


Warden's Obsession

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 95,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://s955.photobucket.com/user/kinnetic_bliss/media/image_50a3dc758b971.jpg.html"></a><img/><br/> </p><p>Brian is a warden at a medium security prison. His life has made him hardened, untrusting of everyone. His actions represent that. Justin has been convicted of voluntary manslaughter and sentenced to serve time in prison. What will happen when Warden Kinney sees a young man that he becomes obsessed to possess? Will he behave honorably or will he use his power to make things happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

 

Justin’s head hung low as he was led into the courtroom, his ears instantly picking up on all the whispering that was the only real audible sound. He couldn’t look behind the defense table to see the pain and torment in his mother’s eyes. Justin knew without looking that Daphne would be at her side, offering as much comfort as she could; having no doubt that his father would be absent from the sentencing that would send his only son away for years... if not forever. In his mind he could hear his father apologizing to Chris Hobbs’ father for the death that had been the supposed direct result of Justin’s altercation with Chris. However, it was a crime that he hadn’t committed. When he had left Chris that morning – he had been very much alive. But, that didn’t seem to matter now. He was moments away from being sentenced. Justin knew the punishment would be harsh, and that his innocence would never be proven. Judge Tremont had made it known from day one – no leniency would be applied in Justin’s case. The fact that Justin had no criminal history meaning little to nothing to him. As much as the thought of prison frightened him, he just wanted to end his mother’s suffering. Closing this chapter of his life was the only way to move toward that.

 

Everyone stood to their feet as the judge appeared in the courtroom, all eyes on the man empowered to enact what the judicial system equated to justice. Judge Julian Tremont pounded his gavel, before advising the courtroom to be seated. He looked at Justin with a cold, unflinching stare. “Mr. Taylor, do you have anything to say to the court before your sentencing commences?”

 

He had much to say... although, none of which being anything that would help him now. Clearing his throat nervously, he lifted his gaze apprehensively to the judge. “No, Your Honor.”

 

“Very well.” Judge Tremont frowned his disapproval. “Despite you not having a previous criminal record, I don’t intend to be relaxed on your punishment. The state impressed upon the court the need for harsh punishment, as well as the pain and suffering inflicted upon your victim, and that of his family.”

 

Justin listened without speaking a word, inwardly wanting to shout out for all to hear – _‘I didn’t kill Chris. When I left him, he was very much still alive...'_ He remained silent and respectful to the judge, realizing if their positions were reversed, he would believe the worse as well.

 

“You are sentenced to serve ten years at Greensburg State Correctional Institution, with a possibility of parole after five years time served. This is not even the harshest punishment the court could impose.” Judge Tremont looked at Justin sternly, his eyes continuing to pierce him intently. “Your legal counsel is free to seek an appeal; however, you leave for Greensburg at eight a.m. tomorrow morning.”

 

Jennifer Taylor gasped, her hand squeezing Daphne’s tightly... tears of disbelief filling her eyes. Both women’s lips began to quiver, Jennifer whispering aloud without thinking. “No. He can’t. Justin is innocent...”

 

“Shhhh. We have to be quiet, if nothing else then for Justin’s sake...” Daphne warned, flinching under the cold stare being administered by the uncaring judge.

 

“Silence!” Judge Tremont thundered. His cold, analytical eyes returned to probe Justin’s face that had lost all color. “Do you have any questions, Mr. Taylor?”

 

Justin swallowed deeply, forcing himself to be strong and not collapse. “No questions, Your Honor.”

 

“Good.” The judge looked towards the guard, nodding his head meaningfully. “Court is adjourned. Guard, take the prisoner back into custody.”

 

As he was escorted from the courtroom, Justin glanced over briefly to see Daphne and his mother in each other’s arms... broken sobs causing their bodies to shudder. He couldn’t mouth to them it would be okay. At this point that seemed far removed from the truth. He was on his way to prison. A minimum of five years, with a maximum of ten years. Justin wasn’t naïve. He knew the sort of men he would now be forced to coexist with, just as he knew he wouldn’t fit in with such a group. Justin knew he would be lucky to survive.

  

* * *

 

Brian strolled into Babylon earlier than usual, his eyes surveying the hot men that had just started to arrive, his demeanor giving the impression he owned the place. It would be a valid assessment. He did own the club. Brian had never cared about how it reflected on his ‘day’ job. In his mind the two worlds were entirely separate. After a long day of keeping the prison running smoothly, he needed to lose himself not only in the tricks he picked up... but another world entirely. Owning Babylon was what Brian thought kept him sane in his mad, mad world.

 

Approaching the bar, he nodded to his bartender. “Hey Steve.”

 

“Good evening, Brian. Get you a Beam?” he asked courteously, both of them knowing that was how Brian would start his evening.

 

“Yeah. Thanks.” Brian’s eyes moved down the bar, a frown piercing his brow when he noticed Ted and Emmett walking towards him. He didn’t often arrive this early. Brian wondered if that meant they always did. He decided it didn’t really matter. Money was money. In actuality, Ted had probably been minding the books when Emmett arrived and pulled him away.

 

Ted took a sip of his beer, looking at Brian with a knowing glint in his eye. “You’re early tonight, boss man. Rough day at the prison?”

 

“Aren’t they all?” Brian responded drolly, placing his back against the bar as he looked for the first of what he knew would be many tricks tonight. “I have an early start tomorrow to what could end up being a very long day.”

 

Emmett swished his Cosmo around, clicking his tongue, before he taunted, “New recruits must be arriving.”

 

“Recruits, Honeycutt?” Brian returned derisively. “I’m not running a country club, or enlisting for the armed forces... it’s a fucking prison.”

 

“Easy there, Tiger.” Emmett leaned closer to Ted as if to whisper secretly, although his voice was more than loud enough to carry. “Seems like someone didn’t get his dick sucked enough yet.”

 

Brian pierced him sharply with blank eyes. “There’s no such thing as enough. I guess you wouldn’t know about that, though. You have to settle for what mediocre cock comes your way.”

 

Emmett took a big swallow of his drink, his eyes biting into Brian, as always standing his ground with the arrogant warden/club owner. “As long as I come, it’s all good, Darling.”  

 

Ted nearly choked on his drink, his eyes darting back and forth between them. Thankfully, Brian ignored him, obviously intent on finding his first mark. Ted knew the moment Brian had secured his target by that predatory look that came into his eyes. It was a look that he knew well. One that signified Brian would be on the move soon. “So, you’re leaving early tonight, Brian?”

 

Brian nodded, never taking his eyes from the trio of men that danced together, deciding he would be leaving very soon... but, definitely not alone. He finished the last of his Beam, placing his glass on the bar, his eyes moving up and down his unsuspecting prey... more than ready for the games to begin. “Yes, I have three new prisoners arriving in the morning.”

 

Emmett snorted. “You have fun with that, Mr. Big Bad Warden.” He winked, before he added, “Try not to overuse the hose...”

 

Brian’s eyes pulled from his prey long enough to narrow on Emmett in disbelief. “Unlike you, I don’t have to resort to such measures to get laid.”

 

Ted groaned, knowing this wasn’t heading in a good direction. “Okay, I’m out boys. I have some numbers to crunch in the office. I’ll leave you a report on your desk, Brian.”

 

“Okay, Ted. I might not see it for a couple of days. We’ll see how it goes. I could be at the prison late tomorrow.”

 

Emmett looked at Brian seriously for a long moment, completely ignoring Ted’s response to Brian before he walked away. “Are you trying to tell me that you never fuck a prisoner? There has to be some that are Brian Kinney worthy.”

 

“Perhaps there are, but I can generally restrain myself.” Brian spoke with absolute truth. He took his job seriously and performed it well. Of course, he had fucked prisoners in the past. But, it wasn’t a daily occurrence. And, he stuck to his ‘one-fuck only’ policy at the prison as well. Never had there been a man at work or anywhere else that tempted him to explore beyond a single night. Brian didn’t think there ever would be. That was not who he was... and definitely not how he intended to live his life.

 

A cunning look followed. “You know what I think, Mr. Warden? I think one day you’ll get someone at that prison that doesn’t fall into a neat little category in your rule book. A man that you will be desperate to have.”

 

Brian pushed away from the bar. He gave Emmett a scathing glance, before he answered, “I am never desperate, Honeycutt. If such a man arrived, then I would have him. End of story.”

 

Emmett shook his head as he watched Brian saunter towards the men that had captured his attention. He almost hoped Brian met such a man – one that he craved obsessively, but one that fell out of his reach. Emmett knew that wasn’t very likely. One, Brian didn’t care about any man that much... and two, as Brian had said – he would have him if he wanted him that badly. Still, it was an amusing thought to entertain him; unbeknownst to him a reality that would soon exist.

 

 TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Justin’s eyes were wide open as he stared listlessly at the walls and bars that surrounded him. A part of him was almost relieved that it was now over. At least the aspect of being oblivious to his fate. There had never been any doubt that he was going to prison. The state had stacked the evidence against him. It still amazed him that so much circumstantial evidence could be acquired in such a short amount of time. It almost seemed as if someone had meticulously placed it, piece by piece, knowing precisely when and how it would be discovered. Justin shook his head, trying to place that to the back of his mind. That kind of thinking wouldn’t do him any good now. The verdict and sentencing were now over. Short of a miracle or an appeal – neither of which he found to be likely, his life was inked out in stone for the next five to ten years. Now, it was a matter of finding the will and means to survive.

 

It had been all quiet in the corridor that led to the portion of the jail that housed the prisoners that were headed for Greensburg in the morning. He didn’t know if it was a show or respect or just how things were done... regardless of the reason, Justin found himself pleased about it. The last thing he wanted tonight was to hear whispers and mumbles taunting him. He heard enough of those rattling around in his own head. It was enough to accept that he was now a convicted felon. His life had now completely changed... and in the most derogatory of ways. When he got out... if he got out alive, what would he do with his life? Justin had heard enough stories of how difficult it was to adapt to civilian life after prison. He only hoped he had the opportunity to find out.

 

The lights had been turned out over an hour ago. As much as Justin tried to will his mind and body to shut down to get what he knew to be much needed rest, he just couldn’t. He was as wide awake as a child that laid in bed wishing for Christmas morning to arrive. His anxiousness was on the same level, yet it carried a vastly different sort of emotion. Justin trembled in the bunk as the realization continued to assail him. He was on his way to prison. No more waiting in the county jail. He was moving on to the big leagues now. In about ten hours he would be placed in the transportation van with two other prisoners, on his way to prison. Fuck, how would he cope there? He wasn’t naïve. He knew what those men would see when they looked at him. His youth, vulnerability, his obvious inexperience to this life. How could he survive amongst those men?

 

Justin knew he only had a couple of choices... one of them next to impossible to realize. The best case scenario would be an appeal being accepted and granted. He knew that wasn’t likely to happen. The state had done their job well. Despite it all being circumstantial, they had connected him to the crime. Eyewitness accounts had verified his presence at Chris’ apartment mere minutes before his death. They had carried on a boisterous and frenzied discussion. Voices had been raised far louder than was reasonable. When Chris had struck him, Justin knew it was time to leave. The fever in Chris’ eyes was a fearsome sight to him. Even though his back had been turned to Chris on the night of the bashing, in the aftermath he remembered the fear only too well. He had to get out of there before Chris lost his composure again.

 

He shouldn’t have even been there. Chris would never look him in the eye and apologize for his actions. Never show genuine regret. Fucking Pink Posse. They had ruined his life. Fuck. If only he could go back. All the ideals Cody expressed, ones that looked and sounded good... but, ones that only brought grief and suffering. All he had wanted was for Chris to face up to his actions and accept why he had given into his rage. Cody had convinced him a confrontation would be the only way to move on... the only way the nightmare of that night could leave him. Justin shook his head in bitter regret. How he’d fucked up. Now his life was ruined and the real killer was still at large. A killer that would most likely never be found.

 

Justin knew he couldn’t go into tomorrow dwelling on the injustice that had brought him to this disastrous end. He had to find a way to coexist with the true criminals. Make a life for himself in his new home. He knew his only real hope rested within his second option. He needed to make friends. Some sort of support group that would be there for him. Protection was key in such an environment. Standing alone would not keep him safe. Justin wasn’t certain anything would for the long term... but, he was a fighter. Somehow he would get through this... and when it was over he would look back knowing that he had survived the greatest challenge he had ever faced... or would ever face. It all began tomorrow. He might appear to be weaker than the other prisoners, and undoubtedly he probably was... but, that didn’t matter. All that mattered was playing the game. Appearing to be more than what he was... fitting into the mold. Justin vowed he would find a way to blend into his environment.

 

He would both face and survive every obstacle that came his way. No matter what he had to do, who he had to befriend – he _would_ make it.

 

   

* * *

 

Brian didn’t even open his eyes as he hit at the offending alarm the next morning. He knew what time it was without looking. Six fucking a.m. Of all nights for him to take home three tricks... last night had been the worse of timing. If today turned out to be as long of a day as he thought it could be, the continued release of his dick had probably been a good thing. Brian settled back and waited for the snooze to do its job, soon to realize he would be fully awakened in another fashion.

 

“Fuck, man. How early do you need to get up?” the nameless trick grumbled from beside him.

 

His eyes snapped open in an instant. Brian gave the trick an icy look. “What the fuck are you still doing here? I was clear on that last night. I _don’t_ do sleepovers.”

 

“I didn’t think you’d mind since the other two left. What’s the big deal? It was late.” Nameless trick had the nerve to look affronted by his host’s attitude.

 

Brian rolled his eyes, slipping out of the bed and padding naked to the bathroom. He looked over his shoulder, uncaring of the appreciative glance he was receiving. “I’m taking a shower. You need to be gone before I’m back out.”

 

The trick scowled at Brian’s retreating form. “Damn. Why do all the hottest guys have to be the biggest assholes?”

 

Brian’s head peeked through the door. “Don’t even think about stealing anything, either. I’ll come after you and shoot you.”

 

“As if you have anything I want.” The trick slid out of bed and into his jeans in a quick, irritated manner. After slipping into his shoes and jacket, he shouted at the bathroom door, uncertain of whether Brian would hear him or not. “Fuck you, Kinney!”

 

Brian smiled as the trick slammed from the loft. No matter that the water had been running, he hadn’t been under the shower spray just yet. He had heard him loud and clear. He shrugged as he stepped towards the shower door, feeling no guilt for his treatment of the man. His reputation was renowned. Any man that came home with him knew the score. If they wanted clingy or a repeat performance they would do better finding a fucking lesbian. That wasn’t him, nor would it ever be. Brian didn’t think a man existed to warrant more than one look. Once he had them, the mystery and lust dissipated. He couldn’t imagine that ever changing.

 

That was the funny thing about life. Some things were always destined to change. Hours later a cycle would begin that would quickly alter those perceptions.

 

   

* * *

 

Brian coldly eyed the prisoner that was seated across from his desk, the guard standing by the door ready to dispel any act of aggression. “Tell me, Briggs. Why the fuck are you in my office again?”

 

Silence prevailed. The prisoner that had only served one-year of a six-year sentence not even deigning to look at him. That was generally typical in these meetings. Some would suck up to the warden, thinking it would lessen their punishment. Often that was not the case. Each infraction was different. More often than not, Brian felt compelled to make an example out of the offender. Not doing so would make his leadership weak and provoke even more chaos. That was something that would not be tolerated in his prison. This prisoner was one of the silent lot. He would take his punishment without voicing one word in his defense. Brian shrugged indifferently. So be it.

 

“Guard?” Brian snapped, his tone symbolic of how he was quickly feeling this day to be shaping up.

 

The guard rushed forward, maintaining a respectful pace back from both the warden and the prisoner. “Yes, Warden?”

 

“Place Briggs in the hole for 24 hours.” Brian’s eyes flickered away from his guard, to look at the prisoner that continued to show no emotion. We’ll see about that, Brian decided. He was tired of this man going rogue and disrupting the balance he had worked so hard to achieve. “He’s to be kept in restraints.” Brian smiled icily when he noticed a flicker of response in the man’s eyes. “In the meantime, I will take under consideration placing you within a different security level.”

 

Brian had the prisoner’s complete attention now. The man’s eyes widened, displaying a flash of fear and more feeling than Brian had ever viewed in him during the past year of his incarceration. Arching a brow, Brian murmured, “Got your attention, didn’t I? Use the next 24 hours to think about your situation... and if you wish to improve it. As far as I’m concerned it’s immaterial... however, you might not appreciate the change.” Brian’s gaze returned to the guard standing in a tense, yet alert pose. “Take him away, Brackett. We’re done here.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” The guard grasped the prisoner’s arm, firmly nudging him toward the door. Once through the door, Brackett took the message the warden’s secretary wanted passed on. Turning to glance back, he told him, “Warden, the van transporting the new prisoners has arrived. They are being processed now.”

 

Nodding, Brian answered, “Right on schedule. Thank you, Brackett.”

 

Brian shut down his computer; security or not, never leaving anything to chance, pausing only to pick up the files he held for the three new prisoners. He locked the door, before proceeding down to the holding and processing area. In the seven years that he’d held this position, Brian had became a good judge of character. He was always on site which each prisoner was being processed in... seeing much as he watched from his secluded vantage point behind the one-way glass. Of course, the prisoners knew what the glass signified, but they never knew for certain who was on the other side. Brian gauged much from their earliest moments. They were generally unguarded, and for him – easily assessed.

 

He closed the door behind him, nodding to Ben in greeting, not the least bit surprised he was already present. Ben was not only a good friend, but the prison psychologist. He would evaluate each new inmate and give his recommendation to Brian regarding the state of mind of each prisoner, as well as the most appropriate placement for each. That aspect was what kept the prison operating smoothly. Security levels were all that kept a prison from complete chaos. Dorms, single cells, and cells that accommodated two prisoners all had to be assigned without error. Placing the more violent of prisoner in a dorm-style environment inevitably provoked incidents that were very difficult to combat without casualty. A few had slipped into that level over the years. The recovery was always extensive.

 

“Good morning, Ben.” He glanced briefly through the mirror, barely glancing at the men as he looked at the files in his hands. “I made an initial placement assignment for the men until your evaluations are complete. That can be changed if you recommend otherwise.”

 

“Very good, Sir.” Ben was new to his position at Greensburg, but he’d been friends with Brian for many years. They had actually had a one-night encounter years ago, back in their college days. It was fun, intense... but it was mutually accepted it was over come morning. He’d never looked back. He was certain Brian felt the same. In the prison, Ben always addressed Brian with the respect his position was due. Their personal relationship was always kept separate. “I looked at the placements you made... and well, I don’t mean to step out of bounds, but I think you should reconsider the one.”

 

Brian looked up sharply, unaccustomed to having his decisions questioned. In particular, not from Ben. “Our cell space is limited. I placed two of them in dorms, and the one that concerned me the most in the highest security of a single cell.”

 

“I agree with that one completely.” Ben looked down at the paperwork. “That one would be Jim Bales. Convicted on multiple counts of assault. He’s one to watch.”

 

“Agreed.” Brian continued to look at the files, briefly glancing ahead to see the body cavity search being conducted, the back of the guards conducting the procedure slightly obstructing his view. “The second prisoner, William Rappaport seems a low security risk. He’s convicted for theft, a first time offender. We can watch him, but for now I think the dorm will be suitable.”

 

Ben nodded, his gaze pulling to the young blond at the end of the line. He glanced at Brian uncertainly for a moment, knowing he had to draw particular attention to the young man... yet, unsure if he wanted to do so with Brian. “Uhhh. My concern is regarding the last prisoner. Definitely one of our youngest... and well, on first impression – one that will stand out.”

 

“Stand out?” Brian frowned as he looked up at Ben, his head turning to look more intently into the enclosed room... his own eyes widening in understanding as he got his first look at new arrival number three. _Fuck, how did that sweet little baby face get pulled into a life of crime?_ Brian moved closer to the glass, his eyes taking in every discernible detail. The guard was now stepping up to examine the blond’s mouth, the boy’s eyes staring straight ahead, apparently attempting to block out the degrading examination. Brian watched in rapt fascination as the exam was completed, his eyes narrowing when that mouth closed. Now there was a mouth that was designed to give a man pleasure. The thought was unbidden... and it was instant. He didn’t know how long he’d been staring at that perfectly shaped face, when he heard Ben clearing his throat indelicately behind him.

 

“Sir? I think you see what I mean. That young man could cause quite a stir in the dorms...”

 

Brian smiled, his eyes moving down the compact, but oh-so masculine body encased in prison issue orange. Brian’s cock began to twitch. _You’re too right, Ben. That young man is already causing quite a stir. A temptation I’d be wise to avoid._ Brian whistled under his breath as the prisoners were led out of the room, onto the next step of their processing. “Yes,” Brian answered, his voice heavy. Brian looked down at the file only when the boy had left the room and his sight, his gaze refreshing his name in his mind. A name he had a feeling he would remember for a long time to come. “Justin Taylor,” Brian spoke the name almost experimentally, as if trying the name out on his tongue. A prelude to all he’d like to try out on that young man.

 

Ben knew Brian so well. This was bad... really bad. “I’m speaking to you as your friend now, Brian. For God’s sake be careful.”

 

Brian laughed, clapping Ben lightly on the back. “Benjamin Bruckner, you worry too much. I’m fine.” He sobered almost instantly. “Back to his placement. For now, switch him to a cell.”

 

“Single or with a cell mate?”

 

“We can’t tie up one of our few remaining single cells for a man who – on the surface – doesn’t appear to be any sort of a threat. Place him with a cell mate, but choose wisely. I’ll leave that up to you.” Brian straightened his tie, and moved towards the door. “Now, I’m going to introduce myself to the new prisoners and lay out the rules.” Brian kept on walking out the door, telling himself he was only doing his job... when deep down he knew it to be much more. He wanted a closer look at Justin Taylor. It was his hope that upon a closer inspection, the blond wouldn’t be as appealing.

 

As he stepped into the holding room and came face to face with those intense blue eyes, Brian knew his life at Greensburg State Correctional Institution had suddenly morphed into change. How that change was carried out would remain to be seen.

 

    TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Brian pulled his eyes away from the blond beauty that was far too pretty to be locked inside of these walls. On a closer inspection, Brian unequivocally agreed with Ben. Justin Taylor would be a problem. A temptation to lure many men into taking risks and launching his orderly prison into one of chaotic proportions. He couldn’t allow that. As much as he knew looking at him would be a pleasure to pass his days, the disciplinarian in him wanted him anywhere but here. He walked a straight line, back and forth in front of the three new prisoners, his eyes touching on each of them analytically. To his satisfaction none of them met his gaze. That was good. Fear was required to keep the inmates in line. If he lost that... chaos would ensue.

 

“Good morning, _Gentlemen_.” Brian’s voice was cold, sarcasm clearly decipherable in his tone. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Warden Kinney.” He looked pointedly at each man, his eyes narrowing when the hot blond briefly looked up to meet his gaze. _No, that wouldn’t do_ , Brian thought. This boy needed to learn to respect authority... and to handle his fear within the bounds in which he now lived. Brian’s eyes bit into the blue ones until the head meekly lowered again. _Good boy. You just might survive this day._

 

His eyes flickered towards the two armed guards that stood at the door, his steps taking him to walk behind the prisoners... ever alert to their responses as he moved. They all remained immobile as he made his pass, none of them foolish enough to turn and look at him. “A few points I need you to understand... then, I will send you to your new living quarters. As I state each one I want a nod of understanding from each of you.”

 

“You don’t speak to me unless I request it. There will be times when I will... but most of the time I will be telling you what to do. In most cases a response will not be necessary.” Brian spoke curtly, his footsteps carrying him around to once more stand in front of Justin. He gritted his teeth. Fuck. He couldn’t think of that boy as a name. The convicted felon was a prisoner... only a number like all the others. He needed to keep him in that place.

 

He waited for the nods before he continued. “It is the goal of this institution not only to safely and securely incarcerate you... but to rehabilitate you as well. What this means is very simple – those that need to be educated will be exactly that.” Brian looked around at them carefully. “I don’t see that being an issue with any of you.” His eyes moved over each man slowly. “If the state doesn’t need to educate you... then, you will be put to work. Minor compensation will be received for that.”

 

Quickly, Brian proceeded to clear up a misconception many a prisoner conceived of in that announcement. “Keep in mind – you are NOT paid in cash. Paper money is not allowed at the prison.” He surveyed them impassively. “I’m sure you understand. Inappropriate conduct would often be the result if such was allowed.” Brian bit his lip to prevent a smile when he noticed the blond shuffling on his feet, his instincts tell him he had a question to ask. He didn’t intend to allow that now, though. Of course, later was a different matter. He found he had much to say to this tempting little morsel. All in good time he reminded himself.

 

When the warden paused in his speaking, Justin glanced up once again... totally oblivious to the other prisoners that kept their eyes downcast, his eyes seeking out the intimating yet entirely too mesmerizing warden. _Fuck,_ he thought to himself. His life had undoubtedly gone straight to hell... and this man held complete power over him; still, he couldn’t help but to realize he was the single most beautiful man he had ever seen. At the same time, the warden scared him to death. He was so cold and uncaring. It was impossible not to see that. He tilted his head slightly to the side as he covertly studied him. Perhaps that was a good thing, Justin decided. If he was as strict as he appeared to be, surely nothing bad would happen to him or any of the other prisoners here. Whereas he realized the warden couldn’t watch anyone 24/7... he couldn’t help but to think that anyone with an ounce of self-preservation wouldn’t want to anger this man. Justin knew that he was most likely being incredibly naïve... but, it didn’t hurt to hope. His very survival could depend on that.

 

Brian paced back and forth, his gaze cutting harshly into the blond that continued to look up from what should be a submissive pose. “Is there a problem, Taylor?” He moved to walk around him in a slow, menacing circle. He leaned down to whisper into his ear, “Perhaps you should share it with all of us, hmmmm?”

 

Hoping that the warden was giving him permission to speak, Justin stammered, “Uhhhh, no problem, Sir. N-none at all.”

 

His lips moved closer to the ear, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled the fresh scent of the boy. Breath fanning into Justin’s ear, Brian growled, “I didn’t think so.”

 

Justin felt his legs trembling at the warden’s nearness. He wasn’t certain how he should take the incident. There was something utterly controlling and intimidating in his tone... and yet, it was also sexual. Fuck. What had he gotten himself into here?

 

Brian forced himself to move away from Justin, his mind forcing him to disassociate himself from the twitching in his cock. One encounter, and in the presence of witnesses, he had barely controlled his more base urges. Moving to stand in front of the trio of men, Brian forced his mind back to where his mind had been before the blond had distracted him in a variety of ways. “Back to what I was saying... cash is not permitted. Those who choose to work will be paid via credit made available at the prison commissary. Working inside the prison is a privilege and one that will be taken away without warning in the event you fuck it up.”

 

His eyes moved over each man slowly, always searching to determine their reaction. So far he was pleased with this meeting. They all seemed to be intent about obeying his rules. Wanting to resolve this and get at least two of the men moving onto their new living quarters, Brian continued on. “Despite losing your freedom to the outside world, you can have a great deal of it within these walls. Much of that depends on your behavior. Until the point you fuck up, you will have access to the prison yard, and you will have the option of being mobile during the daytime hours. Those in dormitories can move about freely within the unit. Those assigned to a cell will have the doors open during select hours of the day.

 

Brian’s voice was firm and forbidding. “I don’t give warnings. If you are brought before me for violating any prison rules, I will discipline you accordingly.” Nodding to the guards to signify he was about finished, Brian told them, “Your time at Greensburg is only what you make of it.” He watched as the guard opened the door, motioning for them to file out, his brow furrowed in deep thought. Brian couldn’t help but admire the slight sway of the youngest prisoner’s ass... continuing to accept how much Justin Taylor was about to change his daily routine. Without a doubt he wanted to fuck him. However, a more pressing problem afflicted him. How would he keep the boy from tempting the desperate men within these walls? This boy could cause chaos of the worse kind. Brian realized a private meeting with the blond was unavoidable. He couldn’t help but to look forward to a one-on-one encounter with the greatest of anticipation. At this point he had his lust for the young man in check. Brian wasn’t certain how lasting that resolve would be.

   

* * *

 

The guard motioned Justin inside. “Home sweet home,” Brandon cooed. A laugh ensued as the blond jumped in fright as other cells mechanically opened. “What’s the matter, little fish? Scared?”

 

Justin’s back tensed as he moved into the double occupant cell, his eyes briefly scanning over the body laying in the lower bunk. Shrugging, he answered, “I just didn’t expect the noise.”

 

“Best get over that. There’s lots of noise in here.” Brandon looked at him shrewdly for a moment. “I’ll give you a tip. Noise is your friend. Silence can be your worst enemy.”

 

A voice snorted from behind them. “I doubt the new little fishy is interested in your brand of philosophy.” Eyes flared in a predatory gleam as they roved over Justin. “Introduce me to your new cell mate, Mikey.”

 

Michael shot up on his bunk, his book quickly tossed to the side. “I told you, only my friends call me that. The name is Michael!”

 

“Whatever.” A sneer followed. He licked his lips as he moved closer to a retreating Justin. Brandon quickly departed the room, issuing a warning that they all behave.

 

The newcomer advanced until Justin was back against the end of the bed. He reached up to stroke the side of Justin’s face, a cunning smile on his face. “Don’t be afraid, sweet thing. I’d never hurt you.” His eyes ran over the blond heatedly, before he whispered, “I just want to be your friend. A boy like you needs that in here.”

 

“A boy like me?” Justin asked, knowing he had to find a way to back himself out of this corner and make it known he wouldn’t be taken advantage of. This man was young and attractive enough... but, he damned sure wasn’t going to be coerced into a sexual relationship just because this man thought he had no other choice.

 

The hand moved to cup Justin’s chin, his fingers applying just enough pressure to hold him in place. “Oh yes. Such a hot one you are. The men in here will be drooling over you like the most tender steak. I can look out for you.”

 

Justin rolled his eyes. “Thanks all the same, but I can look out for myself.”

 

A laugh issued from the bunk, one that didn’t please Justin’s new admirer. “Read your fucking book, Mikey. I’m taking care of business.”

 

“Don’t look that way to me.” Michael stood to his feet, glaring at the man that thought himself to be the block Casanova. The same man that thought all the new and hot inmates should be his personal toy. “He isn’t interested. Leave him the hell alone.”

 

“Or what? You’ll tell Dr. Bruckner that I have social issues?” A cold laugh followed. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed your crush on the good doctor. He won’t touch you as long as you’re in here. And, I’m not certain he will afterwards.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Kip! You don’t know a damned thing!”

 

Kip backed up a few paces, not due to anything Michael had said... but more from hearing the feared and known footsteps moving towards the cell. “I know I hit a nerve, Mikey boy.” Kip winked at Justin suggestively. “I’m sure we’ll meet again, cupcake.”

 

Michael glared at Kip’s retreating back, then towards Justin. “Fuck! You’re the last kind of cell mate I need.”

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t ask for him to come in here.” Justin swallowed. “I’m not looking for any trouble.”

 

The footsteps came closer. Justin’s spine tingled as he heard the cold voice hitting him in icy waves.

 

“As I suspected. It appears that you are causing problems already, Taylor.” Brian’s eyes were blazing as they drilled into Justin’s. Lust and anger boiled within him equally. He had a number of problems with this blond. The incidents had already started... and, Brian knew if not handled this would only be the beginning. “Come with me,” Brian hissed. “We need to talk.”

 

Justin nodded, knowing he had no choice but to obediently follow. He hadn’t done anything to entice the other inmate. Fuck. He’d only been in his cell for minutes and already he was being summoned by the warden. Justin didn’t know how he would accomplish it, but he knew he needed to convince Warden Kinney that he hadn’t done anything wrong. As he looked at the rage burning in the warden’s eyes, Justin realized his work was more than cut out for him.

 

TBC    

 

_**Prison Lingo – Fish = A new arrival or first-time prisoner.** _


	4. Chapter 4

Justin flinched as the warden’s office door slammed shut behind him; the reverberating sound holding a finality such as the bars that now incarcerated him. He forced himself to control the shudders that threatened to wrack his body, knowing that the warden to be directly behind him. Despite having only been here for a short time, Justin knew a couple things for certain – one, the warden didn’t miss anything... and two, showing him weakness was probably not a good thing. Fuck. He hadn’t done anything wrong. All he wanted to do was serve his time, and leave here in the quickest amount of time. Intuitively, Justin knew – starting off on the wrong foot with _this_ man was not the way to best achieve that.

 

Brian’s eyes burned as they roved over the backside of the blond, the quickening in his dick urging him to lock the door and bend him over his desk. He almost groaned thinking of how good Justin Taylor’s ass would feel clenching around his cock. Brian’s gaydar was always spot-on accurate. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that this boy was queer. Not that it mattered in this place. After awhile, the straightest man in sight eventually came to the realization that a hole to fuck beat the familiarity of one’s hand. That wasn’t the case with Justin; and that made him a greater liability. The boy would want a playmate. In fact, in time he thought Justin would actually seek it. Brian felt rage swelling up within him at the unbidden thought. He told himself his anger was merely from his professional duty, knowing how much Justin could disrupt his well-ordered domain. It wasn’t anything more than that.

 

“Have a seat,” Brian clipped out, his voice barely audible.

 

Justin swallowed nervously, thinking his best course of action was to leave this room in the most expedient manner. “Uhhh, thank you, Sir. I really don’t need to sit.”

 

“I said – sit down!” Brian barked, his footsteps carrying him behind his desk. Taking a seat, and watching as Justin timidly did the same, he harshly clipped out, “Perhaps I didn’t make myself clear in there. I don’t care to repeat my wishes... nor, do I expect disobedience.”

 

“I apologize, Sir. It won’t happen again.” Justin’s voice broke, almost tremulous, as he looked down towards the floor and not at the overwhelming man that spoke to him.

 

Brian’s lips twisted into a cold, hard smile. “You’re damned right it won’t. I can break you with very little effort, Taylor. I am in complete control here. You need to realize that.”

 

Justin chose that moment to look up into the hazel eyes that were simmering with both feeling and intent. The warden wanted something from him... but he wasn’t quite sure of what. He didn’t have a single doubt that Warden Kinney would make that known to him at a time of his choosing. He blinked slowly unable to fathom what he was seeing. The coldness he understood. He expected that to be standard warden behavior towards an inmate... but what else he thought he had glimpsed briefly in his eyes unsettled him in a number of ways. He shook his head, deciding he had to have been imagining it. That look had only been present for a moment. It was the look of a hunter that was close to lowering the trap on his desired prey. In that instant, Justin had felt as if he was the warden’s prey. Lust had emanated from him... and it sent Justin’s body into a turmoil he didn’t begin to know how to handle.

 

Swallowing with difficulty, Justin mumbled, “I understand that, Sir. I’m not looking to cause you trouble. I just want to do my time quietly.”

 

Brian laughed without humor. “You are incredibly naïve, Taylor. Another factor in why you are going to disrupt my orderly prison.”

 

“I-I don’t mean to, Sir. The prisoner that came into my cell...  I didn’t seek him out. I hadn’t known of his existence until he came inside.”

 

Standing up from behind his desk, Brian walked slowly around to the front of his desk, leaning against it as he looked intently down at the blond that would surely tempt every man in his section – in one way or another. Brian knew he couldn’t consider himself to be excluded from that group either. “Kip has the nose for smelling out fresh meat. You are exactly that, Taylor.” Brian moved in closer until his eyes bored into Justin’s, his nostrils flaring at he inhaled deeply. “I have that gift even more. You need to understand the vulnerability of your new position... and remember just how young and fresh you are to all those that now surround you.”

 

“Is that why I wasn’t placed in the dormitory? Your concern that I will create havoc among the men?” Justin asked, hoping in this meeting he was permitted to be so bold. Unintentionally he let out a sigh of relief when the warden returned to his full height, and backed away from hovering so closely.

 

Brian folded his arms across his chest as he watched him intently. “Yes. You would have evoked chaos in a dormitory lifestyle.” He looked at him intensely for a long moment. Arching a brow, Brian asked, “Tell me, Justin Taylor... have you ever had a hard cock pounding your ass?”

 

Justin gasped. Of all the things he’d expected... it hadn’t been that. “Sir, I-I don’t see how that matters.”

 

“I asked that for shock value, Mr. Taylor. Your face told me all I needed to know. Obviously your sexual experience would matter... but in the end, when you get held down and brutally assaulted it won’t much matter.” Brian leaned back against his desk, assessing each reaction that came across the inmate’s face. “Does that explain your position a bit better? You are powerless here.”

 

Forcing himself not to show the complete terror he felt, Justin tilted his head up, facing the warden’s gaze head-on. “You wouldn’t allow that to happen... would you, Warden? I – I mean, don’t you have to see to the safety of every inmate?”

 

Brian returned to behind his desk, shaking his head in amazement. “You are even more gullible than I’d imagined. On paper, Mr. Taylor, yes that is part of my responsibility. However, things happen. I am not here all the time... and it’s a big prison. Unfortunate incidents do happen – from time to time.”

 

Justin knew the warden found him physically appealing, but he wasn’t certain he wanted to play that game. The man held a position of supreme power over him. Crossing that line might cause him more harm than good. Instead, he decided to continue to act weak, not wanting to show too much strength, cunningly realizing the warden might seek to protect him on his own if he played the game just right. Meekly, Justin agreed. “I’m sure they do, Sir. As I am also sure you do everything you can to keep such incidents to a minimum.”

 

“I intend to watch you very closely, Justin Taylor. However, don’t think it’s because I am protecting your young... and undoubtedly hot little ass.” Brian’s eyes moved over Justin slowly. The boy thought to play games with him... he would leave here knowing he would never win any of them. Brian leaned forward on his desk, his eyes once again showing signs of a resurging lust. “We both know I find you hot... as we both know I could use my power to make you receptive to anything I wanted to happen. Don’t even attempt to play mind games with me, boy. Continuing to do so will place you in more trouble than you can possibly understand.”

 

“Mind games?” Justin tried to sound innocent, both of them knowing he had failed miserably. He had been a fool thinking he could maneuver the warden into going over and beyond to look out for him. This man didn’t do anything he didn’t want to do... nor was he anyone’s fool. If he did look out for him, he would do it because it was what he wanted to do... and for no other reason. “I really meant no disrespect, Sir. I just want to do my time and survive it. I really don’t want special treatment... I just want to get through this.”

 

Brian stood up from his desk, walking back and forth, glancing out the window and at Justin in odd intervals. He tapped his finger across the side of his face, appearing to be in deep thought. “You misunderstand me, Taylor. I didn’t say you wouldn’t receive any ‘special treatment’ – I merely said it wouldn’t be administered solely to protect you.”

 

“I get that you feel I am a risk to the order of your prison. All I can say is that I will do my best to keep to myself, Sir.” Justin looked at him intently, despite being afraid of this at times menacing man, still wanting to display his courage.

 

“I really don’t fall for the bravado act, Taylor. That’s part of the problem. All it will take is the wrong man cornering you and you’ll be quivering and acquiescent as a newborn kitten.” Brian felt his cock quicken thinking of eliciting a series of quivers in the young blond; despite his attempts to keep their dealings semi-professional, knowing at some point there would be a breaking point in him.

 

Justin’s eyes fell away from the warden’s penetrating stare, finding it impossible to hold it for a prolonged duration. His voice a mere whisper, he said, “I can take care of myself, Warden. I was incarcerated for a violent crime.” At this moment he didn’t intend to protest his innocence in that crime. As far as he was concerned, that boat had long ago sailed. Right now he thought doing so would only further weaken him in this man’s eyes. Not something he strived to do. His reality was his safety being at risk now. The other inmates needed to believe he had a degree of toughness.

 

Brian laughed. “A crime of passion is how it read to me, Mr. Taylor. I will wait to see the results of your psycho analysis before I pass judgment on those matters.”

 

“I hope to prove your concerns invalid, Sir. I really do...” Justin replied emphatically.

 

Nodding, Brian agreed with that completely. “I do too, however I know these men... and what they are capable of. Their minds become twisted in here, Justin. It’s not all about the sex... although, in your case it would be a large part of it. Also, it’s about power and control. The only one you can trust in here is yourself. Something to remember.”

 

“Will I be able to work, Warden? I really would like to keep myself busy...”

 

Brian stepped closer to him, watching Justin’s beautifully plump lips as he spoke. _I would love to keep you busy as well, Justin Taylor._ As he watched Justin’s tongue nervously slide out to stroke parched lips, Brian thought, _I doubt I can hold off too long._ “Yes, Justin. I have a job in mind for you. We’ll speak more about it tomorrow. For now, I want you to return to your cell. The guard outside will escort you. In the meantime, just keep your wits about you during the daytime. At night the bars will close you in with your cell mate. You shouldn’t have to worry about Michael.”

 

“No. I had that feeling too.” Justin remembered his first meeting with Michael. “He didn’t like me very well.”

 

“He wouldn’t. Michael likes to maintain a low profile. Your presence jeopardizes his tranquility. He’ll never be one that can protect you... but he won’t ever harm you, either. Just watch your back. I won’t allow any disturbances of any kind,” Brian growled, his voice low and fierce. "If I ever feel you have instigated any violation of the rules - you will be punished severely."

 

Standing to his feet, Justin moved toward the door, watching as the warden pressed the button to allow him to depart, barely able to keep his legs from trembling. “I'll remember." He looked back at the warden, hoping he wasn't making yet another mistake - both in judgment and free speaking. "I think there is one person I can trust, Warden.”

 

“Really. Who might that be?” Brian asked, his tone bored.

 

“I think I can trust you, Sir. I don’t think you’ll let anything bad happen to me.”

 

Brian’s eyes flared. Heat, anger and desire fully displayed. He advanced to the door, his hands reaching up to bracket around the trapped prisoner. There was something about being Justin's protector that turned him on ferociously. He had to get that under control - quickly. His eyes drilled into Justin’s for a long moment, before he reached out to slowly stroke the pad of his thumb across Justin’s now quivering lower lip. His voice was guttural when he spoke. “You have so much to learn, Mr. Taylor... and I’ll be so glad to teach you.”

 

He backed away from the tempting boy, knowing this wasn’t the right time... nor the mood he wanted instilled in his prey when it happened. Brian’s breathing quickened as he looked at the beautiful blond. Fuck, how he wanted him. Before he was finished – he would have him. He would have this boy on his knees begging for both his protection and his possession. Nothing else would satisfy him. A cold smile reached his eyes. Should Justin not reach the wise decision on his own, he knew exactly how to achieve that in the most cunning and deliberate of ways.

 

As Justin opened the door, Brian’s cold and determined voice reached him. A quiver of awareness and dread at once assailing him.

 

“One thing to remember, Taylor. I am the last man you should ever trust. In time, you will understand that.” Brian’s voice sharpened and raised. “You will report to my office immediately after breakfast in the morning.”

 

Justin nodded vigorously, bursting through the door as if being chased by rabid animals. “Yes, Sir. I’ll be here.”

 

Brian laughed as Brandon escorted Justin back to his cell block, more than pleased with the meeting. Fuck decorum. He would have that blond piece of perfection stretched out beneath him. Brian was not a man that denied himself. He wasn’t about to start now. No matter how long it took, he would make Justin come to him of his own free will. He only hoped Justin made that decision quickly. Brian knew he would have no trouble at all in prodding him along. As he sat down behind his desk, Brian mused further. In fact, it would be a pleasure playing the game. A game in which he always won.

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Justin kept his gaze affixed to the floor, his eyes unwavering as he walked back to his cell. He was far from oblivious to the catcalls that resounded around him as he made his way through. This was his life now. Some he knew would be issued as crude intimidation, others he realized should be taken as statements of intent. He was now the newest flavor of the moment. That would be an enticement to many. Justin vowed to himself that he wouldn’t succumb to that sort of pressure... unless it became his desire to do so. Right now, that was the last thing on his mind. Justin realized that wasn’t exactly true. As he thought back to his meeting with the warden, Justin knew there was one man that could capture his rapt attention. However, that man petrified him. The warden was a road he didn’t intend to travel.

 

Brandon motioned Justin forward with a broad sweep of his hand. “Home sweet home, once again.”

 

“Thank you ever so much.” Justin knew that being flippant with his guard probably wasn’t to his advantage... yet right now he didn’t care. He knew he needed to lay the timid boy permanently to rest. If he did not... his chances for survival in this place would be non-existent. Justin could sense the guard glaring at him, innately realizing he had been a bit too disrespectful. “Sorry,” he mumbled under his breath.

 

A snort followed. “Don’t worry about it, kid. The warden can have that effect.”

 

Justin shivered as he thought of the menacing, yet gorgeous warden. So lost in his thoughts he didn’t even hear the guard departing, and his new cell mate looking up at him with an inquiring, yet mocking gaze.

 

“So newbie, how’d it go with the warden?” Michael asked, intuitively knowing this new inmate was going to bring a passel of problems.

 

Rolling his eyes as he moved further into the cell, Justin began stashing his few approved belongings into the designated area, before shrugging indifferently. “I guess as good as can be expected.”

 

“Stick to your own business and mind his rules, the warden won’t bother you.”

 

Justin eyed him dubiously. “You say that like you don’t find him unnerving...”

 

“I don’t.” Michael sat up on his bunk, watching the young blond moving around. “I understand him, that’s all.”

 

Moving closer, Justin tilted his head to the side as he looked at him closer. “Understand him? Sounds like you know him.” His eyes narrowed on him, unable to imagine the two of them as intimate... at the same time confused by the almost familiar way his cell mate spoke of the intimidating warden. “Have you and he... well, you know---"

 

Michael looked at him in confusion, before he became afflicted with uncontrollable laughter. “Me and Brian? Are you out of your mind? We were acquaintances on the outside before I fucked up... but nothing else. He runs in different circles.”

 

Justin pulled up a chair, looking at Michael attentively. “How did you know him?”

 

“We lived in the same neighborhood... attended the same schools. But again, we didn’t travel in the same circles. He made the most of his life after starting out a victim of bad circumstances. I didn’t do as well.” Michael looked at the blond shrewdly. “Why you so interested in the warden? You aren’t thinking of----"

 

“No! Of course not. I got enough problems here without that.” Justin flushed brightly before turning away from Michael’s hard stare. “I was just curious. He’s so overwhelming... intimidating even. I’m just trying to understand who I’m dealing with here.”

 

Michael laughed shortly. “Wrong idea, kid. Your first thought should be in how to keep yourself clean... and away from his notice.”

 

“But... you just implied he isn’t as bad as he seems. Is he or isn’t he?” Justin demanded.

 

“You’re getting it all wrong. I said I understand him... not that he isn’t every bit as hard as he appears. Hell, look at the type of men he deals with on a daily basis – he has to be a dick just to survive it, not to mention control these animals.” Michael shook his head, thinking this kid was already off to a bad enough start. Being pulled into the warden’s office on his first day was not a promising beginning. “My advice to you is to do whatever you need to do to be invisible. Don’t fall under his radar again.”

 

Justin swallowed as he stared straight ahead. “I think it might be too late for that.”

 

“Too late?” Michael echoed.

 

Nodding, Justin told him, “He told me to come to his office tomorrow morning after breakfast. He wants to discuss my job placement.”

 

“Well, I guess that’s normal. Did he give any indication of what it would be?” Michael asked curiously, not telling the blond newbie what he thought. The warden was already displaying a personal interest. He never did that with the prisoners. The boy was in more trouble than he could begin to imagine. He only hoped to stay out of the line of fire.

 

Justin shook his head. “Uhhh, no. I got the impression it would be somewhere he could keep an eye on me. I suppose that’s understandable since he thinks my presence is going to be so chaotic.”

 

Michael rolled his eyes, not telling Justin what he knew – the boy was fucked, and undoubtedly would be in every way imaginable by the lust driven warden - if that was what Brian wanted. One thing was for certain. He didn’t want to be the man that stood in between the warden and what he seemed to desire. Michael almost pitied the young blond that now disrupted his formerly quiet existence. There wasn’t a doubt the boy’s life would change. He just hoped to stay out of the path of those changes. Compassion or not, the only thing that mattered was his parole in less than six months. He would be free to live his life again... make better choices this time. A slight smile crossed his lips as he thought of going home. Ma. She needed him. His eyes softened even more as he thought of Ben. They had met shortly before his incarceration. A spark had definitely been ignited. One that he hoped Ben would explore once they could both walk outside of these walls. Within the prison, Ben was the model of professionalism. Never had he been able to tempt him here. He hoped to have that chance once he was free again.

 

Shrugging his indifference, Michael decided to keep his opinions to himself. There was no way he wanted to be the one to place stumbling blocks in Brian’s path. As much as he knew how Brian generally didn’t play those kind of games with the prisoners, something told him that this young blond broke those rules. When the fireworks began, and he knew they would – he intended to be far removed from the crossfire. “If Brian thinks that, then I’d say it’s true. He’s very good at keeping the prison running smoothly. Anyone who upsets that has him to deal with. Trust me when I say – you don’t want that.”

 

A visible shudder assailed Justin. “It’s not my intention to fall under his close scrutiny. I just want to get through this with my ass intact.”

 

Both heads turned when a soft whistle sounded behind them. “And such a fine one it is.”

 

Michael rolled his eyes, knowing this intruder to be harmless. He returned to his bunk, mumbling to himself, “Never get any peace from here on out.”

 

“Awww don’t be that way, Michael. Introduce me to this vision...” the curly haired man earnestly entreated.

 

“I doubt he’ll do that.” Justin stepped forward, eyeing the newcomer warily. “I’m Justin... and you are?”

 

A dreamy sigh followed. “Ethan. I think my muse has returned.”

 

Justin looked toward a snickering Michael. “Muse?” he repeated, uncertain if it was to his cell mate, or their uninvited guest.

 

Michael elected to answer, quickly deciphering Ethan’s rapt expression, realizing no intelligent response seemed to be forthcoming. “Ethan writes music. He often goes on about needing his special muse to motivate him.” A mocking laugh ensued. “It appears he’s found it.”

 

“Uhhhhh, fuck no. I’m not looking to be anyone’s muse.” He smiled graciously at Ethan. “Listen, I get that you’re trying to get acquainted... but this is just my first day here. I’m not really looking to form attachments – of any kind.”

 

Ethan emitted a dramatic sigh. “I would love to change your mind on that... perhaps in a day or two I’ll try again.” His eyes became darker for a brief moment. “A man needs a friend in here, Justin... most especially, one who looks like you.”

 

“Is that some sort of a threat, Ethan?” Justin asked, his eyes widening as his gaze unerringly took in the menacing figure standing behind him.

 

“Yes. Please do answer, Ethan. Are you threatening our newest little member of the community?” Brian asked, his feet spread slightly apart, hands on his hips as he glowered from outside the cell.

 

Justin stepped closer, ignoring Michael’s gasp of dismay from behind him. “No, Warden. I’m sure I just misunderstood. We were just getting acquainted.”

 

Brian’s eyes iced over as he looked at Justin. Without turning his gaze from the blond that was tempting one by one of his most orderly prisoners, he clipped out savagely, “I’d suggest you return to the library, Gold. And you, Taylor... it looks like you get what no man in here wants – a return trip to my office in the same day.” Brian watched humorously as Ethan scurried away, his eyes returning back to the boy that filled him with irrational anger. “Come with me...”

 

“Uhhhh, Sir. Surely there’s no need for that. I get that I am too outspoken. I’ll do better in the future. I promise.” Justin knew he had made a mistake in his offering, when he heard Michael groaning from behind him. Upon looking into the cold and predatory lights shining in the warden’s eyes, Justin realized he might not leave that office quite as unscathed this time.

 

Moving closer, Brian quickly invaded Justin’s personal space, before he spat out, “I think I already told you about questioning anything I have to say. Now, I’d advise you to shut your fucking mouth and come with me now!” Brian’s nostrils flared as anger assailed him. “Any further questions?”

 

Justin felt the tremble returning to his legs. His bottom lip slightly quivered when he answered, “No Sir. None at all.”

 

“That’s better,” Brian’s voice turned into a low growl. “Think a bit more about what comes out of that little blond head, and you just might survive.”

   

* * *

 

 

The entire walk to the warden’s office there had been nothing but silence. Justin pessimistically decided this could become a well worn path for him. He was already off to a good start in achieving that. When he was instructed to be seated, he didn’t even protest this time. If nothing else, he now had a greater understanding of how the warden didn’t like to be questioned, nor did he like his wishes to be repeated. He would try to remember not to violate either of those again.

 

Brian perched on the edge of his desk, intent on this being a short meeting. He didn’t think his self-control could handle another prolonged visit with this particular prisoner. He braced his hands on the desk, his eyes blank as he stared down at the beautiful, yet so dangerous blond. “So, here we are again...”

 

Justin looked up, his eyes caught and hopelessly held by the hazel ones that completely penetrated his own. His throat became thick as he looked into the unrelenting eyes, the knowledge that he’d fucked up again even more prevalent. “S-Sir... I’m really sorry.”

 

Brian’s gaze never wavered. “Sorry. Hmmm, that’s quite interesting. In fact, it seems we’ve been here before.” His gaze became even darker, before he asked almost gravelly, “Please enlighten me, Mr. Taylor. Exactly what are you sorry about?”

 

“I-I uhmmmm, well about what happened in my cell. I didn’t invite him in. I was talking to Michael and he was just there...” Justin babbled on.

 

“Enough!” Brian snapped. “Once again – you are wrong on two counts! One, I realize you didn’t instigate the encounter with Ethan Gold. Such is going to be the norm for you until everyone gets a good look at you. And once they do, I’m afraid that opens up an entirely new set of problems for you.” Brian’s voice dropped to a guttural rasp, “It’s to be expected... looking the way that you do. Your error was in your blatant disrespect of authority!”

 

“I’m sorry, Sir... I didn’t mean to do that. And regarding involvements with the other prisoners – I am not looking for that here, Warden. I’m just trying to survive this. I told you that before. I just want to mind my own business and do my time. That’s all...”

 

Brian shook his head, amazed at the naivety of the boy. “I’m afraid it’s not quite that simple, Justin. You stand out. Therein lies my problem. Soon they will hoard around you. Each of them seeking to claim you first. Ever heard of caveman tactics? That is child’s play in comparison. I’m warning you now, Justin. I won’t allow those sort of fights to break out – not in my prison.”

 

“I don’t want that, Sir. What can I do to prevent it?” Justin asked, knowing that was the last thing he wanted.

 

“You need isolated from the threat.” Brian looked at Justin intently, a cunning light sparkling in his eyes. “There are two ways to achieve that. One, you can find yourself a protector. A man that they wouldn’t dare to provoke... and the other, you need a daytime schedule that keeps you out of the vulnerability of your cell.”

 

Justin shuddered. “I’m not looking to be some burly man’s bitch. I guess that leaves my job placement...”

 

“Indeed it does,” Brian’s expression was smug. The look of a man who knew precisely how to get what he wanted, along with the self-satisfaction in knowing he had achieved it. “As I told you earlier, Taylor. I have the perfect job assignment for you.”

 

“What is it, Sir?” Justin asked, uncertain of how he would feel about the answer.

 

Brian pushed away from his desk, moving to step behind it. Almost leisurely he took his seat, his eyes hot upon the blond that would soon be even more accessible. “Did you see the prisoner that was stationed at the desk just outside my door?” Brian waited for Justin’s affirmative nod before he continued, “That will be your desk from now on. You will answer the phone, and greet anyone that comes into the office to meet with me. At the end of the day you will have a short period of time in your cell before lock down.”

 

Justin swallowed deeply, uncertain if close proximity with the warden was truly in his best interest, yet knowing this was the warden’s decision. “What exactly would my duties entail?”

 

Brian’s eyes slid hotly over the blond, knowing exactly how he wanted... along with intended for the boy’s duties to progress. One step at a time. In time he would have Justin begging for his protection. Once that was achieved, he would have everything. Not only would he have Justin under his protection, he would have his prison back under a more orderly control. But most of all, he would have the hot little blond submissive to his every desire. His eyes burned in lust as he watched Justin accepting the trap that had now closed tightly around him. “We’ll discuss that in the morning. After your breakfast you will report directly to me. Now, return to your cell... and try to stay out of trouble for the rest of the day.”

 

Eyes widening, Justin scurried to obey the warden’s commands, knowing he had no real choice at all. What bothered him most of all wasn’t the fact that he was so completely under this man’s power. His fear stemmed more from the fact that he didn’t find the warden’s desire for him abhorrent. In fact, if he were to be completely honest with himself – he found the warden fascinating. Justin shook his head, confusion continuing to mount. Regardless of the fact of how intrigued he had become with the warden, the simple fact of the matter was more than daunting – Warden Kinney held his life, if not his very fate in his hands. He would do well to always remember that.

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Ben strode towards the bar, his eyes moving around in search of Brian. He had come here directly from the prison, thinking this would be exactly where his boss would be. Ordinarily, Brian stayed overnight the first night following new arrivals, or at the very least, he would stay late. That he hadn’t was very strange. Ben knew Brian wouldn’t have left the prison unless he thought things were well in hand. Granted, everyone had been on lockdown when he had left. That being the case, most problems were generally averted... unless they developed within the specific cells or the dormitory. Once in awhile there was the isolated incident of a prisoner feigning illness to be let out of his cell. Those incidents were far reduced since Brian took over leadership of the prison. All of the inmates knew Brian’s non-existent patience for rule violators. Brian was both feared and respected by the staff and prisoners alike. Despite how he often felt about Brian’s harshness, Ben realized that same respect was what kept Greensburg running so smoothly.  
   
   
His eyes still scanning the crowded room, Ben nodded to both Emmett and Ted, his gaze fully on Ted... thinking he would most likely have the answers he sought. “Hey Ted, Emmett. Have either of you seen Brian yet tonight?”  
   
   
Ted snorted, as Emmett laughed simultaneously. “He’s here somewhere. Let me tell you... he’s in a fucking irritable mood. Something happen at the prison today?”  
   
   
“We had some new prisoners arrive this morning. No problems, though. In fact, he’s never left so early when we’ve had new arrivals.” Ben didn’t intend to elaborate that there could be a very good reason Brian felt the need to be out of the prison and at Babylon tonight. Ben knew his fears regarding Justin Taylor’s presence at the prison were well founded. Steps may have been taken to keep the young prisoner safe from the more dangerous of inmates, along with the prison controlled... but those steps didn’t protect him from the intentions of the warden. Ben knew better than to interfere. That would get him nowhere. All he could do was offer his advice. He was afraid in this case it wouldn’t be enough.  
   
   
“Well, he should be happy then...” Ted muttered in confusion. “He’s been anything but happy tonight.”  
   
   
Emmett looked at Ben closely, a knowing smile curving his lips. “It’s finally happened. Hasn’t it, Ben?”  
   
   
Ted and Ben looked at Emmett blankly, although one of them knew exactly what Emmett was asking. “Has what happened?” Ben asked, pretending to be oblivious.  
   
   
“Oh come on, Ben. I know him so well... and so do you. Brian has pulled three tricks into the backroom since he arrived a little over an hour ago. All of them having something in common.” Emmett smirked as he watched the color draining from Ben’s face, knowing without a doubt he was onto something.  
   
   
“What’s so odd about that? Brian generally sticks to a certain type,” Ted returned, confused about where Emmett was heading with his questions.  
   
   
Emmett nodded his agreement. “That’s it exactly. He’s not sticking to his normal type. As I said... they do have one thing in common.”  
   
   
Ben sighed deeply, immediately realizing Brian had been affected by Justin far more than he’d even expected. This could be very bad... and there was nothing he could do to stop it. “Let me guess. Have they all been petite and blond?”  
   
   
Ted shrugged. “I couldn’t tell you. I’ve done my best to avoid him.”  
   
   
Emmett’s eyes narrowed on Ben thoughtfully. “Well, I haven’t been afraid to notice the King’s every movement. Yes, they have all been blond... very hot blonds.” Noticing the worry that came into Ben’s eyes when he confirmed his suspicions, Emmett gleefully surmised, “Oh my God! It has happened! Hasn’t it? Brian has met the one man that throws his balance off... and he met him as the warden. Am I right?”  
   
   
“I can’t discuss prisoners that are under my care. You know that, Em.” Ben looked towards the entrance to the backroom, mentally willing Brian to appear. He was exhausted from his afternoon sessions with the new prisoners... and he really needed to tell Brian about his meeting with Justin.  
   
   
Ted stifled a yawn. “Sorry guys. Number crunching has that effect sometimes. I’m going to my office to finish up for the night. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
   
   
“Night Ted.” Ben smiled warmly at Ted, while his eyes signaled how tense he truly felt.  
   
   
Emmett hugged and kissed Ted quickly, before telling him, “Goodnight, Teddy. I’ll talk to you in the morning.” Once Ted was gone, Emmett turned his full attention back on Ben. “C’mon, Ben. You can tell me. It’s not like I’m going to tell anyone.”  
   
   
“I really can’t discuss it. If Brian decides he wants to discuss it with you, that’s his business.” Ben ordered a bottle of water, his eyes darting around the bar intently, with his gaze continuously veering towards the backroom. Paying for his water and thanking the bartender, Ben spoke to no one in particular – “I’m dead on my feet... but I need to talk to Brian.”  
   
   
“Sounds like a rough day...” Emmett said, his hopes for tormenting Brian bypassed by his concern for his friend. “How’s things with Michael?”  
   
   
Ben shrugged. “I don’t see him much really. He’s past the point where he needs to see a counselor. And... honestly, it would be a conflict.”  
   
   
“He’s down to months now, right?”  
   
   
“About five more to be exact.” Ben didn’t admit he knew the exact days. He wasn’t even certain he would pursue a relationship with Michael once he was free. In his heart he knew he wanted to... but his intellectual mind reminded him of how few prisoners that were released truly rehabilitated and made a life free from crime. He thought Michael would be one of those that succeeded... but there was no way to be sure.  
   
   
Emmett patted him reassuringly on the shoulder, his eyes full of sympathy before he spoke, “I know it will work out. Michael has a good heart. It’s what got him into trouble. Time and understanding is all he needs.”  
   
   
“We’ll see,” Ben returned with a heavy sigh. His eyes pulled to the backroom once more. “I’ll give him ten minutes... then, I’m going in after him.”  
   
   
Eyes widening and mouth drooping open, Emmett protested, “Oh Baby, I wouldn’t do that. Not tonight... and not with Brian.”  
   
   
“He might be my boss at the prison... but not here. I’ll take my chances.”  
   
   
“I don’t think you should, but it’s your funeral, Darling.” Emmett looked at his friend intently, before adding, “One thing to remember... you have to deal with him at the prison. Fuck with his leisure time – the big, bad warden might do far worse tomorrow at work.”  
   
   
Ben chugged the rest of his water, deciding he had waited long enough. “It’ll be fine. His bark is worse than his bite...”  
   
   
Emmett shook his head as he watched Ben walk towards the backroom. A deep sigh quickly emitted. Ben was in big trouble if he believed that. As much as he loved to torment Brian, he knew tonight was not the night. Something had Brian on edge. Now that he’d talked to Ben, he realized it was more of a someone. He couldn’t wait to hear how this developed. If only he could watch it all happen. Emmett only knew one thing – anyone who could so unsettle Brian had to be someone truly remarkable.  
   
 

* * *

  
  
   
Brian pushed his third trick of the night against the wall, his teeth tearing into the condom wrapper as his legs kicked the blond’s legs further apart. He had never been so horny in his entire life. Not even when he first discovered his dick and that it only responded to men had he been this driven by his lust. His insatiable need wasn’t for this trick or the two that had passed before him. it all revolved around one man. The gorgeous Justin Taylor that had filled his entire day with aching need... and savage anger at times. Brian knew this would most likely be his nightly ritual until he’d possessed him. He knew for his own piece of mind he needed to fuck him soon. This was bordering on obsession... and he couldn’t work or live like that.  
   
   
“Brace your hands against the wall,” Brian hissed into the man’s ear, nodding his approval when the trick arched his ass back into him. He bit savagely into his neck, uncaring if he left a mark or not. All that mattered was coming – over and over again – enough to satisfy the pulsing cock that another blond had been evoking the entire day. He sheathed his throbbing and leaking cock, slamming it home without any delay... smiling in feral delight when the trick didn’t protest his rough handling. This was exactly what he needed tonight. He was glad his trick was of the same mind. Brian closed his eyes, thinking of how it would feel to take Justin like this. Fuck. He could come just thinking about his tight ass clenching down on his thrusting cock. Brian didn’t know how he knew the boy would grip his cock like a snug glove fashioned just for him. He only knew he craved Justin’s ass more than any – ever. Brian realized this wasn’t helping his intentions to proceed slowly with the prisoner under his control. His need had only intensified all evening. These men were mere substitutes – inadequate ones at that.  
   
   
The trick ruined his fantasy when he spoke. Until this moment he had been visualizing Justin in his place... as he had with the two previous men. Brian began to think that could be a reason why he couldn’t be satisfied tonight. The ineptness of these men to be the true blond he desired only made him more hungry. A hunger that needed to be satisfied. One that wouldn’t be tonight.  
   
   
“You feel so good...”  
   
   
“Don’t talk. I’m almost there,” Brian told him, the man’s voice negatively affecting his edge. Brian turned his head when that feeling of being watched assailed him. He turned his head to the left, finding Ben staring at him with arms crossed, his eyes looking everywhere but at Brian’s driving hips. “Well well, Dr. Bruckner. This is an unexpected surprise. Pardon me if I don’t turn and greet you... I’m a bit occupied at the moment.”  
   
   
“Right.” Ben laughed, shaking his head in amazement at Brian’s escapades. “I’ll just wait in your office. Join me when you have a moment.”  
   
   
Not missing a stroke, Brian told him, “I don’t have time tonight. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
   
   
“I need to talk to you, Brian.” Gritting his teeth when he watched Brian turn his head to effectively ignore him, Ben played what he knew to be his trump card. “Fine. I guess you don’t want to hear about my initial session with Justin Taylor. See you tomorrow, boss.”  
   
   
Brian’s eyes returned to Ben’s retreating form, expletives tumbling from his mouth. “This better be good, Bruckner. I’ll be there in five minutes.”  
   
   
Ben smiled as he met Brian’s fierce gaze. “I figured you would.” He took the familiar path to Brian’s office, a sobering thought eradicating any humor he had felt just moments ago. Brian’s reaction had more than solidified his fears. Brian was deeply taken with Justin Taylor. That being the case, there would be no protection for the sensitive blond from the warden. This could end very badly. He only hoped Brian would act with both finesse and caution. From what he had observed tonight, he wasn’t so sure Brian could do that.  
   
   
TBC  
   
 


	7. Chapter 7

Brian stared at Ben from behind his desk, his face carved in the impatience his entire body felt. He had been pissed that Ben had the audacity to interrupt his nocturnal activities... ones that were not only a desire – but a necessity as well. All the blame could be thrown at the door - cell door in particular - of the hottest inmate that had ever fallen under his command. He gritted his teeth as he thought of the enticing little blond. Fuck. Not even here could he escape him. All night he had been fucking replicas of him; none of which could fill the ache. Only one man could fully assuage this particular ache. He would have been appalled had he known how much of his thoughts were now revealed on his face... another telling fact of just how deeply Justin Taylor had affected him.

 

 

  
  
  
“Are you okay, Brian?” Ben asked, the only thing pausing him from speaking being the distant and almost desperate look on Brian’s face.

  
  
  
“I’m fine, other than the fact that you interrupted my evening... and for no apparent good reason.”

  
  
  
Ben frowned, not quite certain how to handle Brian like this. It had been undeniable all day today how deeply Justin had affected Brian... but to this degree was unfathomable. As he read the wildness that still remained in his eyes... and after hours of his use of the backroom, Ben knew he had a great deal to worry about. “You just aren’t yourself, Brian. I wasn’t sure if I should get into this with you now.”

  
  
  
“Is that a fact, Dr. Bruckner?” Brian sneered. “You certainly thought you wanted to get into whatever this is when I was in the backroom with my cock up a trick’s ass! In fact, you were so intent on gaining my attention that you used Justin Taylor’s name to disrupt my evening.”

  
  
  
“I apologize for that, Brian... but I thought this more important. I do think the welfare and sanity of the prisoners at Greensburg are more important than a night of clubbing...” Ben replied testily, forcing himself not to back down from the ice that could have been formatted from glaciers in Brian’s eyes.

  
  
  
Brian stood to his feet, quickly moving to the bar in the corner of his office, not sparing Ben a glance when he poured himself a full glass of Beam. He took a long swallow before he turned to face him. “You push your boundaries, Ben... and tonight isn’t the best time to over extend them.”

  
  
  
“Why is tonight so different?” Ben knew he could be asking to be fired or even worse... but he had to do what was right – for both Justin and for Brian. “It couldn’t be because our newest inmate has you tied in knots. I’m quite sure you would never lose your focus so easily.”

  
  
  
“I’m warning you, Ben. Back – off – now!” Brian hissed, downing the rest of his drink in one quick, burning gulp... his hand immediately reaching out to pour another. Returning to his desk, only pausing to give his friend and employee a scathing glance, Brian snapped, “Now tell me what was so fucking important.”

  
  
  
Ben fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair, realizing that he might have gone a bit too far. It wasn’t just about Justin... he was worried about Brian too. There was a fine line here. Whereas Brian generally kept his playtime activities outside of the walls of the prison, he would be a fool to believe that would be the case with Justin. It might not happen tomorrow or even the next day, but he knew Brian had already decided he wanted Justin. Nothing would save the boy from that. All that remained was in how it happened. Brian’s career could be at stake here. More important than that, the state would lose a leader that had transformed what used to be one of the roughest prisons in Pennsylvania to one of the most controlled. Ben knew that hadn’t been an easy feat to accomplish... and it was all due to Brian’s command of it.

  
  
  
“My session with Justin was very informative... although, I’m not sure he realized how much so...” Ben told him, far from oblivious to how Brian’s eyes sparked at the mention of Justin’s name.

  
  
  
“Meaning?” Brian demanded, trying to appear indifferent... yet, knowing he wanted to know everything about that particular inmate.

  
  
  
Ben took in a deep breath, before he uttered what was probably obvious... but something that could be very important going forward in Justin’s day-to-day new life. “Justin is gay.”

  
  
  
Brian laughed, a mocking expression on his face. “Now there’s a news flash.”

  
  
  
“Okay, perhaps not. We delved a bit into his past relationships. He had no problem telling me he was gay and proud of it. I’m sure he will be more than open with anyone who asks. Therein lies another problem – the boy is entirely too open and trusting...” Ben told him, watching as Brian displayed no reaction to his words.

  
  
  
“It hadn’t escaped my notice during previous meetings that the boy is incredibly naïve. That makes him a target. Him being gay means very little... except in the event he goes out and seeks companionship. Then, they will be fighting over him. I’ve already caught two of them vying for his attentions...” Brian replied drolly.

  
  
  
Ben nodded. “I’d surmise it to be Kip and Ethan. Am I close?”

  
  
  
“You nailed it.” Brian quirked a brow. “Perhaps you should have been a cop...”

  
  
  
“Hardly. I care a bit too much about the prisoners to be that.” Ben pursed his lips for a moment, before continuing on, “That brings up another thing.”

  
  
  
“Which is what?”

  
  
  
He knew this would have no bearing on Justin’s incarceration, but he had to tell Brian what he intuitively felt. Perhaps Brian would be more kind if he had a clue... then again, he wasn’t certain anything would cause the warden to change his manner with this particular inmate. “I don’t think he is guilty of the crime he was convicted of committing.”

  
  
  
Brian looked at Ben as if he’d just grown an additional head. “Ben, how long have you had this job? Never mind. You don’t need to answer that. It doesn’t matter if he’s guilty or not... although, nine times out of ten – they are, but just know how to throw on a good sob story in hopes you will carry it straight before the parole committee.” Brian sighed deeply. “What I’m saying is this – our job is to maintain him, not to judge what he did on the outside. You are only to report what happens from the time he arrived at Greensburg – not about supposition from beforehand. Got it?”

  
  
  
“I got it. I’m just saying that Justin Taylor is different. I get that we can’t treat him as such... I’m just saying – he’s not like the rest... and it bears keeping in mind,” Ben muttered, running an agitated hand through his hair, quickly seeing this was getting him nowhere.

  
  
  
The cold light returned to Brian’s gaze... one that bespoke of this discussion being truly over. “Justin Taylor is the same as the rest – a number in the system. If you lose sight of that, Dr. Bruckner, you will be removed from the situation.”

  
  
  
“That sounds like a threat...” Ben whispered, his eyes wide in disbelief.

  
  
  
“Your way of thinking has the potential to throw my prison into chaos. That boy is already causing a stir. You elude to the possibility that he is even more vulnerable than he appears – all hell is going to break lose. I won’t have that, Ben.”

  
  
  
“I understand that... but I also think you could be a bit more understanding with him – at least in private.” Ben bit his lip, uncertain if he should voice the next words, but feeling he had no choice now. “The kid is frightened of you.”

  
  
  
A slow smile spread across Brian’s face, one that fell far short of reaching his eyes. “As it should be. I am supposed to instill fear in these men. It makes them more  _cooperative_...”

  
  
  
Ben knew he was crossing a major line. It was like that feeling of being poised on the edge of the highest diving board – too far to go back, yet afraid to take that possible fatal jump. “I know what’s going on here, Brian. You are fascinated by Justin... in fact, I’d go far enough to say you’re becoming obsessed with him – all after one single day.” He met Brian’s incensed glare head-on. “When was the last time you left the prison at normal quitting hours on the day new prisoners were processed in? Normally you spend the night. Yet, you couldn’t get out of there fast enough today. All to come here and try to lose your lust in multiple recipients. The longer you deny you have a problem... the worse the eventual explosion is going to be.”

  
  
  
Brian’s eyes flickered away from Ben and towards the door, his eyes slowly crawling up the paneling, all in an effort to bring about some calm – an emotional state of being he was far from feeling. Without looking at his meddling friend, Brian hissed in response, “Spare the psycho analysis bullshit for someone who gives a fuck. My prison... and my rules, Dr. Bruckner. See yourself out before you completely cross that line.”

  
  
  
Standing to his feet, Ben knew he’d said enough to give Brian something to think about, regardless of the outcome knowing he’d said all he was safe to say. In fact, as he looked at the simmering rage in Brian’s eyes, he realized he’d probably gone too far. “I’m sorry, Brian. I am just trying to do my job and be a good friend.”

  
  
  
Shrugging, Brian said in a cold and distant voice, “I want your initial evaluation reports on my desk by ten o’clock tomorrow morning. Not a minute past.” Brian affixed a blank look on his face. “This is your last warning, Ben. Don’t provoke me further. Keep in mind one simple thing – all it takes is my signature on a form recommending your skills be utilized at another institution. I think we both know that your situation at Greensburg is far more pleasant than at many others. Fuck with me again... and see how you pay that price!”

  
  
  
Ben gasped, horrified at what Brian had just threatened. He knew his words rang true. Brian would do that – even if only to prove a point. There was nothing more he could do. He’d given his impression of Justin’s vulnerability... and how he thought Brian should respond. Brian, as the warden, wouldn’t see anything of that. He understood Brian’s point of view that an apparent weaker Justin would cause even more chaos at the prison... but that wasn’t what was driving Brian. He was obsessed by his desire for Justin Taylor. His actions tonight proved that... both in the backroom and in their talk. It was only a matter of time before Brian took what he wanted – one way or another. From what he had observed in Brian tonight – it wouldn’t be very long.

  
  
  
Deciding it wise not to speak another word, Ben bowed his head in defeat, mumbling a muffled, “Goodnight, Brian.”

  
  
  
Brian watched as Ben left, feeling no remorse for his threats. Ben needed to learn a lesson here. It didn’t matter if Justin Taylor was guilty or innocent. The boy had already created chaos within his orderly prison. Should the boy appear even more vulnerable... it could be devastating. They would fight over who moved in to claim him first. Brian wasn’t certain that wouldn’t happen in any event. The boy was ensnaring them all – one by one. Himself included. It ended tomorrow. He would set in motion a plan to take the blond-headed temptation... fucking him over and over until this desire was fully satiated. Then, he could look at the boy and govern him properly... and not be overwhelmed with mind altering lust. Brian knew he had to achieve that... or all he’d worked for would be for nothing. Tomorrow his obsession began to come to an end. That was the way it had to be.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Brian wasn’t halfway through his morning latte when it all began. It had been months since the alarms had been sounded from within the showers. He should have expected it on this morning. Justin Taylor’s first communal shower. He had stayed away on purpose. He wasn’t sure how he would handle seeing Justin’s naked ass for the first time. Undoubtedly, he didn’t want for it to be in the presence of the other guards that were now responding to the riot... nor the other prisoners. The boy had now evoked the chaos he had knew to be inevitable from the first moment his eyes had feasted upon his extraordinary beauty. It didn’t matter that Justin was most likely innocent of any wrongdoing. All that mattered right now was that the first major incident had arisen... one that Brian knew would lead to many others if the situation wasn’t handled effectively.

  
  
  
His eyes were savage as he burst through the doorway that held the showers. Screams and shouts were resounding in alike fashion from both prisoners and guards. Brian had his weapon poised to use should the need present itself. As his eyes swept around the room, he was only slightly relieved to find the rioters on the ground, pinned by the guards that had responded well to the alert. Contemptuously, Brian took in everything ... using only his peripheral vision to find the instigator of this rare occurrence huddling in the corner, a towel wrapped around his body.

  
  
  
Justin’s trembling increased when the warden stepped aggressively inside the showers. He’d hoped that the hour would be early enough that he wouldn’t be at the prison yet... even if he didn’t find that to be the most likely of scenarios. Fuck. Could his luck get any worse? This was now the third incident that Warden Kinney would find him to be at blame. He had never been more thankful to see guards rushing in as when they pulled the three men off of him. Justin knew he had been moments away from a violation of the worse possible kind. He was still shaking at how close it had been. It had all happened so fast. Justin shuddered as he realized this could be what his life consisted of now. He wasn’t so sure now that he would survive years of such an ordeal.

  
  
  
Brian had mixed feelings regarding Justin’s state of unease. This could be very positive in forcing the boy to accept his helplessness. In doing so, there would be only one man that could see to his protection. Soon, Brian would reveal his intentions to Justin. His little fish was firmly on the hook now. It was just a matter of reeling him in. Another part of him seethed in rage that the three men now pinned to the floor had disrespected him by breaking his rules... not to mention the fact of them attempting to take by force what he had already marked to be his – even if only in his own mind. Brian gritted his teeth in fury as the thought of Justin as  _his_  assailed him. His? He was never possessive over his tricks. That he did so now – and with a prisoner – infuriated him immensely. This sickness that the blond had inflicted upon him needed to be resolved today.

  
  
  
Stepping methodically forward, Brian began to circle around the pinned men, his eyes glowing in his rage. “Until I decide their full punishment, place them in restraints and in the hole.”

  
  
  
“Yes Warden,” the guards responded simultaneously.

  
  
  
Brian’s eyes passed over all the men that stood frozen in place, watching for any that looked to create any further incidents. “The rest of you will return to your cells.” In a further means of exerting his control and to show them all that this was far from over... and a situation that he would not tolerate repeated, Brian further commanded, “The entire block is on lockdown for the rest of the day.” He looked at each of them, his mouth set in an uncompromising line. “If I hear one word of complaint, the lockdown will be even longer. Now get the fuck out of here!” Briefly he connected eyes with Brandon... his own sliding up to the cameras, then back to Brandon, a nod of understanding falling from the head of his most trusted guard.

  
  
  
Justin hung back until the other men had went in front of him, his steps almost flaccid as he filed in behind them. When he had almost passed the warden, Justin forced himself not to jump when he felt a hand clasping tightly around his wrist, the pressure jerking him backwards, his slippery feet almost falling from beneath him. “S-sir...” Justin began, only to be immediately cut off.

  
  
  
“Silence! You are not going anywhere just yet!” Brian snarled, his breathing speeding up as he inhaled the freshly showered, and wet body of the blond he ached to possess. He looked toward Brandon that was the only man remaining. “Wait outside. This won’t take long.”

  
  
  
“Yes, Warden.” Brandon exited the showers, both of them knowing he was about to disable the surveillance camera, just as Brian had silently commanded him.

  
  
  
Brian slowly let his hand slide away from Justin’s wrist, only releasing his grip on the blond because he didn’t trust himself to touch him longer. He had no intention of fucking him in here. Brian wanted much more seclusion than this for the claiming of this piece of blond boy ass. He took a few steps away from Justin, his eyes moving over him, lust and anger moving in them equally. “I just don’t know what I’m going to do with you, Taylor. I had a controlled prison... and now here you are with your young and undoubtedly hot little ass, provoking these men into riotous acts.”

  
  
  
“I-I didn’t. I swear I didn’t, Sir---"

  
  
  
“I believe I told you to be quiet!” Brian hissed. His eyes smoldered as he watched the tremulous motion of Justin’s lips. “I am tiring of having to silence you. It’s causing me to think there is only one good use for that troublesome mouth.”

  
  
  
Justin swallowed, knowing exactly where this was heading. What unsettled him the most was how his body responded to Brian’s insinuations of a sexual interest in him. Under the circumstances, he knew he should find the warden’s desires abhorrent. Yet, he didn’t... not entirely. He feared this man that held his life within his hands; at the same time, he found him to be the hottest man he’d ever known. He wondered if he could have just been imagining the warden’s lust for him. Looking down, then back up again, Justin knew he hadn’t read the signals wrong. They were far from mixed. The warden wanted him. The glazed and hungry look in his eyes left no room for doubt.

  
  
  
Brian reached his hand out, his index finger stroking along Justin’s lower lip, a feral smile spreading across his lips. “Very nice,” Brian purred in a raspy voice. “I can see why the other inmates are risking both life and limb for the pleasure of acquiring you. It’s a shame for them that I outrank them here.”

  
  
  
Unconsciously, Justin’s lips parted, the air suddenly becoming stifling in the room, a gasp escaping as the warden used the opportunity to slide his fingertip inside his mouth. He looked at the warden in confusion, uncertain of what he should do. Was he supposed to speak now... fall to his knees and blow him... or something else?

  
  
  
Quirking a brow, Brian could almost read the boy’s mind. It was almost all too easy. He pulled his finger from Justin’s mouth, knowing he had explored that warm opening far more than he should for now. The boy was too tempting. He wanted to slam him against the wall, savagely ramming his dick into him – over and over again. Moving to his side, Brian whispered in his ear, “No Justin, not here... but it will be very soon.”

  
  
  
Brian’s eyes moved up and down the nervous blond, his eyes taking in the pale and unblemished skin, the coarse towel not hiding what Brian knew encased the most perfect ass he had ever seen. Fuck, he wanted him so bad. It was time to begin reeling him in. He didn’t think he could last another day without having him... at the very least – tasting him. His words were barely audible as he growled into Justin’s ear, “It seems your options for survival here are very limited, Justin Taylor.”

  
  
  
Justin listened and remained motionless, knowing better than to interrupt the warden midstream. He was powerless... yet, he knew there could be far worse fates than falling into the hands of this man. That had been proven mere moments ago by the odious men that sought to claim him.

  
  
  
“You are a marked man, Justin. They all want you. In fact, they are fighting to be the one to be first.” Brian moved in closer, deliberately allowing his tongue to swipe at Justin’s ear. “There’s only one man that can protect you. Only one that they all fear.” Brian’s arm slid around Justin’s waist, his hand toying with towel that knotted around his trim waist. “I won’t touch you now... however, I want you to keep this in mind as you eat your breakfast, and then report to work. I can protect you, Justin. I can make it so none of them ever touch you.”

  
  
  
Wishing he could will his cock not to respond to the warden’s words, Justin’s lips opened to speak, hoping he would be forgiven for doing so. “I guess a price tag would be attached to such protection.”

  
  
  
A lusty chuckle escaped as Brian slid his mouth down to lick along Justin’s neck. “Yes, there will be. Come to me, Justin... and I will protect you. In exchange you give me anything I desire in return. And... I mean anything. I’ll give you the day to think about it.” Brian allowed his hand to rub along the crack of Justin’s ass through the towel, before he stepped away. “I definitely wouldn’t think for too long. I’m not certain how many shower scenes you will survive. Something to think about. Isn’t it?”

  
  
  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Brian paced, back and forth, in front of his desk, knowing breakfast would soon be finished and Justin would be coming to him for his first day of work.  _Coming to him_ , Brian thought to himself. Perhaps not in the manner he most wanted the hot little blond that was disrupting his daily routine coming to him... but it was a definite start in the right direction. A part of him was a bit appalled by the offer that he had extended to the young prisoner, yet another part of him knew it to be how it must be. If nothing else it was practical. The boy needed protection... and he needed it now. Without his intervention, Justin’s days would escalate into an endless number of riotous acts, ones that would become increasingly more difficult to control. As much as the other prisoners feared him, when a large body of men banded together to evoke chaos, that fear was momentarily set aside; in such moments, fear of reprisal the last thing from their minds.  
  
  
  
  
  
Grimly he accepted with his ‘special’ offer or not, he would be forced to protect the boy to a certain extent. Failing to do so would have his prison falling from his control. Before his arrival it had come close to being one of the lowest ranked in the state; the infirmary requiring more provisions and staff that a prison of this size was allotted to have. He would not return to that state of chaos. Brian was completely realistic. Even with his protection he knew there would be incidents. It would impossible to protect him 24/7. For one, he wasn’t here on the weekends. And another, there would be a time in the morning where Justin’s cell would be open, with him not in a place of protection. Gritting his teeth together, Brian thought of the shower incident not long ago. That was a risk everyday now. He would have to increase the number of guards present. His problem... in doing so he had to lower security elsewhere. One thing Brian knew for certain, there wasn’t a choice. Justin Taylor was a youthful, prime piece of meat. They all wanted to be the first to slake their lust. Brian’s eyes glazed in hunger as he remembered Justin cowering in the shower, only a towel wrapped around his perfect body. They were all out of luck. He reigned superior here... his desires were the ones that mattered. He would have Justin... and it would be soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Unable to wait any longer, knowing that Justin should be arriving for his first day of office duty, Brian strode briskly to his door, opening it to look outside and into the inner office to verify Justin’s presence... knowing he did so for a couple of reasons. Without a doubt he knew he wanted to see him, wanted to find him in one of the positions he had maneuvered him to be. Not to mention the fact... if Justin were presently in his outer office, he was safe for the moment. Brian didn’t like how much that knowledge pleased him. In his most uncomfortable knowledge of that, he pacified himself that he felt that way primarily because he knew in such an instance... his prison was under control. It had nothing to do with Justin.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Where the fuck is he?” Brian growled. “He should have been here by now...”  
  
  
  
  
  
The door opened to the inner office, but the steps that followed the opening door was not of the man he most wanted to see. His eyes narrowed when he viewed his former office worker taking his place behind the desk, his head lowered and not meeting Brian’s gaze. He looked to see Brandon trailing close behind, a look of unease on his face. His eyes narrowed on Brandon’s tense expression, a grim sense of acceptance and understanding of what Brandon was undoubtedly about to tell him. “In my office, Brandon.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes Sir.” Brandon hadn’t wanted to be the one to take this trip to the warden’s office... but knew it was left to him. That insipid little blond didn’t know when he had it good. Now, he was left being the bearer of bad news... and a brand of news he knew would set the warden’s nerves on edge.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Where the fuck is Taylor?” Brian snapped without any delay... his patience already beginning to waver.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon sighed, his eyes hesitantly meeting the fierce ones of the warden. “In his cell, Sir.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“In his cell...” Brian repeated. “I do believe he is aware he is to report to work this morning. Has he changed his mind about wanting the privilege of working... and yet, not having the balls to tell me himself?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, Brandon quickly moved to assure him that was not the case. “Not at all, Sir. After the incident in the shower, he thought he should wait a day to start his duties. Since the incident was provoked by his presence he felt the other prisoners would resent him going about his daily routine when the others received punishment.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“He thought he should wait?” Brian took a deep breath, in and out, trying to force what remaining calm he still possessed over him. It wasn’t working. Not at all. “Who the fuck does this kid think he is? I make the decisions... and I instructed him to work today.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I think that incident really unsettled him, Sir...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Good. He needs to understand his weaknesses. Doing so can prevent them from being exploited... provided he responds to them appropriately,” Brian told Brandon, his steps taking him to behind his desk. He looked up at Brandon, his expression unreadable when he spoke, “Give me about thirty minutes to respond to some phone calls. Then, I want Taylor brought to my office. In the meantime, keep a close eye on his cell.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon did a mental eye roll, knowing to do one before the warden wouldn’t be in his own best interest. This kid was making his daily routine much more complicated than he felt to be necessary. As much as he understood Brian’s urgings towards the blond, as well as his desire to keep order in the prison... this young inmate was making his life much more difficult. Perhaps when the warden had him in place, and worked out this obvious lust he had for him... only then could his life go back to normal. As long as he’d known the warden, he had never known him to react like this to a prisoner. Brandon didn’t think this situation would improve soon at all. “As you wish, Sir.” Brandon nodded his head, leaving the warden’s inner domain as quickly as he’d arrived. One thing was for certain... despite how coveted many would find Justin’s place to be in regards to eliciting the warden’s desires, Brandon knew the boy was walking a thin line right now. One that just might snap upon his next meeting with a Warden Kinney that looked to be close to losing all control. If that happened, God help them all.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’ve got to be the biggest fool I’ve ever met in here.” Michael looked at Justin reclining on his bunk, knowing precisely where he was supposed to be right now... and how his present actions would result in upsetting his own morning. Michael snorted when Justin remained unresponsive. “And... I’ve met a lot of them.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin grunted, this talk not what he wanted to be doing right now. He had so much to think about. Initially he had played it all off to what had happened in the showers... but it was so much more than that. He was running scared and confused about his confrontation with the warden afterwards. His offer had astounded him. That the warden wanted him hadn’t come of that much of a surprise... what had surprised him was the lengths the controlling warden was willing to go to in order to feed that want. What disturbed Justin the most was how his own body responded to the warden’s touch... a desire growing in him that might come close to matching what the warden obviously felt for him. It was a path he wasn’t certain he wanted to travel. The protection would be great... but did he truly want to be that much under  _that_  man’s power?  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s far too early for riddles, Michael... and I’ve already had enough of a fucked up morning...” Justin grumbled, sitting up on his bunk, frowning down at his sniping cell mate.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah. Nothing that surprised me, either. What does is that you didn’t go to work. Do you have any idea how pissed he is going to be?” Michael shook his head, back and forth, knowing it would most likely all be brought into his cell once again. The kid didn’t get Brian... at all. Michael kept listening for footsteps that he knew was sure to arrive. His eyes narrowed on Brandon pacing back and forth, never far from their cell. Yep. It had already started. Justin was under the warden’s surveillance. This day was only continuing to deteriorate.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin stared broodingly ahead. “The warden?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No. The King of France...” Michael muttered sarcastically.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wish I was in France...” Justin mused. He shrugged indifferently. “He’s been mad at me since I arrived. I’m sure he’ll understand I needed some time after that incident this morning.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Understand?” Michael laughed. “Brian understands that you have disobeyed him again. I wouldn’t get too comfortable. I have a feeling you’ll be seeing him soon enough.” Michael jerked his head towards Brandon that wasn’t even attempting to hide his close perusal of their cell... and theirs alone. “He’s keeping an eye on you. Bet I don’t need to tell even y _ou_ why that is.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked over at Brandon, grimacing when Brandon smiled tightly at him. “Fuck. Doesn’t that man get that a man needs some space at times?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Brian?” Michael looked at Justin incredulously. “You are kidding right? My advice to you is this – don’t play games with him. He can make your life much easier here... and don’t try to tell me you find his terms to be any kind of hardship. The men would line up to be in your place.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Terms?” Justin audibly gasped. “You know about that – already?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael laughed mockingly. “Justin. This isn’t a country club. Everyone knows everything here. And... it wouldn’t matter. I was here when Brian came looking for you yesterday. If you’re going to be stupid and refuse him... do it quickly. Don’t drag this out and piss him off even more. Trust me. You really don’t want to do that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll keep it in mind.” Justin looked at Michael curiously, more than anything wanting a diversion. “You can tell me it’s none of my business... but I have to ask. Why are you in here? You just don’t see to fit anymore than I do.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael snorted. “It’s none of your damn business. But... it’s old news now. I’ll tell you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin slid from his bunk, surprised when Michael gestured for him to sit next to him. Perhaps they would get along after all. He remained silent, waiting for Michael to tell his story. There was a sadness in his cell mate’s eyes. One that told him there was much more to Michael than met the eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
“My Uncle Vic had just passed away. I lived with my ma and him. She took it really hard. I’ve never known a brother and sister to be so close. She went through this slump and things fell apart... I was afraid she was going to lose everything she’d worked so hard for. The thing is, my Ma never had anything given to her. She worked hard for it all. When things got desperate, I made some really bad choices.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Robbery?” Justin surmised.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael nodded. “They didn’t catch me right away. I hid out... but before I did, I paid Ma’s debt. Of course, they tried to get me to repay it... but the money was gone.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry about your Uncle Vic... and that you ended up here from what was obviously an act of love – misguided or not.” Justin wasn’t at all surprised by Michael’s story. He didn’t strike him as being either violent or criminal. “I guess you’ll be paying off that debt for a long time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah. An ongoing fight with Ma too. She’s been scraping up money and making payments. I hate that she’s been doing it... but I can’t really stop her from in here.” Michael’s face held a bitter expression.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled in understanding. “Sounds like something my mom would do. She does it because she loves you, Michael. Don’t ever forget that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know. Ma’s a class act. She deserves more than life has given her. I hope one day I can make all this up to her.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He patted Michael gently on the back. “I think having you home will do that. I hope everything works out for you, Michael.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You too, Justin. I really mean it.” Michael looked at him closely, his back tensing as he noticed Brandon moving closer. “You’re alright kid.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thanks...” Justin smiled, thinking this had actually been a good talk, a moment he hadn’t expected to have with the mocking and sarcastic cell mate he had first been introduced to on his arrival.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon stood in front of them with his hands on his hips. “I really hate to break up your moment of bonding... but the warden needs to see you, Taylor.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fine.” Justin stood to his feet, knowing there would be no avoidance of it. “I don’t suppose you could tell him I’m sick.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, I couldn’t... and I’m tired of babysitting you. I would just advise you to do as he says... then life will be easier on all of us.” Brandon didn’t wait for his response as he motioned Justin out. “Let’s go, Blondie. The warden doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael watched them leave, shaking his head in compassion for the boy. “Good luck,” he whispered, knowing the kid needed more than that. As much as he’d been pushing Brian, the boy needed a miracle. He hoped he found one soon.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s mood hadn’t improved within the last thirty minutes. When the knock sounded on his door, and Brandon ushered his most time consuming inmate inside, his patience was far from restored. He pulled his gaze from Justin to nod towards Brandon. “That will be all. Leave us.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Shall I wait for him outside?” Brandon asked, uncertain of what he was supposed to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
“No. I need to walk the blocks. I’ll escort him back.” Brian’s eyes dismissed Brandon, his gaze fully locked on the the blond that was displaying a bit more backbone than he had previously. His eyes narrowed as he assessed the nervousness, yet strength that seemed to be holding him together. Brian didn’t really want the boy fall apart anxious around him... but a little fear was appropriate in this situation. Once Brandon was gone, Brian clipped out, “Have a seat.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin didn’t voice that argument this time. He remembered his last visit here when he’d protested taking a seat. That hadn’t went well at all. Immediately he took his seat, respectfully murmuring, “Thank you, Sir.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Deliberately, Brian remained silent for a long moment, his eyes drilling into the top of Justin’s head. “First of all... look at me.” Once Justin had complied with his demand, Brian wondered if that had been such a good idea. Those fucking eyes... not to mention that set of perfectly proportioned lips, got him every time. Clearing his throat roughly, Brian growled, “Would you mind telling me why you didn’t feel the need to report for work this morning?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I-I just needed some time, Warden.” Justin didn’t know what to say, or how to even say it. There was something so primitive in the warden’s eyes. He had never felt so possessed in a single glance as he had when he’d just looked into those hazel eyes. They were mesmerizing to the point of all rational thought being immediately swept from his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Is this about the incident in the showers... or our discussion afterwards?” Brian prompted, deciding he was going to partially lay Justin's mind to rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin flushed, knowing they had to talk about it... but having hoped it wouldn’t be quite yet. “More about our talk, Sir. I kind of expected such an incident in the showers... at least in my early days here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Perhaps you aren’t as gullible as I originally thought.” Brian nodded in approval of that assessment. “That’s good to know. You not only need to toughen up, but you must be alert as well. Life has undergone a big change for you. If you don’t adjust quickly your chances for surviving this are very slim.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I understand that, Sir... and I am trying. Uhmmmm, regarding your offer---" Justin began, only to stop when the warden held up a hand to silence him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian couldn’t believe he was about to do this... especially in the knowledge that he knew he had Justin exactly where he wanted him – running head first into his well-laid trap... but suddenly he wanted so much more. “I’ve changed my mind, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s jaw dropped down. “You don’t want me anymore?”  
  
  
  
  
  
A brow sharply arched. “Step behind my desk and feel my cock. You would know that NOT to be the case.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyes widening, Justin couldn’t hold back a chuckle... one he wasn’t certain he was supposed to release. As he looked back into the warden’s intense gaze he was relieved to find he wasn’t at the end of one of his menacing glares. “I’m sorry, Sir. I shouldn’t have laughed. I just didn’t expect you to say that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s fine, Justin. For the most part, if I am not disciplining you for breaking prison rules, I will allow you to speak freely. However, only when we are alone.” Brian stared heatedly at him for a long moment, making certain Justin was understanding every word and evocative glance. “I have changed my mind regarding my ultimatum. I am going to protect you... no matter what happens between us on a more personal level.” Brian’s eyes moved over the slouching blond freely. “I think we both know it’s going to happen, Justin. It’s only a matter of time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin didn’t argue the warden’s point. “May I ask why you changed your mind?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. “Of course. My job is to keep this prison running in an orderly fashion. Protecting you is going to be vital in maintaining that order.” He stood up from behind his desk, uncaring that he would soon prove how the blond’s presence affected him, knowing the closer he walked towards him, the more his cock would awaken. Slowly, Brian advanced behind Justin’s chair, his hands lowering to rest on the blond’s shoulders. He rubbed them firmly, his fingers sinking deeply into his flesh. Lowering his head, he whispered into Justin’s ear, “One thing doesn’t change, Justin.” Brian’s lips brushed against Justin’s ear, his breathing slightly increasing. “I still want you... badly. What those men wanted from you this morning is nothing in comparison to how badly I need to fuck you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His hands gripped the sides of his chair, all in an effort not to reach out to the warden. Despite his fear of him, Justin knew he wanted him more than he’d ever wanted another man. He didn’t think he could resist him for long... nor did he think the warden would allow it. “So... I-I uhhh don’t understand then. Why are you withdrawing your earlier offer?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved his mouth down the side of Justin’s neck, knowing better than to capture those tempting lips now. He wouldn’t be able to stop... and the boy clearly wasn’t ready for all he wanted quite yet. “That’s simple, Justin. I want you to come to me with the same painful desire you have instilled in me.” He slid his hand down to brush against Justin’s cock, smiling when he felt how surprisingly large the blond was. “Now that is a nice bonus,” Brian huskily murmured, his hand opening and closing to squeeze it. “I will protect you, Justin... as much as I can. But... this remains separate. You will beg me for the pleasure I can give you. I swear that you will.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned, knowing a part of him wanted to commence begging now. He wouldn’t though. Time. He needed time to think this through. “It’s just too much so fast, Sir. I need to think.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Reluctantly, but with understanding Brian backed away. “Yes. I get that.” He returned to behind his desk, pausing to pull the tented slacks away from his engorged cock. He pierced Justin with a sharp, and encompassing gaze. “Don’t play games with me... or make me wait too long. I do have a breaking point... particularly with you. Don’t make me reach it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll try not to, Sir.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You may have the morning off. I want you at the desk outside of my office immediately after lunch. There will be instructions there for you in the event I am either busy or not back from lunch myself. I don’t want to send for you again.” Brian’s eyes pierced Justin’s intently. “Do you understand me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding emphatically, Justin answered, “Yes Sir. I do.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Okay. I’ll walk you back now.” Standing from behind his desk, he moved forward, his hand grasping Justin’s arm to forestall him. “Another warning to keep in mind – stay out of trouble for the remainder of the morning. As enticing as your ass is... I don’t want to rescue it again today.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll do my best, Sir.” Justin almost smiled at his words, despite the warning he had felt a bit of warmth in the warden’s voice. He was still frightened of this immensely powerful and assertive man... but he now respected him as well. The warden could have forced him to accept all that he wanted, but he hadn’t. He could be mistaken, but he felt there was honor in this man that appeared so indifferent on the outside. One thing Justin felt for certain... he would continue to learn more about this complicated man. For the first time, he found himself looking forward to that discovery.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
“Craig Taylor,” the voice grumbled into the phone. This day had been filled with interruptions... ones that seemed would never end. He didn’t need another. His finances were in total disarray. He had spent a small fortune in covering his tracks; now his business was suffering as a result.  
  
  
  
  
  
An equally agitated voice came across the line. “Mr. Taylor, this isn’t working out here. I need to come home... or you need to wire me more money.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I told you not to call me!” Craig snarled, his footsteps carrying him quickly to slam his office door. “I gave you twenty-five thousand dollars two weeks ago. That should be enough for you to relocate and start over. You have a new identity in a different country. I am NOT going down because you suddenly got homesick!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“This place is foreign to me. I don’t know anyone!” He dragged a hand through his already disheveled hair. “What we did was wrong... no matter how fucked up your son may be.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Craig clenched his teeth in fury. “That disgusting little faggot is exactly where he should be. With any luck, prison will rid me of that problem!” He scowled, looking at the figures of his rapidly diminishing bank balance, grimly realizing he had most likely chosen the wrong man for the job. “I’ll see what I can do and be in touch. Don’t call me again... and remember this, Hobbs – if I go down, you come right with me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He threw his phone back onto his desk, sweat breaking out on his brow. “Fuck,” he swore, over and over again. Chris Hobbs needed to be brought under control. His son was in prison for killing him. If his involvement in the cover-up was revealed, he would be facing a prison sentence, and his disgusting son would be walking free. That was something that couldn’t happen. Not now... or ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	9. Chapter 9

Michael scowled as he watched Justin pacing back and forth in their cell, his attention constantly pulled from the book he was trying to read. “Will you give it a rest!”

 

Justin jumped in surprise. “What?”

  
  
  
“You’ve been pacing the floor since you got back. Was your visit with the warden that bad?” Michael closed his book, sitting up on his bunk as he looked at Justin curiously. “Well?”

  
  
  
Shrugging, Justin answered, “Not bad really... just odd.”

  
  
  
Michael snorted. “That really tells me a lot. Have you always been this communicative?”

  
  
“Pretty much.” Justin smirked. “The warden gave me the morning off but wants me there after lunch. He confuses me. I think I’ve got him figured out, then wham – surprise!”

  
  
  
“There’s your first mistake. Don’t ever try to analyze him.” Michael affixed a stern gaze on his new cell mate, for some reason not wanting anything bad to happen to him; yet realizing in this place, the kid would be lucky to survive. “If he ever thinks you’re doing that... he’ll fuck with you bad.”

  
  
  
Justin nodded. “Yeah. I get that he likes to be the one to control the games he plays... and call the shots.”

  
  
  
“Well, you’ll be safe enough in his office. These ruffians won’t dare mess with you there. It will be outside of there that you need to worry about,” Michael needlessly told him.

  
  
  
He gave Michael a dubious look, not saying that he thought himself to be anything but safe in the warden’s office. “Right. Look, I can’t stand around here waiting. I’m gonna go the library and get something to read for later.”

  
  
  
“Have you lost your mind, Justin?” Michael was instantly on his feet, his mouth agape as he stared at Justin.

  
  
  
“What’s wrong with the library? It’s not like I plan on strolling through the prison...”

  
  
  
Michael mentally counted from one to ten. “What’s wrong with the library?” His voice was nothing short of a mimic. “Do you remember Casanova number two that found you shortly after your arrival? Let me remind you. The second man that had your ass in trouble after your arrival---"

  
  
  
Justin thought back, vaguely remembering the face... but the name eluding him. “Okay. I remember. What about him?”

  
  
  
“Ethan works in the library. You don’t want more incidents so soon. Brian will fucking freak. Do you get that, Justin?” Michael demanded, determined to make this kid see sense... for all of their sakes.

  
  
  
Justin was halfway to his open cell door when he paused briefly to think about Michael’s words. “I don’t want any trouble, Michael. But... I don’t see the harm in getting a book. I’ll be in and out. It’s almost lunchtime. Surely, I’ll be safe that long.”

  
  
  
“A lot you know. It only takes a few seconds for utter chaos to break loose. I thought you would know that by now,” Michael grumbled, shaking his head as he watched Justin walking out, his instincts telling him this wasn’t the best of ideas.

  
  
  
“I’ll be fine, old Mother Hen. You worry too much.” He shook his head, thinking this Michael was a far different one than he’d first met on his arrival. It was strange, but in a way, Justin thought they were almost friends.

  
  
  
Michael shook his head, gritting his teeth as he realized he was going to do what he never did. He had five months remaining on his sentence. All he wanted was to serve it in peace. This stubborn and clueless kid was challenging that at every turn. “Wait. I’ll come with you.”

  
  
  
Justin’s steps stilled as he looked at Michael in surprise. “Coming with me? What happened to the man who didn’t want to be involved in my drama?”

  
  
  
“Maybe I just want a front row seat to a train wreck about to happen...” Michael grumbled as he followed behind Justin, still in disbelief he was behaving so recklessly.

  
  
  
“Train wreck? Fuck. You’re so melodramatic, Michael. It’s just a library. We’ll be fine...”

  
  
  
“There’s no we in it, kid. I’ll be fine. You on the other hand could be setting yourself up to be front and center for another round of the warden’s wrath.” He looked at him warningly, as they neared the corner that housed the library. “We can always turn back.”

  
  
  
Justin rolled his eyes. “Five minutes. That’s all.”

  
  
  
“Famous last words,” Michael mumbled under his breath. This was a huge mistake. Michael only hoped he was wrong. He had been here long enough to know his instincts usually served him well. Five minutes, Justin had said. If they got out of there that quickly they might be alright... but he didn’t think that would be the case. Fresh, unprotected meat was about to enter a small and confined space. Thankfully, he had managed to make eye contact with Brandon when they rounded the corner. Michael knew Brian exceptionally well. Brandon was watching over Justin. No matter what Justin’s true relationship might be with Brian, the blond had the most coveted role in the prison. Wanted and protected by Warden Kinney. Michael wondered if that positioning was good or bad. Either way, he had the feeling they would both find out soon.

 

* * *

  
  
Chief Jim Stockwell scowled at the intercom that had just relayed the incoming call. All he could think was – the fucking idiot! He had told him not to call him at work, and most assuredly not to call on the office phone. He knew it had to be important... or it had damned well better be! Of course, he couldn’t accept the call. He couldn’t have no known association to Craig Taylor. Quickly he relayed the refusal to his secretary. “Tell Mr. Taylor if this is to do with his son’s appeal he should take that through the appropriate channels.”

  
  
  
“He says it is a personal matter, Sir.”

  
  
  
Clenching his teeth in fury and supreme annoyance at the man’s stupidity, the Chief snapped, “I have no time for this today, Sally. Tell Mr. Taylor if he has a police matter to discuss with me he can make an appointment – just the same as anyone else.” Not waiting for his secretary’s reply, he ended the conversation knowing he had to handle this immediately before Craig did something infinitely more stupid. Unlocking his desk drawer, Stockwell retrieved a prepaid cell phone used for such emergencies. Taking brisk steps he stepped out of his office, ignoring all that tried to detain him, his focus on one thing... and one thing alone – dealing with Craig Taylor.

  
  
  
Once he was safe in his car, he flipped open the phone to call, cursing the day he had entered into this unholy alliance with this man. “What the fuck are you thinking, Taylor?”

  
  
  
“Chief Stockwell... I - I know I’m not supposed to call you at the office... but I didn’t know what else to do,” Craig stammered, dreading the fury he was bound to unleash in the Chief, yet knowing he had no choice but to warn him.

  
  
  
“Our business is final. There should be nothing left to discuss. Your repugnant son is incarcerated... and his victim is gone from our lives.”

  
  
  
Craig groaned, knowing this wouldn’t go well. “That’s just the thing, Sir. Hobbs isn’t quite gone.”

  
  
  
“Explain that...” Stockwell growled vehemently.

  
  
  
“Hobbs is antsy. He’s been calling me. I’ve given him money several times since the initial payment. He always wants more. Says it takes a lot of money to keep him safe in hiding.” Craig breathed in and out deeply. “That’s not the worst of it. I think he just wants to come back home... the United States at the very least.”

  
  
  
“Well, he can’t come back!” Stockwell exploded. “Your son’s trial was big news here, Taylor. Hobbs would be recognized. I told you this plan was foolhardy and Hobbs was unreliable. I’d hazard a guess that he’s feeling guilty too. Surprise me for once and tell me I’m wrong.”

  
  
Craig swallowed, wishing more than anything that he could dispute that. “I can’t. He shows all signs of being homesick, along with guilt-ridden. I just don’t know what to do, Chief. I can’t keep wiring him money. I am about to bankrupt myself.”

  
  
  
“You are pathetic, Taylor.” Jim Stockwell sneered in his disgust. “I’m not quite certain your son is the weaker of the Taylor men.” Frowning as he gave the matter serious thought, he answered quickly, “Okay, this is what we’re going to do. Get in contact with him and tell him you will get him the money. Explain to him that it will take a few days to gather up the funds he requires to make him more secure. This time you won’t be wiring the funds. You’ll be delivering them personally.” His voice lowered to one of a cold and chilling whisper. “I think you know what needs to happen when you see him.”

  
  
  
“A-are you saying what I think you are?” Craig’s heart began to thunder in his chest at the mere thought of what he felt the Chief was implying.

  
  
  
A harsh series of expletives followed. “I don’t need to spell it out, Taylor. I’m not going down for either you or Hobbs. I have a good career... one that I don’t intend to lose. You fix this, or I swear Taylor – I will hang you both out to dry!”

 

* * *

  
  
  
Michael groaned as he spotted Justin’s two lotharios making their way towards them. “I told you this was a bad idea...” he hissed under his breath.

  
  
  
“What?” Justin asked, his head jerking up at Michael’s none so subtle warning. Justin shuddered in annoyance, yet finding no fear present for either man. “They are irritating... but nothing that can’t be handled.”

  
  
  
“Handled? The warden won’t view it that way – if another incident erupts. Fuck!” Michael looked around nervously, hoping Brandon had followed them as he had urged him with a simple look. “I knew I shouldn’t have come here!”

  
  
  
Justin finished selecting his book, snapping the volume shut as Ethan and Kip came closer. He looked at them with a bored and tired expression, ignoring Michael’s panicked entreaties for them to leave. “What’s up?” Justin’s voice was nonchalant, his tone somber as he watched the two men warily.

  
  
  
Kip reached him first, his hand stretching out to slide along Justin’s jaw. His eyes narrowed when Justin jerked out of his reach. “I can answer that with two words, Hot Stuff. I think my friend here would agree.”

  
  
  
Michael snorted. “The two of you know you don’t have a chance on your own, so you decided to double team him. Pathetic... both of you.”

  
  
  
“Don’t you have somewhere to be, Michael?” Ethan’s voice was nasally and cold. “We can see that Justin makes it to lunch on time.”

  
  
  
Kip moved in even closer, forcing Justin to retreat... purposely trapping him against the shelf of books; the aggression of his actions causing the other nearby prisoners to vacate the area. After the incident this morning, most didn’t want to further incense the warden. He had surprisingly not enforced the lockdown that he had originally ordered. They all knew that could be changed in an instant. Kip pushed his hips into Justin’s... smiling when he saw the fear suddenly enter Justin’s eyes. “I think I found my lunch.” He glanced towards a drooling Ethan. “What do you think, Ethan?”

  
  
  
“I agree. He has to taste better than anything on the menu.” Ethan moved forward, pushing Michael out of his way, his hands reaching out to paw at Justin’s body; leaving no doubt that he was working with Kip in this endeavor.

  
  
  
“You two are idiots. Don’t you remember what happened this morning?” Michael warned them, yet upon looking at the lust-blown gaze in both men’s eyes – rational thinking was not their reality.

  
  
  
Justin forced his spine to stiffen, his eyes moving back and forth between them, ice quickly forming in his veins. “Obviously they are idiots... or they wouldn’t be attempting this now. I’d advise you both to back off now... if you know what’s good for you.”

  
  
  
“Threats from the newest little fish in our pond?” Kip shared a conspiratorial look with Ethan. “Perhaps he has some balls after all.”

  
  
  
“I can’t wait to see them...” Ethan lustily purred. His eyes slithered over Justin, before he finished, “Taste them too...”

  
  
  
Justin was about to tell them both to go to hell when a throat cleared behind them. He looked up to find his guard to be his rescuer. Initially he was thankful for that, before he began to think about Brandon’s sudden arrival. It could be coincidental... or it could be very bad once again. His luck recently warned him it was most likely the latter.

  
  
  
Brandon sneered, seeing that he had arrived at precisely the right time. Any later and the warden’s favorite new toy would have been in a very precarious situation. “I don’t foresee that meal in your immediate future.” He smiled when they both jumped in surprise. “Get lost...” he barked at them, laughing as they each scurried off, but not before giving Justin a couple of hungry, yet inquisitive glances.

  
  
  
“Thank you for following us, Brandon. This kid is nothing but trouble...” Michael grumbled, not admitting that he actually did like the boy.

  
  
  
“That he is, Michael. Go on into lunch. I’ll take care of our rebellious youth...” Brandon returned, his eyes fully trained on the troublesome blond.

  
  
  
Justin swallowed. “I didn’t mean to cause any trouble, Sir. I just wanted to get a book. I’ll just go along to lunch... then my work assignment as the warden instructed.”

  
  
  
Brandon watched as Michael slipped away, knowing Michael understood the score... and that a change of plans was about to be effected. “The warden has changed his mind, Taylor. You are to get your book... then, you are to report directly to the warden’s office. Your lunch will be served there today... as it will be everyday from here on out.”

  
  
  
Groaning, Justin surmised, “The warden knows I’m in here... and that there was a problem?”

  
  
  
“I’m afraid so, Justin.” A brief look of sympathy entered Brandon’s eyes. “Not much passes the warden’s scrutiny. Maybe it won’t be so bad. There weren't any incidents this time.”

  
  
  
“This time...” Justin murmured. “I think we both know with the warden there will be a bigger issue. It won’t be a matter of nothing happening... it will be more of what could have happened.”

  
  
Brandon nodded. “You’re learning, Taylor.”

  
  
  
“Yeah,” Justin agreed. “Unfortunately not quickly enough.”

 

* * *

  
  
Brian slammed his office door shut, his steps taking him to behind his desk, eyes biting into the monitor that showed Justin walking the path from the library and in the direction of his office. His hand slightly shook in rage at this boy’s continued lack of common sense. At first he had thought Justin was trying to push him; yet after watching him at the library making his selection, he realized his visit there had been genuine. Brian knew he couldn’t fault him for his actions, merely the timing of them. After the shower incident earlier in the morning, entering the library with only Michael by his side had been the height of stupidity. Before the boy began work today – he would more than understand that.

  
  
  
He pressed the button that would allow Brandon and Justin to enter, smiling coldly as Justin jumped at the clicking sound arriving before a knock could be administered. His eyes connected with Brandon’s only briefly, in his look thanking his most trusted guard with another timely intervention. “Go to lunch, Brandon.” His eyes icily assessed Justin’s tense posture, putting his most troublesome prisoner at ease the last thing on his mind. “I’ll handle this myself.”

  
  
  
“As you wish, Sir.” Brandon shook his head as he looked at Justin. The boy had been foolish again, but he understood it. A man went stir crazy in those cells without anything to do. He doubted Justin would find scintillating conversation from the likes of Michael Novotny... nor could he envision them ever having much in common. The boy needed something to distract him. He couldn’t understand why Justin wasn’t simply taking the easy way out. Brian was obviously becoming obsessed over him. Realistically, a claim needed to be staked. If not, protecting this boy or keeping him to himself would be next to impossible. He never questioned the warden’s decisions... but this one was risky every way he looked at it.

  
  
  
Justin kept his head lowered, not looking as Brandon made his departure. He wished the guard had stayed. Not looking up, Justin stammered, “S-Sir... I’m sorry.”

  
  
  
“Silence!” Brian thundered. “This is becoming a repetitive entrance for you, Taylor. I am so close to throwing you to the wolves. Perhaps that will restore order to my prison.” Brian’s eyes slithered over Justin’s still form. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t just let them have you? Without a doubt the riots would cease once the collective itch has been scratched.”

  
  
  
Eyes widening, his head snapped up, hoping to determine if the warden was merely toying with him or not. He couldn’t decipher anything in his cold, hard gaze. “Sir, you c-can’t mean that. Nothing really happened in the library.”

  
  
  
Brian stepped out from behind his desk, his nostrils flaring as anger overwhelmed him. He began to circle Justin like a menacing shark. “Nothing happened? You can’t be that fucking clueless!” Brian felt no mercy as he watched the flinch that immediately assailed the boy. That was another problem. He was too damn sensitive and even more vulnerable. That didn’t fit in this world. Such weakness would only lead to his own destruction – with or without his protection.

  
  
  
“I thought I would be safe. It was a quick stop on the way to lunch. Michael was even with me. I didn’t know two of them would corner me...” Justin protested, trying to make the warden see he hadn’t meant for anything bad to happen; yet seeing harsh accusation in the warden’s eyes... telling him one thing only. The warden’s mind was already made up.

  
  
  
“Michael...” Brian sneered. “You are pathetic, Taylor. He couldn’t save himself let alone protect your tight little ass.” Brian continued to stare Justin down, determined this time to show him the foolishness of his actions. “Let me draw you a picture. Michael was about to be incapacitated in one way or another. Next, Ethan would probably secure the library door. They wouldn’t have long... but enough time to have their little private time with you. My guess is that Ethan would hold you down while Kip went at you first. Then, Kip would return the favor. They wouldn’t care what they had to do to secure you quickly. Do you know what would happen when it was over?”

  
  
  
Justin knew he was expected to respond. It was all he could do not to be physically ill thinking of what those two men obviously had intended for him. “What?”

  
  
  
“Not only would you have crawled out of there with a bruised and possibly extremely damaged ass, word would get around. Two would turn into even more. Need I go on?”

  
  
  
Swallowing with difficulty, Justin shook his head. “No, Sir. I think I more than understand.”

  
  
  
“Good,” Brian growled. He continued to circle around his prisoner and prey. He scratched his chin thoughtfully, before he stopped to stand directly behind Justin, his eyes coming alive with hot fire as he took a close look at Justin’s back angle... enticements even the loose prison garb couldn’t hide from him. He placed his palm against the well-rounded curve of one ass cheek, a lustful smile on his lips as he felt the muscles quivering in response. “Undoubtedly a very nice ass... one worth fighting to acquire.”

  
  
  
Justin moaned, uncertain if fear or desire overwhelmed him the most. There was something about this menacing, yet too mesmerizing man. He couldn’t keep a clear head around him. As much as he feared the man that controlled this prison... his lust for him was only continuing to grow. Unable to resist, Justin bravely asked, “Are you speaking of the other prisoners... or more of yourself?”

  
  
  
A husky laugh emitted from the man that was rarely surprised. That was until this petite, and hot little blond entered his world. Brian slid his other arm around Justin’s waist, yanking him back against him... his cock already beginning to prod at him through the layers of clothing that separated them. He reached down to knead Justin’s rapidly expanding cock. His mouth lowered to lick and bite at Justin’s neck, his fingers tweaking the tip of Justin’s cock, a sensual smile of victory curving his lips following Justin’s urgent moans. “I’m done with playing games with you. It’s time to move things along...”

  
  
  
Justin’s neck arched into Brian’s mouth, his resistance gone now. “P-please... anything.”

  
  
  
“Anything?” Brian purred, his tongue sliding up and down Justin’s neck. “I like the sound of that. I do like that a lot.”

  
  
  
Turning to face him, Justin gasped, “Kiss me, Sir. P-please.”

  
  
  
“Kiss you?” Brian asked silkily. “Don’t worry, Justin Taylor, I will be kissing you – all over. Before we start I need to hear you tell me that you’re mine from this moment on. That you will do anything I ask. Can you do that, Justin? I will keep to my word and protect you. That was never really in question... however, I will do more. I will give you the most pleasure any man has ever had. All you have to do is give yourself completely to me.”

  
  
  
Give himself completely to Warden Kinney? Could he do that? More to the point... could he even resist doing exactly that? Justin knew the answer. Whatever was happening between them, there was no denying his pull towards it. Right or wrong he wanted him. Realistically it was also his best chance for survival. Justin knew that wasn’t at the heart of his decision. He wanted the warden... completely - whatever that ended up meaning for him. “Y-yes, Warden. I can do that.”

  
  
  
Another growl followed, this one infinitely more predatory and feral. “Good boy. Your lessons begin now. Before you leave this office today you will know what it means to be mine. I do hope you’re ready for that, Justin. Your reality has changed more than you can possibly imagine.” Brian’s voice lowered to a deep guttural purr. “Now close your eyes and take yourself to a better place. Think of the most sensual surroundings you can visualize. Once you are there I will kiss you. I am going to make you come from my kiss alone. Think you can handle that?”

  
  
  
Justin nodded vigorously. “Yes. I can handle it.”

  
  
  
“Close your eyes and relax that hot body against me. I’ll do the rest.” Brian’s breathing was ragged as he looked at the lips he would soon devour. Lips that he had obsessed about possessing. Ones he would in every way. Brian rubbed the pad of his thumb across Justin’s full lips, his eyes smoldering as he watched them parting. “Beautiful..." Brian uncharacteristically whispered. Brian had no idea how long this desire would consume him... but he intended to be the only man fanning this blond’s fire until it fully abated. The boy was his now... and he couldn’t wait to completely savor him. As his lips lowered to crush Justin’s beneath his own, Brian knew Justin’s reality wouldn’t be the only one’s to change today. His inevitably had as well.

  
  
  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chris made his descent from the airplane, knowing what he had to do... yet fearful of what the repercussions would be. As he progressed through the terminal, and the various security checkpoints, he displayed his passport; the guard having to state his name several times before it connected with him that he was talking to him. That was another thing. Fake ID. A fictitious name that didn’t represent him well at all. He nodded, pocketing his passport and moving along, knowing his actions had to be raising suspicion... but with his papers all in order, they weren’t seeking to detain him. Chris knew he was lucky. These days just a shifty stare could land a man directly into the office of airport security. Not the exact destination he had in mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
He wasn’t one hundred percent sure of where he was going. All he knew right now was that he had to come home. Back to Pittsburgh... where he belonged. Chris realized that fate could pay him a vicious blow here, but perhaps that wasn’t the worse thing that could happen to him. His arrangement with the clearly deranged Craig Taylor had been wrong from the onset. He had known that, yet he played along. What he had never admitted to anyone, least of all himself was how much he had enjoyed those moments in the equipment room with Justin all those years ago. Chris had treated Justin with contempt every moment following that incident. He had never looked much at other guys... but he had been looking at Justin in class, in the halls, everywhere he had caught a glimpse of him, long before that day.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the deepest recesses of his mind, Chris knew he had wanted Justin Taylor. Realizing that want, he had to fight back. It went against everything he was raised to be. Everything he himself wanted to be. So, he took Craig’s offer without a second thought. Seeing that Justin was persecuted in another way seemed fitting enough – at least at the time. Now, regret constantly overwhelmed him. Initially, the thought of Justin in prison amused him. He had thought about how Justin would be forced to become someone’s prison bitch. Chris was hateful enough at that time to hope it would be the most burly, vile man in residence. The more he had wandered in his own isolation, the more he realized how wrong that had been. Justin didn’t deserve what his life was now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris knew he was the only one that could set things right. His reappearance could start a chain of events that would free Justin from his prison. Did he feel guilty enough to take such a step? His life would undoubtedly be over then... not that he had much of one now. As he hailed the cab, and made his way into the heart of Pittsburgh, Chris knew he had big decisions to make. The easy way out would be to leave as quickly as he had arrived. That was the path the Chris of old would take. But now... he wasn’t so sure. Being alone and vulnerable had opened his eyes to so many things. The fear in his heart was urging him to run, but the man that wanted to fully emerge told him to do what was right. Now that he was back home he knew he would have to decide quickly. This had went on too long, he told himself. One way or another, he would decide today.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Brian backed away just enough to run his hand up and down the front of Justin’s ugly orange prison issue uniform, knowing what he would find beneath would be anything but unattractive. “Remove the shirt,” he growled. “I want to touch your bare skin as I give you the kiss that will make your toes curl... the kiss that will make you cum in your pants.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed, his breathing quickening at the lust on the warden’s face. He knew it was well reflected within his own eyes. Right or wrong, he wanted this man – here and now. There was no disputing what they were both doing broke so many rules, but he didn’t care about that. Justin knew the warden didn’t either. This moment had been pre-ordained from the first moment they had met. All their encounters had just been skirting around this issue. His fingers shakily began to complete his task, his eyes locked on the smoldering hazel ones that watched his every movement. Justin knew the warden was holding onto his control marginally. He couldn’t help but sense it would snap very soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
A lusty smile spread across Brian’s face as he watched the pale, perfect flesh being revealed to him. His hand reached out to sweep along it, in this moment his deepest regret being that this discovery and subsequent exploration wasn’t taking place in his own bed. More than ever, Brian realized he wanted this boy in a bed more than just about anything. Sadly, that was going to be hard to accomplish here. The cots that constituted a bed here weren’t what he had in mind for all he wanted to do to this delectable blond. Unfortunately he would need to make do. Brian’s fingers pinched at Justin’s nipples, each one in turn, his voice raspy when he asked, “Tell me, Justin... do you enjoy nipple play?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I-uhhh, guess it depends on who’s doing it.” Justin moaned as he watched Brian’s eyes lower to watch his own movements; hard, knowing fingers pinching and releasing the tender flesh.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s thumbs pushed down against them, before tweaking them again – over and over. He licked his lips in anticipation of biting at them, knowing he was moments away from doing so. “How does it feel when I’m doing it?” Brian’s voice turned guttural, his eyes burning in lust and torrential need. “Tell me, Justin... how does it feel?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin began to pant, the thought immediately dawning on him that he would never survive this session. They had barely started and his cock was throbbing... leaking... begging for release. “F-feels good, Sir. A-amazing.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved his other hand down the front of Justin’s pants, smirking devilishly when he felt the dampness placing a wet spot in his pants. “Yes, I do believe it does. Seems like you have a problem there, Mr. Taylor. I think you should remove those pants before I give you that special kiss I warned you about.” Brian rolled his lips down, his eyes moving up and down his hot little prisoner, his words of practicality falling out easily, “We have to keep in mind that you need to return to your cell in these clothes. I wouldn’t want anyone to notice anything out of the ordinary. Would you, Justin?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head back and forth, knowing he only wanted this form of attention from this man, he agreed, “No, I don’t think I need to provoke further attention.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Good boy,” Brian purred. “You’re learning.” He leaned forward, his nose trailing through the slight bit of hair on Justin’s chest, his mouth moving to latch upon one nipple... unable to wait to have a taste. He growled as the sweat rolled down Justin’s chest and into his mouth. The masculine scent and taste that was all Justin inflaming him even more. He’d never desired a man as he did this one. Never had he broken so many rules during his tenure here. He didn’t care about that any longer. All that mattered was having this boy... all of him. Finally he was going to have him. His tongue stabbed at the nipple that immediately responded to his relentless attention, no words spoken, the only sounds heard being the erratic breathing of both men.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin began to pant, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, wanting more than anything to touch the warden – Brian – but uncertain as to how he wanted to play this scene out. “I-I want...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled huskily as his tongue trailed down Justin’s chest, his mouth stopping just above the cut of Justin’s pants. “I know exactly what you want! Take them off... now!”  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn’t need to be told again. His cock was throbbing, the need for release unlike any he’d ever known. “W-where do you want me?” Justin’s voice was tremulous as he spoke, his eyes glazed with the want he felt for this incredibly beautiful man.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Everywhere,” Brian’s voice was a mere rasp. “I want you everywhere. But... we’ll start with that kiss. I think you remember what I told you about that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed deeply. “I remember.” How could he forget such a declaration. Brian was going to make him cum from his kiss alone. Those were words hard to forget. As full of need as he was right now, Justin didn’t think it would take much. He couldn’t wait to find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian crooked his finger, luring him closer. “Come here to me. Unbutton my shirt. Move those smooth hands over my chest. Make me want to ram my tongue into your mouth, the same way I will soon be slamming my cock in and out of your hot little ass.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ohhhh, fuck...” Justin barely breathed out as his fingers reached out to unbutton Brian’s shirt, noticing for the first time that the warden had already discarded his jacket and tie. He had no clue when he’d done that, but now he could see them thrown negligently across his desk. He unbuttoned all the way down to the waistband of his slacks, keeping his eyes firmly on Brian’s face as he pulled the shirt free, finishing his task in quick order.  
  
  
  
  
  
“So efficient, Mr. Taylor.” Brian’s gaze was smoky as it moved over the blond he was moments from possessing. “Perhaps you will be even more useful around the office than I ever imagined.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin began to run his hands up and down the bronzed chest. His heart pounded in his chest as he felt the muscles ripple. Fuck. His first thoughts of this man had been right. He was a God. And this man wanted him so feverishly. Right now he thought himself to be the luckiest man in this prison... perhaps even in the entire state. He couldn’t wait to experience the full package of belonging to Warden Kinney. His only concern was how he would feel when it ended. In a sudden moment of bravado, Justin rubbed his lower half against the warden’s, a provocative smile curving his lips. “Was this what you wanted... Sir?”  
  
  
  
  
  
A muscle jerked in Brian’s jaw. “Suddenly a brave little fucker, aren’t we? Well then, let’s get on with it.” Brian didn’t say another word before his hands clasped tightly around Justin’s hips, jerking him urgently forward, his mouth moving to take immediate possession. A growl emitted as soon as their breath entwined, his mouth widening to deepen the kiss without further delay. Brian’s hands slid from Justin’s hips to curve around the mounds of his luscious ass, his determination obvious to make him cum quickly. Sliding his tongue deeply into Justin’s mouth, Brian moved his lips over Justin’s with the most passionate intensity either man had ever experienced, both of them knowing this was no ordinary kiss. A connection was being forged. One neither of them would ever forget.  
  
  
  
  
  
Unable to still his own movements, Justin’s hips began to twitch as his tongue met Brian’s, thrust for thrust. Nothing had ever felt so good or right. He didn’t want it to ever end; yet the throb in his groin told him it would end soon. He knew Brian’s earlier predictions were about to ring true. He was poised right over the edge. Just the right push and he would be spiraling over it. He had the feeling the man in his arms knew this well, and would make that a reality very soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian hummed into Justin’s mouth, his tongue exploring every recess; much symbolic of how he planned to soon plunder the boy’s ass. “Cum for me, Justin. Now.. **.** ” he demanded, his fingers continuing to knead Justin’s ass, his fingers sliding into the crevice that would soon be nestling his throbbing cock. He pulled his mouth free to run it down Justin’s neck, his lips closing around the blond’s ear... his breathing heavy, as he whispered, “Forget where we are right now. Just close your eyes and know you are in the arms of a man that wants you more than any other has – ever. Imagine that and cum for me---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s neck arched back as Brian’s words and touch pushed him completely over the edge. His hips jerked forward as he felt the warmth filling his briefs, his shallow breathing now changing to sharp and pained. “Ahhhhh. So good. So fucking good...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s only going to get better.” Brian looked at him thoughtfully, allowing him the briefest moment to still his jerky movements, before he reached out to run his thumb over Justin’s lower lip. His voice was husky when he whispered, “Suck me, Justin. Show me how good that tempting little mouth will feel worshipping my cock.” Tilting his head to the side, looking at Justin’s lips with blatant lust in his eyes, he prodded him, “Come on. Show me, Justin. Right now...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Needing no further urging, Justin dropped to his knees, his fingers going to quickly release Brian from the tight confines of his pants. “It would be my pleasure, Sir. In fact... I think it will be a pleasure for both of us.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s fingers sunk into Justin’s hair, urging his sweet mouth closer. “I don’t doubt that for a moment.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Chief, can you come over to my office please.” When the Chief grumbled about a meeting downtown, Horvath became insistent. “This is important, Sir. You’re going to want to see this.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fine. This had better be good,” he snapped, standing up from behind his desk and walking down the short hallway that led to Sargeant Horvath’s office. He knocked on the door once, before stepping inside. Not giving the man seated in the chair across from the desk more than a passing glance, he demanded, “Well? What is it? I was on my way out.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Carl nodded to the man seated across from him, a man that now held his head in shame. “Chief Stockwell, I’d like you to meet the presumed dead Christopher Hobbs... amazingly alive and well.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s impossible,” he sputtered, moving inside the room only after closing the door. “He’s dead. There was a body. A young man went to prison.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Granted there are unanswered questions, Sir. But... this is Chris Hobbs. I would recognize his face anywhere. I doubted it at first, but when he removed the disguise there wasn’t any doubt.” He looked at the Chief intently for a silent moment. “I don’t have to tell you how many problems this raises. First of all being – an innocent young man is serving time for a crime never committed.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Stockwell looked at Hobbs cowering form, silently cursing Craig Taylor’s name under his breath repetitively. He knew that alliance had been a mistake... he had always known that. Now, he had to find out how much Hobbs knew. If it was as Taylor said – only the two of them knew of his involvement. He wouldn’t go down for this. There was only one solution... and it was one he had no problem in carrying out. Moving closer he looked at the young man analytically. Pathetic. Why couldn’t he stay hidden? Weak-minded fool. “Tests will need to be conducted before we can bring this before the court.” He slid a cold gaze over Chris Hobbs, determined to find out how much he knew – here and now. “If you are indeed Chris Hobbs, who has been helping you? Who set this up?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris knew he had no choice but to offer full disclosure. In fact, that could help him. “It was Justin’s father. Craig Taylor. He came to me with the plan and I went along with it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Horvath looked at him incredulously. “Craig Taylor is an imbecile. He couldn’t have done this on his own. What aren’t you telling us?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Stockwell shifted nervously, awaiting and fearing the same answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
“He told me he had the rest under control. My only job was to go into hiding. I did that, and asked for money when I needed it. He stopped sending it so often, and I needed more.” Chris dragged a hand through his hair. “I just couldn’t take it any longer. I had to come home. I-I just couldn’t live like this any longer.” Chris broke down into tears in front of the two officers, despising his weakness... but the stress of the ordeal finally taking him over. “I-I’m so sorry for my part in this.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Horvath snorted. “Not as sorry as Justin Taylor probably feels right now sitting in a prison for a crime never committed!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Chief Stockwell breathed in a deep sigh of relief. This kid obviously knew nothing. He didn’t matter. Craig Taylor on the other hand knew too much, and had to be silenced. He pierced Horvath with a sharp gaze. “Make sure you follow procedure on this. I don’t want him or Craig Taylor falling through the cracks. I’ll set up the DNA tests to verify his identity. Then, we’ll proceed.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Horvath smiled and nodded. “I’ll handle it, Sir.” This was a good day in his eyes. He had never felt right about the trial and conviction of Justin Taylor. Now, it looked like justice would truly be served and an innocent man would be vindicated. These were the days he loved being a cop.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Craig sat in his parked car just in front of an abandoned warehouse in the more seedy part of town. He didn’t like meeting Chief Stockwell here... but he was holding all the cards. What choice did he really have? He needed the money Stockwell was going to give him to keep Hobbs silent. He wasn’t comfortable with the urgency of this meeting, but his choices now were limited. Not only did he need to keep the Chief supportive, he needed to keep Chris Hobbs far from Pittsburgh.  
  
  
  
  
  
Glancing in his rearview mirror, he saw Stockwell parking and stepping from his car. The Chief’s footsteps moved quickly towards him; with his window cracked open, the only sound he could hear over the screeching seagulls swimming over the nearby river. He rolled the window down further, peering out at the Chief uncertainly. “I’m not sure about the safety of this meeting place, Sir.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t be such a pansy, Craig. I’m the fucking Chief of Police.” He jerked his head towards the riverfront, telling him, “Let’s walk. There’s something we need to discuss.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Craig rolled up his window, locking the car, before he moved along beside him. “You brought the money?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Stockwell patted his inside pocket. “Right here. First, we need to settle a couple of things.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Craig told him, “I know you want me to deliver it personally... and make certain Hobbs remains silent.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Makes sense, doesn’t it?” Stockwell stopped walking, turning to look around the perimeter, making certain they were truly alone. “I have a question for you, Craig. And... I expect a truthful answer.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Frowning, wondering why Stockwell would doubt his sincerity now, he asked, “What is it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Does Hobbs have any indication of who has been helping you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, Craig commented wryly, “Chris Hobbs isn’t smart enough to look too deeply into things. I merely told him I had some well connected friends.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Friends...” he sneered. “I don’t think so, Taylor. Yet, thank you for that information. It makes ending our association much easier.” Stockwell reached into his pocket to retrieve an untraceable firearm, at least one that couldn’t be traced to him personally.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyes widening, Craig gasped in his awareness and dismay, “What are you talking about? I’m handling this for you... for us. There’s no need for this---"  
  
  
  
  
  
“On the contrary, Craig. You see I just had an interesting visitor at the precinct a short while ago.” He glanced around, making certain there were no curious eyes or ears present, before he continued, “It seems Chris Hobbs has miraculously arrived in Pittsburgh and found my precinct preparing to do the right thing. So, being that he knows nothing about me, it makes it a simple enough progression to just end our little alliance.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Craig began to plead, quickly seeing his death in the other man’s eyes. “You don’t need to do this. Hobbs doesn’t know about you. No one does. I will never divulge that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Stockwell laughed coldly. “You are weak, Taylor. If you go to trial you will sing like a canary. I can’t allow that to happen. Sorry.” He smiled at him reassuringly. “Look on the bright side. A wrong we committed together will soon be righted. Feel peace in knowing your son will soon be a free man.” Stockwell laughed as the knowledge of that statement filled Craig’s eyes with rage. Even in his impending death, this man still wanted his son to suffer. Queer or not, this father was the most pathetic of any he’d ever seen. He didn’t listen to another pleading word as his finger pulled the trigger three times until Craig Taylor slumped to the ground, his body no longer breathing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Glancing out towards the river, he debated on pushing his body into it; shrugging his indifference to Craig’s continued fate, he pocketed the weapon that would soon be disposed of, deciding he wouldn’t pollute his waters with the likes of Craig Taylor. He found it fitting his body be left to the vultures. Basically what he had done to his own son. As much as he hated queers, and it was a well known fact that he did, what this man had done to his child was reprehensible. Getting involved in this had been the biggest mistake he’d ever made. One that could have cost him dearly. Now, that was over and he could assist the wheels of justice.  
  
  
  
  
  
He laughed as he made his way back to his car. This was the best possible endings for Chief Jim Stockwell. Justin Taylor’s vindication would make him a hero, at least in the gay community. An almost hysterical fit of laughter assailed him as he realized there could be no greater irony than that.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Brian’s fingers cupped the back of Justin’s neck as his mouth went to work on his cock. His head arched back in frustrated torment when the boy’s mouth backed off, only to teasingly run hot stripes with his tongue against his throbbing cock. Brian growled when Justin’s lips took in just the head of his cock, his tongue stabbing voraciously into the leaking slit. He grasped the back of Justin’s head, tugging on it impatiently... intent on the teasing and provocative blond looking upon the lust and aggravation he was quickly instilling within him.

  
  
  
Justin arched a brow, for some reason feeling safe enough to tease the warden – at least in the here and now. He knew the power between them was greatly unbalanced... but here in these more intimate moments, Justin almost felt as if he could relax and just be himself. If that turned out to be a mistaken assumption, Justin knew he would be made to realize that very quickly. “Do you like that – Sir?”

  
  
  
“Teasing little fucker,” Brian snarled. “In case it had slipped your notice, we don’t have a lot of time here. Lunch hour has passed and we could be interrupted at any time. I would prefer to get at least this part of our encounter resolved before the first interruption occurs.”

  
  
  
“The door is locked, Warden. But... I don’t want to displease you. I’d never want to do that.” Justin licked his lips, his eyes smoky when he stared into the savage gaze of the man that controlled all aspects of his current fate. “That really wouldn’t be in my best interest.”

  
  
  
“No, it wouldn’t. Where did my scared little fish go?” Brian hissed, his fingers reaching down to roughly stroke along Justin’s lips. “Now, get back to work, Taylor. I want to see exactly what those lips can do. It’s my intention to still have time to make use of that ass that has been enticing the rest of the inmates, not to mention what it's been doing to me... Being denied that today wouldn’t be in anyone’s best interest...”

  
  
  
Justin groaned, his thoughts quickly imagining how Brian – the warden – would feel slamming into him. He knew there wouldn’t be anything gentle in the warden’s possession. He didn’t want that either. Nothing had ever made him feel hotter than the primal, and almost obsessive looks Brian constantly cast upon him. The warden could undoubtedly have any man he wanted – inside and outside of these walls. That he wanted him this badly to break so many rules, run a larger number of risks than even he could probably comprehend... Justin felt his cock thicken and his heart thunder in his chest. He wanted Warden Kinney... and interruptions withstanding, nothing would stop him from succumbing to Brian’s ruthless seduction. Nothing.

  
  
  
“Well? I’m waiting...” Brian’s breath came in and out sharply. “Don’t tell me that little Justin has lost his nerve... or worse yet – his know how on how to suck the big, bad cock is suddenly lacking?”

  
  
  
Knowing now wasn’t the time to show his spirit and mouth off, Justin did the complete opposite. No words were spoken, not a sound heard except for Brian’s surprised gasp when in the next instant, Justin engulfed his cock down to the root, his hands closing around Brian’s hips to assist in him thrusting in and out of his mouth. Justin began to hum and moan around Brian’s cock. He felt so good... tasted even better. The droplets of pre-cum that had already hit his throat only making him hunger for more. There wasn’t a doubt that this man was perfect in every way. As much as his arrogance annoyed and petrified him at times – it was also hot as hell. Everything about this man exemplified power and confidence. Justin wanted him more each moment he spent with him. He couldn’t imagine a time when he wouldn’t want this overwhelming man that was simply larger than life.

  
  
  
“Nice move,” Brian growled, his teeth clenching as he gave himself over to the feeling of Justin working his cock deep into his throat. The boy was good. He’d known from the start that Justin would be a natural at sucking cock. As much as he didn’t do repetitive encounters, Brian knew when this afternoon was finished – he would be far from done with exploring him. His hips began to piston deeper into Justin’s throat, a grunt of approval resounding that Justin was handling the size of him so well. This little blond boy was perfect. He couldn’t fathom how he had committed the act of violence that placed him here. He derived that every man had a breaking point. All that mattered now was that this delicious temptation was captured in his domain. Brian had no intention of allowing any of the other inmates to sully the beauty and perfection of Justin Taylor.

  
  
  
Justin smiled as much as he could with his mouth filled with Brian’s thrusting cock, elated that he could succeed in surprising this man. He groaned as he felt the steady thrust in conjunction with his sucking. Justin could only imagine how thorough and intensely the warden must fuck. It would probably take every effort not to scream incessantly when Brian began pounding into him. He couldn’t wait for that much longer. Justin was fairly certain Brian felt the same.

  
  
  
Brian grasped Justin’s face in between his hands, watching as his cock drove in and out of Justin’s hungry mouth. He growled savagely. “That’s it. Suck me good. I want to fuck you, Justin. Soon. I want to fuck you deep and hard...”

  
  
  
Justin moaned, increasing his ministrations, knowing he wanted nothing more than to feel Brian’s cock ramming deep into him. He hummed around the head of Brian’s cock, his tongue lapping as he sucked, his throat quick to swallow the bursts that began to spurt relentlessly inside. He tasted so fucking good, Justin thought. A cock had never felt so good claiming his mouth as the warden’s had. He had never been into possessive men, but Justin decided that had all changed now. He loved that savage need that entered Brian’s eyes when he looked at him; the feeling that assailed him each time Brian came near him, whether he touched him or not, unlike anything he had ever known. His lips slowly sliding off of him in a soft pop, Justin looked up at his captor... lust clearly blazing in his own eyes.

  
  
  
“Stand up,” Brian demanded gutturally. “Press that hot body up against me and let me feel you.” Brian’s eyes darkened as he watched Justin standing to his full height. His voice dropped to a husky pitch. “Do you know what happens next?”

  
  
  
Swallowing with difficulty, yet moving to press his lower body against Brian’s, their cocks quickly responding to the other, Justin achingly answered, “You're going to fuck me?”

  
  
  
“Yes Justin.” Brian’s nostrils flared as the scent of sex flowed between them... a scent that he planned to expand on very soon. “I am going to fuck you so hard, Taylor. So hard that you will feel my cock moving inside your ass long after we’ve parted later.”

  
  
  
Justin moaned. “I want that, Sir. I really want that. I hope I feel you all night long.”

  
  
  
Brian rolled his lips under, a look of regret coming and going from his eyes. “I can’t deny wishing that it would be in my bed. The experience would be so different.”

  
  
  
Nodding his head, Justin agreed. “I know. My circumstances limit so many things.”

  
  
  
Reaching a hand up to forestall Justin belaboring the point of his incarceration, wanting nothing to take away from this much awaited encounter, Brian scowled when he heard the knock at his door. “Fuck,” he hissed under his breath. He silenced Justin with a look, whispering to him unconvincingly, “Perhaps they’ll go away.”

  
  
  
Justin raised a dubious brow, already moving away to slip back into his prison uniform. When the knock sounded again much more forcefully, Justin looked to find the warden hastily restoring his own clothing. “It appears they really need to see you.”

  
  
  
Brian dragged a hand through his hair, his anger elevating that they had been interrupted, but not altogether surprised. His eyes shot daggers at the door when the knocking sounded again. “Just a damned minute!” he hissed. Looking towards Justin, he told him, “You can clean up in my bathroom. In fact, I will join you there when I’m finished.”

  
  
  
A smirk crossed Justin’s lips. “I’ll be waiting... Sir.”

  
  
  
“Be sure that you are,” Brian growled, his eyes following Justin’s retreating ass with a hungry, and a much wanting stare. He straightened his clothing as much as it was going to be for now before brusquely striding to the door. Whoever was on the other side had better have a dire emergency. Opening the door, he scowled to see Brandon on the other side, a tense expression on his face. Brian slightly sneered. He had every reason to be tense for what he had just interrupted. “What the fuck do you want? You knew that I wasn’t to be interrupted – for any reason!”

  
  
  
“I know that, Warden. I didn’t have a choice. Dr. Bruckner has been trying to call you for the past half-hour, and he sent me here for you.” Brandon visibly recoiled from the anger in Brian’s gaze. He knew exactly what had been going on in here. Regardless of the fact that he had already known... the scent in the air was permeating. It was probably for the best that one of the prisoners hadn’t been the one to enter the office before him. One thing was clear, though. The warden hadn’t been finished. There was an edge about him that was even more harsh than earlier. Whatever part of the itch he had scratched... he was far from satisfied. In a way it was amusing to watch him squirm... but in another, it was infinitely disconcerting to have the aggressive warden set so far on edge.

  
  
  
Brian swore beneath his breath. “There hasn’t been anyone in the outer office to answer calls. I’ll go see Dr. Bruckner now.” He looked back in the direction of his bathroom, pissed beyond belief that he had been thwarted in enjoying his full meal. “Taylor is in my bathroom. I want you to escort him back to his cell. Make sure he stays there. I don’t want any incidents today... nor do I want him staying in my office alone.”

  
  
  
Brandon nodded, knowing now was the time to be the most pacifying to Warden Kinney. He was frustrated... and obviously far from calm. Whatever the good doctor wanted, he could only hope it was important. “I’ll see to it, Sir... and keep a close eye on his cell.”

  
  
  
“Thank you, Brandon.” Brian quickly slid into his jacket, his weapon safely holstered beneath. He stepped from the office without a backwards glance. The last thing he wanted to do was look back into the direction that he knew Justin had been waiting. He cursed avidly as his steps carried him to Ben’s office. This had better be a dire emergency. If it was not, Ben would quickly feel the heat of his wrath. When he reached Ben’s door, he nodded to the guard attending the outer office, before knocking once and entering without a word of acknowledgment being issued.

  
  
  
Ben rolled his eyes, as always finding his boss’ decorum less than appropriate. But... what could he say? Brian ran the show here. And... he did so extremely well. “Do come in, Warden.”

  
  
  
“Now isn’t the time for flippant, Benjamin.” He took a seat from across the desk, his brow arching expectantly. “I don’t have time for this shit now.”

  
  
  
There wasn’t a doubt in Ben’s mind exactly what Brian had been doing. Unfortunately, his pursuit of Justin had been anything but discreet. In addition to the fact that they had both been absent for the past hour. It didn’t take much to figure out precisely what had been going on. “I’ll be quick then. There was a news report of a murder in Pittsburgh. I investigated it when I found out the identity. And... what I found out then was even more staggering.”

  
  
  
“Can you tell me without all the unnecessary build-up?” Brian glanced at his watch, becoming more and more irritated.

  
  
  
“I’m trying to ease you into this, Brian.” Ben wasn’t sure how Brian would take this news. As much as it was wonderful for Justin... he wasn’t certain Brian would feel the same. That would be extremely selfish of Brian, and it really wasn’t like him to wish such bad things on an innocent man; but, Brian’s responses to young Justin had been anything but normal. Not to mention the increased danger it would place Justin in should the news become known throughout the prison. “Craig Taylor, Justin’s father was just murdered a short while ago.”

  
  
  
“Unfortunate,” Brian replied blandly.

  
  
  
“There’s more,” Ben mumbled, finding Brian’s lack of sympathy less than endearing.

  
  
  
Brian inclined his head, waiting for him to finish his story. “Generally there is.”

  
  
  
“I spoke to Horvath to get the full story. This is off the record, of course, and for Justin’s personal safety it must stay in this room---"

  
  
  
“Just get to the fucking point!” Brian snapped, standing to his feet, instinctively feeling this was about to make his life much more difficult.

  
  
  
Ben sighed. “They are awaiting DNA testing, but all evidence points to Justin Taylor being innocent and vindicated soon. If the matter gets pushed as quickly as Horvath thought it might... Justin could be a free man within the week. Perhaps even sooner.” He stared at the impassive look on Brian’s face, knowing the warden and the man were even more conflicted now. “I don’t need to tell you the havoc that will ensue should the other inmates realize their favorite new ‘eye candy’ is about to be released.”

  
  
  
“Fuck,” Brian snarled, at this moment feeling more the disciplinary leader than the man that desired the inmate in question. It was decision time here... and one he didn’t want to make. All in all it was the only solution. “Move Taylor into solitary confinement. It’s the only way to keep him safe, and the prison from erupting into constant riots. In the meantime, I will inform Justin of his father’s death.”

  
  
  
“Brian... wouldn’t a single cell environment be good enough?” Ben asked, uncertain how Justin would react to being thrown in the hole for what could equate to a week or more.

  
  
  
“You know as well as I do that they can still get to him there. I won’t have my prison exploding into chaos, Ben. That is our primary objective now.”

  
  
  
Nodding, Ben agreed with that. “Yes, it is. Justin will most likely be gone soon, and the prison must continue to run efficiently.” He looked at Brian sympathetically, knowing him so very well. This wasn’t easy on him as either the man or the warden. Whether Brian wanted to face it or not, he was growing feelings for Justin Taylor. This could have a permanent blow on their developing personal relationship. As Brian moved toward the door, the tension in his back more that apparent, Ben told him, “He’s very sensitive, Brian. He may never forgive you.”

  
  
  
“I know that, Ben.” He looked back towards his friend and colleague, a brief flicker of emotion warming his eyes. “I have to protect him... and my bottom line - I have to do what’s best for the prison. No matter how Justin feels about my methods. I have to do what allows him to walk out of here alive.”

  
  
  
As Brian went back to his office and prepared to give Justin the news, he hoped that the boy would understand his position... but he realized that was expecting too much. Perhaps in time he would understand... but for now the isolation would torment him. If Justin was to be released, Brian only hoped it happened quickly. Not only for Justin’s sake... but for all of them. Once he was free, he would find a way to make amends.

  
  
  
The setting wouldnt change anything, Brian told himself. It wouldn't be over between him and Justin until he decided it was finished. As Brian visualized how Justin would look spread out on his bed, he decided it might not be over for a very long time.

  
  
  
TBC

 


	12. Chapter 12

“Sargeant Horvath, you wanted to see me?” Jennifer Taylor peeked her head into the obviously busy police sargeant's office, her eyes taking in the scattered pieces of paper and files across his desk.  
  
  
  
  
  
Carl nodded, brusquely motioning her forward. “Yes, please. Have a seat Mrs. Taylor. I apologize for calling you down here at what must be such a difficult time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s not a problem, Sargeant. And... please call me, Jennifer.” Sitting across from his desk, she looked at the Sargeant anxiously. She could clearly remember when the police had been investigating Chris Hobbs' death. Everyone had been so accusatory, but not Sargeant Horvath. He had always given the impression that he believed in Justin. But... the evidence had been overwhelming and a trial conducted in a community that resented gays hadn’t gone well for Justin. That was in the past now. All any of them could do was wait for this ridiculous sentence to be over, that and hope for a miracle. She wasn’t one that subscribed to such a positive outlook. Life hadn’t given her much reason.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Jennifer, I have come into some information.” Carl sighed deeply. As much as he was thrilled that justice would soon be served in the case of Justin Taylor, he hated that it had been so miscarried in the first place. “It’s my suggestion, off the record, that you get your attorney working on it right away.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“My attorney? Is this to do with Craig’s death? I assure you that I have had no contact with him for some time. His current girlfriend could assist you more.” Jennifer bristled slightly. Was the Sargeant accusing her of some kind of involvement in Craig’s death? It was the most preposterous of ideas. They had been divorced for several years now. She couldn’t tolerate her ex-husband... but she had no reason to kill him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Carl held up a hand, shaking his head emphatically back and forth. “Not at all. It has just been released that your ex-husband has been murdered, but it appears as if it was a robbery. The reason I have called you is about Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Justin? What does my son have to do with this?” Jennifer demanded, her irritation quickly rising.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I didn’t call you in regarding your ex-husband’s death. New evidence has surfaced that could exonerate your son...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jennifer’s eyes became wide with disbelief. “Exonerate? How is this possible? Justin was convicted.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I shouldn’t even be advising you of this before the official DNA results return, but Chief Stockwell is convinced of what we’ll find... as am I.” He took in a deep breath, knowing how irate this woman would be when she realized her son had been so falsely accused. He didn’t blame her for one minute. “We have a man in custody claiming to be Chris Hobbs. If the results corroborate this, proceedings will be instigated to have your son vindicated.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I can settle this now!” Jennifer angrily stood to her feet. “Place this man in a lineup. I could identify that son-of-a-bitch anywhere!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Carl took in a deep breath, exhaling just as quickly. “Mrs. Taylor, please remain calm. We are doing all that we can to expedite matters. The chief is overseeing this personally. He doesn’t want any mistakes. It’s in Justin’s best interest that everything is handled through proper channels. If all goes well he could be out within a week.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“A week?” Jennifer asked, her jaw dropping down in surprise. “Since when does a case get on the court docket so quickly?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“The chief wants to resolve this quickly... but without violating any procedures.” Carl looked at her pointedly. “I’m sure you want the same, Ma’am...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jennifer nodded forcefully. “Yes, of course. I don’t want any mistakes either. I will contact Justin’s attorney immediately... and Justin at the prison.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mrs. Taylor, with all due respect I think you should stay away from the prison. Justin’s been doing fine so far, this doesn’t need to get inside those walls.” Carl didn’t want to get vulgar with a woman that was obviously very much a lady... but he knew her idea was a very bad one, at least for Justin.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t understand, Sargeant. Justin has a right to know what’s going on. It would give him peace of mind...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Carl realized he would need to be blunt. If it made her see reason, a bit of awkwardness would be acceptable by him. “I can’t tell you what has been going on in that prison, but I do know one thing, Mrs. Taylor – Justin is a young man, some could even say boyish. The men that he is incarcerated with probably look at him in a certain way, if you catch my meaning. Now, he hasn’t been in there that long yet, so they are probably just sniffing around him a bit... but if word gets out that someone like him is about to be released, let me just say this – he’s going to have some big problems.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jennifer flushed in embarrassment. “I hadn’t thought of that. Okay. I’ll do it your way. I don’t want Justin to suffer any more than he has already.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Carl held back a grimace following her accusatory glare. He clearly could understand her point of view. The system had fucked up. How it had happened remained a mystery, but that didn’t matter to Justin Taylor’s mother. All she knew right now was that her son was serving a crime in a prison filled with hardened criminals... a crime that he hadn’t even committed. It doesn’t get more cut and dry than that. “I’ll be in touch if I hear anything else... but best ballpark guess is a week. We’ll have the official DNA test back in a few days. What we have done here in the lab isn’t as intensive as that will be.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I understand. Thank you, Sargeant Horvath.” Jennifer looked on him in kindness for a moment. “I do remember when you were investigating this case. You were kind to my son. I haven’t forgotten that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Off the record, I never believed Justin was guilty... but my hands were tied.” Carl’s eyes were filled with regret, and hope at the same time. “Just hold on a short while longer. I have a feeling you’ll have him back soon.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jennifer smiled tremulously. “That’s the best news I’ve had in a long time. A week is such a short amount of time... but I have a feeling it will feel like the longest of my life.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Carl nodded in total agreement of that. The Chief would probably frown on him giving this information to Justin’s mother before the official DNA tests returned, but he felt it was the right thing to do. The system had fucked up that boy’s life... and in his mind, the sooner they began the process of it being righted the better.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
“Would you mind repeating that, Sir?” Justin asked, his eyes looking at the warden in utter disbelief.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I have been informed that your father has been killed. Apparently he was murdered.” Brian watched him closely, looking for any sort of response... astounded that all he found was a blank stare.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin snorted. “Apparently he pissed off someone else.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s your response?” Brian asked him. “I can set you up with Dr. Bruckner if you would like to speak to him professionally.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m fine. Thank you, Warden. I wasn’t very close to my father.” Justin remained impersonal to the warden, strangely confused that he had a guard in the room with them. He never had a guard with them. There was more going on that the death of his father. Justin remained motionless as he waited to hear what was next.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian arched a brow. “That appears obvious.” Justin was taking the news far better than he could have ever hoped or expected. Nothing ever went according to plan regarding this young man. He couldn’t even hazard a guess how this next part would go; for him what would be the most difficult part.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Was there something else you wanted to discuss with me, Sir?” Justin’s eyes flickered back between the warden and his guard, his eyes not missing the secretive look that passed between them.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes. I’m afraid there is.” Brian paced back and forth in front of his desk, tapping the side of his face thoughtfully... realizing much was at stake in what would happen next. Only he and Ben knew that Justin would be released soon. He didn’t trust that information among any of his staff, not even his most trusted guard. This had to be played out to perfection. It wasn’t only essential for the smooth running of the prison, but for Justin’s own safety as well. “I’m afraid I will need to make some changes in your cell accommodations. Effective immediately.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon looked towards the warden inquiringly, frowning when Brian’s gaze remained fixated on Justin. New accommodations, he thought? That would explain why he was in this meeting. Warden Kinney never had an audience when he had a meeting with this particular inmate. That had been a constant since his arrival. Something was going on here. Whatever it was, he had the feeling it didn’t bode well for the young prisoner.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re moving me? But why, Sir? I haven’t been having any problems with Michael...” Justin began his ramble, immediately stilling his speech when that cold look entered the warden’s eyes. That look that he hadn’t been on the receiving end of recently, and one he had hoped never to see again... all to find his hopes dashed here and now.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Silence! I have warned you about questioning my decisions, Taylor. As much as I sympathize with the fact that you just lost your father... whether estranged or not, I cannot allow you to continue to place this prison at risk!” Brian’s eyes narrowed when he saw Justin opening his mouth to speak, quickly realizing his fear wasn’t enough to keep him silent today. “You will not speak until I’m finished.” Brian looked at him sharply. “Nod if you understand!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Forcing himself not to shed tears at the harshness of the warden’s tone, the same man that had only hours ago been on the verge of becoming his lover, Justin nodded with a jerk, his eyes downcast as he tried to regain a sense of both understanding and control. This treatment hurt him more than he wanted to acknowledge. He hadn’t done anything to incite it. And... to make matters worse, it all came on the heels of the warden telling him of his father’s death. It didn’t matter how Justin was projecting his feelings regarding that news. Brian’s handling on him now was nothing short of cruel. He felt like such a fool.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll make this short and simple, and have you headed to your new home.” Brian lifted his eyes briefly to meet Brandon’s, giving him a silencing glare as he spoke. “Circumstances have made it so I will be out of the prison for the next few days. I am the only reason that the attacks against you have remained under control. I can only do so much. With my absence it will only escalate... and I can’t allow that to happen.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked up at that moment, uncertain of where he was leading. Was the warden placing him in lockdown? When Warden Kinney looked away from him, a flicker of regret briefly flickering in his eyes, Justin realized this was about to get much worse.  
  
  
  
  
  
“My primary responsibility is to see to the safety of each prisoner, and that the prison runs in an orderly, controlled manner. Rumors have reached my ears that a major attack on you will be enlisted over the weekend. My solution will rectify that immediately.” Brian looked at Justin with a face carved from stone, unyielding and filled with determination. “For the immediate future the temptation that you represent to these men will be resolved in the only way that will be effective in this environment.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon swallowed, knowing exactly what this meant. He wasn’t certain why he hadn’t learned of such a threat... but that it existed didn’t really surprise him. Justin Taylor was far from the ordinary inmate. He was an enticement many would risk the ease of their daily lives in here to acquire. It had already happened on numerous occasions. Brandon knew that had probably only been the beginning. He had been dreading the weekends since Justin had arrived. The incidents would increase without the warden’s presence. As much as he knew Brian was doing what was best for the prison, and for the well being of this particular inmate, he doubted Justin would see it that way. The warden’s pursuit of Justin would definitely be at a standstill now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin remained silent knowing he wasn’t going to like what followed. A silence prevailed in the room following the warden’s slightly ominous statement. He wasn’t about to fall into that trap and ask any questions. They had been down this road many times now. His head was swimming with everything that he had been hit with during such a short span of time. He didn’t need any further displays of the warden’s wrath. At least not right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
“My solution is radical, and one that isn’t subject for debate.” Brian’s nostrils flared as he looked down at Justin. This was the point in which the boy would truly recoil from him. He had no other choice. Justin couldn’t know of his impending release... at least not yet. When the time for his day in court drew closer he would look at that again. He couldn’t risk Justin letting it slip to the wrong guard, or even to anyone and having it overheard. He had to play this close to the vest. Only he and Ben would know. For Justin’s safety it had to be this way. Brian faced his most appealing, yet most dangerous prisoner in many ways with a cold uncompromising stare.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mr. Taylor, you are being placed in solitary confinement for the course of the weekend. I will determine when I return if it is to be extended.” Brian didn’t look away from the shock or hurt he clearly read on Justin’s face. This was another aspect that still hadn’t improved. Justin was entirely too damned sensitive. He gave away much with his open expressions. That was another reason he had to make this decision. The boy was just too fucking vulnerable... on every possible level.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin didn’t speak a word. Everything he had to say was clearly displayed by the hurt and disappointment in his eyes. He cursed the tears that fell, at this moment hating more than anything that this uncaring man continued to see his weaknesses. Solitary confinement. It had come down to this. What had begun as a beautiful start to the afternoon earlier had ended in a chaotic nightmare. One that he knew would endure and only intensify until his isolation was ended.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian forced himself to look away from the new look he saw in Justin’s eyes. The hurt turned to anger, ending in contempt. Ben had warned him, and he knew it to be true then. Justin wouldn’t forgive him easily. Brian only hoped in time he would understand... but that day would be a long time away. Strangely he met compassion in Brandon’s eyes. Despite the fact that Brandon didn’t know the true reason behind his actions, he was loyal and supported him. When this was over he would need to see that he was rewarded. During Justin’s entire stay here, Brandon had been an asset in many ways. If not for him, Justin’s reality could be much different.  
  
  
  
  
  
Not sparing Justin another glance, Brian assertively told Brandon, “Take him now. Your assignment will be changed as well. From here on out I want you down at solitary.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon’s eyes widened. This was serious. “Yes Warden.” He looked towards a defeated Justin slumped in his chair. “Let’s go, Taylor.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin stood from his seat, knowing he had no choice but to obey. His eyes shot daggers of hurt and anger at the impassive warden. In one telling glance Justin told him he would never touch him again unless it was done by force. Despite the actions the warden was taking now, Justin knew he would never cross that line. It was over for them. And... right at this moment, he couldn’t be more glad.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian watched as Justin was led away, knowing he could attempt to smooth things over... yet fearing the risks of such a reckless action. A week wasn’t such a long time, he told himself. Granted it would be interminable for Justin in solitary confinement... but the bottom line – Justin would walk out of here in one piece, and not the victim of vicious and violent acts. When they were on the outside he would make him understand. Until then, Justin would be safe. That was the only thing that mattered now.  
  
  
  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Justin sat on the small cot that wasn’t large enough to be classified as a bunk. He shook his head in grim acceptance of his new and more isolated surroundings. There was nothing here. A makeshift bed fashioned from a small mattress, a window elevated high above that couldn’t be reached; yet thankfully, a toilet and small basin in the corner. He looked around in what he construed as nothing more than a large box, a moment of amusement befalling him when he realized he could pace off miles in what would take a matter of minutes. How sad that he could find amusement in that. He was thankful that there was more light provided in this small room that he had anticipated. Justin didn’t know what he had expected, he just knew that he hadn’t thought to find a cell so clean and well-preserved. Perhaps he had watched too much late-night television... for this wasn’t quite what he’d expected from solitary confinement. He did understand these cells most likely varied in different facilities. At this point he figured he could only look on the bright side. Things could always be worse.  
  
  
  
He visibly jumped when he heard the metallic clanging of the door opening. Why now? He was just adapting to his new box of a home... and he was faced with confrontations already. To no surprise he found it to be Brandon. Justin had been more than slightly surprised when the warden had transferred him to this section. Was he that worried of his behavior? He hadn’t done anything to be in this tiny little hole. Justin knew this isolation was considered to be the cruelest of torture to some prisoners. Perhaps in some institutions, but it was merely cramped in his opinion. He would survive this... and perhaps with all his free time he could devise a way to make the arrogant warden suffer as well. As appealing as that was to him, Justin found it less than likely. Warden Kinney obviously had a heart of stone. Making him suffer was impossible.  
  
  
  
“I brought you a present, Taylor. A couple of them, actually.” Brandon looked at the unhappy prisoner, still finding himself amazed by how quickly his situation had changed.  
  
  
  
Justin looked at him curiously, uncertain he wanted anything to do with his supposed gifts. “I’m fine... but thanks.”  
  
  
  
“So you don’t want your book that you were so desperate to get from the library?” Brandon mockingly waved his book before his eyes.  
  
  
  
Standing up from his bunk, he looked at it in an almost hypnotized manner. “My book... I didn’t think I was allowed to have it here.”  
  
  
  
“It varies. This block, regardless of it being solitary still awards some privileges. I also brought your radio from your cell.” He handed them to Justin, unable to miss the gratitude on his face. “Thank you, Sir. I really mean it. Thank you.”  
  
  
  
“Your welcome, Justin.” Brandon looked at Justin closely, his eyes really taking him in closer than what he had been so far. Faces tended to blend in after awhile in this place. Brandon quickly realized that pre-conceived notion had been a mistake in Taylor's case.  
  
  
  
  
The boy was quite beautiful. He could see why the prison was in such an uproar over him... and why Brian had become instantly obsessed. Brandon knew himself very well. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind if he had the same power as the warden, he wouldn’t have been able to resist the temptation of sampling him. But... it wouldn’t have been an isolated instance. Justin Taylor was ideal for repeated use. Despite knowing Brian’s one-fuck-only policy, it was difficult to fathom him not making an exception in Justin’s case. Fuck. He sure would. Brandon realized he probably hadn’t dwelled much on Justin’s attributes for the simple fact of knowing it to be a waste of time. One look at the warden every time this inmate came near was a clear enough message to back off. As he thought back to the meeting in Warden Kinney’s office a short time ago, Brandon realized he was mistaken in something else. The warden was doing this because he felt it necessary. The want had still been in his eyes. That meant one thing – Taylor was still untouchable. As much as the idea intrigued him, Brandon valued his job and his head on his shoulders. He wouldn’t cross that line.  
  
  
  
Justin peered at the small bag his guard held. “Is that mine too?”  
  
  
  
“Yes. It’s just some basic toiletries that you are allowed to have here.” Brandon handed Justin the bag. “Empty it out. I need to remove the bag from your cell.”  
  
  
  
Rolling his eyes, Justin took the bag and did as his guard told him. “Ridiculous process,” he mumbled underneath his breath. “I’m not suicidal... however, I might be homicidal.”  
  
  
  
Brandon bit his lip to refrain from laughing. Such remarks should be reported, but he wasn’t going to bring that to the already irritated warden’s attention. It was all in bad temper... and a bit of sarcasm. He didn’t take it seriously. Poor Warden Kinney. It definitely appeared as if he had burned his bridges with Justin – whether intended or not. It was a shame Justin wasn’t on the outside. In a setting where it wasn’t a matter of his job being on the line, he just might try to challenge the good warden for the privilege of having this beguiling blond. “I’ll check in on you later. I do believe the warden intends to visit you before he leaves for the day.”  
  
  
  
Justin’s back immediately tensed as he put his things away. “Thanks for the warning.”  
  
  
  
“If you need anything, just call out through the door. I’m stationed close by. I’ll hear you.” Brandon’s eyes briefly scanned the room making certain everything was in order, before leaving as quickly as he had arrived. How he would love to have a front row seat to the private meeting between warden and prisoner. However, this time, he had a feeling Brian would push for privacy. Looking towards the cell with infinite regret, Brandon decided he couldn’t blame the warden one little bit.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian made his way to the isolation area of the prison, his visit here going against his own better judgment... as well as Ben’s most prudent advice. Ben warned him that no good would come from this visit, unless he suddenly decided to level with Justin about the true meaning behind his new living arrangements. Brian was certain he could refrain from doing that. Too much was at stake here. Whether he wanted the fact made visible to anyone other than himself – Justin walking out of here in the same condition he arrived was his primary objective. Brian knew it was supposed to be maintaining the order of the prison – first and foremost. It angered him that this little blond had somehow affected him to the degree that his responsibilities took second place in his priorities. Once Justin was released he could get his clear perspective back... and the aspect of approaching the hot little blond on the outside held a great deal of appeal as well.  
  
  
  
Brandon nodded in greeting, more than a little surprised that Brian had held off until the end of the day for this visit. “Good afternoon, Warden. I’ll open the cell for you.”  
  
  
  
“Unlock it and leave the door ajar. I don’t envision Mr. Taylor trying to make a run for it.” Brian smiled briefly, a smile derived of necessity and not from any sort of warmth. “Go grab a cup of coffee and take a short break. I know you haven’t had many opportunities today.”  
  
  
  
“Thank you, Sir. I appreciate that.” Brandon knew that wasn’t why he was being given a break. He wanted to be alone with Justin. That wasn’t a surprise. What was the most shocking aspect was how obvious the warden continued to be in regards to this particular inmate. It wasn’t standard Kinney operating behavior – in or outside of this structure. Brandon couldn’t deny being more and more intrigued about the complicated relationship that had developed between these two men. Silently he opened the door, backing away immediately from the small opening. “Call me back if you need anything, Sir.”  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, his attention totally transfixed on the boy laying on what now constituted his bed. He quirked a brow as Justin stared stonily ahead, not even bothering to look at who had entered his cell. A brief smile passed his lips. Justin knew who was visiting him now. He just wanted to stay in as much control as possible. Brian crossed his arms against his chest, a blank look on his own face as he watched the motions flickering across Justin’s. A beautiful face even in anger, he couldn’t help but to reflect to himself. Brian didn’t have a doubt that he was beautiful in any moment. To this date, he hadn’t found a reason to question that.  
  
  
  
Bravely, Justin broke the ice first. “As you can see; I am all adapted, Warden. No need to check on me.”  
  
  
  
Looking over his shoulder to see that Brandon was discreetly exiting the block, Brian gave Justin an admonishing look, before he mockingly answered, “Seems like someone has grown a set of balls. Quite the reversal from the boy in my office.”  
  
  
  
Justin shrugged, still looking at the wall just at the end of his small bed. “I decided the scared little boy is only causing me more problems... like you said. Perhaps a more aggressive nature won’t get me in these situations.”  
  
  
  
“Really?” Brian mused doubtfully. “Quite an epiphany such a short time into your new confinement.”  
  
  
  
Sarcasm, just great. Justin forced his eyes to remain focused straight ahead and not on the beautiful, yet asshole of a warden that stood towering above him. “Perhaps that’s all it takes.”  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes, exasperation quickly setting in. It was fine that the little shit hated him right now... but he was the fucking warden of this institution. He would damned well respect him and his presence. “Cut the bullshit, Taylor and fucking look at me!”  
  
  
  
Justin turned his head on the bed, his eyes looking at the warden’s agitated face. He shook his head, before saying, “I’ve never seen anyone rise to anger quite so fast as you do.”  
  
  
  
“What can I say? I’m very hot-tempered.” Brian looked around Justin’s cramped space in assessment. “Regarding your accommodations, I know it’s small... but it is safe. That is the feel I was going for.”  
  
  
  
“Right. Safe.” Justin stood to his feet, his blue eyes intensely probing the hazel eyes that continued to remain aloof. “I can’t believe this was necessary. In fact, isn’t standard procedure to place the rule breakers in this atmosphere... and not the ones who do nothing wrong!?”  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes bored into the suddenly ballsy little blond. What had gotten into the boy? Didn’t he realize how vulnerable he was now? Much more so than in their previous meetings. They were completely isolated. No one could see or hear them. A cruel smile twisted Brian’s lips. It wasn’t acceptable for him to lose control... any of it. He would have to get things back in line right now. “Taylor, I do believe we had this discussion, earlier and on other occasions regarding minding your loose tongue... and the respect I expect to receive.”  
  
  
  
Justin stood to his feet, a myriad of emotions on his face. He was hurt, angry... but most of all confused. The warden’s signals continued to be conflicting. That wasn’t something he was enjoying at all. “Yes, we have, Sir. But... I believe you told me not too long ago that when we were alone, different rules would apply.”  
  
  
  
Keeping his expression blank and cold, Brian snapped, “I believe I told you when we were having a personal moment, just the two of us; it was never in regards to prison business.”  
  
  
  
“Oh,” Justin whispered, more than slightly dejected. He looked away and off toward his window, not wanting the warden to see how his continued uncaring manner affected him. Forcing himself to pretend not to care, he shrugged his shoulders, and realized he needed to get rid of him now. The last thing he wanted to do was break down in front of this man... and he knew he was so close to doing just that. So far he had convinced the warden of his bravado. If he accomplished nothing else here today, he hoped that continued. “Was there a particular reason you came down here to see me?”  
  
  
  
Brian eyed him closely, to his irritation suddenly finding it hard to read the boy. “Could you please do me the courtesy of looking at me when you are speaking to me?”  
  
  
  
“Certainly, Warden. You are in charge...” Justin agreed, turning his head to meet cold eyes with a blank stare of his own. He was determined to win this battle of wills; if nothing else he would break even, and not come out of it the pathetic loser.  
  
  
  
“Indeed I am,” Brian told him softly, his eyes drilling perceptively into the blond; as always looking for any sign of weakness or rebellion. Sadly, he found neither. Right now, any sign of emotion would be appreciated. All he could see in the blank, yet still beautiful blue eyes was uncaring acceptance. He couldn’t tell Justin how everything would be alright for him soon. Doing so carried far greater risks than alienating him further. Other guards would watch his cell as well. He didn’t know who he could trust. For that matter, he didn’t even know if he could trust Brandon completely. Brian only knew he was as close as he could come to doing so in here.  
  
  
  
Justin looked at the warden expectantly, uncertain of how long he could effectively manage this blasé demeanor. “I haven’t done something else wrong... have I?”  
  
  
  
In that moment Brian snapped. He began to swear repeatedly, his hand reaching up to touch the confused and entirely too desirable blond. His eyes narrowed in frustrated agony when Justin flinched backwards, anger and accusation sparkling in the beautiful depths of blue. Justin wouldn’t even let him touch him now. Not even in a gesture of comfort. Fuck. What a mess. For the first time, Brian began to doubt his ability to get through to him when this was over. Ben had been right. He shouldn’t have come here. All it did was make matters worse. Justin hated him... and he couldn’t really say he blamed him. “I’m not going to touch you, Justin. You can relax.”  
  
  
  
“Thank you, Sir. That is the last thing I want – now...” Justin continued to meet the warden’s gaze head-on, only slightly registering the flicker of pain he saw in Brian’s eyes.  
  
  
  
Brian released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He needed to get out of here before he said or did something foolish. The end was near for Justin. He couldn’t risk that now. “To answer your question – no, you haven’t done anything wrong. You are here because it is the best way to protect you. I know you don’t understand that now... but someday you will.”  
  
  
  
“Cryptic words, Warden.” Justin’s tone was bitter; right now consequences not high on his list of concerns.  
  
  
  
“I must be going.” His eyes trailed slowly over Justin, knowing it would be the last time he would see him for the next few days. He hated that most of all. “If you need anything the guards will get it for you... toiletries, more books – whatever it might be. This isn’t designed to be a punishment, Justin.”  
  
  
  
“Perhaps not... but that’s exactly what this is, Sir.” Justin’s eyes became softer and more open as he looked at the man that had filled him with hope and excitement in one moment, to being hurt and disillusioned in the next. Justin knew he could have loved this man. Now, all he felt was confusion and pain. What hurt him the most was the feeling of being used. Right now, he hated himself more than his uncaring jailor. That was a feeling he knew would torment him for many days, perhaps even weeks to come.  
  
  
  
Brian watched as Justin returned to his place on the bed, instinctively knowing in this moment the best course of action would be to say nothing. He stepped out of the small cell, closing the door behind him, standing against the other side, waiting for Brandon to return to secure it. He could have performed that task himself, but found himself frozen when he heard the muffled sobs coming from the other side. Clenching his fists at his sides, Brian was an instant away from going back inside and divulging everything to the vulnerable and tender hearted boy when Brandon stepped into the block. Brian knew it was for the best... yet he couldn’t help feeling regret and temptation to go to Justin now.  
  
  
  
“Is everything okay, Warden?” Brandon asked, his eyes taking in Brian’s anxiety in one simple glance... not to mention the not so silent sobs coming from the other side of the door.  
  
  
  
“Fine. He’s a bit upset, but nothing unexpected.” Brian pushed himself away from the door, forcing himself not to look back. As he was passing through the entryway of the cell block, he spoke in what was more of a question than a demand – “Take care of him, Brandon. Please.”  
  
  
  
Brandon’s eyes widened in amazement. “Of course, Sir.” He looked to the cell briefly then back at the warden. “I think we know this kid doesn’t fit in here.” He just watched as Brian exited the block, the warden’s normally stiff shoulders not as proud and upright as usual. This relationship completely befuddled him, but he wasn’t one to question it. He locked the cell door down, and made a quick tour of the others in confinement further down the block. A few moments later he returned, gratified to see that Justin’s sobbing had ceased. He opened the cell door, smiling at Justin when he received a glare in return. “Hey, no need for that, Taylor. I’m not the big bad warden. Okay?”  
  
  
  
Justin laughed. “I bet you wouldn’t say that to his face.”  
  
  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, yet nodding, Brandon had to agree. “You’re right.” He knew he was going over and beyond, and some would frown on this – namely Warden Kinney, but he couldn’t help but want to make this kid feel more at ease. Not to mention another simple fact - Justin Taylor was damned easy on the eyes. “I was thinking – well, unless you have much too busy of a schedule, you might like to play some cards.” He reached into his pocket and retrieved a sealed deck of playing cards.  
  
  
  
“Busy schedule.” Justin reached up to scratch his chin thoughtfully. “You know... I think I could squeeze in a game or two... or maybe even ten.” Justin knew this wouldn’t lessen the hurt he’d felt when Brian was here... but it was a nice diversion. Right now he would take as many of those as he could get. “Will you get in trouble for this?”  
  
  
  
“Only if I get caught...” Brandon whispered almost conspiratorial. “You won’t tell on me, will you?”  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head. “My lips are sealed.”  
  
  
  
“Perfect...” Brandon answered, a wide smile spreading across his face as he sat down across from Justin. He realized he couldn’t linger too long. This was a clear violation of ethics and safety... but he couldn’t resist. The kid was not only miserable, but beautiful as well. Brandon realized this was as close to Justin Taylor he would probably ever get... but he was doing that and following Brian’s request to look after him. As he looked into those soulful blue eyes, and all too tempting lips... Brandon determined being this kid’s watchdog was the most pleasant and simple of tasks. In the back of his mind he could hear one voice cautioning him – would Warden Kinney feel the same towards his dedication or would it lead to even more complications? Brandon hoped he never had to worry about that.  
  
  
  
TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Ben approached the bar, a frown furrowing his brow. There wasn’t a doubt that Brian was here. For one, he’d caught a glimpse of his car outside...and another, where else would Brian be on the weekend - most particularly in light of the turmoil he felt regarding Justin Taylor. Brian’s blank and intimidating stares didn’t affect him. He had been on the receiving end of many this past week. Granted, they alarmed him at times; especially in moments when he knew he was overstepping his boundaries... but sometimes he just had to put himself in the middle. He was quickly coming to realize one thing – being in the middle between Warden Kinney - friend or not - and Justin, wasn’t a coveted position.  
  
  
  
  
  
He nodded to the bartender, his eyes continuing to scan the bar. “A beer, please.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ted was seated close by, his ears picking up at the tension in Ben’s voice. He moved a couple of seats closer. “Everything okay, Ben?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey Ted.” Ben smiled at Ted, before pushing his money towards the bartender that had already returned with his beer. “Thanks, Rick.” He looked around the bar again, his eyes settling once more on Ted. “I’m fine. It’s just been a long week.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t doubt it. Not only do you have to be at the prison, but you have that wonderful and patient man we both call boss to deal with---" Ted muttered derisively.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben laughed. “I take it he’s been fun tonight?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I haven’t really talked to him... and I got the impression that was how he wanted it.” Ted didn’t add that Brian was in one of  _those_  moods. He didn’t expect to see much of him tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Let me guess – he’s in the backroom.” Ben didn’t even form it as a question. He didn’t have a doubt as to Brian’s location. That was the therapy of Brian’s choice. It didn’t matter that Justin was the one he really wanted; Brian would block that all out and find his release in another source... attempting to maintain to himself that one was as good as the other. Ben wasn’t fooled for one minute. The kid had gotten to Brian. It was unthinkable really how much this soon-to-be vindicated man had affected the most aloof man he’d ever known. He doubted Brian even realized how much he was into Justin. It was his hope that it ended well for all of them, but right now the chances didn’t look so good.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ted snorted. “Now I see why you earn the big bucks for psychoanalysis.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I see his mood has rubbed off on you too...” Ben looked at Ted shrewdly. “Anything you’d like to talk about?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nah. I’m good. Blake has to work all weekend... and of course, I have it off.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben nodded. “The imperfections of life.” He glanced to the dimly lit hallway that led to the backroom. “How long has he been back there?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ve lost track of the time. I’d say since he got here... well over an hour ago - if not more.” Ted ordered another beer, his eyes ignoring all the other hot bodies present; in his reality only wanting to see one walk through the door, yet knowing that wouldn’t be happening tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
“He should be out soon then. He’ll be feeling the need to hunt for some fresh meat.” Ben settled in at the bar, knowing he had no other choice than to wait. He wanted to talk to Brian. Yet... he wasn’t certain he wanted to tell him what he had learned by chance tonight, but a part of him felt like he must. He remembered the last time he came here to talk about Justin. Brian had been less than receptive.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ted looked at Ben with an astounded expression. “Dr. Bruckner, did you just refer to the hot men of our sex as fresh meat? Brian must be rubbing off on you. And... I daresay, he’d be so proud.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hardly. I was just referring to them in Brian’s terms.” His eyes pulled to see Brian in the distance; leisurely weaving his way through the various bodies of men that clamored for his attention. Brian seemed to see none of them, his eyes focused on the bar. He inclined his head as Brian moved closer, quickly noting the look of irritation in Brian’s eyes. Just as he’d suspected. Brian wasn’t in the mood for talking tonight. Perhaps trying to approach him tonight hadn’t been the best of ideas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian leaned against the bar, looking back long enough to order a beer, his eyes centering on the men dancing under the hot, bright lights. Once his beer was placed on the bar, Brian turned to take a long drink, before greeting his two friends and employees in the most sarcastic manner possible. “Well well, if it isn’t the good Dr. Bruckner wasting away another weekend pining for his lost lover.” He looked towards Ted. “Then we have the loyal Theodore... nothing better to do on a Saturday night than hang around his place of business.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“For your information, Brian, I am in a relationship. Blake happens to be working this weekend.” When Brian gave him that blank, uncaring stare, Ted stood to his feet and finished his drink in one long swallow. “Have fun with him, Ben. I don’t have to take his shit on the weekend.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben nodded, watching him leave, wishing he could tell Ted that this was far less about Brian’s disrespect of his life, and more of his own pain management... but that would raise far too many questions. He shook his head in disappointment at Brian. How he wished Brian would just accept his humanity like everyone else. If he wanted Justin in his life when this was over, that was something he would be forced to do. Getting Justin back wouldn’t be easy... not now. In fact, Brian would be lucky if someone else didn’t latch onto Justin first. Looking at the glower on Brian’s face, he wished he could shake off the bad things he felt to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
“No insightful rebuttals?” Brian didn’t even look at Ben as he spoke, his tone harsh, his eyes scanning the room for something worthwhile to take home with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t see the point. You are in denial and attack mode. Nobody can win against that. The best we can do is let you ride it out... and hope in the process you don’t alienate everyone who cares about you.” Ben looked at him kindly; despite his irritation, finding himself more worried about Brian than he wanted to admit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian turned to give his friend a cold, mocking gaze. “Denial? I think you have me confused with one of your many fucked up patients.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t think so, Brian. Until you can accept your feelings, even ones that are only beginning to develop, you can’t effectively deal with them. Once you do that and you need to talk, I’ll be there for you.” Ben knew Brian would rebuff and probably scorn his offer. Brian wasn’t ready for that yet. But... he had to try.  
  
  
  
  
  
A bitter laugh followed as Brian slowly emptied the bottle of beer he held in his hand. “I’ll keep that in mind, Dr. Freud.” He leaned in closer, his words a low whisper. “I wouldn’t be sitting by the phone... if I were you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Ben finished his beer in silence, turning to face Brian after he’d placed the bottle on the bar. “I know it’s the weekend... but could we talk? I have some information---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian swore under his breath. “Listen Ben, as you just said – it’s the fucking weekend. I have other things to do tonight.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Right. Such as fucking every available man in sight just so you can forget the one you are currently unable to fuck!” Ben spat his words out in a sudden burst of lost temper; quickly realizing he hadn’t been discreet enough when a silence suddenly enveloped them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nostrils flaring, Brian hissed, “You go too far, Dr. Bruckner. My office – NOW.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben grimaced as he followed behind Brian. He had engaged and thoroughly provoked the lion this time. Even though he had wanted a private talk with Brian; he wasn’t so sure it wouldn’t be starting off on the right foot. Grimly he realized he needed to stop taking work home with him. The release of Justin Taylor couldn’t come soon enough for him. Until then it would be like walking on eggshells around Brian, most especially at the prison. Thankfully, it wouldn’t be long now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian stared at Ben, open hostility in his eyes. He took a seat behind his desk, while he gestured for Ben to do the same. “I’m not sure why I am offering you a seat. I doubt you will be here long.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Firing me during off duty hours without a benefit of a full explanation?” Ben returned almost mockingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You are entirely too smug, Benjamin... and not irreplaceable.” Brian’s eyes continued to cut into him. “It seems you forget that – often.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Is it smug knowing that you won’t fire me without hearing me out first? For the most part you are very professional, Brian.” Ben cast a knowing look on his boss, aware that he could be crossing yet another line. “In fact, I’ve only known you to severely violate it once – indirectly the reason why I am here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian pretended not to understand. He could see no reason why Ben shouldn’t be as irritated as he was himself right now. “You are here because I broke prison rules?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No,” he snapped impatiently. “You know that’s not what I meant. Obviously, I don’t approve of how you pursued Justin when you hold such a position of power over him. It’s not good for his psyche. Since he is about to be released I doubt it will have permanent impact... but if he had stayed in the system long term – it could have, and you know that too.” He sighed deeply, determined not to allow Brian to throw him off balance or topic this time. “I am here regarding Justin and his impending release.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“What more is there to say? It’s the weekend. As far as I know court doesn’t convene on Sunday... and I doubt as early as Monday with them awaiting official DNA results.” Brian was becoming weary of this entire subject. A part of him wished Justin’s day in court would be as soon as Monday. Having him out of his prison would be best for everyone concerned, Justin included. Yet, he also knew that Justin’s release removed the power he held over him. He couldn’t deny that a part of him would miss that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben nodded his agreement. “You are correct. However, Chief Stockwell has some influential friends. A court slot will be opened the moment the paperwork arrives.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Stockwell.” Brian sneered. “This is more than laughable. The gay community is the scum of the earth to that man; and yet, he pushes so hard to have a gay man released so quickly.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It is extraordinary. I am assuming he is trying to save face since his department made such a joke of the Taylor investigation. It gives the impression that he had been persecuting a member of the gay community. That may have been exactly what Stockwell had been doing at the time... but now that the evidence is present, he is a smart man to vindicate Justin so swiftly.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Good point.” Brian almost shuddered thinking of how this would look in the public eye. “The homophobic Chief Stockwell will be regaled as a hero; when he is anything but that. It’s really quite sickening.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben couldn’t agree more with that assessment. “It’s a shame that Justin is his tool. However, back to my point. It will be soon, Brian. I had dinner with Debbie and Carl tonight. Stockwell is to have the DNA results on his desk Monday morning. Carl thought Justin could be in court as early as Wednesday. He didn’t even rule out Tuesday. Stockwell wants a quick closure... and I don’t have to tell you – mass media coverage.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It will be a fucking circus,” Brian hissed under his breath. He began to curse repeatedly. “Most likely the judge will want to question me in regards to his behavior in prison, even if it won’t have any bearing on his conviction being overturned.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes. I expect we’ll both be called.” Ben bit his lip uncertainly for a moment. “I hate to ask this... but I have to. You won’t say anything that will jeopardize Justin’s chances for a quick release?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Incredulous fury blazed in Brian’s eyes. “I’m not going to dignify that with a response. I am going to take into consideration that this entire situation has been distressing for all of us... and not fire you on the spot! Now, you have disrupted my evening long enough. Get the fuck out of my office!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben stood to his feet. He had realized as soon as the words came from his mouth that he had gone too far. Whether it be true or not, and deep down he knew it wasn’t, he was out of line to speak of it. He moved to the door with his head down uncertain of how he would make amends to Brian. Ben only knew that now wasn’t that time. He opened the door, looking back to see Brian staring away from the door, clearly intending not to reveal the hurt in his eyes that Brian never wanted the world to see. “I’m sorry, Brian. I really am.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian didn’t turn his head until he heard the door firmly close. Another reason why Justin Taylor needed out of his prison quickly. Ben had never questioned his professionalism; and if he were to be honest with himself – he deserved this. He had been nothing but inappropriate with Justin from day one. Everyone knew that. He couldn’t help himself. There was just something about Justin that was irresistible to him. Brian knew that wouldn’t change when Justin was free. In fact, Brian thought he might be even more determined to have him then. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he would have him – and on his terms.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he thought back on his entire, although short-lived knowledge of the beautiful blond prisoner; Brian realized his behavior thus far had bordered on obsessive. He couldn’t change that. Everything he did he did in a passionate intensity. His pursuit of his pleasures even more so. However, Justin was different than most pursuits. That particular blond made him burn with the most undeniable cravings. Others he could walk away from and forget. He began to worry that wasn’t possible with Justin. In fact, he was almost sure of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Justin sat on the bench; bleakly he realized he was seeing nothing, yet everything at the same time. He shook his head as he took in the crisp, yet warm air. This little exercise was apparently his only remaining luxury. One hour alone in the prison yard; alone except for the guards that monitored him from within the yard and up above. They were always slightly visible in their stations up above; Justin decided it must be to act as a deterrent to either attempted escape or prison riots. As much as he wanted out of here in the worse possible way, he would never risk added time on his incarceration by attempting something so foolhardy. And riots... well, that didn’t look likely for him either. His new accommodations had changed that aspect. The other inmates could no longer reach him. He supposed that was good in a way... but how it had come about still filled him with feelings of betrayal and a wounded spirit.

  
  
  
Warden Kinney, Justin thought to himself in disgust. How stupid he had been. He didn’t fault himself for falling into his arms. After all, he was only human. The man was hotter than any man should be. Justin had always been one to admire a man that looked good in a fine suit; the warden was in a class by himself in that category – grimly he acknowledged... in every other one as well. The man could undoubtedly be a model for the most prestigious designer labels. But... the beauty was only skin deep. He should have read him for exactly what he was – an unscrupulous ass that would do anything to get what he wanted. After having that, whether he’d had the full experience or not, Justin was quickly brushed aside without a moment’s thought or regret. Justin hated Warden Kinney right now; more than that, he was repulsed by his own responses to him. No matter what the warden had done, Justin couldn’t deny how his body still responded when he came near. He hoped time would cure him of that.

  
  
  
Justin knew he only had himself to blame. He had often engaged in romantic fantasy in the past; Warden Kinney was no exception. He had known that Brian viewed him as a sexual object, a number even; still, he had hoped in the back of his mind that he’d meant something more to the austere warden. All the good warden cared about was his image in regards to running this prison. Granted, that was essential, and vitally important in keeping these hardened and savage men in line... but he could see no reason for his present confinement. The warden’s explanations had been vague, but the way his dictates had been incased in such disinterest and icy demeanor had been the fatal blow. He not only felt used, he felt insignificant to Brian. The saddest part of all being – he knew he had been falling for him. Thankfully he had learned the truth before falling completely into that painful abyss. At least he hoped he had.

  
  
  
He sighed knowing his time in the prison yard was almost over. Next, he would be back in his cramped little cell for another 24 hours. Thankfully Brandon had given him his radio and book. That was something. Unfortunately after Brandon had left last night he had read the remainder of his book. Ironically he had just finished it when the lights were extinguished. He was quick to find that they were turned out early. The daytime hours were depressing enough... but the night had been horrid. Everything became shrouded in darkness when the lights were turned off. Justin could see why solitary was considered torturous. It wasn’t so much the days... but the night had been endless. He only hoped he didn’t have to spend too many nights in this isolated new home.

  
  
  
Hearing footsteps clicking along the pavement, Justin tensed, assuming his time was already up. He had known it was probably getting close, but he hated the thoughts of those caged walls surrounding him after his brief time out in the revitalizing air. He sighed deeply, not standing to his feet, yet knowing he must. He didn’t look at the approaching guard, his words slipping out despondently, “I guess my time is up.”

  
  
  
“Well... only if you want it to be.” Brandon smiled down at the young inmate; knowing he had something to perk his spirits up quickly.

  
  
  
Justin looked up at the sound of the familiar voice, his eyes widening in surprise... and if he were to be honest – relief. Brandon was to be his guard tonight? He thought he only worked the day shift and that he was off today... but apparently he had been mistaken. “I didn’t know you would be here today.”

  
  
  
“Disappointed?” Brandon asked him, quirking a brow as he delivered him a mock look of reproof.

  
  
  
“No! Of course not. You’ve always been nice to me, perhaps more so since I arrived in solitary... but it hasn’t gone unnoticed.”

  
  
  
Brandon nodded and smiled, holding one hand behind his back; not relinquishing his surprise yet. “That’s good. I don’t go over and beyond for all the prisoners.”

  
  
  
“I know that.” Justin scrunched up his nose as he looked up at Brandon. “I don’t know why I am so special, but I’m not complaining.”

  
  
  
“Wouldn’t do you any good, kid. I’m as stubborn as a mule.” Brandon looked at Justin somberly for a moment. “So, how was your first night in solitary?”

  
  
  
Justin shrugged, trying to pretend it wasn’t that bad. He remembered the warden saying he shouldn’t show his weaknesses so openly; in that he knew the commanding warden had given him good advice. “It’s different, I’ll give you that. I got through it.”

  
  
  
“Many men have cracked in there. Some even call it the torture chamber at night – deafening silence, and a nightmare inducing darkness. I’m glad to see you were unaffected.” Brandon thought the boy to be more disturbed by his new conditions than he let on. His words might be startling, but talking about it might make the reality less forbidding. For some reason he found he wanted to do that for him.

  
  
  
“I wouldn’t say unaffected... but I survived it.” Justin peered at him closely. “Why is your hand behind your back? I’m not about to resist going back inside; you won’t have to beat me down.”

  
  
  
Brandon laughed. The very idea of having to use a club to restrain Justin was laughable to him. He wouldn’t need a weapon. His size and strength alone would have this prisoner pinned immobile to the ground. He couldn’t help but to think about that scenario. At once he wished he hadn’t. The very idea of this boy crushed beneath him was something that stirred things inside of him that he knew best to be forgotten. “I’m not the least bit concerned with you trying to rebel against my authority.” Brandon pulled the small sketchpad out from behind his back, his efforts completely worthwhile when he watched Justin’s face transform from confusion into one of an excited child that had just gotten his most desired toy on Christmas morning. “I take it you know what to do with this...”

  
  
  
Justin’s mouth spread into a beaming smile; unbeknownst to him a smile that the other man found instantly enchanting. “You got me a sketchpad? I don’t know what to say, Brandon.”

  
  
  
“You just take it and use it.” Brandon handed it over to him, a self-satisfied smile on his face. “Thank you would be accepted as well.”

  
  
  
Taking the offering, Justin blinked at it in disbelief. Such a simple thing gave him an unbelievable amount of pleasure. He surmised that was how his life would be now. “Right. Sorry.” Justin blushed in embarrassment that he hadn’t thanked him immediately. “Thank you, Brandon. I can’t tell you how much this means to me... especially since I finished my book before lights went out last night.”

  
  
  
“I can get you some more books after I get you back inside. You just need to tell me what you want.” Brandon didn’t understand why he was being so accommodating to this particular prisoner. He had rearranged his work schedule just so he could be here tonight. After going home last night he had thought about what Justin’s first night would be like for him in that dark and quiet room. Instantly, he had wanted to be there for him tonight should he struggle. Brandon convinced himself he was just being humane, and that it wasn’t due to his growing attraction to what he viewed as unattainable. As Brandon openly surveyed the beautiful young blond, he couldn’t deny being incredibly tempted. If not for the warden’s obvious interest and involvement with Justin, he doubted he would resist.

  
  
  
Justin stood to his feet, his eyes glancing up at the tower above them. “I’ll go inside now. I don’t want to get you into any trouble. I know I am probably past my hour by now.”

  
  
  
Brandon shrugged. “It’s up to you. We have time if you want to stay longer.” He looked up at the same tower, not admitting to Justin that his assumptions were correct. Eyebrows would raise that he had given a solitary inmate extra time. The news would travel to Warden Kinney quickly. He didn’t really think that would be a big deal to him. It was more than obvious that Justin was to be treated differently. He knew there was much more to Justin being placed in solitary than what the warden had told him. What it was he might never know... but one thing he did know – the warden wanted Justin to be comfortable, whether he came out and admitted that or not. That told him something else as well – Warden Kinney was still very interested in Justin on a personal level. A smart man would keep his distance. All of a sudden, Brandon wasn’t certain he was feeling all that smart.

  
  
  
Clutching the sketchpad to his chest almost as if the most fragile lifeline, Justin shook his head. “No. I think I’ll go inside. I would imagine you have some other prisoners to check on too.”

  
  
  
_None that I want to check on as much as you, Mr. Taylor._  Brandon didn’t voice his thoughts aloud, knowing to do so could be catastrophic. Justin trusted him; intuitively Brandon knew that Justin needed that more than any flirtatious banter. The boy felt lost and totally alone. In a matter of moments Justin had gone from feeling the protected and much desired man of the one who held the ultimate power over his well-being, to being just another outcast. Justin had to be reeling from that right now. He had gotten to know Brian quite well, and thought he read him better than most – he didn’t believe the warden’s indifference for one moment. That alone warned him to tread with extreme caution. Brandon wasn’t sure why it was so important to him to be there for Justin; he only knew it was. He was more than aware of his physical attraction to Justin, but that was a line he didn’t intend to cross. He would be his friend as much as he could in his position of authority over him. It would have to be enough.

  
  
  
“Okay, if you want.” Brandon followed him to the yard gate and entrance to the lower level of the prison, maintaining the distance that was standard procedure. He wouldn’t be human if he didn’t admire the walk of the hot blond in front of him. Brandon shook his head in amazement. Warden Kinney was a fool to risk losing his chances with Justin. He wished things were different. Brandon knew one thing for certain – in the outside world, he would hunt this beautiful boy with the same intensity that Brian committed to his various pursuits. He and Brian had a couple of things in common. They were both undisputed tops, and they always got their man. Whereas Brian was reputed not to do repeats, Brandon didn’t follow along the same. If they were worth repeating, he had no problem in multiple hook-ups. As he followed Justin down the small hallway that led to his solitary cell, Brandon knew in a world outside of this prison, Justin would be worth much more than a first look. He was a man that could inspire addiction.

  
  
  
Brandon decided that it was a good thing Justin was in here and not on the outside. He had the unshakable feeling his problems would only begin if that temptation was so readily available.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Monday morning came with Brian arriving at the prison with the feeling that this wasn’t going to be the best of days. Granted, it was a Monday... and one that he originally intended on taking off. He changed his plans of using one of his free days today, largely due to the situation with Justin. As much as he knew Justin was safe in solitary confinement, he knew he couldn’t relax his guard with the end so near. Justin would undoubtedly be released within the next several days. He wasn’t about to let anything happen to him in that amount of time. Placing his coffee on his desk, he scanned his desk for messages from over the weekend. Often the guards would leave it there for him, knowing he would see that first. The one on the top astounded him.

  
  
  
Brandon had traded shifts with one of the night guards, and done so without discussing it with him. That was very curious, he thought. Why would he give up his standard nighttime clubbing and tricking to be here? Brian didn’t know why, but he had the feeling he wasn’t going to like the answer to that. He picked up the phone, dialing immediately to the guard monitoring solitary. His voice was curt, and quick to the point. “Is Brandon still here?”

  
  
  
“Yes, Warden. He should be gone... but he stayed to do rounds and is giving Taylor his breakfast now.” The on-duty guard flushed, and stood taller; uncertain as to whether the warden was watching him on camera now.

  
  
  
Interesting, Brian thought. “Tell him to come see me on his way out.”

  
  
  
“Yes Sir. I’ll tell him right away.”

  
  
  
Brian dropped the phone back into the cradle, instantly powering up his computer and scanning for the rest of his messages and alerts. He was glad that nothing required his immediate attention. Brian had the feeling Brandon would require some of his time. What was he thinking? Had something happened after he had left on Friday night to inspire this? That didn’t make sense either. Brandon wasn’t any more self-sacrificing than he was himself. They were each arrogant in their own ways, and never did anything without a reason. He found he couldn’t wait to hear Brandon’s reasons for these surprising actions.

  
  
  
He didn’t have to wait for long. Not ten minutes had passed before the knock came to his door. Not even looking up to see who entered, Brian snapped out sharply, “Come in.”

  
  
  
Brandon entered the office, his eyes immediately taking in the warden’s hostile demeanor. He had hoped to avoid this a bit longer. In fact, he had been certain he would be safe enough for today. Brian was supposed to be taking today off... and yet he was here. Brandon couldn’t help but to wonder how much that had to do with Justin. “You wanted to see me, Sir?”

  
  
  
“That I did, Brandon.” Finally, he looked up, piecing his most trusted guard with his most assessing gaze. “Have a seat. I have a feeling you could be here for awhile.”

  
  
  
Resisting the impulse to roll his eyes, Brandon took a seat, as always respectful of the warden, yet not as intimidated by him as he often appeared to be. Brandon accepted that he was a force to be reckoned with, but he had seen him in action outside of these walls too. He was just a man. An aggressive one for certain... but still only a man. “I believe I know what this is about. If it hadn’t been the weekend I would have asked for your permission... but I didn’t think it cause to upset your weekend plans.”

  
  
  
“How considerate...” Brian drawled. “That aside, how about you tell me exactly why you felt the need to break my rules and switch shifts with another guard – not only for one night, but for the entire week. And... I caution you, Brandon. I have the ability to pull up surveillance films of every minute you have been on duty since Friday. So, how about we cut to the chase quickly. I admit to being extremely intrigued by your answers..."

  
  
  
Brandon grimaced. This was going to be awkward, and most likely unpleasant. Perhaps befriending the beautiful prisoner that so fascinated both him and the warden hadn’t been his best decision. Regardless of that, he didn’t intend to back down. He only hoped he could state his case and still have his job once the meeting ended. As his gaze fully connected with the coldness in the eyes of Warden Kinney, Brandon wasn’t so sure that would be achieved.

  
  
  
TBC

 


	16. Chapter 16

“So, will you take the case?” Jennifer asked the surprised and outraged attorney seated across from her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie pursed her lips together indignantly. “Damned right I will take the case!” She grimaced slightly at the look of shock on her new client’s face. “I apologize for my inappropriate outburst. This scenario pisses me off! May I ask why you didn’t elect to stay with Justin’s original counsel?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jennifer flushed guiltily, she looked over to Justin’s best friend and champion, Daphne for support. Daphne rolled her eyes, suddenly seeing that she wasn’t going to be able to hold to her agreement of complete silence in this meeting. “It’s a bit awkward, Ms. Marcus.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh for crying out loud!” Daphne sputtered. Justin’s mom was so very proper at times, but she really loved her for it. “What she is finding it difficult to say is that she knows you are gay... and being so, she thought you would be more helpful to his case than the uptight suit he had the first time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie grinned at Daphne. She liked her. Justin Taylor had a very good friend in her. “I kind of thought so. This is a classic case of a hate crime against a member of the gay community. I will have to adjust my schedule... but I will work on this case exclusively.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jennifer bit her lip thoughtfully. “It isn’t a problem that Justin’s case is to be heard in two days?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking her head, Melanie answered, “Not at all. This appears to be rather open and shut. However, I don’t intend to go in there unprepared. I want to research everything to do with Justin’s case. It is a bit curious how quickly Chief Stockwell is pushing this to completion.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes it is, being that they pursued Justin so doggedly. I have been given the impression that Jim Stockwell perceives this as a blemish on the department’s reputation, and he wants it remedied quickly.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie scoffed. “I know only too well how Stockwell operates. His motives are never altruistic.” At once she had a repugnant thought. Justin Taylor was in Brian’s prison. Knowing Brian as she did, she could only imagine how that was going. “Have you been in contact with Justin? What I’m asking is simply – his condition, and if he knows about his day in court on Wednesday?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I haven’t been able to see him yet. He hasn’t been there that long. I had just begun the process of setting up visitation when this happened. I was urged by Carl Horvath to stay away. He believed that news of Justin’s imminent release could be dangerous for him.” Jennifer hoped Melanie understood what she was saying – she didn’t want to get into that discussion again.  
  
  
  
  
  
A knowing light entered her eyes. “Yes. I remember the photos of Justin when this story broke. He is a very attractive young man.” What was even more... she could imagine Brian’s perception of Justin Taylor. She only hoped his ordeal hadn’t been too horrific for him. “Okay. I am going to go over Justin’s case, and I will call the warden yet this morning. I want to know how Justin is doing. I have known Warden Kinney for years. He will tell me what I need to know.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s wonderful.” Jennifer stood to her feet, reaching across the desk to shake Melanie’s hand vigorously. “I can’t thank you enough, Ms. Marcus. Nor can Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie smiled warmly at the obviously relieved mother. It angered her immensely when justice was miscarried... but in this case it had been out and out harassment of an out in the open gay man. She couldn’t wait to be part of undoing this wrong, although knowing barring a disaster the result of this case was a foregone conclusion. Standing to her feet, she shook hands with both Jennifer and Daphne, smiling confidently at the both of them. “Please call me Melanie. Outside of the courtroom I don’t practice such formalities. I’ll be in touch after I speak with Warden Kinney. You can stop worrying now. Justin will be home very soon.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Watching as the two very different women left her office, Melanie went to work on Justin’s case file. Her ire only continued to rise with each page she read. Justin Taylor had been railroaded with some of the most circumstantial evidence it had ever been her displeasure to read. Poor kid, she thought to herself. She could only hope he’d been faring well in prison. If there had ever been a man that didn’t belong in the system it was Justin Taylor. She couldn’t wait to lead the attack that led to his vindication. Melanie decided she needed more coffee before she called Brian. For some reason she knew he would piss her off. Invariably he always did. Melanie had no reason to think today would be any different.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Brandon refused to allow himself to be intimidated. He hadn’t done anything that wrong. In fact, he had made things easier for the warden by having Justin more at peace. Of course, he had broken the rules a bit by changing his shifts without prior approval... but it had been the weekend. He had been looking out for the prison. Okay, he knew that was stretching it a bit. He had been helping Justin, and that had been his bottom line. While it was true that he looked at Justin in a way that wasn’t quite appropriate, he hadn’t done anything about it either. Nor would he. His job wasn’t worth that, most especially not for a man that he believed to be hung up on the warden – whether Justin admitted it or not.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s gaze continued to darken. “Your silence alarms me, Brandon.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I apologize, Warden. I did what I thought was in the best interest of the prison... and the prisoner.” Brandon hoped Brian would believe him. He did speak the truth, no matter how odd his methods had been. His only hope was that he left here with his job intact, and his present assignment unchanged until Justin was removed from his isolation.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Best interest of the prison...” Brian repeated, his eyes narrowing sharply. “Please enlighten me. I am beyond curious.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon shrugged. “It was simple really. I went home Friday night spending the evening in my normal routine. In fact, I even stopped at Babylon – seen you there in the distance.” He waited for Brian’s impatient nod of agreement, before continuing – “After I went home I started to think about work, in particular – how the night in solitary can affect a man unaccustomed to that silence and total darkness. Well, Justin Taylor is more sensitive than most... so I figured he would need watched over more closely.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“And you didn’t think his scheduled guard on duty could handle that?” Brian’s expression was impassive; inwardly he felt guilty. He hadn’t thought of the nights in that solitary hole. Justin had probably felt lost and afraid. Fuck. He needed that distracting boy gone from his prison. Every day events escalated that would harden Justin’s resolve more firmly against him. Yet, there was nothing he could do. He wanted to confide in him... but still felt uncomfortable in doing so. Perhaps he could now, though. He would be here in the daytime hours, and Brandon was covering the nights. He did trust Brandon, although he didn’t care for his take charge actions.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Warden, I think we both know how Higgins would respond if the prisoner screamed out in terror. He would bang on the door and tell him to shut the fuck up.” Brandon looked at the warden head-on, not attempting to soften his words; knowing Brian as he did, he realized whether Brian liked his words or not, he would respect the truth in them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian gnawed on his lower lip for a moment, hating the question he was about to ask, finding himself unable to resist doing so. “And... how did Justin do on his first night?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon hid his surprise behind a nonchalant shrug. The warden cared more than he liked for Justin. That didn’t surprise him. Brian Kinney in and out of these walls was perceived to be a heartless asshole, living as he wanted with no regards for those he used along the way. Brandon knew it wasn’t all white and black with the warden. Brian did have a heart. He just didn’t share it or reveal it to others. Somehow in a short span of time Justin had begun cracking the ice that surrounded him. He could see it clearly... yet the warden continued to deny it. Brandon supposed he had to in his capacity of power over Justin. He had already broken rules in regards to the young prisoner. Brandon wasn’t certain he could have resisted doing the same in Brian’s position. “He tried to blow it all off. I think he was trying to be tough. Despite that, it was obvious he had a rough first night.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. “That’s to be expected.” He looked at Brandon intently for a long moment, before he came to the only decision he felt he could make. “Alright. I’ll allow you to remain as you are for Taylor’s remaining time in solitary. I can see where that would benefit the prisoner and this institution. I don’t like how you made this happen, nor do I trust your motives... but he is undoubtedly safest with you.” Brian didn’t miss the light that appeared in Brandon’s eyes. It was a look he didn’t like at all. He would definitely be pulling up those surveillance films. At this point, Brian thought that would be the only way to get to the truth.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thank you, Sir.” Brandon stood to his feet, knowing this meeting to be over. “I’ll do my best for him when I’m on duty. I can promise you that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes analytically narrowed on Brandon following that remark. It almost held a double-edged meaning. Something was going on here... and he didn’t like it at all. “Yes, I’m sure you will...” Brian absently murmured. “Before you leave, let Higgins know I would like to see Taylor in my office after he finishes his breakfast.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“As you wish. I just dropped it off to him before I came up to see you. I’d say he would be finished now.” Brandon looked down and away from the warden’s probing eyes, when he offered – “I could fetch him for you before I go.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No.” Brian’s tone was curt and final. “I think you have provided enough care giving to Mr. Taylor for now. You can go home now.” His eyes bit into Brandon’s for a long moment, his mouth opening to say more when his phone began to ring. He didn’t wait to hear Brandon slipping from the room when he snapped into the receiver, “Warden Kinney.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sounds like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning...” Melanie drawled cattily. “Or didn’t you get to bed last night...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian scowled, spinning his chair around to face out towards the window that overlooked the prison yard; so distracted and annoyed he didn’t notice Brandon’s departure, nor the fact that the door was left ajar. “I don’t have time for any of your shit today, Melanie. Get to the point fast.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Charming as always. I am constantly reminded why it’s wise to stay on the right side of the law...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, I guess you could slip into my prison. You have enough balls to pass for one of these hideous cretins.” Brian wasn’t in the mood to play games with her. He had far too much to do – all of it revolving around Justin Taylor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie rolled her eyes. “I bet there’s one that you don’t find so hideous.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Get to the fucking point. I have work to do!” Brian hissed.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fine, I don’t want to talk to you either,” Melanie responded drolly. “I am calling in regards to my new client... Justin Taylor. I believe you know him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Justin? What about him?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon had been slightly curious who had the warden so agitated. His intention had been to leave... but when he heard Justin’s name, his plans quickly changed.  
  
  
  
  
  
“There’s no need to play coy with me, Brian. You are horrible with the entire process.” She took in a deep breath before continuing, “I’m sure you will receive official documents sometime this morning... but I’ll paraphrase so even you can understand.” Melanie’s voice was nothing but a patronizing sneer. “Justin will be appearing in court Wednesday morning at 9 a.m. I would advise you to make certain he arrives in a favorable condition.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“What do you think I’m going to do to him? Beat him down so he can’t appear?” Brian’s eyes were wild with rage. First Ben, now the revolting muncher. “He will arrive in court completely intact. Let me assure you, it will be my pleasure to have him out of my prison.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie laughed insultingly. “Rebuffed you, did he? I like this boy already. Just make sure nothing happens to him, Brian. This case already stinks to high heaven. Don’t make it any worse for him, or his mother.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I am doing all I can to keep him isolated until his hearing. He is in solitary now. No one outside of me and Ben knows he is to be released.” Brian scowled into the phone. “Does that satisfy your too tight little panties?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nice,” Melanie retorted blandly. “That’s all I need, then. I’ll expect to see you Wednesday morning in court.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“My heart can hardly contain my supreme joy,” Brian muttered sarcastically.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the outer office, Brandon tip-toed from the warden’s outer office, thankful no one had covered the post yet. His eyes were wide in shock as he slipped out and towards the nearest phone to call down to Higgins. Quickly he made the call to pass on Brian’s orders, before moving towards the exit. He shook his head in disbelief. Granted, he had only heard one side of the conversation... but what he had heard had been more than clear. Justin was about to be released. That explained why he had been placed in solitary confinement. It was harsh... but effective. Brandon didn’t have a doubt what would have erupted had the other inmates learned of Justin’s impending release. It would have been chaos. They would have killed each other, maimed at the very least – anyone who stood in their way from having a taste of the prison’s most prime piece of ass. Justin’s isolation had been a tragedy avoided.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon went home with so many thoughts jumbling up his mind. First and foremost, Justin would be free soon. Secondly, Justin obviously didn’t know about it. What troubled him the most was how he would relate to him now. Could he remain impersonal and not act on all the desires Justin evoked in him? More than that even – could he resist the temptation to tell Justin the most incredible news he could ever hear? Brandon wasn’t sure of anything right now, except two things in particular. Justin would soon be outside of these walls – free to make his own choices. That thought intrigued him more than anything. In addition to that, Brandon also knew his head would be on the warden’s chopping block if he told Justin anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
Only one question clearly remained – what would he do when he was face-to-face with Justin tonight? Brandon knew his choice could affect them all.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes drilled into the door that was admitting his visitor, able to acknowledge if only to himself how much he had been craving the sight of this particular prisoner. He looked at the guard impassively for a moment. “You may go, Higgins. I’ll call you when Taylor is ready to return.”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Ready to return_ , Justin thought. Fuck. He had assumed he’d only be in solitary for the weekend. But... apparently not. He missed the words his guard spoke to the warden, his gaze totally encompassed by the commanding man before him. When the door closed behind them, Justin was quick to speak. “I’m staying in solitary? W-why?”  
  
  
  
  
  
He was to his feet and around the desk in a mere instant. “Why?” he snapped, close enough to touch, yet restraining the urge to do so. It hadn’t been that long that Justin had recoiled from him in disgust. Brian had carried that in the back of his mind all weekend. He wasn’t planning on repeating that unpleasant experience, at least – not if he could help it. He breathed him in deep in their close proximity. Fuck, he had missed seeing him this weekend. That wide-eyed innocent look that turned to hurt so effortlessly had tormented him at night. He had passed the time by fucking and drinking as much as his body could consume. In the presence of this sensitive and beguiling blond beauty, Brian realized it hadn’t been enough. He still wanted him ferociously. It was all he could do not to say or do whatever it took to have him back in his arms again. But... he wouldn’t do that. Brian Kinney didn’t beg any man. He would have him again, and it would be on his own terms.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked at Brian uncertainly, realizing once again he had probably said something he shouldn’t. “I-I mean, you said there was a threat towards me during the weekend. I guess I just thought---"  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t!” Brian hissed, unable to resist moving closer to the man that totally exasperated and turned him on in the same instant - each and every time they met. “I am the absolute authority here. When I make a decision it is for your own good. You will NOT question that. Got it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah. I got it,” Justin whispered, immediately hating the quivering sound in the back of his throat. He hoped the warden hadn’t heard it... but when he looked into his intense hazel eyes, Justin knew he had. Not only had he heard it; he was turned on by it. Justin knew he should be repelled by that knowledge; a part of him was, but the larger part of him wanted to say to hell with his principles and just throw himself into the autocratic warden’s arms. He bit at his lip nervously, his eyes lowering then raising to meet the ones that smoldered before running languorously all over him. “Was there a reason you brought me in here, Sir?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian suddenly found it difficult to concentrate on Justin’s words. All at once he wanted to pull him into his arms and devour that mouth that drove him entirely too wild with desire. Brian reminded himself it would only be two more days. His worry over Justin’s safety would be over; and then, he could pursue him in a much different manner. He forced himself to step away from those all too tempting lips, and that body that made him burn. Fuck, how he wanted to take him – here and now. Brian knew he could do it... but he wouldn’t do that to Justin. Sending him back to his solitary prison after such a moment would be unbearable to the sensitive blond. His ultimate pleasure with Justin would have to wait. Brian nearly winced when he sat back down behind his desk, the abrupt motion pulling the fabric of his snug fitting slacks against his cock that was now throbbing and desirous of only one conclusion. “I wanted to see how you did through the weekend. I realize solitary is a different world.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It wasn’t so bad... well, the nights are rough, but I got through it.” Justin smiled slightly when he compared his first night to the ones Brandon had taken over the night shift. They still hadn’t been pleasant, but Brandon had made them much better. In fact, he wasn’t sure if he would have gotten through them without Brandon. “Actually, after the first night it has been more than bearable.”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Brandon._  
  
  
  
  
  
Apparently Brandon had been going over and beyond to make Justin comfortable. Brian rolled his lips under, his unease about that situation continuing to vex him. He decided to fish a little. Couldn’t hurt, and Brian figured it would save him time going through every minute of surveillance film. “Brandon seems to like you. It’s not common for him. He is much like me.” Brian’s eyes fastened on Justin intently. He laughed in what was genuine reminiscence. “You should see him at my club, Babylon. Sometimes he tries to go for the same trick as I do; of course, if I want them, they come with me. But still... he’s very good at playing the game.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked at the warden blankly. Why was he telling him this? He knew it probably wasn’t appropriate either. In a way it seemed as if Brian was attempting to warn him. But... of what? “He’s been very kind to me. In fact, he even brought me a sketchbook. I can’t tell you how much that helped. When I’m drawing I can escape to another place.” Justin looked around the dull walls of the warden’s office. His voice was dark and morose when he spoke, “To a better place.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“How wonderful.” Brian’s tone was cutting; his mind hadn’t gotten past – ‘He brought me a sketchbook’. What the fuck was Brandon trying to pull? He knew exactly what he was trying to pull. There wasn’t much he could do to stop it, except for pull Brandon from Justin’s section. As much as he wanted to separate them, Brian knew he couldn’t. No matter what other more personal agenda Brandon might have towards Justin, the bottom line was very simple – Brandon could and would protect him. That was a reality he couldn’t lose sight of, no matter how Brandon’s motives might turn his stomach. Brian stiffened his spine, refusing to acknowledge what that meant. Brian Kinney didn’t do jealous – now or ever. He wouldn’t start with this blond boy piece of ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Now that you’ve seen that I survived the weekend, shall I go back?” Justin asked, finding it unbearable to be the recipient of that penetrating stare any longer. He knew the warden shouldn’t affect him so intensely, yet he couldn’t seem to stop the responses of his body, no matter how much his mind rebelled against it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, picking up the phone to call the guard back. He couldn’t miss the despondency in Justin’s eyes. Before the weekend he had forced himself to walk away from that look, but now that the end was so near he couldn’t do it. Justin needed to know why he was acting as he had been... and he needed to know today. One thing was for sure, despite the unlikelihood of it happening, Brian didn’t want Justin to hear this news from anyone else. He dropped the phone back into the cradle. “No. I have to tell you something first, Justin. You asked why I’ve been keeping you in solitary... well, I’m ready to tell you now. In fact, it’s time you knew everything..."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Justin took a step backward as he looked apprehensively at the formerly menacing warden. He had to be mistaken by the look on his face. It wasn’t one he had ever found on this arrogant and commanding man’s face. It wasn’t a forbidding look, however it was uncommon. Justin had learned in here to file things away in his mind as they appeared to normally function – this look of remorse on Warden Kinney’s face didn’t fit the mold he had created of him at all. “I-I don’t understand, Warden.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, of course you don’t.” Brian surprised himself with his own patience and understanding. What had this boy done to him? He didn’t have the slightest idea. The only thing he did know was that he had to tell Justin; he could only hope he wasn’t doing this too soon. Morbidly he told himself, he didn’t have many options. Melanie the barracuda was now on the case, that meant one thing. Despite her not making a request to him earlier – she would be here today. Brian didn’t have a single doubt. She would want to assure herself of Justin’s safety with her own eyes... and she would want to speak to her client. In these special circumstances it would be unethical of him to refuse. He didn’t intend on refusing that request. Brian had to amend that thought to himself. Melanie didn’t request... she demanded. He shuddered at the thought of having to deal with her. Despite how he felt about her personally, Brian knew she was ideally suited to handle Justin’s case. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Justin would have a quick resolution. He pointed to the chair across from his desk. “Have a seat, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Hesitantly, Justin took the offered seat across from the warden’s desk. He knew enough by now the potential backlash to follow should he resist the warden’s invitation. There wasn’t a doubt of Warden Kinney’s commanding authority. No matter what the substance of the meeting – the warden’s control was absolute. He didn’t say a word as he looked at the warden. Justin didn’t know what to say until he knew where this was all leading. He had a feeling he wouldn’t have to wait for long.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian studied Justin intently, in his mind trying to determine exactly how to approach this subject. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Justin would freak out; Brian only hoped once the good news of this revelation sunk in – the meltdown would be short-lived. “I think we both know there was more going on regarding your placement in solitary than I initially let on.”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Initially let on?_  Oh, this was going to be good, Justin thought. “I did try to get answers regarding your decision, Sir. However, you weren’t very forthcoming...”  
  
  
  
  
  
A brief smile crossed Brian’s lips. “I don’t respond well to having either my decisions or my authority questioned. I think you’ve been here long enough to derive that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded. “Yes, I have.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian returned to his seat behind his desk, his eyes ever watchful on his favorite inmate; one that would be gone from his domain soon. Only a small part of him was saddened by that. As much as he would miss Justin’s presence in the prison, Brian also acknowledged that this sensitive blond obviously didn’t belong here. Getting to know him in the outside world intrigued him more than he cared to admit. “When I said I placed you in solitary for your own protection, that was the truth; however, when I told you it was because there were threats against you, well that was not.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I-I don’t understand. If there were no threats... then why was I in such an elevated state of danger?” Justin was aghast at the warden’s words. It didn’t made sense. All he could hope was that it would very soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Let me state this simply for you. I think you’ll quickly understand.” Brian pierced Justin with an unflinching gaze, his eyes drilling into the blond that returned his hard stare without once blinking. “When it becomes common knowledge within these walls that the most prime piece of meat is about to become permanently unavailable to them, well let’s just say – bad things can happen. I took extreme measures to assure that didn’t happen.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Extreme measures?” Justin asked. “I don’t understand this at all, Sir.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian sighed, his fingers reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose... a sign that signaled both fatigue and impatience. “It’s very simple, Justin. Your circumstances are about to change. On Wednesday you will be taken from here to appear in court. You won’t be returning.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“L-leaving here? You mean as in going to another prison? B-but why?” Tears flickered in Justin’s eyes, his inability to mask them irritating him all the more.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s nostrils flared as he stared at the overly dramatic and sensitive blond beauty. Fuck, how Justin’s vulnerable side affected him. The predator in him could barely restrain the almost obsessive desire to utilize any power he possessed to complete the process of fully claiming this blond by any means necessary. The hunter in him knew how easy it would be to completely capture his most desirous of prey. A week ago he would have taken advantage of the opportunity now afforded him. It was amazing how much had changed in his world in such a short span of time; a change that he wasn’t so sure to be welcomed. He was accustomed to his way of life; Brian hadn’t been looking to change it... or his outlook. This boy had changed everything. Now, he had to find a way to balance those changes. Forcing himself to remain seated behind the desk, and not lunge around it and directly for the object of his desire, Brian clipped out, “You won’t be going to another prison. You’ll be going home.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“H-home?” Justin’s voice cracked as he spoke. “I don’t get it, Warden.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“The man that you were convicted of killing is alive and well. He is in police custody now. That evidence will be presented in court.” Brian watched as shock slowly turned into awareness on Justin’s expressive face. “There isn’t a doubt that you’ll be free on Wednesday. That is why I have gone to such extremes to protect you during the interim.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Chris Hobbs was alive? He couldn’t fathom what this all meant for his future. Justin watched the warden attentively, looking for any sign of uncertainty in the words he spoke. He couldn’t find any. If Brian had this information and believed it to be true, whether it made sense or not... Justin knew he believed it too. He ran a trembling hand through his hair. “I – I can’t believe it. I mean, it’s a miracle... a dream I never thought to live.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m sure it is.” Brian smiled at him briefly, before affixing a stern expression on his face. “I will caution you... this has to be a secret. You have two more nights to get through before your day in court. Word of your impending release cannot reach the other inmates.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Justin answered, “I won’t speak of it, Sir.” He gave the austere warden a beseeching look. “Does that mean I can return to my cell block now?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No Justin. You will remain in solitary until the morning of your appearance in court. That is for your protection... and something that is non-negotiable.” Brian could see the spark of anger that flickered in and out of Justin’s eyes. The boy wasn’t done with fighting him; for both of their sakes he hoped Justin backed down quickly. If he had to lay his hands on him in any capacity, Brian wasn’t sure of his restraint. Brian’s eyes visibly ate the pouty full lip of the blond that sat across from him, his most urgent desire being to break those tempting lips open beneath his own; reasserting once more his complete mastery over the younger man. “My advice is that you don’t push me, Justin. Most especially – not now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin stood to his feet, his eyes stabbing into the warden accusingly. “Maybe I don’t care about your wishes, Sir! By your word, I am about to be released. I doubt they will hold me in Federal prison for disrespecting you.” Justin didn’t back down from the anger that instantly kindled in Brian’s eyes. In his eyes, things couldn’t get any worse than solitary confinement. It didn’t matter that he was soon to be released; all that mattered was that Brian was continuing to play the heavy-handed dictator with him. His isolation wasn’t necessary. He knew how to keep his mouth shut. The warden was intent on controlling him, and would continue to do so until he no longer held him within these walls. The hurt this man had inflicted on him only seemed to be increasing. Justin didn’t see any possibility of that lessening.  
  
  
  
  
  
His hands tightened on the rests of his chair, forcing himself not to approach his rebellious prisoner. “Again, Mr. Taylor, I advise you to proceed with caution. You still have two more days in my domain.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Threats?” Justin mused completely without humor. “I just don’t see why solitary is so important. I can keep quiet. You say very few know about my impending release. Where’s the harm in letting me finish out these last days in my cell?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I have been cautious for several days now keeping this a secret. I am not about to let you dictate what my decisions should be. You are so unbelievably naïve you don’t realize the repercussions to result should the news of the prisoners most favorite eye candy being removed from the meat market.” Brian’s nostrils flared as he spoke. “My decision remains the same. It won’t be changing no matter what scenarios spout out of your little blond head.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hold on there. You’ve known about this for how long?” Justin felt himself beginning to tremble in rage, suddenly realizing how long the warden had keep keeping this from him. The betrayal only continued to intensify in him. He couldn’t fathom why the warden hadn’t been honest with him. There had been no reason for it. Even if he had placed him in solitary, he should have told him the reason why. Instead, he had allowed him to feel like a piece of unwanted trash tossed aside. No matter what Brian’s motivation had been, Justin felt the cold and vicious sting of betrayal. He didn’t think he would ever forgive the warden for this. Not ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes became even colder. This was the question he’d been expecting. The one that he knew sensitive Justin would have the largest problem in handling. “I’ve known since the day I placed you in solitary..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s lower lip trembled. “Did you know when we were together here in your office. You know, when we were, uhmmmm---"  
  
  
  
  
  
“About to fuck?” Brian boldly interrupted. Brian tried to keep that visual from his mind. Keeping his hands off of Justin had been difficult enough... but talking about it made it even more so. “I found out when I was called away from you. I think you remember me sending you into my bathroom to get dressed.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I remember,” Justin returned almost hollowly. “I can’t believe you would keep this from me. You had to know how much it would relieve my mind.” Justin raised eyes brimming with tears. “Instead you made me sit in that black hole with no hope.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s jaw twitched as he fought the urge to make excuses for his actions. Fuck that, he thought to himself. He was the warden here... the absolute in authority. He wasn’t about to allow this blond boy piece of ass – delectable as it might be – cause him to rethink decisions that had to be made. “Well, it appears that you’ve gotten through your ordeal just fine.” Every time Brian thought of Brandon comforting Justin, a previously unknown feeling clawed at his gut – an emotion that angered him. Brian Kinney didn’t do jealous. He needed this boy out of his prison. His concentration was for shit. Nothing was normal anymore. It would all right itself again once Justin was gone. Brian knew that wasn’t quite true, either. He knew it would only make things more manageable for him at the prison – on the outside, he was far from finished with this boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin eyed the warden knowingly. He wasn’t sure how he knew, but somehow this was about Brandon. Brian didn’t like it. Well, that was just too damned fucking bad. “I assume you mean Brandon. He’s been very considerate of what I need. If not for him, this would have been much worse.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t want to talk about Brandon!” Brian snapped. “I think it’s best if you return to your cell now... and remember to keep your mouth shut. Your ordeal here is almost over.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded. “Yeah, almost over.” His eyes slid over Brian in bitter disappointment. “I can’t wait to put this entire experience behind me.” His eyes stabbed angrily into Brian’s. “All of it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian cursed under his breath. Fuck this. He’d be damned if he would allow this far too audacious blond to have the last word. He'd done what needed to be done merely to protect his little ass. In an instant Brian was out from behind the desk, his footsteps taking him swiftly to Justin. He knew this was a mistake on every level, but the lust and anger was raging out of control. There was no way Justin would return to his solitary cell with any doubts of how things were... and how they would continue to be on the outside. He advanced until a wide-eyed Justin was backed against the door; Brian’s lips twisted into a smile that was meant to be anything but comforting. “You lie to yourself, Justin. You loved every minute of my hands on you... and you’ll love it again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No,” Justin whispered weakly. “I’m never going down that road with you again. We’re finished...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s lips were far too tempting. The fact that they spoke words that he knew to be false urged him on even more. Brian’s voice dropped to a guttural pitch, the predator in him innately sensing both the fear and desire in his prey. He reached out to run his finger along Justin’s full and delicious lips. “Continue to delude yourself if you must... but we both know this is far from done. I won’t come after you in here, Justin. I’ll leave you in peace until your release... but hear me well – when you are on the outside our games will change. I  _will_  hunt you.” Brian slowly stepped back, removing himself from temptation. If he kissed him now, he wouldn’t be able to stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
Speechless, Justin watched as Brian moved to his desk to pick up his phone. He listened as Brian made the order to have him returned to his cell. He didn’t know what to do or say, all he knew was that his heart was pounding erratically in his chest. He hated the warden. He knew he did. How could he feel anything but contempt for him? Granted, he was the hottest man on two legs he’d ever known... but that didn’t change what was on the inside. They might be combustible physically, but that was where it ended. The two of them were not good for each other. Justin intended to stay far away from him on the outside. They moved in very different circles. He couldn’t imagine that being difficult to manage.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes were heated and filled with unsuppressed longing as he looked at the shocked and confused blond. “I don’t expect to see you until your appearance in court... but remember what I said, Justin. This isn’t over. In fact, when you are released – it will only be the beginning.”  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  



	18. Chapter 18

Justin stared broodingly ahead. He knew he should be reading or drawing... anything to take advantage of what remained of the daylight hours. In the lower part of the prison, in what he thought of as the darkest of tombs, the light diminished much more quickly than the upper levels. The lighting was already dimming; Justin could only assume that the night was steadily creeping to meet him. He tried to keep in the front of his mind that his time here was near an end. When nighttime approached – the dark and eerie silence in particular – it was hard to remember anything outside of the horror of feeling trapped. Over and over he had been repeating to himself – two more nights, just two more nights...  
  
  
  
  
  
When the key turned in his door, Justin tensed and didn’t turn to look. He knew it was probably his guard... but he never knew when the warden would decide to stop by. After the insinuations he had made earlier today, Justin wouldn’t be surprised to see him again tonight. The warden had told him they probably wouldn’t see each other again while he was still in the prison, but Justin didn’t find himself trusting much Warden Kinney had to offer. After all, hadn’t he been keeping from him the most important thing of all? In Justin’s mind, it didn’t get much larger than having the knowledge of his upcoming release and keeping that information from him. Justin didn’t care what reasons he had offered; Brian could have found a way to safely let him know. But no. Even in this, Brian wanted to play games. Well, whether Warden Kinney understood it or not – the games were long over. No matter what Brian’s intentions might be... Justin never intended to let that man near him again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon looked his most favorite... and undoubtedly hottest prisoner with a confused look on his face. He had dreaded coming to him today after what he had overheard this morning. His loyalty to the prison was genuine, although he wasn’t so certain it still was to Warden Kinney. On the outside world they definitely clashed, but within these walls he typically respected the warden’s decisions and honored his directives in accordance with that. He had left uncertain if he could keep this secret from Justin. It was without a doubt not something one heard every day. When he’d arrived for his shift late this afternoon, the guard on duty had told him Justin had a long conference with the warden this morning. That made him wonder if Brian had told him about his upcoming release. He hoped the warden had told him; Brandon found he didn’t want to be in the position of doing the right thing by the prison... betraying that secret would bring Justin peace of mind. He found the latter mattered a great deal to him – much more than it should.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s head turned when he realized his visitor was in no hurry to identify himself. He allowed himself to smile briefly when he realized it was Brandon. Thank God, he thought. The last thing he wanted or needed was another ‘chat’ with the warden today. “I guess it must be time for the night shift.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I guess it must be...” Brandon mused. “Would you like to get out and stretch some before everything gets locked down?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Confusion became etched onto Justin’s face. “Stretch? I’ve already had my hour out in the yard. I was under the impression that’s all I got.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon shrugged. “The yard is empty. Warden has everyone on lockdown.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Everyone? Was there a problem?” Justin asked curiously. For some reason he thought this could have something to do with him... if that ended up being the case, he wasn’t sure how he would feel about that.  
  
  
  
  
  
“It happened earlier in the day. I really don’t know much yet.” Brandon didn’t have a doubt in his mind that it revolved around Justin’s impending release. The warden was being extra cautious in the event word got out. It was all unnecessary in his opinion. Justin was in solitary confinement. The prisoners wouldn’t be able to get to him. The only possibility would be in the event of a corrupt guard. That wasn’t impossible, but looking at the roster for the next few days, he couldn’t see that as an issue. Of course... guards did talk amongst themselves. Regardless of that, the prison would run smoothly and Justin would be protected. That was all that really mattered.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I guess it doesn’t really matter.” Justin looked at Brandon inquisitively for a long moment. “Won’t you get in trouble for taking me outside twice in one day?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon smirked. “I wasn’t on duty the first time. I guess I missed the report that showed when you were out...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head. “Alright. I won’t turn down the chance to get out of this box.” He arched a brow at Brandon, before he said, “I hope you know what you’re doing. I’d hate to see your ass take too much heat from the warden.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He clicked his tongue in response. “It’s good of you to be so concerned over my ass, Taylor. But... I’m very adept at keeping it safe and sound.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah. I see that...” Justin deliberately glanced down at Brandon’s ass, quickly deciding that part of his guard’s package was proportioned very nicely. He lifted his eyes to meet Brandon’s suddenly hot gaze, momentary surprise assailing him when he observed the look in his eyes. It had nothing to do with professionalism... and much more to do with personal interest. Justin wasn’t sure if he should verbalize that realization. Quickly he decided to ignore it. Making Brandon uncomfortable was the last thing he wanted to do. Justin knew at another time; in particular – a time before he’d met Brian Kinney, he would have been very intrigued by Brandon. In so many ways, Brian had shaded his view on a great many of things. He only hoped that time would set that right again.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian looked up with a glare at the woman – _if_ one wanted to refer to her as that – as she burst into his office unheeded. “It’s customary to be announced,” Brian drawled caustically.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ve been cooling my heels out here for 35 minutes,  _Warden_...” Melanie sneered. “As it is past your working hours, I didn’t see the need to wait further.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s a Monday. I have a great deal that acquires my attention after the weekend.” Brian tossed the last of his papers into his briefcase, locking it with snapping click, his eyes staring at her almost balefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie rolled her eyes. “If you would have worked me in earlier today – this could have been avoided.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You called me this morning to inquire about your new client. I gave you my time then, albeit grudgingly so. I didn’t have the time to waste. Then, you call back demanding an appointment... well, I informed my staff to squeeze you in later in the day.” Brian raised his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose. Anyone that knew him well, realized he was trying to manage his patience. He wasn't doing very well in that. “Well, here we are. Now... what the fuck do you want?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nice etiquette there, Warden. It’s no wonder you make so many enemies here.” Melanie’s voice was cutting, and devoid of all pleasantries.  
  
  
  
  
  
“To be more precise,  _Counselor_ , they hate me because they fear me.” Brian gave her a blank stare, knowing exactly why she was here, but for some reason enjoying playing cat-and-mouse with her. As much as he abhorred her presence, he enjoyed her agitation even more. “So, what can I do for you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie’s jaw dropped down. “What can I do for you? Are you for real?” When Brian continued to look back at her with an empty stare, she snapped, “I want to see my fucking client!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Such language, Ms. Marcus. I do hope you are the right choice for young Justin. Hmmmm. I really do.” Brian smirked at her lack of composure. Toying with her little lesbian head was just so much fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Cut the bullshit, Brian. I want to see Justin---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian made a pointed look at the clock on the wall, his brow arching sharply. “Look at the time. I guess I should have worked you in earlier in the day after all.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh for crying out loud, Brian. I drove all the way up here to brief Justin. He appears in court in less than two days. I don’t want to see him abused by the system any more than he already has been!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Calm yourself down, Melanie. Justin’s case should be open and shut... unless there’s something I haven’t been told.” Brian’s voice was curt, with a question underneath the sharp edges. If Ben was fucking with him on this, there would be hell to pay. For a number of reasons he wanted Justin Taylor out of his prison. That not happening wasn’t a reality he wanted to see.  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie responded with her most bland 'lawyer' tone. “There is no such thing as open-and-shut. I don’t want to take any chances. Justin has been victimized enough. I want to see him, Brian. I have that right.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian sighed. It didn’t appear as if he would be leaving anytime soon. “Fine. I’m obviously not going to get rid of you until you see him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thank you, Warden.” Melanie smirked. “I thought you’d see it my way.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling his eyes, Brian picked up the phone to call Justin’s guard. He gritted his teeth when he realized it would be Brandon now. The phone in the unit rang and rang with no answer. “Where the fuck is he?” Brian grumbled beneath his breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Problems, Brian?” Melanie questioned, concern and accusation in her voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m not sure. It’s not meal time, nor is it time for scheduled rounds. He should be at his desk...” Brian scowled as he instantly realized where Brandon would be. He knew it could be something as simple as the restroom, but he didn’t think so. Brandon seemed to have been spending a great deal of time with Justin... the bulk of it in one way – making the hot little blond comfortable. Brian put the phone down, reaching for the radio to call Brandon. He’d damned well better not be where he thought he was... yet, his instincts told him that was exactly where he would find him. “Brandon,” he growled. “Pick up – now!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie bit her lip forcing herself not to smile. She knew Brandon very well. In fact, she actually liked him. If she were straight, she would find him both interesting and attractive. She couldn’t help from wondering if Justin felt that way too. “Poor little Justin,” she purred. “Caught between the two Alpha males. It looks like I got involved just at the right time---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian clipped out his instructions to Brandon, his eyes shooting daggers at Melanie until he ended the conversation. “Shut the fuck up... that is, if you want me to take you to your client.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Take her to him? Oh this was good. Brian wasn't doing anything by standard procedure. It was far too amusing watching Brian jumping through hoops. “By all means, Brian. I will cooperate completely. All I want is to see Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Come with me.” Brian stepped to his door, opening it with such violence that the guard standing on the other side jumped in response. As he escorted Melanie from the outer office, and down the hallway to the stairwell that would take them to the lower level, Brian clipped out, “It appears that Brandon decided to give Justin an extra session in the yard. I’m taking you to him there.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, isn’t that so sweet of Brandon...” Melanie cooed. This just got better and better. “I’m sure you must feel such a sense of relief knowing that Brandon is guarding Justin so attentively.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to emit a sarcastic retort. The barracuda always analyzed him a little too well. Right now, it was more annoying than usual. He needed to take her to Justin, and distance himself from the situation quickly. The last thing he needed was for her to observe just how much he lusted for her new client... a condition that he had the feeling to be present in Brandon too. That didn’t matter, he told himself. Brandon wouldn’t have him. Justin would be free soon... then, their games would change. It was a change he couldn’t wait to pursue.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“He’s coming out here...” Justin said, scrunching up his nose in irritation. “I don’t want to see him again today.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m afraid I can’t shield you from that. He’s the boss.” Brandon eyed his young prisoner with sympathy, and much more admiration than was wise. “He’s bringing your attorney to visit you. This isn’t the normal process, but he seemed to think it needed to be done.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Something that made sense – finally. “Right. I guess there are things to discuss before my court date. I’m surprised that uptight old man would come to the prison.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Court date?” Brandon asked nonchalantly. Justin did know about his upcoming release. He was glad about that. The peace of mind had to be a comfort for the sensitive young man. “I thought the warden said your ‘new’ attorney needed to speak with you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ah okay. Mom must have found me a new one. I’m glad about that.” Justin looked at Brandon thoughtfully, realizing this entire discussion had to be confusing. He had promised not to speak of his quick approaching court date, but Brandon was different. He trusted him... and what was just as important – he really wanted him to know. “I uhhh came across some strange news this morning.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon held up a forestalling hand. He knew precisely where this was going. He would spare Justin the agony of any admissions they didn’t have time to discuss. “I know about your soon-to-be court date. I just found out today as I was leaving. I overheard some of Warden Kinney’s conversation.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I see...” Justin mumbled. He looked at Brandon uncertainly. “Would you have told me---?"  
  
  
  
  
  
“To be honest, Justin... I don’t know. I wanted to, and I can’t be positive I wouldn’t have. But... doing so would have meant my job.” Brandon looked at the stunned look on Justin’s face. “Don’t mistake me for being a good Samaritan. That’s anything but the case... but I have gotten to know you a bit, and observed the inner struggle you’ve been going through. Having information that could relieve you of that torment would have been hard to keep to myself for an indefinite period of time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thank you for your honesty. I just wish he had cared more about my peace of mind,” Justin muttered bitterly. His back tensed as he heard the steel door opening... two sets of footsteps easily discerned in the distance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Uncaring of the warden’s watchful eyes on him, Brandon patted Justin reassuringly on the arm, keeping his gaze firmly on his prisoner. In a low whisper, Brandon advised, “Just don’t fight him, Justin. It’s well past his quitting time. He’ll go home soon if he isn’t given a reason to stay.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll see you later... right?” Justin asked, making certain to keep his voice low.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Of course. I have some duties, but I’ll sit with you tonight if you like.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded. “I would like that very much.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well well, Mr. Taylor. Decide you needed some ‘extra’ time out in the sun?” Brian queried drolly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“N-no. That’s not it at all, Warden---“ Justin stammered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon cleared his throat, knowing his words would not only get him in trouble... but delay the warden longer. Neither was something he wanted. “Sir... it wasn’t like that. I suggested to Mr. Taylor that he could have another brief visit outside. Everyone was in lockdown, and all secured for the evening. I didn’t see the harm.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie smirked from behind Brian. This was so good, she thought. Justin was definitely an enticement to both men. She felt sorry for him. There wasn’t a doubt that this could end badly. As she got her first real look at Justin Taylor, Melanie quickly determined his pictures in the newspaper hadn’t done him justice. She could only imagine the havoc this young man had caused for Brian in the prison. In that respect, she was certain Brian would be glad to see him gone. She stepped forward, not intending to wait for Brian to make the introductions. It was obvious his mind was directed elsewhere. Holding out her hand to Justin, she smiled at him warmly before she announced, “Hello, Justin. I am Melanie Marcus. Your mother retained me to act in your defense for your upcoming hearing. Is it okay if I call you Justin?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding vigorously, Justin agreed. “Yes, of course, Ms. Marcus. I’m very grateful you took my case on such short notice.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Please call me Melanie. And no, I want to thank you. It’s not every day I get the chance to right such a terrible wrong. It’s my honor to be a part of your vindication.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes, ready to be done with Melanie quickly. His eyes drilled into Brandon as he spoke, “I wish to speak with you before I leave, Brandon.” He looked back at Melanie, his gaze hotly touching on Justin only briefly. “I trust that you won’t need too much time, Counselor. My prisoner should be in his cell – secured for the night.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie bit her tongue to still all the harsh retorts that were poised on the edge of her tongue. She knew why Brian was being so difficult, and it amused her... but it wasn’t worth her professional reputation to be seen going off on the authority figure of the prison. “I just need to cover a few things with my client.” Melanie motioned to a bench not far away. “Could we have a seat, Justin?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded, and followed Melanie’s lead; he kept his head averted from the two opposing men, knowing without a doubt both of them watched him walking away. Two more days he kept telling himself. He could do this. He had to do it. As he sat down on the bench, Justin couldn’t resist glancing in Brian’s direction. That familiar mocking expression was on his face, yet behind it all he could see simmering anger. What was he angry about? As he watched Brian walking with Brandon towards the door, he almost wished he could hear what was being said. He shook his head and turned his attention to Melanie. Brandon could take care of himself. He didn’t doubt that for a minute. It was time that he looked out for himself, and his own future. Justin was determined to start doing that today.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	19. Chapter 19

“Have a seat,” Brian growled, his hand gesturing to the chair across from his desk. “Has the barracuda gone?”

  
  
  
Brandon smirked. “Yes, Ms. Marcus is gone.”

  
  
  
“And Taylor, he’s back in his cell...” Brian demanded, both of them knowing he could discover this information by a glance at surveillance film.

  
  
  
“Yes, Sir. He’s probably reading until his lights are out."

  
  
  
Brian’s eyes drilled into the guard he had once trusted above all others. Suddenly he found that wasn’t so much the case. Until now he had performed his duties flawlessly... but now he was breaking one rule after another. Brian knew for the well-being and harmony of the prison, that had to stop here and now. “I’m sure you know why I called you in here.”

  
  
  
Nodding, Brandon answered, “I realize I broke the rules by giving Taylor extra time in the yard... but under the circumstances I didn’t see the harm. I also thought it would be good for the kid’s morale.”

  
  
  
“Circumstances?” Brian’s voice was ominously cold. If the little fucker had told Brandon about his release... he would kick his tight little ass.

  
  
  
“I know about his impending release, Warden.” As he watched the warden’s already cold eyes turn even more lifeless, Brandon continued, “Justin didn’t say anything to me... well, not until I told him I already knew. He actually seemed relieved that I knew. I think it helps him to have someone he can talk to.”

  
  
  
A mocking smile curved Brian’s lips. “Suddenly you have become so altruistic, Brandon. It’s remarkable really.” He arched his brow in challenge, knowing he would see the depth of Brandon’s regard for Justin with his next words. “It amazes me how professional ethics can be thrown to the wind at the mere sight of blond boy ass.”

  
  
  
“Are you speaking from experience, Sir?” Brandon couldn’t still his tongue. He found Brian’s words not only degrading to Justin... but to his every interaction with Justin as well. It wasn’t like that. He couldn’t deny that he would love to fuck Justin Taylor... but right now that wasn’t what the boy needed. If he could see that... why couldn’t the warden?

  
  
  
“Would you like to rephrase that?” Brian snapped, quickly finding this meeting taking a very bad turn.

  
  
  
Brandon inwardly grimaced. He had gone too far, and they both knew it. He had failed the warden’s little test, and now he would probably be punished for it. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what that punishment might be... but he knew it wouldn’t be pleasant. “I shouldn’t have said that, Warden. My apologies if I offended you.” Brandon wasn’t about to take back his accusation, they both knew the truth. Brian had been hot for Justin from the moment he arrived. The warden had broken many rules in his quest to scratch that particular itch with Justin. He wasn’t sure how far Brian had gotten with Justin, but his instincts told him that Brian was far from finished with Justin Taylor – at least in his own mind. Justin, on the other hand, looked at that in an entirely different light.

  
  
  
“I don’t get offended. My skin is far more resilient than that. However, I don’t tolerate disrespect from my guards.” Brian administered a pointed look towards Brandon. “I trust we  _won’t_  be having this discussion again.”

  
  
  
“Of course not, Sir.” Brandon found himself able to agree to that for two reasons – one, he didn’t have much choice with the warden in his ‘dictatorial’ mode; and two, Justin would be gone soon – making it much less of an issue.

  
  
  
“Now, how about you tell me how you came into the knowledge of Justin’s release? I don’t need to tell you how detrimental news of that would be to the tranquility of the prison, and to Justin as well.” More and more, Brian stood by his decision to place Justin in solitary confinement. This had been his greatest fear come to life. As much as he didn’t think Brandon would blab this news about the prison, one concern still abounded – if he knew, who else did as well?

  
  
  
Brandon sighed; somehow he had known his eavesdropping would come to light. He had realized at the time this could come back to haunt him. It had been his hope it wouldn’t be this soon. “It was only this morning when I was leaving your office. I was barely out the door when you took a phone call. I only heard your side of the conversation – parts of it actually, but it was very clear. You weren’t really speaking in a very calm or quiet voice. The tone of your voice alarmed me enough to begin listening.”

  
  
  
“I see,” Brian answered coldly. “The tone of my voice made it permissible for you to stand outside of my office door and listen to my private conversation!? I’m not going to get into your questionable ethics in that.” Brian wearily ran a hand through his hair. He needed to get the fuck out of here. Babylon would definitely be on his list of ‘things to do’ tonight. A fresh and clear perspective was what he needed. He acquired that best after a fuck or getting his dick sucked. Brian knew he needed that tonight... most likely both, and more than once. “Who else knows about this?”

  
  
  
“I haven’t told anyone, Warden. I wouldn’t do that.” Brandon lifted his head and stared at the skeptical warden with an unflinching gaze of his own. He wasn’t afraid of him, and it was time he made that more than known. Brandon knew that the warden held a degree of power over him, but he also knew Brian to be a practical and reasonable man. He wouldn’t fire him merely on the basis of his interest in Justin. The warden needed him... and he wasn’t afraid to remind him of exactly that. “I take my responsibilities very seriously, Sir.”

  
  
  
His eyes met and held Brandon’s for several moments. It was almost as if battle lines had been drawn; an invisible line that no man intended to back down from. Brian knew he wasn’t going to accomplish anything with this meeting. “Yes, I see that. Especially in regards to Justin Taylor.”

  
  
  
Brandon wasn’t about to deny it. He knew he’d be a fool to try. The warden wouldn’t fall for it, and he saw no reason to deny it. He liked Justin... in fact, he liked him a lot. It wasn’t his intention to cross the line while Justin was still in the prison, much unlike the actions of his sanctimonious boss... but once Justin was released, then everything could change. He would leave that up to Justin to decide. “I won’t deny that. Justin is different.”

  
  
  
“Get back to work. I think we understand each other much better now.” Brian realized nothing had been done about Brandon’s breaking of prison rules once again, but he wasn’t going to push that. What Brandon had done had been in Justin’s best interest. Despite how repellent he might find Brandon’s personal interest in Justin, Brian knew that Justin was struggling in that small cell. He was glad that Justin had been given a reprieve from it. Yes, he thought they understood each other very well. They both wanted Justin... and he was determined to be the winner of that war. Brian knew in time Justin would understand why he had made the decisions he had; once he accomplished that, Justin would be back in his arms – exactly where he belonged.

  
  
  
Standing to his feet, Brandon nodded, knowing the less he said now the better. “Yes, Sir. Have a good evening.”

  
  
  
Brian’s eyes narrowed on Brandon as he watched him move to the door. A cunning smile twisted his lips. He didn’t have a lot of time to use his power within the prison to make things work his way regarding Justin, but he did still control a few things. Brandon’s work schedule came to mind. His decision would go a long way in agitating Brandon... and that was something he very much wanted to do right now. “By the way, Brandon. Tomorrow night is your last night shift. As of Wednesday morning you are back on your normal shift.”

  
  
  
Brandon’s back tensed as his hand closed over the door handle. Manipulative son-of-a-bitch. He wasn’t deluded for a single minute. The warden was making this decision so he couldn’t appear at Justin’s hearing on Wednesday morning. Fucking asshole. It had been his intention to be there, solely to act as moral support... but the warden’s control freak tendencies wouldn’t allow for that. As he turned to look at the smug look on Brian’s face, Brandon gave him a mocking one of his own. Oh yes, the battle lines were truly drawn now. Where he might have previously backed down, the condescending manner the warden now presented changed his mind. “Very well, Sir.”

  
  
  
Brian wasn’t nearly finished tormenting Brandon yet. “If you think of calling in sick for your shift on Wednesday, your consequences will be extremely dire.” He moved his eyes away from Brandon’s glowering expression; Brian continued loading his briefcase, his satisfaction increasing as he felt the angry glare silently attacking him. “Don’t worry, though. I am going to be in court on Wednesday. In fact, I probably won’t come into the prison at all that day. I will make certain Mr. Taylor is well looked after – before, during, and most especially  _after_  his hearing.”

  
  
  
This could be his job, and at the moment he didn’t give a damn. Brian was abusing his power, and on all counts being a fucking asshole. “Don’t worry, Warden... I will adhere to both my limitations and responsibilities. I don’t intend to take advantage of my own position.” Brandon watched as Brian’s expression turned from smug to borderline irate. “And regarding  _after_  the hearing... I do believe that will be for Justin to decide. You will no longer have any authority over him.”

  
  
  
“Get the fuck out of my office.” Brian forced an impassive look upon his face; the last thing he wanted was to show Brandon he was affected at all adversely in this battle – one that he always excelled in winning. “Also, I’ll be staying later tomorrow evening. I want to make sure everything is running smoothly on Justin’s last night. You can be very certain I will be watching not only you... but Justin very closely.”

  
  
  
Brandon was determined to have the last word; Brian’s attitude was pissing him off beyond belief. “Very well, Sir.” Before he stepped out, he gave the warden a tight smile, ice clearly defined in his eyes. “I’ll be sure to inform Justin as well. I’m sure he’ll be so thrilled to know of your  _comforting_  presence.”

  
  
  
TBC

 


	20. Chapter 20

Brian winced as he opened his eyes the next morning. He had a bitch of a hangover; that in combination with the recreational drugs he had ingested – he wasn’t off to a good start today. It was good that he was so cautious. In his position if his level of debauchery became known, his career would be over with quickly. He wasn’t always certain that would be a bad thing. It was his hope that there wouldn’t be many more Justin Taylor’s in his world. As he contemplated those perfect raspberry lips, and luscious ass, Brian realized Justin would be very hard to replicate. A scowl fell across his face when he felt another hand groping for his cock beneath the sheets. Brian rolled his eyes in disgust. Fuck. Another unwanted trick to send on his way. He had been so far gone he hadn't remembered the particulars of the night before; he only remembered one thing – he had fucked a number of men.  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn’t care how good this one might have been; in actuality he couldn’t remember the experience at all. That in itself reiterated his one-fuck only policy. There wouldn’t be a repeat performance. He slid his eyes to the face of the dark-haired man. His brow arched as he stared at the man with a complete lack of interest. “Play time is over. Get the fuck out.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Nameless trick didn’t take the message. He moved closer to Brian, his hand intensifying in his desire to stimulate Brian’s morning woody. “I don’t think you mean that...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian reached down and flung the man’s hand from his dick. He stared blankly at the man, no emotion showing in his eyes. “I’m a fag. I always wake up with a hard-on. It doesn’t mean I have any desire to repeat last night’s events.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The man looked at Brian in confusion. “I don’t get it. I’m offering to relieve you of that, and you’re tossing me out?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling his eyes, a droll reply escaped, “Aren’t you the clever one? Again... we’re done here. See yourself out.” Sliding from the bed, Brian walked down the platform, not even bothering to hide his nakedness from view. He knew he was being an ass, and he didn’t give a damn about that. His house - his rules... first, last, and always. This was who he was – who he would always be. Last night he had decided it was time to remember that. His objectivity and behavior had been affected by a blond-headed twink for too long now. It wasn’t going to continue further. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind he would fuck Justin Taylor... but it would still be on his terms. He was Brian Kinney. No hot little blond boy ass would determine how he lived his life. Brian determined he would still live his life as pleased him, and have Justin in the process. He intended for that eventuality to be very soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian completely blocked out the sounds of the trick cursing as he slipped into his clothes, his feet carrying him in the direction of the shower. After his night of one sexual encounter after another, he was glad his day at the prison started later today. He knew he had made that decision just to make a point to Brandon, but that didn’t matter. It was only natural he’d want to be there the evening of Justin’s last night. If word of his impending release reached the other inmates – solitary confinement or not – it would be in an uproar. A large mass of them would be more than disgruntled in the knowledge that their favorite eye candy would be completely out of reach. He smiled as he slid into the shower. Out of reach for them... but certainly not unattainable for him. No man was off limits to him. Brian intended for Justin to have a clear understanding of that.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Justin stared unseeingly at the tight confines that surrounded him. He hated this cell so much. As much as it surprised him, he actually preferred the stress of not knowing which inmate would be coming at him next. This solitude did something to the mind. He couldn’t believe the warden had placed him in here for days, especially in the knowledge that he would be free soon. It was cruel no matter what reasoning the domineering warden used to excuse his actions. Perhaps isolation had been necessary in regards to keeping his cell block calm... but he could have confided in him. But no, the dictator didn’t possess any form of emotion. One moment he had been in Brian’s arms, about to give himself to him completely; then, they had been interrupted and he had been off to this torture chamber. Warden Kinney was cold and unfeeling; there was no rationalization of that. Tomorrow would be the last time he ever intended to see the autocratic warden again.  
  
  
  
  
  
He kept hearing the warden’s words in his mind. They were filled with such determination and passion it had been impossible not to dwell on them. Dwell was even too mild; he had been consumed by his voice and aggressive declaration of intent. Justin had no reason to doubt that Brian meant exactly what he had said. They both knew there was unfinished business... well, unfinished in Brian’s eyes. Justin had no intention of letting that man hurt him again. As Brian’s words continued to hammer into his head, he wondered how he would effectively sustain a resistance against the most sexual man he’d ever known.  
  
  
  
  
  
I won't come after you in here, Justin. I'll leave you in peace until your release... but hear me well – when you are on the outside our games will change. I will hunt you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Over and over those words had played in his mind; it was almost like the most erotic of recordings. A whispered voice in his ear that was silent to everyone else, but a voice that made him feel so vitally alive. Justin felt his cock twitch in remembrance of that sultry rasp... the same hardness that appeared every time that man got near him. How was he supposed to actively resist a man with that kind of charisma? He didn’t know, but he knew he needed to come to grips with it soon. As it was, the warden could be here at any time. Brandon had informed him last night that Brian would be working a rare night shift. He wasn’t sure of the reasoning behind it; although, he had a sinking feeling it had something to do with him. If it did, one thing was more than apparent – the warden intended to visit him tonight. If that happened, he wasn’t certain how he would respond.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few moments later, he jumped when he heard the key turning the lock, his head turning to face who would be greeting him from the other side. He breathed a quick sigh of relief when he recognized his visitor. A bright smile transformed his face, a frown immediately appearing at the stunned look that fell across Brandon’s face. “Brandon?” he asked. “Is something wrong?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon stared at Justin for much longer than he knew was normal. This kid was so damned beautiful... not to mention hot. It was no wonder the warden had crossed so many lines to have him. In the same position, he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t have done exactly the same thing. He cleared his throat, before forcing himself to say – “Uhhhh no, nothing’s wrong, Justin. I just came in to give you your hour outside. If you’d rather do it after dinner that’s fine too.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin watched him closely, uncertain if he was getting the full story here. Realizing that it wasn’t his place to push for answers, he said, “Now is fine. I’ll never say no to a chance to stretch my legs.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A low laugh followed. “Well, looks like you’ll be having plenty of time for that soon.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah, I guess.” Justin shook his head. He could hardly take in the fact that he would be free tomorrow. Standing up from his bunk, he looked at Brandon warily. “So, uhhhh, is he here yet?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I haven’t ran into him yet.” After his encounter with the warden yesterday, he wasn’t in any hurry for a repeat performance. “I’m sure he’s here, though.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin scrunched his nose up as they walked, disappointment setting in that the warden hadn’t changed his mind and elected to work his normal shift instead. “Why’s that?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“The guards are even more alert than usual when he’s here. None of them like to be surprised by him when he makes his rounds.” Brandon didn’t add that he didn’t include himself into that category. As much as he had a grudging respect for the warden and all he had accomplished here, he didn’t live in fear of him either. At the end of the day, Warden Kinney was just a man; perhaps a more confident and aggressive one – yet, still just a man.  
  
  
  
  
  
Preceding Brandon down the narrow hallway that would lead to the twin doors that led to the prison yard, he stopped as Brandon got them past the checkpoint, remaining silent until they were outside and alone. Justin realized it wasn’t appropriate for him to be on such cordial terms with his guard. He didn’t care for himself, but he didn’t want to cause Brandon any problems. Justin had the feeling the friendship that had been building between them had already caused a strain between Brandon and the warden. He hoped time, in addition to his absence, would resolve any problems between them. Justin walked out into the center of the yard, stopping when he reached the protected metal fence; he looked to find Brandon not far from him. Justin knew from his time out here with the other guards that Brandon’s procedure with him wasn’t normal. Most of them held to a distance... but not Brandon. He either sat with him or stood talking to him the entire time. Justin couldn’t help but to look at Brandon with a confused look on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon arched a brow, immediately determining something was off with his favorite prisoner. “What’s with the look?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin flushed, realizing he’d been staring; worst of all, he had no practical reason of why. “Uhmmmm, well... I think we both know you treat me differently than the other prisoners. I guess I sometimes wonder about that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Are you worrying that I’ll make you pay that bill on your last night?” Brandon’s voice was teasing, but his eyes were running all over the beautiful young blond.  
  
  
  
  
  
Laughing, Justin answered, “I doubt you’d do that with the warden on duty.” Justin gave Brandon a flirtatious once-over with his own appreciative eyes. “In fact, I don’t even think it would be much of a hardship.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon’s eyes darkened, for an instant allowing Justin to see the lust in them. Sensitive and vulnerable Justin was an immediate turn-on, but a flirting Justin was completely irresistible. Brandon wasn’t sure he could do it. His eyes fastened with hunger on Justin’s lips, his tongue sliding out to moisten his own. Fuck. How he wanted to kiss him. More than anything he wanted to show this boy how much he wanted him. He wanted Justin’s desire for the warden to be transferred completely to him. Resisting the impulse to tell Justin how he felt was becoming more difficult each day. Remembering all the reasons why he shouldn’t touch him increasingly became more and more distant. Without a doubt, it was good that Justin would be leaving soon. Once Justin was on the outside, Brandon didn’t think he could resist making his full intentions known. He knew he wouldn’t want to. It was only a matter of lasting until then.  
  
  
  
  
  
His voice roughened when he spoke, “No, it wouldn’t be.” Not even realizing what he was doing, Brandon reached up to trail the back of his hand along Justin’s cheek. As soon as his hand made contact with Justin’s skin, he knew he had made a mistake. His skin was so soft. It was amazing in itself being that Justin’s daily regiment didn’t include skin care products to effect such a result. That meant one thing alone – Justin's skin was as perfect as the rest of him. Brandon lowered his hand after a short pass. He knew he had to. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that if he kept his hand on Justin he would be tempted to do so much more. He already was tempted. Each moment he spent with Justin gave him more of an understanding of what the warden must have gone through. As much as he might not have approved of his methods, the temptation was more than understandable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled at him tremulously, a slight warmth remaining where Brandon had touched him. He was very confused right now. There was no disputing how drawn to the warden he still was; in fact, he had been from day one... but his mind knew he had to let that go, even if his heart rebelled. Then, there was Brandon. He was infinitely safer, not to mention – damned easy on the eyes. In a world before Warden Kinney, he would have been actively pursuing something with Brandon, even if only a one night hook-up. Despite the fact of having no intention of starting anything again with Brian, his heart... not to mention his body, wanted that badly. Perhaps pursuing a friendship with Brandon wouldn’t be such a bad idea. It didn’t mean anything ever had to happen between them. Surely Brandon could accept that. Justin knew he would need to be very clear at the onset that friendship might be all it would ever be. As he looked at Brandon now, it was more than apparent that his over attentive guard wanted much more than mere friendship. Maybe today needed to mark the end of this attraction. Hurting the man that had helped him so much was the last thing Justin wanted to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
Clearing his throat nervously, Justin needlessly observed, “So, I guess this will be goodbye tonight...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Neither one of them heard the footsteps along the pavement. Justin was lost in a place of confusion, uncertain of what was the right thing to do... and Brandon was in the grip of a reckless desire that he couldn’t seem to pull himself free from as he’d done many times previously. The man’s eyes narrowed on them as they were oblivious to everything else. A muscle jerked in Brian’s cheek as he watched Brandon once again touching the side of Justin’s face. Brian knew he had to stop this... but he wasn’t sure how. Any action would only give the appearance of jealousy in him. He did NOT care about anyone enough to be jealous. It was just a simple fact of not fucking Justin yet. That had to be it. Once he did that – everything would go back to normal. It had to. No other reality existed in his world.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon took a step closer, his eyes drowning in beautiful blue eyes. “It doesn’t have to be goodbye, Justin. In fact, it could just be the beginning.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“What do you mean?” Justin asked. He knew the question was stupid... they both knew that Brandon wanted him; Justin realized he was only stalling for time, hoping to miraculously find the right answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes fell to Justin’s lips, fingers lightly stroking the side of his face. “I think you know what I mean.” Giving Justin a long, yearning look, Brandon answered, “I’d like to see much more of you when you’re out, Justin. I would never push you into something you didn’t want... but I would like to get to know you. I think you might enjoy that too.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian had moved close enough to hear more than he wanted. This would stop now. Fuck appearances. He wasn’t about to let Brandon steal Justin right out from under him, at least not until they were finished. Brian had the feeling whether it broke his long standing rules or not – he wouldn’t be finished with this hot little blond for a long time to come. He didn’t give Justin a chance to answer as he quickened his steps, both of them becoming aware of him instantly. “Isn’t this a touching little moment...” Brian sneered. His eyes coldly drilled into Brandon. “I think you should check in with your other prisoners. I will see that Mr. Taylor has the rest of his time in the yard undisturbed.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin failed in biting back a groan of despair. He just knew they were about to have yet another incident. There was only one thing he could do to circumvent it. “Uhhh, I think I’ve been out here long enough. I’m ready to go back inside.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon looked to the warden for direction, hoping he would allow him to escort Justin away from this awkward meeting... the coldness in Brian’s eyes telling him that wouldn’t be happening. “I can take him back inside---"  
  
  
  
  
  
“I believe I told you to see to your other prisoners!” Brian snapped, his rage barely in check. “In case it’s escaped your notice – Mr. Taylor is not the only prisoner in solitary confinement!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Giving Justin a brief, apologetic glance, Brandon replied, “Of course, Sir.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin watched as Brandon made his way out of the yard, his eyes coldly fastening on the clearly agitated warden. He feared this man immensely, but not as much as he had previously; Justin realized his impending day in court might have something to do with that. Crossing his arms against his chest, Justin stared at Brian belligerently. “Well? You obviously wanted my undivided attention. What do you want this time?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian pinched the bridge of his nose together in an effort to remind himself why he needed to maintain his composure. It wouldn’t do for the guards in the tower to see him at a total loss of control; specifically – their warden throwing the blond-headed prisoner against the fence and fucking the living hell out of him. He was perilously close to making such a stand here. He lowered his eyes to the ground before raising them once more to meet the cold fury in the beautiful blue eyes. There was no way in hell he would back down now. This boy was still a prisoner. It was time he reminded him of that. “Mr. Taylor, let me remind you that you are still an inmate – no different than any of the rest. You will treat me with respect!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No different?” Justin parroted. “By your own admission, I will be released tomorrow. I think that changes things just a bit.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It changes nothing while you still reside within these walls. Certain protocol must be followed.” Brian took in a breath and released it just as quickly. “Now, that is precisely what we’re going to do. You will finish your allotted time in the yard... then, you will follow me to my office where we can have a private little chat. Your dinner will be delivered there tonight as well.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin groaned. So much for a peaceful last night. It appeared that the warden intended to be glued to his side. How was he supposed to get through that?  
  
  
  
  
  
A mocking smile appeared on Brian’s lips. “I see you understand completely. I will be watching you very closely tonight, Justin. Perhaps before the night is over, you will more clearly understand all I’ve done to keep you safe.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His lips set in a grim, uncompromising line, Justin spat out, “I will never understand what you’ve done. Never! Nor will I ever forgive you for it!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shrugged, far more affected by Justin’s words than he intended to reveal. “That’s your call, Mr. Taylor. However, the bottom line is very simple – you will leave my prison alive.” A stare filled with tension was exchanged equally between them. Neither man intended to give an inch. Brian knew Justin was hurt and angry. That would pass in time. His decision had been very clear. Not only was the prison running smoothly, but Justin would walk out of here in the same condition as he had arrived. Once they were on more equal footing, Brian would have Justin exactly where he belonged – begging for the pleasure that only he could give him. He didn’t allow any thought for failure, or for Brandon’s interference. He wanted Justin... and he wouldn’t give up until he had him.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he watched the sweet sway of Justin’s hips, and the perfect ass he knew to be underneath the unflattering prison issue, Brian licked his lips in anticipation. Brian watched Justin with hunger; the desire the boy elicited within him was like a poison gnawing at his insides. When Justin sat down on the bench and looked up at him with angry flecks in his blue eyes, Brian almost went over to him to further inflame him. He knew he couldn’t do that. Those were questions he didn’t want to answer to anyone watching. Instead, he walked over and sat a respectable distance from him. He casually placed his hand on Justin’s leg, uncaring of the camera picking up his actions. When Justin’s muscles jumped under his hand, Brian throatily laughed, before he removed the slight pressure he had exerted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin glared at the entirely too arrogant warden. “It means nothing. I’m queer... and I’m in prison. It has nothing to do with you!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“We both know it has everything to do with me. You want me, just as much as I want you. In time you will let go of your anger and accept the pleasure that could be yours.” Brian’s eyes smoldered as he stared hungrily at the most beautiful and delicious lips he’d ever possessed. “You will come to me, Justin... and we both know that. It’s only a matter of time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	21. Chapter 21

Justin’s jaw dropped as he watched Brian carrying a bag of sodas and what appeared to be a large pizza into his office. Seriously, he thought? Warden Kinney was indeed the biggest dick to walk the face of the earth. He was actually going to eat pizza, and force him to watch. It was unthinkable. Why now? Hadn’t he suffered enough abuse – even if only mental – at the hands of this egocentric man? What could he possibly think to gain from this? “Uhhhh, why am I here, Sir?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian sighed. He was getting tired of the ‘Sir’s’ that fell too easily from his most aggravating prisoner’s mouth. Undoubtedly, decorum dictated it... but coming from Justin it was only beginning to annoy him. Justin would be a free man soon; a man not forced to follow that strict protocol. He didn’t see any harm in ending that formality tonight; as long as he didn’t do it in front of the other guards, there shouldn’t be a problem. “Justin, you are going to be released tomorrow morning. I think it’s been well established that I view you in a much different light than the other prisoners. I would prefer if you called me by name when we are in private.”  
  
  
  
  
“You are the one that told me I needed to extend proper respect to you – in public and in private.” Justin was confused all the more; the man did complete reversals all the time. He never knew what man he would find each day.  
  
  
  
  
Scowling, Brian bit out, “Yeah, well... at times I’ve said too damned much!”  
  
  
  
  
Justin jumped at the end of the warden’s harsh retort. He took a slight step back, watching as Brian placed the pizza and bag of soft drinks on his surprisingly empty desk. Where was all the work he normally had scattered about? Justin quickly decided that didn’t matter. All that mattered now was getting through this meeting – or whatever this might be – in the quickest manner possible. Justin had the feeling the warden wasn’t going to allow for it to be a quick meeting. Noting the tension on Brian’s face, Justin cautiously asked, “Have I done something else wrong?”  
  
  
  
  
“No!” Brian snapped. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling as he realized how he must have sounded to this entirely too sensitive young man. Grimly, he admitted to himself – how he always sounded. Softening his tone, Brian more calmly answered, “You haven’t done anything wrong.”  
  
  
  
  
Biting his lower lip uncertainly, Justin asked, “Why am I here?”  
  
  
  
  
Forcing himself to ignore the enticement of Justin’s teeth working on his lip, Brian returned drolly, “I believe a jury of your peers indicated that they found you guilty of a crime; then, the next part of the process was bringing you here.”  
  
  
  
  
“Very cute,  _Sir_.” Upon meeting Brian’s admonishing look, Justin amended, “I mean... Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
“I have my moments.” Brian motioned to the seat across from his desk. “Pull the chair closer. We should eat this before it gets cold.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s eyed the pizza as if it was fashioned of the most exotic of ambrosia. “You’re sharing a pizza with me? I just assumed that was  _your_ dinner.”  
  
  
  
  
“Hardly,” Brian responded dryly. He motioned down to himself, his brow arching upwards. “Do you think I keep my body in this shape by gorging on large pizzas and soft drinks?”  
  
  
  
  
Chuckling, Justin commented, “Hmmm. Probably not. I guess the metabolism slows down when you get older. I haven’t ran into that problem yet.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes became cold as they drilled into Justin. “Old? I will have you know I do eat what I want. I just happen to know when to eat it and in moderation. It’s not age... it is a matter of conditioning.”  
  
  
  
  
“Conditioning... Okay. I guess that’s one way to explain it.” Justin bit his lip again... this time to prevent from laughing. He knew when he left Brian’s office, his hate and mistrust would be back with him... but for now, he was beginning to relax in the warden’s presence. He hoped nothing happened to change that.  
  
  
  
  
“Forget it,” Brian growled. “You’re just a boy. You couldn’t possibly understand.” He gestured to the plates, napkins, and the bag of sodas. “Help yourself. I wasn’t sure what soft drinks you preferred, so there is a mixture.”  
  
  
  
  
“Thank you. I – I can’t believe you would do this.” Justin moved forward and reached into the bag; he gasped at the bottle his hand closed around. “Pepsi. Oh my God. I can’t believe it.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian smirked. “I take it you’re a Pepsi man.”  
  
  
  
  
“And then some...” Justin unscrewed the cap; his eyes looked at it longingly for a moment before he placed the bottle to his mouth. His eyes closed as he took that first swallow; as he lowered the bottle he audibly moaned, unaware of how his brief display had affected an extremely attentive Warden Kinney. “God, that’s good.”  
  
  
  
  
His voice roughening, Brian added, “Perhaps the pizza will be even more satisfying to your palate.”  
  
  
  
  
“Maybe.” Justin reached into the box to pull off two large slices of mouth-watering pepperoni pizza. Laying them on one of the paper plates that Brian had stacked next to the pizza box, Justin sat down and began to wonder if his last night was actually going to be as bad as he had thought. He took a large bite of the pepperoni pizza, another moan sliding freely from his lips. Looking up to find Brian watching him in amusement, Justin grudgingly told him, “This is good. In fact, it’s great... and not how I envisioned my last meal in prison.”  
  
  
  
  
“I’m glad it pleases you.” A calculating look in his eyes, Brian added, “I must say – Brandon couldn’t have accomplished this for you.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin continued to chew on the delicious meal that had been so surprisingly provided, before he smugly observed, “You know, Warden... one would almost think you to be jealous of him. Of course, I’m sure that isn’t the case... but circumstances do point in that direction.”  
  
  
  
  
“You don’t know me at all; if you did – you wouldn’t make such a ludicrous accusation.” Brian slowly bit into the pizza in front of him; his present irritation having more to do with the pleasure he had been having watching Justin enjoying his meal, than the ridiculous allegation his beautiful prisoner had just made. The thought was preposterous – beginning and end. He was  _not_ jealous – not now or ever. If he wanted a man, he got him – end of discussion. Did he still want Justin? Fuck yeah he did. And... he would have him at a time and manner of his own choosing. But, jealous... no fucking way. What disturbed him was how a warmth spread inside him as he watched Justin enjoying himself. That wasn’t him. He wasn’t one to care about such trivial little matters. It was lesbionic, and caused him to worry about this attachment he obviously had to the blond. What troubled him most of all was not knowing how to stop it.  
  
  
  
  
“Is that a fact?” Justin asked, his brow arching as he took another long sip of the Pepsi that in his mind was fashioned out of the richest ambrosia. “Since you are wanting an informal last night, how about some honesty then.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian inclined his head. “Such as?”  
  
  
  
  
“Okay. Why are you working the night shift – tonight of all nights? I am told it’s not common. And, this little dinner in your office – exactly why did you go to this much trouble?” Justin realized he probably wouldn’t get the truth from this man that kept so much to himself. It wasn’t that he thought Brian was a liar... he just thought he was a man that held everything within; one might always get an answer from him, but not necessarily one that contained all the information. Case in point – his placement in solitary. As much as he might be coming to terms with why Brian placed him there – his methods still left much to be desired. Justin wasn’t sure he would ever get over that.  
  
  
  
  
His face becoming impassive, Brian had one clear thought –  _Brandon needs to keep his fucking mouth shut!_  “I realize you probably have it worked out in your little blond head that my presence here tonight revolves around you; let me assure you of this – it does not. Not that I have to answer your questions... but I will just to make a point; periodically I work at night to supervise my operation. If I didn’t do that, I wouldn’t ever see some of the night staff members. I like my staff to know I am always aware of them... and of how they perform their duties.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin wasn’t buying it, but he wasn’t going to argue it either. For them, they had been getting along exceptionally well. He wasn’t looking to rock the boat too much. “I see. And... dinner?”  
  
  
  
  
“It’s not a big deal. I had to eat at some point... and I figured your last night here you might enjoy something other than prison fare.” Brian’s eyes swept over Justin slowly, the appreciation not hidden from his eyes. “Another plus for me - you are undoubtedly the most appealing dinner companion this place has to offer.”  
  
  
  
  
Snorting, Justin responded, “Oh, thank you so much, Warden. That is such a compliment.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian grinned. “I thought you’d think so.” He looked at Justin closely as he took small bites of his own slice of pizza. “What are your plans for when you get out?”  
  
  
  
  
“Making sure that I am prepared to walk the path of law and order... and not a beeline back to this lovely establishment?” Justin smirked at the eye roll that immediately commenced, quickly finishing off his first slice of pizza, before moving onto the next.  
  
  
  
  
“Spare me,” Brian muttered derisively. “I’ve known from the first day that you were out of place here. I can’t envision any reality that set you back here.”  
  
  
  
  
A pained look entered his eyes. “I used to think that too... but I ended up here, didn’t I?”  
  
  
  
  
“A fluke – pure and simple. The justice system isn’t infallible. Thankfully, you are one of the rare cases that gets that chance at vindication. The time you’ve lost – which really isn’t that much in the big picture – is inconsequential in comparison to what you do with your life when you get out.” Brian looked at him in concern. He didn’t want to see Justin struggle when he reached the outside. For some reason he really cared about that. Right now he wasn’t going to dwell on how much attachments of any kind were both repellent and alien to him – he just wanted to stress to Justin how important it was that he got off to a good start. “Did you have a career before this all happened?”  
  
  
  
  
“I had graduated from PIFA not long before this nightmare started. I hadn’t landed a position yet. For the most part I was doing some freelance projects. Pay wasn’t great, but I was getting by.” Justin remembered it too well. He had been barely been paying his half of the rent. Now, he wondered if Daphne had rented out his room yet. She had been struggling as it was; he couldn’t imagine her keeping his room open with his sentence being so many years.  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. “An artist. I’m sure you’ll find a permanent position. Pittsburgh has many prestigious advertising agencies.” Rolling his lip under, Brian couldn’t believe what he was about to offer. “If you need a personal reference, I’ll vouch for you.”  
  
  
  
  
“Huh?” Justin mumbled, thankful he had just swallowed what he’d had in his mouth. “What will you tell them – that I was a model prisoner? No, thank you, Brian. I think I’ll be fine.”  
  
  
  
  
“Credit me with some tact, Justin. I am very good with words.” Brian’s eyes fell to Justin’s mouth that had a trace of pizza sauce lingering in the corner. He wanted to lick it off. That... and so much more. “I’m good with many things.”  
  
  
  
  
Eyes widening, Justin looked at Brian apprehensively. That tone in his voice alarmed him, as had that look in his eyes, off and on as they spoke. Regardless of the twitch in his dick telling him otherwise, he needed to keep things impersonal with the gorgeous warden. No matter how much Brian could make him feel like he was the center of his universe – and when in his arms that was exactly how he’d felt – he knew that wasn’t the case. Brian was a major player. He took his pleasure wherever and whenever he wanted. He couldn’t let this man near his heart again. Justin swore he would never get another opportunity. “I’m sure you are, Brian.” Justin dabbed at the corner of his mouth with a napkin... he needed to get out of here before he did something foolish. If Brian kept looking at him like that, he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t.  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes darkened as he looked at Justin from across the desk. He was closing himself off from him – he could feel it. As much as he didn’t like it, he also knew this wasn’t the time to push him. There was much that Justin needed to come to terms with, some that concerned him, and others that didn’t. Now wasn’t the time to pressure him. Doing so now would only make him run. Brian realized that was the last thing he wanted. Although, he didn’t intend to push him tonight, he still wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t make his intentions known. If nothing else – he would stay true to form.  
  
  
  
  
Justin could tell that Brian was about to make one of his moves again; nervously he stood to his feet, tossing his empty plate and bottle of Pepsi into the nearby trash can. “Uhhh, thank you for the pizza, and the soda... and the chat. It was really nice. If it’s all the same, I’d like to get some rest before my big day in court tomorrow.”  
  
  
  
  
“Right. Maybe that’s for the best.” He reached for the phone, calling the one person to his office that he really didn’t want near his beguiling blond... but it was the proper thing to do – and it was a way to say goodbye to Justin tonight without yielding to the temptation to push the blond adversely. He spoke crisply into the phone – “Justin can return to his cell now. Come and get him when you have a moment.”  
  
  
  
  
Brandon smiled on the other end. There was tension in the warden’s voice. Things must not have gone well during their impromptu dinner meeting. As much as a part of him was glad, he did hope that Brian hadn’t caused Justin more pain. One thing was always a constant with him – he was honest with himself. There wasn’t a doubt he wanted Justin for himself... but he didn’t want Justin hurting either. Realistically, he knew that wasn’t probable. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Justin had deep feelings for the autocratic warden. Brandon hoped time changed that... but for now, Brian was winning that war. In matters of the heart, Brandon wasn’t sure how to fight... or where to even start.  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	22. Chapter 22

Justin was silent the entire walk back to his cell. He could feel Brandon’s eyes boring into him, most likely wondering about the events that had transpired in the warden’s office... yet neither of them had spoken of it. He wasn’t quite certain what to say about it. In fact, he wasn’t certain what to make of it himself. All around, it was very odd; and not at all what he had expected when the warden had insisted he come with him. Warden Kinney was a definite enigma to him. Justin wondered if he was like that with everyone. He tended to think that wouldn’t be the case. Brian ran this prison with the utmost of consistency and efficiency. In order to do that, the warden’s patterns had to be managed with regularity.  
  
  
  
  
  
One thought was ever present – why was Brian different with him; especially if he were a body so easily interchanged with another?  
  
  
  
  
  
It wasn’t until they were inside his cramped little cell that Justin turned to face his most attentive guard. He smiled weakly at him, uncertain of what to say to him. He remember Brandon’s question from earlier. He was kind of hoping Brandon didn’t ask it of him again. There were so many thoughts running rampant through his mind. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to distinguish between what was and wasn’t real. He really hoped he came to a realization soon. Indecisiveness wasn’t a place he strived to live. His most fervent hope was that much of that would be resolved once he was back home again – wherever home ended up being.  
  
  
  
  
  
“There’s a heaviness about you that wasn’t there earlier.” Brandon frowned as he looked at Justin in concern. “Something happen with the warden? What I meant to say was – I hope nothing has changed regarding your hearing tomorrow.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh no, nothing like that.” Justin leaned against the wall that covered a large portion of his small lodgings, his brow furrowed in thought. “No, it was just different... unlike my previous encounters with him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“How so?” Brandon asked, finding himself far more curious about that answer than he really cared to be. He really wished he could shut down his growing attraction for Justin; a part of him found it to be doomed to failure... but another part of him just wanted to rise to the challenge and acquire what seemed so unattainable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin wasn’t sure how to explain, at least not in a way that could be clearly understood; it had been much more subtle than that – a feeling that had been left unknown, or even unspoken. He could just be losing his mind... but the past hour he’d spent with the warden had seemed to be a turning point. In what direction was something he didn’t understand. “I’m not sure actually. He was actually kind of – well - uhmmmm, nice.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nice?” Brandon repeated. His eyes narrowed in the beginning of clarity. Brian Kinney wasn’t nice. If his tactic had changed it was for one reason alone. Justin would soon be out from under his control; Brian was trying to tip the scales in his favor. If it was genuine – that was fine; but if it turned out to be just another ploy to get into Justin’s pants, well... he had a completely different feeling about that. Brandon knew he was being unfair. There wasn’t a doubt he would be doing the same thing in Brian’s position. Right now he didn’t care about that. Two things concerned him. Primarily, it was displeasure of Justin continuing to be jerked around... and then, it was the awareness that Brian held the decided edge in this war. Brandon knew he needed to figure out a way to balance the scales if he would have even the most remote of chances – his only question remaining was how to proceed in that.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah.” Justin smiled; he could remember his initial response to Brian having pizza and soft drinks, and his suspicion that the warden was about to gorge himself while making him watch. “He got me dinner. It was a surprise.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon swallowed at the sight of that smile. It never ceased to affect him. There were times when he watched Justin moving about, unaware of his eyes on him, that his dick actually hurt. He could only imagine what Brian went through. Perhaps he should feel bad that he wanted to take Justin away from him, but he didn’t. His initial fondness of Justin had turned into so much more; it wasn’t something he had much experience with, but he wasn’t walking away either. This man was worth fighting for... and that was exactly what he planned on doing. “Well, I’m glad he gave you a nice dinner.” Brandon’s voice changed to a deeper pitch. “You deserve only the best, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin eyes widened at the tone that suddenly inflected Brandon’s voice. Oh God. They were going there again. He just wasn’t sure how he felt about it. In part, he was immensely flattered. Brandon was undeniably hot. He tried to force the other unwanted thought to the back of his mind, one that reverberated – over and over.  _Brandon might be hot, but he isn't him_. Again and again, he heard his own voice screaming in his mind.  _Brandon might be hot, but he isn't him_. He swallowed deeply, his eyes caught by the open need in Brandon’s eyes. “Uhhhh, thank you, Brandon.” Forcing himself to pull his eyes free, Justin stammered – “I – I guess this is goodbye.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He pushed away from the doorway, yet kept it open. Brandon didn’t trust himself enough to do otherwise. “You know that isn’t what I want, Justin.” He moved himself to within touching distance, yet their bodies still not quite touching. “I’m not sure you want that either.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, Justin answered, “That’s the problem. I’m not sure what it is I want.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’d sure like to be part of your answer.” Brandon reached up, unable to still his hand from swiping away the tendrils of hair that fell across Justin’s brow. “Will you see me again when you’re free?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed. God, how he hadn’t wanted to go here tonight. He just wanted to crawl into his bunk and sleep; as much as he knew sleep might be improbable tonight, he had to try. The night was the only thing that separated him from what was hopefully his freedom tomorrow. “I – I guess. But... I can’t promise you anything, Brandon.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m not asking you to do that.” Brandon looked deeply into Justin’s beautiful blue eyes; what he saw reflected there gave him a slight bit of hope. He didn’t see revulsion or unease; Justin had a curious, yet confused look on his face. He had no way of knowing exactly what that meant... but he was guardedly optimistic. “I’d just like the chance to know the Justin in the outside world, as opposed to the one I know in this one.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Chuckling a bit nervously, Justin answered, “They are pretty much the same.” He spread his arms out to the side, before he teasingly told him, “What you see is what you get – like it or not.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh, I like it.” Brandon wasn’t attempting to mask his interest any longer. He didn't really see the need. Justin was very intuitive; the beautiful blond prisoner wasn’t under any misapprehension concerning his desire for him. His eyes dropping to Justin’s perfectly shaped lips, Brandon fastened on them in hunger; he knew he was crossing boundaries, but he just couldn’t stop. He thought it could be a case of hiding his feelings solely to himself for so long now that a dam was finally breaking free. Oblivious to the footsteps behind him, Brandon asked, “May I kiss you goodbye... sort of as a good luck gesture for tomorrow?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped as he looked up to see the warden staring at him with an arched brow, the expression on Brian’s face angry... yet somehow mocking. He almost gave an affirmative answer solely in rebellion against the man that aggravated him like no other. There was no reason Brian needed to come down here. He knew everything he needed to know for tomorrow. It was just more of his spying and control-freak tendencies asserting itself for what time he had left to exert them. He wouldn’t kiss Brandon. It wasn’t fair to him... but he would make sure Brian knew he might do so in the future. He smiled at Brandon, welcome mixed with regret in his eyes. “I’d rather take a rain check on that. Perhaps after I am a free man we could discuss it more...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That sounds good.” Brandon rolled his eyes as he felt the angry stare on his back. He hadn’t been so taken away by Justin’s charms not to hear the sound that rushed from his throat. Of course, Brian would make another appearance. He would have been surprised with anything less than that. He gave Justin a flirtatious wink, before he told him, “I’ll hold you to that, Justin.” Brandon turned around to look at the silent yet clearly agitated warden. “Were you looking for me, Warden?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Both of you, actually.” Brian’s tone was bored, his eyes filled with ice as he looked from one to the other. He didn’t like this at all. Yet, he wasn’t jealous! No, never that. It was just the feeling of a loss of control. That’s all it was – it was all it could be. “As you are returning to your morning shifts tomorrow, you are relieved of duty for the rest of the night.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon nodded his understanding; the look he gave his boss stating that he understood only too well. “I wouldn’t have minded.” He looked back at Justin briefly before returning his gaze back to the glowering warden. “It wouldn’t have been much of a hardship.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry, Brandon. I’ll sit with our most popular prisoner until he’s ready to go to sleep.” Brian kept his eyes on Justin, a smirk crossing his lips at the wary look that entered Justin’s eyes. The boy was far from immune to him. Before he left here tonight, that fact would be proven.  
  
  
  
  
  
Scowling, yet knowing there was nothing he could do, Brandon looked back at Justin one last time, quickly noticing how Justin had averted his gaze from both of them. Justin was clearly uneasy; Brandon wasn’t certain if that was a good sign or not. “Goodnight, Justin. I won’t say goodbye, since I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll be looking forward to it,” Justin returned with a warm, friendly smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Goodnight, Warden.” Brandon brushed past the warden, his footsteps crisp upon the cement. He passed his keys over to the other guard, a curt goodbye falling from his lips. He didn’t look back to the cell that all but beckoned him. Only one more night, and then he could begin his own campaign to win over Justin. All the way to his car, Brandon steamed, Brian was always there interfering... if it was in Justin’s best interest it would be fine, but it was anything but that. Brian clearly wanted Justin, but it went deeper than that; sometimes Brian gave the impression of wanting to totally own him. That would no longer be the case, he told himself. As of tomorrow he would be on an equal playing field with Brian. He couldn’t wait to beat Brian at his own game. The prize was well worth all the risks he would be taking.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian advanced towards the beautiful blond prisoner that had dominated his every thought since he’d first arrived in his world. Justin’s head was lowered; he was deliberately keeping his gaze averted. Fuck, how that submissive pose turned him on. It was all he could do – not to throw him down on that narrow bunk and fuck the living hell out of him. He wanted that. Fuck. How he wanted that. But no – he couldn’t do that. Justin was still reserved with him... suspicious of his every action and motive. Brian realized he couldn’t blame Justin for that. He believed in time that Justin would understand... but that time wasn’t here yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sir...” Justin began hesitantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Justin...” Brian returned warningly. “What did we discuss in my office?”  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked up, his blue eyes caught in smoldering hazel eyes, ones that displayed an intensity not visible earlier. Justin had the feeling throughout their dinner that Brian was controlling his more primal nature. He certainly wasn’t now. In this instant, Justin knew what a deer caught in headlights must be feeling; for that immobility and total numbness of mind surely assailed him now. He began to stammer his words, his voice not even recognizable to himself. “I – I , uhhhhh, y-you said---"  
  
  
  
  
  
A purely sensual smile twisted Brian’s lips. He had him... there wasn’t a single doubt in his mind. As much as he did admire and enjoy the confident Justin that had begun to more fully emerge, Brian couldn’t deny being turned on by this hesitant, and shy Justin. The combination of the two were almost too much for him to take. He wasn’t certain he would walk out of here without acquiring his full meal. But one thing was for certain – he’d be damned if Brandon’s intended kiss would be the last kiss on the blond’s mind before he went to sleep. Brian’s eyes bored into Justin’s full, raspberry lips. Fuck if they weren’t the most delicious thing ever. He wanted to taste all of him. It was a delicacy he hadn’t enjoyed yet. He would, though. His voice a low rasp, Brian reminded – “My name is Brian. I don't want to hear either Warden or Sir again."  
  
  
  
  
  
“I – I was just thinking that... well, since I’m back in my cell, someone could hear me.” Justin couldn’t move away when Brian moved in even closer; an unbidden moan slipping through his lips when Brian clasped his hand behind his neck, and an arm around his waist to pull him tight against him.  _Oh fuck_ , Justin thought to himself. This was it. As much as he distrusted the hotter than hell warden, his resistance was at an all time low. He needed to resist this... and him, but how? “P-please... Brian. Not now. I – I can’t do this now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s nostrils flared as the hunger completely overwhelmed him. He had this beautiful boy back in his arms – exactly where he belonged. There was no way he would release him until he gave him something to remember. “Shhhh.” Brian’s breath fanned across Justin’s lips. “I’m not going to push anything tonight. I just want what Brandon wanted... however, I’m not going to ask.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s eyes flared as his senses began to return. He began to sputter in rage. “W-well, of course, you wouldn’t. Brandon is more of a gentleman than you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“If that was supposed to throw me off, you really don’t know me at all.” Brian growled as he inhaled the scent of this man he wanted like none ever before him. He constantly felt like the proverbial bitch in heat, although he knew that didn’t quite apply in his case either. “I want you, Justin... and you want me just as badly. I will have you. We both know that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’ve got all the answers. I wouldn’t even attempt to dispute them...” Justin hated that he couldn’t argue them. Arrogant and aggravating Brian might be... but no man had ever affected him as he did. This wasn’t going to help in him getting over him... but he still knew he had to find a way. Justin was about to attempt some form of rebuttal, when he realized he’d walked directly into a well-laid trap. The moment his mouth parted to speak, Brian’s mouth was on his. Possessive and bent on conquering. There was nothing subtle in his kiss. It was nothing short of a declaration of intent. Brian’s tongue instantly stabbed into the opening that he had unknowingly provided; when he did that, Justin knew he was sinking fast.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved his hands down to clasp them around Justin’s hips; he jerked Justin tighter against him as he began to grind his hips into Justin’s. His mouth devoured Justin’s, he couldn’t get enough of him. When Justin began to respond and wrapped his tongue around his, Brian nearly threw him down on the bed. He had never wanted anything so much. Brian knew he had to back off. They couldn’t do this now. Justin would be free tomorrow. The risk of exposure was too great. There time would come... perhaps even tomorrow night. Without a doubt that was his goal. Reluctantly, yet with necessity he pulled free, his forehead resting against Justin’s, both of them slowly catching their breath. For such a short-lived kiss, it was one of his most intense ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s chest expanded, as he watched Brian move away from him, the lust turning his eyes almost black. He was amazed and confused by Brian’s retreat. There wasn’t a doubt that Brian could have had him... whether he liked it or not. And... they both knew it.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Get some rest, Justin. Your new life starts tomorrow.” Brian slid one last hungry glance over Justin before he walked to the door. At the door, he turned to face him, his hand reaching into his pocket before he tossed an object onto Justin’s bed. “I know you don’t like the dark. It’s not much... but it’s something. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Justin watched as Brian closed the door behind him, his footsteps taking him to the bed where the small flashlight waited. He turned it on and laughed at the light that displayed. It wasn’t bright... but it was a light. He stretched out on his bed, unable to resist turning the light on and off. A bemused smile on his face, Justin whispered, “I’ll be damned. Brian Kinney gives a shit.” Interesting. Very interesting indeed.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Brian glared at the door soon after the impatient knocking had begun. He knew his unwanted morning visitor couldn’t see his displeasure... but they would feel it soon enough. Already his day hadn’t started off as planned. He had been awakened by Ben at 8 a.m. instructing him that Justin’s court appearance had been changed. Thankfully, it hadn’t been delayed to another day; he wasn’t certain he could stand that ordeal much longer. As it was, it had become increasingly difficult to keep Justin sequestered in solitary confinement. He knew it was best and what was safe for not only Justin, and the other inmates... but he didn’t enjoy punishing Justin when he clearly hadn’t done anything to warrant it.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he finished straightening his tie in the long mirror next to his bed, Brian scowled as the incessant tapping continued. His feet tapped across the hardwood floor as he pulled open the door to angrily greet his guest. His eyes rolled as he focused on who had both the nerve and bad timing to delay him this morning. “What the fuck do you want? Shouldn’t you be preparing for your big day in court?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie pushed Brian aside as she stormed into the loft; she sat her briefcase down on the coffee table before turning to glower at him accusingly. “I appreciate the communication that I didn’t receive this morning regarding Justin’s delayed... and much altered hearing.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian snorted. “I guess my office missed the change of legal counsel.” He smiled at her falsely, before his mouth turned back into a scowl. “Forgive me if I am not overcome with anxiety over your inconvenience.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t give a damn about that, Brian. I want to know why the last minute changes! Everything is cut and dry in Justin’s case. I swear if any of you are trying to pull something to keep Justin in prison... you will have the fight of your lives!” Melanie’s eyes glittered in rage, inwardly seething that Justin continued to be victimized.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Calm down!” Brian snapped. “This attitude won’t do your client any good when you are in front of the good judge. I don’t know why the venue has changed. It might be a good thing. Justin is a bit timid at times. Privacy might work to his advantage.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Aren’t you listening to me? He doesn't need any special treatment! His case was won the minute Chris Hobbs returned from the dead.” Melanie eyed Brian in suspicion. “I can’t believe you don’t know anything.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shrugged indifferently. “What do I know about the court process; I just deal with them after the court passes judgment.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You know something, Brian. Spit it out! I don’t have time to fuck around with you this morning!!!”  
  
  
  
  
  
He gave Melanie a scathing, and completely disinterested glance. “I generally prefer to swallow... and sadly, you’re not my type.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“God! You’re such an asshole! Just tell me what I need to know, Brian. I had assumed we both wanted the same thing – Justin walking free today!” Melanie was beyond exasperated. As always, Brian wanted to play his mind games. She had no clue what he did or did not know... but if he did know something, she needed to be aware of it before walking into the judge’s chambers.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fine. I’ll tell you what Ben relayed to me. He is my major liaison between the prison and the Pittsburgh PD.” Brian took in a deep breath, uncertain of how he felt about this either. “Apparently Chief Stockwell went to the top of the ladder. I am assuming he urged the Governor that this could be a media circus; now as much as he wants the positive PR in an election year, he fears riots from the gay community as well.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s exactly what the bigoted son-of-a-bitch should have!” Melanie grumbled.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Now now, Counselor... your bias is showing.” Brian smirked at her, tongue-in-cheek, not admitting he felt exactly the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie pursed her lips, before she spat out, “This entire case stinks to high heaven, Brian. I know it hasn’t escaped your notice either.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m not saying I haven’t wondered about the irregularities. However, the justice system works most of the time. It’s all we’ve got. Thankfully, we have a day like today where a wrong gets righted.” Brian gave Melanie a rare smile. “That has to feel good.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It does; I just don’t like this closed hearing in the judge’s chambers. This is not how these hearings are conducted... and it just speaks of corroboration...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian sighed, his eyes looking at the time. “Listen, Melanie... we need to go. It could just be a simple case of Stockwell not wanting to get victimized in the press. Granted, this will still be a front page story... but open courtroom could be a three-ring circus. Between you and me, do I think Justin Taylor was railroaded for that crime because he was queer, and under Stockwell’s jurisdiction – hell yes I do. It goes without saying. But... proving it is another matter entirely.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sadly, I’m afraid I have to agree with you.” Melanie sighed, realizing Brian hadn’t been anything more than a sounding board... but perhaps that was what she’d needed most. Today’s most pressing matter of business was seeing that Justin was released. Fixing the further injustices in the world would just have to wait for another day.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Justin could barely feel his legs beneath him as he walked into the judge’s chambers. He frowned as he looked around. This wasn’t what he had expected... and it was far less informal than his last time in court. When he stepped inside, he found his attorney and Brian laughing at something the previously somber judge had just said. He glanced to the back of the room where his mom and Daphne sat in chairs obviously brought in for the meeting. He made eye contact with them briefly, only a momentary smile quirking his lips done with the purpose of reassuring them that he was fine. He wasn’t sure of that at the moment, though. Was he fine? Right now, he found himself very uncertain of that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved away from the desk, his eyes intent on Justin. Fuck, how did this boy always look so damned good in prison issue? That was the last thought that should be coming to his mind right now, but somehow it was unavoidable. More than that – he couldn’t wait to see him in civilian clothes. Tight jeans with the effect of being sprayed on came instantly to mind. He could visualize touching his cock through his pants in them, playing with him until he was pleading for the same release he knew they both craved. Then, finally, pulling those tight jeans from his body... at long last, worshipping that body that so obsessed him. He shook himself from his thoughts. Now wasn’t the time. It was disarming that he was overwhelmed with such thoughts – here and now. This kid had been a danger to him from day one. It was good that he would soon be out of his prison. Brian knew he couldn’t take much more.  
  
  
  
  
  
The judge frowned as he observed the warden’s stiff, and unmoving posture. “Is there a problem, Warden Kinney?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Problem?” Brian’s eyes swept up and down the blond that wouldn’t meet his gaze. “No, Your Honor. None at all.” He glanced to the guards that stood on each side of his prisoner. “You can wait outside. I’ll call if we need you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin felt as if his heart was about to pound directly out of his chest as he felt all eyes on him. He didn’t how he was supposed to act. Melanie hadn’t really briefed him on that. There had been so little time to cover all the details. Decorum hadn’t been at the top of the list... now he wasn’t sure it shouldn’t have been. He kept his eyes downcast, waiting to be told what to do next. Screwing this up now was the last thing he wanted to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mr. Taylor, have a seat.” The judge motioned him to sit directly across from his desk. Judge Tremont watched as the young man he had sent to prison timidly took the offered seat, regret clearly showing in his own eyes. “I believe we know why we are all here today.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Swallowing as he looked up at the judge, Justin barely noticed Brian and Melanie taking seats on either side of him. This was not the setting he had expected at all. It was unnerving being so up close and personal with the man that still controlled his future. He only hoped this time the judge took a much different line with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I switched this to an informal hearing for various reasons, all of which I don’t see the need to discuss today... but, I will say that I don’t want these proceedings to become a media event, and that is quite obviously what could happen.” He folded his hands over the file on his desk. “The evidence in this case is absolute, and all counts irrefutable. Furthermore, Mr. Taylor, it has also been relayed to me that you have been an exemplary prisoner, both by Warden Kinney and Dr. Brucker.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin stared at the judge in a wide-eyed gaze, uncertain if he should be responding to him. When the judge appeared to be preparing to continue his speech, Justin decided silence might be the appropriate response.  
  
  
  
  
  
“It is the decision of this court, Mr. Taylor, that you have been the victim of a grievous error...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie rolled her eyes, forcing herself to remain silent. Grievous error? That’s how they wanted to classify it? She wanted to curse at the justice system she had taken vows to uphold. The record was moments away from being set right... but that didn’t give Justin reparation for what she was certain he had endured. However, she had a plan for that too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jennifer clutched at Daphne’s arm from the back of the room. Her heart was pounding in her chest; in fact, it had been from the moment she’d first learned of the return of Chris Hobbs. This entire time she had feared something would go wrong, never accepting that Justin would truly be freed. As she listened to the words the austere judge spoke, for the first time she truly began to believe her son would soon be a free man.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m not going to prolong this for you, Mr. Taylor; it is in the opinion of this court that you have been inconvenienced long enough. As I have just stated, the evidence supporting your innocence is substantial. Your paperwork is being processed now. Once it is completed you are free and vindicated. Your conviction will be overturned.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped, smiling as he heard the murmurs of joy from behind him; if he was to look, he’d expect his mom to be hugging Daphne tightly. “I – I thank you, Your Honor.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie’s eyes narrowed on the self-satisfied judge. Oh no, he wouldn’t get off that easy. “Your Honor, with all due respect – in light of all my client has suffered, a full vindication isn’t good enough.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian groaned. Why couldn’t the damned woman keep her fucking mouth shut? Justin was free to walk... and she had to bicker over trivial details – ones he was fairly certain she wouldn’t get.  
  
  
  
  
  
Judge Tremont’s face became red in sudden distemper. “What are you suggesting, Counselor?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“A public acknowledgement... and financial restitution for the time Mr. Taylor has lost from being gainfully employed.” Melanie’s eyes were cold as she stared down the judge that she felt to be every bit as bigoted as Chief Jim Stockwell. They were working together to pull the strings here. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that they wanted this matter swept under the rug. She’d be damned if she allowed that to happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ms. Marcus, I do understand the burden Mr. Taylor’s incarceration has most likely placed on him. I am not ignorant of economical matters. We all have to deal with finances on a daily basis. Considering that, I will award Mr. Taylor a settlement of two-thousand dollars. I cannot in good conscience grant more in consideration of the amount of time he has been imprisoned.” Judge Tremont looked back and forth between Justin and her attorney, his stiff posture and expression stating this would be the best they would receive.  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie inclined her head in agreement. “That’s acceptable, Your Honor. I’m sure that will help Justin get back on his feet again. And... the public announcement?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“His conviction will be completely overturned without any prejudice, and it will be a matter of public record.” His voice was curt when he added, “That is all I am prepared to offer.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin cleared his throat nervously. “Your Honor? I am fine with your decision...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian looked over at Justin, smiling in approval at him. The boy did utilize common sense at times. He understood what Melanie was trying to do, and he actually applauded her for it – although, he would never admit that to her – now or ever. It was time to let that go, and allow Justin to live his life. That was clearly all he wanted. He didn’t see Justin as a vengeful young man. In this case he had every right to be... but he didn’t see Justin pursuing that. In actuality, that made Justin more healthy and stable than most men that were released from prison; in fact, he was more mentally sound than most men he had known in any part of his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Very well, then.” Judge Tremont affixed his gaze completely on Justin. “It is the decision of this court that your previous conviction is now overturned. You will be escorted to the clerk to sign some papers... and then, you are free to go.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thank you, Your Honor.” Tears were brimming in his eyes... quickly he found himself barely able to see through them. “Could I have a moment with my mom before I go sign? I promise to be brief.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, the judge stood to his feet. “I actually have another case to review. I’ll let you use my office for a few minutes.” He looked at Brian inquiringly. “Would you see that Mr. Taylor makes it to the clerk’s office?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It would be my pleasure, Your Honor.” In fact, that fit in with his plans nicely. After the processing was complete, Brian knew he would have more than a few words to share with the beautiful blond. He couldn’t wait to get started.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin stood from the chair, barely able to believe what had just happened. He was now a free man. Not ten years later, or even five years... but now. He could scarcely take it all in. He turned and moved toward his mom with legs that felt like they were filled with lead. When he saw the tears flowing equally between both women, Justin stretched his arms out wide. It only took an instant for them each to move into them. He slightly grimaced as Daphne launched at him like a freight train; Justin laughed, he wouldn’t have expected anything else from his boisterous best friend. His mom moved into his arms with infinite grace and ease... even in this intensely emotional moment, she stayed true to form. He held them tightly as they each grasped onto him and sobbed into his neck. Once again the world had been set right.  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie tugged on Brian’s arm, a knowing glint in her eyes. “C’mon, Warden. Let’s give them a moment.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled and nodded. “Yeah. All around, a very good day.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It is.” Melanie pulled Brian out into the hallway, quick to reaffirm, “These are the days that makes everything worth it. I might not get many of them... but this one makes all the difference in the world.”  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	24. Chapter 24

Emmett staggered along the bar as both a friendly, and a familiar face came into his somewhat blurred focus. Boisterously, he greeted his favorite psychoanalyst. "Welllll, if it isn't Dr. Sexy..." Emmett batted his eyelashes at the handsome doctor flirtatiously, one hand precariously perched on the edge of the bar, while the other tipped his Cosmo into his mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben laughed. "Good evening, Em. It looks like you're about to wrap the evening up just as I'm arriving..."  
  
  
  
  
  
A confused look fell across Emmett's face. "Wrapping up? I'm only just getting warmed up." Winking at Ben, he attempted to tug at his arm. "How about we take a spin on the dance floor?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dance? Ben immediately filed that away as something that definitely would not be happening. Emmett would be face-down on the floor in an instant. "Uhhhh no. I think I'll pass for now. Maybe later, if that's okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett shrugged, taking another long sip of his drink, before barely managing to place his glass up on the bar. "I don't know, Doc, my dance card might be full later. You could be taking a risk."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll take my chances..." Ben smiled at him. Emmett was always such fun... drunk or sober you always got the same man. Emmett was full of life and didn't give a damn who knew it, or judged him for it. As Emmett would often say - his flame was shining bright - Ben realized, in regards to Emmett Honeycutt, no truer words had ever been spoken. He looked at him closely for a moment, a thought that he'd never had slipping into the back of his mind. What if he had met Emmett before Michael? Would he have pursued something there? He knew Emmett wouldn't be adverse to the idea. A part of him thought he wouldn't have been either... if not for Michael.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, where's your mighty leader, the good Warden Kinney? I haven't seen him yet..." Emmett signaled to the bartender for another drink, not noticing how Ben made eye contact, urging him to cut him off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben sighed. That was exactly why he was here tonight. He had the feeling Brian would be here at some point. Justin's hearing had been this morning, thankfully, with favorable results; Ben found himself more than curious as to how Brian was adjusting to those circumstances. If Brian needed a friend, or an ear, he was here for him; despite how things had been between them recently, he was committed to standing by him. "I haven't seen him, either. Have you been in the backrooms?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett shook his head. "No. I guess that's where he would be." He stepped away from the bar, and linked his arm under Ben's, eyes hopeful as he looked up at the larger man. "How about we go back there... and uhmmmm, look for Brian..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Unable to resist, Ben laughed at Emmett's continued efforts. "No, I'm in no hurry to see him. I'll just wait out here for a bit and see if he shows." Ben's amusement turned to concern as he continued to notice how unsteady Emmett was on his feet. This wasn't normal - not even for him. "Uhhh, Em? Is everything alright with you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Spreading his arms out wide, as if mimicking the flight of an eagle, Emmett exuberantly proclaimed, "I'm fabulousssss, Darling. Always."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhhh Em, why don't you let me take you home..." Ben looked at him apprehensively, uncertain he would make the walk home on his own.  
  
  
  
  
  
At once, Emmett placed his hands on Ben's cheeks, his expression giddy as he looked at Ben's face. "Sweetie, I've been waiting for so long to hear that..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Before Ben could clear up any misunderstanding Emmett had regarding his offer, he heard mocking laughter from behind him - a laugh he really didn't want to hear in this particular set of circumstances. He discreetly disengaged Emmett's hands from him, before turning to face the man that was taking obvious enjoyment at his discomfort. "Brian," Ben obliquely observed. "Emmett's had a bit too much to drink tonight. I was just suggesting he might like to call it a night."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure that's what you were suggesting, Doctor Feel Good?" Brian taunted, idly sliding a toothpick in between his teeth. A slight smirk appeared on his face as he chewed on the narrow stick, his eyes darting back and forth between a clearly rattled Ben, and a hopeful Emmett. Brian continued to maintain a chiding manner. "Shame on you, Ben. Poor Mikey is patiently waiting until you can be together again... and here you are looking to fill the void."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now, listen here, Brian." Ben's face quickly reddened in anger. Damn how this man provoked him. Always! "I have not ever been in a committed relationship with Michael! We were dating before his life fell apart - no more, no less. I am free to do what I like - should I like to do anything! Whatever happens between the two of us when he's released is exactly that - between us alone! Got that, Warden?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian sneered. "Trust me - I want nothing to do with your little domestic arrangements..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett's eyes widened in surprise. Ben was never one to engage in such outbursts... and not only was it with Brian, but in public too. This could get vicious. A drunken laugh escaped, before he patted Ben reassuringly on the shoulder, "You get the big, bad monster, Baby." He looked over their shoulders to see Ted making his way through the crowd. "Ahhhh, my salvation. Teddy can take me home." Emmett blew them both kisses, his eyes lingering the longest on Ben. "If you change your mind, Sweetie... you know where to find me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian snickered as Emmett staggered away. "Right. Him and all of the queens in Pittsburgh."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you really have to be such an ass, Brian? I mean, lets face it - you don't have that many real friends to lose!" Ben had no clue why he was suddenly being so defensive of Emmett; Brian's comment had been a standard Brian Kinney quip, but even though it was mild in comparison to some he'd often heard Brian utter, it had bothered him. In fact, it had bothered him a lot. He wondered if he needed to think about that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't give a fuck about that." Brian placed his back against the bar as his eyes scanned for what would be the vessel to work out his temper... and frustration. It wasn't the evening he had envisioned... but his now free obsession hadn't succumbed to his invitation for the evening. He was going to spend the evening becoming reacquainted with his Mom and gal pal. That had produced an immediate eye roll. The boy hadn't been in prison all that long. However, he knew today hadn't been the time to push. He would give him a few days, then he would take what he knew was his to have.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben's eyes narrowed on him sharply, a mocking laugh of his own escaping. "We both know that's not true, Brian. For some reason I've yet to determine, you feel the need to hold the world - your friends especially - at an arm's length. You do care. I just hope your fear of letting your feelings known doesn't cost you what you care about the most one day."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I do hope I'm not being charged for this psychoanalysis bullshit." Brian glared at his friend and colleague. "Because... it certainly feels like I'm on your fucking couch."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Be glib, that's fine, Brian. It's just another form of denial." Ben moved closer, uncaring of how far he was pushing his friend, or the risks he took in doing so. "We both know what's really bothering you, and until you admit it to yourself - you will never make any progress in getting what you really want..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian eyes remained on the gyrating bodies, yet his back tensed at Ben's words. He saw too fucking much. He always had. "I don't know what you're talking about, Freud."  
  
  
  
  
  
"How about I simplify it then." Ben took in a harsh breath, waiting for Brian to give him the courtesy of looking at him. "Justin Taylor."  
  
  
  
  
  
A muscle ticked in Brian's jaw. "What about him? He's free as a bird now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Exactly! And, you can't handle that, can you, Brian? You don't know what he's doing... or even worse, who he's doing it with." Ben waved his hand out towards the mass of bodies that they both knew Brian could acquire with a single glance, his point very easy to make. "Go fuck them all, Brian. It won't change anything. Until you admit to yourself how much that kid has gotten under your skin, you will continue to be miserable."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian pasted a fake smile on his face; he knew he couldn't hide the coldness from his eyes, but he refused to rise to the bait Ben was so determined to lay out before him. "I am never miserable. I can always find an ass; in fact, I'm going to do that right now. If I want Justin, then I'll go after him. End of story."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben shook his head sadly. Brian had so much to learn. As much as he wanted Brian to learn a lesson, for some reason he didn't want him to this time. His gut told him how much Justin Taylor meant to his friend, and from his limited sessions with Justin, he wouldn't be surprised if the same applied to Justin. As his eyes wandered over the same crowd Brian had been perusing, Ben's eyes caught two bodies dancing in the distance. They weren't touching... but they were close. The proverbial shit was definitely about to hit the fan. Shrugging, Ben decided this might be the catalyst to make Brian realize exactly what could be slipping away.  
  
  
  
  
  
He patted Brian sympathetically on the shoulder, before he leaned in closer to say, "I'd say you had your chance now... but, it looks like the smarter man beat you to it. Goodnight, Brian. I hope you enjoy your solitary existence..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head in bewilderment as Ben walked away. What the fuck was that about? As his eyes scanned deeper into the crowd, they narrowed on what surprisingly greeted his eyes. "Fuck..." he growled to no one but himself. Hips encased in the tightest pair of jeans he thought he'd ever saw was Justin, smiling and lost to everything but the music. His dancing partner smiled down at him, in clear appreciation of his sensual movements, not to mention the immense beauty of the blond. Brandon. Unbelievable. Fucking Brandon was moving in already.  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Brian moved past the bodies and hands that clamored for his attention. He had one goal in mind. Justin was about to change dancing partners. As the lust and anger soared within him, Brian vowed one thing to himself - Justin would be leaving with him tonight. Him, and him alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Brian moved through the masses of bodies, and towards his prey with the most feigned look of nonchalance he had ever effected. He felt anything but that. There was nothing calm in his demeanor, undoubtedly not a dormant emotion resided in his tense frame. His eyes effectively dismissed everyone present; all except one beautiful blond that had been dominating his every waking thought. He hadn't lost control of him upon his release... despite what Ben tried to shove down his throat. That was something he wouldn't allow. His claim was solid until the moment he decided it was finished. Justin needed to understand that.  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes flicked briefly to Brandon's self-satisfied expression, his taut body moving to the beat of the music. Despite his anger at his best guard's interference, he couldn't fault him either. Justin Taylor was probably the hottest young thing either of them had ever saw. Only a fool wouldn't pursue him. Brian knew that neither of them was that. As he looked at Brandon's rapt expression, Brian realized he had one daunting task - getting Justin alone, and away from Brandon. Once he secured that, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he'd have him.  
  
  
  
  
  
As his eyes moved back to Justin, he was more convinced of that. His blond wasn't even looking at Brandon, nor at any other man close to him. Justin's eyes were shut as his body sinuously moved to the music... and fuck, could that boy ever move. Brian could feel the heat rising in him. His body temperature was clearly elevating... and his cock was expanding even more quickly. The boy was fucking hot, and he wanted him with an intensity unlike any other. He would have him... and it would be tonight. No other outcome was remotely acceptable to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey stud, wanna dance?" a slurred voice said from behind him, a hand urging him to turn around.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian cursed vehemently. He didn't have time for this shit... and every queer in Pittsburgh knew that Brian Kinney did the hunting. He did _not_  get touched unless expressly requesting it. His eyes slid over the short, yet not completely unattractive man; however, he wasn't even remotely interested. Only one man had his cock quickening... and he was determined it would be  _that_  man that his dick rammed into tonight. "Not interested. Got it?" Brian snapped, removing his hand from his arm as if it were the most repellent of rodents.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn. The hottest guys are always the biggest assholes---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling his eyes, Brian turned back toward his prey, more curses immediately falling from his lips. _Where the fuck did they go so fast?_  His eyes scanned around the spot they had been dancing, only to find it vacated, all filled by bodies that were neither Justin or Brandon. Hell! How did that happen? He only looked away for a few seconds. Brian swiveled his head around, the terrain so familiar to him, he knew exactly what paths led to everywhere. He smiled when he found exactly what he was looking for. This was going to be too damned easy.  
  
  
  
  
  
He watched as Brandon pointed off in the direction of the restrooms, as his unworthy companion signaled for the bartender. So good of him to give him an open playing field, he thought. He would have approached them in either event... but this was just perfect. Brian moved around the back side of the bar, not wanting Brandon to know of his presence just yet. He wanted a few minutes alone with Justin. That was all he would need. When he was finished using the well renowned Kinney charm on the beautiful blond, Brandon would be a thing of the past. More important than that - they would be on the way to his loft; and that was when the true fun would begin.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Justin kept his eyes away from the men in the restroom. He hadn't known what to expect when coming in here, but it wasn't what he'd found. There were signs posted to prohibit their behavior, but they were clearly having sex in many of the stalls. He laughed to himself. What a conflict this place had to be for the austere Warden Kinney. Those two worlds definitely didn't belong together. It surprised him that Brian was allowed to have ownership of this club while holding that position... but, he wasn't looking to ask those type of questions. His goal was to keep clean, and do everything in his power to keep law enforcement at any door but his own.  
  
  
  
  
  
He had just dried his hands and pushed back out the door, when he collided with a man appearing to be passing by it. Soon, he would realize the error in that assumption. "Oh... uhhhh, sorry. I wasn't watching." Justin didn't even look up. It was his intent to have a few drinks with Brandon, and go home. He wasn't sure why he had come here, curiosity maybe... but he wasn't sure he was ready to be out in these sort of crowds. The voice that spoke was an instant reminder of why he shouldn't have come here, and that his plans might be diverted very quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's alright, Justin. I was watching for the both of us..." Brian drawled, his body stepping directly into Justin's path.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked up then. Quickly he realized that might not have been the wisest of decisions. "Brian... this is some place you have here. Impressive, really."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you." Brian inclined his head in acknowledgment. "However, I don't think you've seen it all yet." Fuck, he hoped he hadn't. The thought of Justin in the backroom with Brandon, or any man that wasn't him, turned his stomach in ways that he wasn't accustomed to feeling. It was a discomfort that he didn't like at all. And one that he needed to get a handle on quickly as to not lose his mind. "I was referring to the backroom. I doubt you've been there yet." Brian's eyes slid hungrily over the blond beauty. "A lacking I'd be more than happy to remedy."  
  
  
  
  
  
Blushing, Justin shook his head. "No, uhmmmm, that's alright. I think I'll save that excursion for another night. And, as it is, I'm here with someone."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes darkened into anger. He didn't want to feel this clawing hostility; whether he wanted to admit it to himself or not, he was quickly realizing he must. There was no disguising it. Jealousy - pure and simple. He fucking hated it... and he wanted to be rid of it - here and now. There was only one fix for this ailment in his opinion. He just needed to fuck the boy. As he hadn't done that yet, and this desire had been feverishly raging in him - that had to be it. Once he did that, he would be cured of this sick obsession. In his mind, he had to be. "Brandon..." he sneered. "So much for the quiet evening reconnecting with your mother and gal pal."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's not like that, Brian!" Justin moved to the side when traffic became to pick up around the entrance to the restroom. "Not that it's any of your business!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling his lips under, Brian nodded, his hand reaching out to move Justin out of the path of moving bodies. The last thing he wanted was for someone to step in between them. He had Justin's attention now; Brian fully intended to keep it. "Let's discuss this in my office. It's not far."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Discuss what? I need to get back. Brandon will be wondering where I am..." Justin protested, unwilling to admit to himself that a part of him had been hoping for this. After leaving the courtroom he had wondered what his first meeting with Brian would be like. Would he still be intimidated by him? The man had held immense power over him at the prison, it was only natural to wonder how it would transcend on the outside. So far, he wasn't feeling that same domineering personality emanating from Brian. That was what made it more difficult for him to walk away now. One thing was more than apparent, though - he was still affected by this man, and in every conceivable way.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How about I fix that..." Brian flipped open his phone, dialing directly to his bartender. He looked smugly at Justin when he spoke, "Tell Brandon that his companion saw fit to leave. The crowd was just too much for him." Brian listened for a moment, then responded, "Okay. Thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's jaw dropped down. "What the fuck was that? Maybe I wanted to spend the evening with him. And, even if I didn't, you have no fucking right!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't pull that shit with me, Justin. I was watching you dancing with him. You might be grateful to him... but you don't want him." Brian stepped closer, his hand reaching up to brush across Justin's cheek, his voice was a mere rasp when he said, "Not like you want me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are so damned arrogant..." Justin spat out. Fuck yeah he wanted him. He always had. But... he didn't want all the heartache that came with being entangled with this man. Brian had no sensitivity towards others. He didn't think he could overlook that. "It takes a real man to accept that the things he wants might be bad for him. I'm not looking to make any more mistakes."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian glanced around to see all the interested looks their heated discussion was generating. "I don't want to do this out here, Justin. Our business is private. Tell me that we don't still have things to discuss; if you can do that, I won't stop you from leaving or returning to Brandon. All I'm asking is that you hear me out. Can you do that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked at him warily, his teeth bit at his lower lip as he considered Brian's words. There was much unresolved between them... but, being alone with him wasn't the smart thing to do. Sighing in grim acceptance, Justin realized he wasn't going to do what was wise. Once more, his heart was pushing him into dangerous waters; as much as his mind rebelled, he couldn't resist the entreaty in Brian's hazel eyes. "Okay, I'll come with you... but only to your office. Nowhere else."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sliding an arm around Justin's waist, Brian propelled them in the right direction. That was a good enough place to start. He intended to capitalize on his time with him there. Somehow he would make him understand why he had done the things he'd done. He would know it wasn't done to hurt him, but it was with the best of intentions. Once Justin understood that reality, he would be his. Brian wouldn't accept anything less.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Melanie rubbed at her tired eyes as she scanned over the case file of Justin Taylor. Something nagged at her ferociously. It had been enough to keep her from going to sleep. She had elected to slip from bed and into her study to work; there wasn't a doubt that her constant tossing and turning would have kept Lindsay awake. Pushing aside the file from Justin's unorthodox hearing of today, she delved more into his original trial. She wouldn't find anything in the events from today. Everything had been fair today. Justice had finally been served.  
  
  
  
  
  
Something just didn't add up, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She was determined that she would, though. There was nothing she loathed more than injustice... and when it centered on attacking an innocent member of the gay community, she was even more incensed. She would get to the bottom of it. One factor seemed to be repetitive throughout the investigation - Carl Horvath had been skeptical of Justin's guilt. He had pursued every avenue available to find another answer. The leads to another guilty party had been non-existent, generating an easy conviction based on circumstantial evidence.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her mind went back to that time. The case had been all over the news. She remembered Stockwell in the papers and on the news being his judgmental and bigoted self. He had pushed for a speedy trial, and with no evidence to support Justin's innocence, combined with poor legal counsel, the request was granted. Had Stockwell really believed in Justin's guilt at the time, or had he been using it to persecute a member of the gay community? She definitely had her suspicions regarding that. What raised alarms in her head was how Stockwell had been the catalyst to speed Justin's release once Chris Hobbs returned from the dead. Had he done that merely to save face, or could it be more?  
  
  
  
  
  
Running a hand through her hair, Melanie realized she wouldn't get her answers tonight. There were two men that could help her, although she knew one couldn't be trusted or willing to assist her. Stockwell could be immediately crossed from the list... but, Carl - that was another matter. A plan was quickly born, one that she knew would fail without Carl's help. She knew he wasn't an admirer of Chief Jim Stockwell, regardless of the fact that he was employed by him, and expected to extend to him complete loyalty.  
  
  
  
  
  
First, she would talk to Carl and get all the information that wasn't detailed in the case files. Then, she would ask him for a favor. One that could cause problems for all of them... but one that she would take the full level of heat for in the aftermath. If Carl was agreeable, she could be much closer to some answers. Melanie wasn't certain why she was going to such extremes for a case that had been resolved, but a gnawing feeling in her stomach told her there was so much more going on.   
  
  
  
  
  
She hoped to find her answers from two sources. First, from the officer handling the investigation; and then, she would derive the rest from the mouth of the victim himself. A one-on-one meeting with Chris Hobbs. If Hobbs cooperated, she could either feel this case could be firmly closed in her mind... or it could be just the start of her own investigation. One that she wouldn't end until she had uncovered the complete truth.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	26. Chapter 26

Justin's back tensed as the office door locked behind him. This was entirely too resonant of his trips to the warden's office at the prison. The roles had changed... but had they really? Justin looked around the office. It was compact, and yet there was plenty of free space to move about freely. A sofa rested against the side wall, and a small bar along the other. Justin could only imagine the activities Brian engaged in when in here with someone. "A locked door? Is that really necessary, Brian?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think so," Brian responded blandly. He inwardly berated himself as he watched how his answer evoked even more tension in the clearly uptight little blond. It was so hard to make the switch from warden with this man. The power he'd held over him just a short time ago had been immense... and now it was gone, at least physically. Brian wasn't certain he didn't still possess it on an emotional level. As much as that thought had appealed to him, Brian wasn't certain he wanted Justin coming to him based on that. He was determined that Justin come to him with the same blinding lust he felt for him - Brian was relatively certain he would have that; and; he hoped he had that tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Always so plentiful with explanation..." Justin returned derisively; he refused to show any fear towards this man that no longer held his life in his hands. The tables had balanced. Justin needed to keep that in mind. Giving Brian that full level of power once more would be his ultimate downfall. He had promised himself that wouldn't happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian gestured to the seat across from his desk. He didn't want Justin on the couch just yet. They had things to discuss first... and then, things could progress. Until then, distance would be the only thing that would keep his hands off of him. As he looked at the entirely too beautiful boy, Brian wasn't certain that would even be enough. "Sit down." Brian averted his gaze from Justin and glanced towards the bar. "Can I get you a drink?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking the offered seat, Justin shook his head. "No thanks. I'd rather get this finished quickly."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian agreed, but for an altogether different reason. He undeniably wanted the drama of Justin's anger locked into the past. Until that was resolved, they couldn't move forward. He sat down behind his desk; Brian effected a relaxed pose, knowing being authoritative with this man in this new setting wasn't the way to proceed. That was - not if he wanted to pursue a renewed acquaintance with him on a much more personal level. Brian wanted that badly... and he knew it wouldn't be a one-night interlude. His gut told him it would be much more enduring. He wanted that night to begin tonight. "I agree. Justin, I understand you have some ambivalent feelings toward me. I'd really like to discuss those, and hopefully deal with them as well."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ambivalent?" Justin repeated. "Yeah. I guess you could call it that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smirked. "I will take ambivalent over malevolent... especially in your case."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin snorted. "Hmmmph. I did hate you - a lot. But, I ended up more confused about you." He looked at Brian in what was a studied assessment, his questions still finding no answers. "I still feel the same."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Confused how?" Brian asked, leaning back in his chair; despite his deep desire to lunge at the blond, he also wanted to resolve any mixed feelings Justin was having. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that was all that held him back. Brian didn't intend to let the animosity grow deeper. That would only push him into Brandon's willing arms... and that was a reality he couldn't accept.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, we didn't get off to a good start; I guess that's normal under the circumstances." Justin looked accusingly at Brian for a long, silent moment. "We both know that you crossed lines in your dealings with me. I have to wonder if you always single out one prisoner for your work-time pleasures..." Justin's tone was snide, instantly he knew he had scored a direct hit when the rage darkened Brian's face. But... it was his eyes that told him the most. His accusation had been incorrect; a part of him had known that as he'd spoken the words, and yet, he still couldn't resist plunging that knife into him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Perhaps I deserve that; whether or not that is the case, you couldn't be more wrong..." Brian bit out his response. "You are unique in regards to me so devoutly pursuing a prisoner. That is a line that I don't cross. However, you were far too appealing. I couldn't help myself."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess that's meant to be some sort of compliment?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. "More than you know." Fixing a hard stare on the blond, Brian intended to be completely honest. He wanted no subterfuge between them... regardless if it slowed down his determined pursuit. "I need to be clear about one thing, Justin; I make no apologies for my actions in the final days of your incarceration. I did what I had to do - not only to keep the other prisoners safe, but you as well. Given the same set of circumstances, I would make the same decisions - no matter how vested I was personally in you as a man."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, that's blunt..." Justin muttered. "That being the case, I see nothing for us to talk about." Justin stood to his feet, at this moment, wanting nothing more than to get away from Brian. Nothing had changed between them. Brian was still the controlling presence that wanted to overtake him. He didn't think that would ever change... and he didn't intend to live that way.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop being such a Princess, and hear me out." Brian stood from behind the desk; he continued to maintain his distance - Brian knew better than to get within touching distance. If he touched him now - anger or lust-driven, stopping would be near impossible. The last thing he needed was any further rebellion in his hot-tempered blond.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's hands flailed in the air as he turned to face the glowering warden. "What's to hear? By your own admission, you just told me that you would seclude me in that horrid isolation again... and that you would have no remorse in doing so. I think that sums everything up very well."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I never once said that placing you in solitary was an easy thing to do - believe me when I say that it wasn't." Brian took in a deep breath before quickly releasing it. "Put yourself in my position for just a minute. Think back to the incidents I was incurring on a daily basis, at times - more than once a day; you had become the cell block's drug of choice. They would have done anything to get at you. I think you know that as well." Brian's eyes were wild with remembered anger and concern as he thought back to each incident. The boy had no idea how lucky he had been. "Imagine if word got out about your release. What the fuck do you think would have happened to your sweet little ass?"  
  
  
  
  
  
He forced himself not to shudder; Justin wasn't ready to admit that in regards to that - Brian was correct on all counts. He had been fortunate to escape them. Realistically, he doubted the warden could have protected him indefinitely. He could only do so much, and he couldn't be there all the time. Solitary was undoubtedly his only choice. But... that wasn't what hurt the most. Brian needed to understand that. "Brian, you just don't get it. This goes deeper than you placing me in solitary. Perhaps I get why you had to do that - at least I do now, but it isn't what hurt me the most."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian gritted his teeth. Hurt. That meant feelings. God, he didn't want to get into that mine field. He didn't do feelings, or emotions of any kind; well, he didn't until this little blond was dropped into his life. Brian was swiftly realizing there was much he hadn't done in his life before Justin... things that weren't nearly as abhorrent now. He kept his distance, but he allowed his eyes to skate over Justin. He wanted him so fucking much. Resolving this rift that existed between them was more important to him than he cared to admit. Brian's voice was husky, when he told him, "Justin, I never meant to hurt you. All I wanted was to keep you safe. When I discovered you was to be vindicated, all that mattered was that you walked out of my prison in the same perfect condition as when you arrived."  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Perfect condition_ , Justin thought? Was that how Brian saw him?  _Perfect_?? "Brian, I get that you were doing your job. What's hard for me to take is how much I trusted you, only to be made to feel like you were pushing me away like forgotten rubbish. I - I mean, why couldn't you have told me what was going on?" Justin's voice began to break in his remembered distress. "How could you send me into that place, with no thought of when I would get out, not to mention why!? Those nights were so dark. All I had was my thoughts. And they weren't pleasant!" Justin ran a ragged hand through his hair. "God! I hated you so much!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know you did, Justin... and letting you go on like that was the hardest thing I've ever done. I really hope you believe that - if nothing else." Brian showed a glimmer of remorse in his eyes. As much as he couldn't regret placing Justin in solitary, he did wish he had felt more secure about confiding in him. But... seeing Justin standing before him now, safe and completely unharmed, he couldn't regret that part of his decision either. "Justin, I never meant to belittle the time we'd spent together. To me, we had only been getting started; I thought I was more than clear on that. I couldn't risk anyone overhearing a conversation by telling you, nor could I disclose it in front of the guards. I am realistic. As much as I loathe the thought of it ever coming into my prison - corruption does exist. I wasn't about to take that chance with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin took a step back as his eyes took in the sincerity in Brian's gaze. He couldn't believe it, and yet, he did. Brian hadn't brushed him aside - even if only for the moment - nor had he meant to hurt him. Everything he had done had been to protect him. Although, he would never approve of his decision, he began to understand it more when looking in from Brian's perspective. As the warden, Brian had been in a difficult position. He had acted in a professional manner, perhaps not entirely objective, but he had taken the necessary steps to protect the other prisoners, and himself. It was difficult to continue faulting him for that. Justin wasn't about to give in so easily, though. This man had disappointed him too much; he was afraid to jump into the fire again so soon. "Well... I still think you could have found a way to let me know."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not without compromising the safety of the prison, the prisoners... and in particular - you." Brian's nostrils flared as he spoke; he refused to acknowledge any wrongdoing in his actions. Regardless of how callous his actions may have been - he had done what had been necessary to keep everyone safe. That was all that mattered. "I think when you think it through, you will realize I did what had to be done. It was unfortunate that I had to be silent, but it was with the best of intentions."  
  
  
  
  
  
He wasn't about to tell Brian that he more clearly understood the position he had been in as the warden. That didn't matter now. His hurt feelings seemed very small in comparison to the big picture of things. Uncertain of where he wanted to go with his new realizations, Justin merely shrugged his shoulders indifferently, before sarcastically muttering, "So, is this where I say all is forgiven, and fall blindly into your arms---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You smart-mouthed little fucker..." Brian growled, his steps taking him within touching distance of the blond. He had laid it all out for the boy, and he answered by mocking him? No, Brian thought to himself. It was time to take a step back and return to their previous roles. As he met the challenging stare in Justin's eyes, Brian made an instant realization, whether Justin knew it or not - Justin wanted to return to those days. He craved how he had made him feel in the prison. Helpless, yet under his warden's watchful, and lustful eyes. "I think it's time you made better use of that mouth, other than baiting me with it." Brian's eyes slid down Justin's body, his head turning to peer behind him. "Most especially that hot little ass."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin quirked a taunting brow. He wasn't afraid of the warden, even if he had reverted back to his more domineering self. Whether he liked to admit it or not, that Brian turned him on, his cock that now quickened in his pants irrefutably told him that. He wanted this man; in truth, he had always wanted him. At this moment, Justin found the future or even tomorrow insignificant. All that mattered was the last bit of unfinished business between them. Maybe he could walk away in the morning; either way, he knew he couldn't move on until he finished what they had started. Justin could see that Brian was about to lunge; the lust in Brian's eyes was apparent, as was the stiffness in his body. Tonight was the night... but he didn't see any harm in playing with the nearly uncontrollable warden a bit more. He realized that could be a mistake... but there was a part of him that just couldn't resist. "Maybe I should just go find Brandon... he couldn't have gotten too far yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian hissed in jealous rage. In an instant his hands reached out to clasp Justin's shoulders; in a sudden motion he moved them both forward until Justin's back was against the door. Brian fitted his hard, and entirely too needy body into Justin's, reveling at how perfectly they fit together. The boy seemed to have been made for him. He had felt that from the first moment he'd touched him. What that meant, he had no idea. One thing was certain, though; Brandon wouldn't be claiming what belonged to him. "Now is the time to stop fucking with me, Justin. I'm warning you now. Don't mention Brandon or any other man again tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nearly drowning in the painful need in Brian's eyes, Justin nodded his agreement. He could understand that. Justin knew he couldn't stand the thought of Brian with another man either. He wondered if that would be more intense in the morning... or if he could walk away and attempt to piece this all out. Justin didn't have a chance to respond to Brian's demands. Quicker than he could blink an eye, Brian's mouth swooped down and captured his, a moan tore from his throat as the immense feelings of possession overwhelmed him. There was no other way to describe Brian's kiss. He felt possessed. And... he wanted more. So much more.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's hands slid down to sink into the mounds of Justin's ass. Fuck! He couldn't wait to get his dick inside of him. At this moment, he wasn't sure he could wait until he got him back to the loft. One thing was for certain - they needed to leave now. His teeth tugged on Justin's lower lip, his tongue spearing swiftly inside; Brian quickly mapped out the inside of Justin's mouth, much resonant of what he intended for his cock to be doing very soon. His breathing was ragged when he pulled his lips free, his eyes were wild as he took in the flushed and clearly aroused face of the beautiful blond.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's go..." Brian demanded. "This has went on long enough."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Taking a lot for granted... aren't you, Warden Kinney?" Justin provokingly taunted him, only after regaining his own breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cut the shit, Taylor. You want me just as much as I want you. There's never been a doubt where this had to end. Now, what's your answer? Are you going home... or are you coming with me?" Brian's eyes drilled into the lust-blown, blue eyes; ones that weren't near as cocky as they tried to appear.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed; there had never been a doubt of how this night would end from the moment he'd agreed to listen to Brian. He'd known it, and yet, he'd still come with him. This was meant to be. He might feel differently tomorrow, but for tonight, he would belong to Brian. "I'm coming with you, Brian."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good boy..." Brian growled, before leading him out the back entrance. When they reached his 'vette, Brian took a bite, and licked a long stripe down Justin's neck. "I'm going to fuck you so mother fucking hard. It won't be once, or even twice. I'm going to fuck you - all night long."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Justin gasped as his back was pushed against the closed door; Brian's mouth aggressively began attacking the skin of his neck. He couldn't bite back a moan. So... this was how it was going to be. All wild and uncontrolled primal passion. Justin couldn't find it in himself to argue Brian's relentless approach. Truth be known - this was precisely how he wanted Brian going at him. Brian's wildness was unlike anything he'd ever felt. He wanted to feel the full extent of that burn. Justin didn't have a doubt he would tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More than aware that Justin still carried a bit of uncertainty, not to mention a case of first-time nerves, Brian licked a path up Justin's neck, his eyes blazing as he looked into dazed, yet hungry blond ones. There was no way he would let Justin's anxiety stop, or even delay what he knew was meant to be - what had always been meant to be. His lips smashed down onto Justin's, his tongue spearing voraciously inside, a groan of pure bliss escaping his own throat at this renewed taste. He had kissed more men than he could ever count... but none tasted like this man. It was something unfathomable to him that one man could taste so unique; but, he just accepted it as more confirmation that Justin Taylor was special in ever way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin groaned as his hands slid around to clutch at Brian's back, his mouth moving fiercely under Brian's; at this moment being uncertain of which man was giving more into this kiss. Despite Brian's dominant approach, Justin knew he was responding in full measure. He'd never wanted a man this badly. Earlier, as he'd been listening to Brian explain why he'd made the decisions he had, Justin had made a decision of his own. No matter what remained wrong between them, one thing was clear - he wanted Brian Kinney. Regardless of what the future brought them, he wanted his first time to be with this man.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His hands slid down to sink in and out of the perfect ass that had featured into too many of his dreams - asleep and awake; Brian knew he needed to move this along. The hour was growing very late, and he could clearly feel each of their cocks throbbing against the other. They both needed release. Sadly, he didn't think this looked to be a long interlude. This need had been consuming each of them for entirely too long.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His mouth moving in a ravenous hunger on the beautiful blond, he slid his mouth back down to Justin's neck, his dick twitching as he heard the breathlessness in his soon-to-be lover. Brian growled into the curve of where shoulder and neck met. He wanted to devour this man. Brian remembered back to his time with Justin in his office; even then he had longed for the opportunity to explore this man in his own bed. He had never thought to have that chance - then. Fate not only gave Justin a second chance at the life he deserved, but it had given him this precious opportunity as well. He didn't intend to squander a single moment of it. "Bedroom... now!" Brian hissed, as he began pulling Justin away from the door, and off to the elevated platform that held his bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hovering nervously at the side of the bed as Brian feverishly stripped his own clothes, Justin stammered, "U-uhhhh. Nice place you have here, Brian."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A low chuckle followed. "I'll give you the guided tour later. For now, I just want to feel that perfect, bare skin melting against mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed. "I think you know you'll have that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, his hand pulling back the duvet, his naked and massively hard body sliding beneath the sheets. He held out his hand. "Strip, Justin... and, come to bed with me. This has been delayed for entirely too long."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He couldn't deny that. Justin knew he had wanted that from the first moment he'd looked into those intense hazel eyes. Nervously, yet with more accuracy than he would have thought possible, Justin removed his clothes; he tossed them carelessly to the side, his eyes fixated on Brian's hungry and completely appreciative expression. If he had any doubts or concerns on how Brian would view his nakedness - up close and personal - he no longer suffered that ailment. Justin found his nervousness beginning to slip away as he viewed the intense yearning in Brian's eyes. Being so fervently wanted by this man did things to him he couldn't begin to understand. Justin didn't think he ever would. He arched a teasing brow, as he slid his pants and boxers completely off. "See something you like, Warden?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He growled in response, his hand reaching out to Justin... but not to pull him into bed. If Justin stalled much longer he would do that. What he couldn't resist was the droplet of what he knew to be pure ambrosia slipping from Justin's dick. His finger reached out to capture it; Brian's eyes moved up and down the blond, words he never spoke falling easily from his lips - "You are so fucking beautiful." Brian licked the drop from the tip of his finger, hid eyes darkening in hunger even more. "Delicious as well."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin felt his cock throbbing at the sight of Brian's provocative gesture... not to mention his words. Everything this man did was hot. He couldn't imagine Brian Kinney ever doing anything other than being the hottest man alive. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that this night would change his life; it only remained to be determined in what way. "B-Brian..." Justin whispered almost helplessly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled in understanding. They had many unresolved issues - at least in Justin's mind, but this desire had been eating at both of them for so long. Justin couldn't deny it any longer... and quite obviously, he had failed at denying it from day one. There wasn't a doubt they shared this painful need. This had been a constant itch - one that would be scratched soon. Brian didn't think either of them could handle any other reality. "Come to bed, Justin. It's time to finish this."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Finish this_. Was that what they were doing... or were they only starting? Justin wasn't sure about that... but right now he couldn't think clearly. All he could think about was this burning desire in him. A desire he knew only this man was capable of fulfilling. He slid into the bed, his body moving on its side to lay almost close enough to brush against Brian's. He moaned when Brian began to run his fingers down his chest, lower to his cock; Brian smiled lasciviously as he began to tug on Justin's cock. Obviously, he wasn't in that much of a hurry. He still intended to torment him as well. "B-Brian, come on. I think we've done the foreplay already. Perhaps not tonight... but---"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A snarl fell from Brian's lips as he unceremoniously flipped Justin onto his stomach. His eyes hungrily followed the curve of Justin's back, down to the most perfect ass he had ever seen. He had long thought about eating that ass; Brian wasn't certain his patience would allow for that... but he would have his taste. In his mind - he had waited a lifetime for this. Brian rolled over and straddled his legs around Justin's; he licked his lips in anticipation of what was to follow. He smiled as Justin's hands clutched at the bed beneath him; the blond obviously thought he would be fucked at this moment. It wouldn't be much longer... but it wouldn't be in this position.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin felt Brian's tongue trailing down the center of his back; he couldn't even move if he'd wanted to. Brian's hands maintained a firm grasp of his hips. When he felt Brian's fingers covering each ass cheek, before gently spreading them apart, Justin realized his torment had only begun. There wasn't a doubt in his mind what Brian was about to do. At this moment, Justin wasn't sure he would survive to enjoy the main event.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian bit at the flesh of Justin's ass, before his tongue began to make its way inside. He had hungered for this for so long. It amazed him to what degree. Brian didn't rim a lot of men; although, sometimes he did find a man he wanted to taste to that degree. For the most part, he preferred to be the recipient. The same didn't hold true with this man. He had wanted this - no, craved it - from the moment he'd laid eyes on this beautiful boy. Finally, he was getting the taste that he felt had been too long denied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Moans and pants fell from his mouth as he felt the pressure and warmth of Brian's tongue stretching out to slide deeper into his ass. He had never been rimmed; and yet, there wasn't a doubt, instantly he fucking loved it. "Fuck---" Justin gasped; he was quickly going out of his mind. He wasn't sure how to find his way back, or even if that would be possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A husky chuckle followed as Brian pushed his face into Justin's ass, suddenly eating him as if starving. In truth, yes, he was starving for this meal; although, his leaking and expanding cock told him this meal would need to end soon. Determined to send Justin over the edge, now and when his cock was inside of him, Brian hummed and thrust his tongue in even deeper. He growled in approval as he felt Justin trying to hump against the bed, and his mouth - the blond's release beginning to spurt freely from him. He slid his tongue free; Brian gently flipped Justin onto his back, his hand reaching for a condom and lube on his bedside table.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His breathing slowly beginning to regulate, Justin whispered, "That was amazing."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It was." Brian's sense of amazement was astounding as well. He had never expected to gain such pleasure from eating another man's ass. It was as intense as having his own pleasured. This boy affected him in ways he couldn't begin to understand. He was beginning to think that he never would be able to label exactly how and why this beautiful blond moved him so deeply. He leaned forward and kissed Justin deeply, his voice husky as he spoke, "See how good you taste, Justin? I could eat you for hours..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head. No. As good as that might feel  _that_  wasn't what he wanted and needed right now. "Fuck me, Brian."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. He was more than ready for that. "Put your legs on my shoulders." He waited until Justin complied, before he dexterously slid the condom on, generously coating it with lube. He knew he had prepared Justin well enough with his tongue, but he wanted Justin to experience the minimal of pain... and the maximum of pleasure. "Now, relax..." Brian told him. He began to slip into him, his voice ragged, when he told him, "I want you to always remember this---"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A whimper fell from Justin's lips as Brian slowly rocked into him; his hands clutching at the sweat-drenched arms of the man that was moving over him. Fuck, it hurt... but at the same time, the feel of Brian inside of him was incredible. He wasn't certain anything else could ever feel like this. "M-more..." he gasped. Justin wasn't certain if his body was truly ready for more... but, he knew he wanted it. He wanted it so much. His head arched backwards as Brian's hips rolled further into him, his breath nearly leaving him as Brian fully broke through the ring of muscle that separated him from semi-pleasure and unadulterated bliss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gutturally, Brian spoke - "So fucking tight..." As his thrusting became deeper, and he felt that same tightness gripping him, Brian dipped his head down to close over Justin's lips - his tongue fucking his mouth at the same pace and ferocity as his cock now rammed into his ass. Brian knew he wasn't going to last much longer; the tightness and heat gripping him was like nothing - ever. "Move with me, Justin. I want you to come with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin turned his head on the pillow to look directly into Brian's glazed, and almost savage eyes. There was no way he could refuse this man anything, when at the end of that look. Justin began to thrust upwards to meet Brian's determined thrusts, his eyes rolling back in his head, as Brian hit that spot over and over again. It didn't take long before he was coming again; his eyes were focused on Brian's euphoric expression as he reached his own sweet release. If Justin had thought Brian was hot in other moments - it was nothing in comparison to how he looked when he was getting off. It was primitive. Justin knew that no other man could effectively possess this look.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled from Justin, quickly discarding his well-filled condom, and laying on the bed to face a bemused, and clearly still uncertain blond. Cockily he asked, "Well? Was your first time everything you hoped it would be?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Justin answered, "And then some..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good. Sometimes they can be disappointing. I'm glad that wasn't the case for you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I doubt you could disappoint any man - that is, not in bed." Justin didn't need to elaborate, he knew they both knew what he was saying. That thought in mind, Justin decided it was time to get out of this bed. It was amazing how quickly reality set back in, once the lust had been satisfied. Some things might have changed... but others remained the same. His heart was in jeopardy here... if it wasn't already completely lost; he needed to think everything out - and do so when not in this man's arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian inclined his head. Justin's point was well taken. His eyes narrowed as he watched Justin slipping from the bed, and into his clothes. He frowned, his head shaking in confusion. "Where are you going?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shrugged. "You fucked me. Isn't this where you say goodbye... or toss them out?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are NOT them!" Brian flushed as the magnitude of that declaration occurred to him. He had just admitted that Justin was different; in his way he had stated that Justin wasn't a mere trick. He'd thought Justin had known that. Brian couldn't remember ever classifying him as that - whether he had verbalized it or not. He looked at him challengingly, when he offered, "Get back in bed. You are welcome to stay the night... and beyond. Believe me when I say - I do not offer that to mere tricks!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling sweetly, Justin replied, "Thank you for the kind offer, Brian. I do appreciate that. It's good to know that I am different."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You always have been..." Brian muttered, detesting the knot that was tying up his stomach as he watched Justin going through the process of leaving. He could stop him; there wasn't a doubt of that. But... he wouldn't do that. That in itself amazed him. There was a time he would have simply grabbed him, isolated him, and used every weapon available to keep him. Brian realized he didn't want that. Justin needed to be here because he wanted it... and for no other reason. It discouraged him, and more than slightly irritated him that Justin didn't seem to be there yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't read anything into it, Brian. I just need to think. A lot has happened, and quickly too." Justin looked at the inviting bed, wishing he felt they were at a place where he could just crawl into it, and trust that Brian wouldn't break his heart. He had already shattered it once. Justin intended to protect himself from that same occurrence - if it was in his power to do so. "It was an amazing first time, Brian. I'll never forget you for that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian slipped from the bed naked, slowly stepping over to where Justin slipped on his shoes and jacket. "That sounds suspiciously like goodbye to me." A sudden chill came over him, a foreign feeling that he didn't like at all. He wanted to grab him and stop him... but he just didn't know how to do it. None of this fell in with his experience with men - but, he'd known from the beginning that Justin Taylor would redefine that. There wasn't a doubt he'd done exactly that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe not. I just don't know." Justin reached up and cupped the side of Brian's face; he looked deeply into Brian's eyes, when he whispered, "Whether you meant to do it or not, you nearly destroyed me once. I have to make certain that it won't happen again. When I can, we'll have much more to talk about."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A muscle jerked in Brian's cheek. "You are expecting too much from me, Justin."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled, and backed away. "I don't think so. Perhaps I am just a romantic fool, but I think someday you might be willing to give it all to me. If not, well, I guess I am getting out before my heart gets trampled on. Goodbye, Brian."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian watched in disbelief as Justin left the loft. He realized he was quite the ridiculous sight; standing in the room, staring at the door - naked, slightly angry, and more than anything - wanting to call Justin back. There wasn't a doubt what his sensitive little blond wanted. Justin's heart had never been in question. The boy obviously felt everything deeply. Could he love anyone? That was the question... and one that he knew he needed to answer soon. If not, he could truly lose Justin forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What amazed him the most was in knowing how much that reality disturbed him. In fact... he found it nearly devastating.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	28. Chapter 28

"Carl, I get that this isn't ordinary... or even completely ethical; however, I really feel this needs to be done!" Melanie was using all of her practiced legal skills to convince Carl to agree to her request. So far she wasn't faring too well.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Melanie, I respect you... and I know you are trying to protect your client; but, he's free now. No good will come of rehashing this case." Carl didn't add how bad it would look if he allowed an unapproved visitor in to see Chris Hobbs. The chief was already steaming about how bad this case looked on the department. He was pushing for a speedy, and quiet trial. Stockwell wanted this case fully resolved quickly. After the apparent ineptness of the department in Justin Taylor's arrest, he didn't blame the chief at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"N-no good?" Melanie sputtered. "Listen, Carl. I know you're just doing your job... but I'm trying to do mine as well. Justin Taylor was victimized solely on prejudice. And, bottom line is this - there is still an unsolved crime out there, and we both know it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Carl scowled. That fact hadn't escaped his notice either; although, Chief Stockwell only seemed interested in getting Hobbs to trial. "The system isn't perfect, Melanie. Sometimes a few offenders slip through the cracks."  
  
  
  
  
  
"My God!" she exclaimed. "Now you sound exactly like your bigoted prick of a boss!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Listen, Melanie... I get that you're upset over the injustice your client endured, but that's over now. I think he'd rather just move on with his life. Don't you?" Carl hated the words as they tumbled from his mouth. He felt like he was playing devil's advocate... and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie sighed. "I'm sure he would... but we are both remiss if we don't ask these questions, Carl." She looked at him imploringly. "You are a damned good cop, Carl Horvath. I know you don't approve of what happened to Justin; as I know you realize there are too many holes in this story. Help me find the answers."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And, you think a visit with Hobbs will give you those?" he prodded. "He isn't going to tell you a damned thing... especially if it benefits Justin Taylor. You do remember why Justin was indicted?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. I'm very familiar with the case file," Melanie groused. Recognizing that aggressive wasn't getting her anywhere with Carl, she moved for a more practical approach. "I know it's a long shot, Carl. But... it's all we've got. I know you want to see justice served. And, think about it. Chris Hobbs doesn't have the capability of manipulating medical records. His body was pronounced dead. Someone rather influential had to be helping him. Until we find out who - it's not only Justin at risk, but anyone that this freak has a grudge against. Tell me that you see that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hanging his head in defeat, Carl couldn't fight this familiar bulldog any further. "Alright, Counselor. You make some very good points. You know this is my ass, right? If Stockwell finds out I authorized your visit - it will get brutal in here. As Justin's attorney this is all sorts of conflicts of interest."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know that. I will be brief... but bottom line is this, Carl - Chris Hobbs had to have been assisted by someone in law enforcement. No one else has the power to change police records, not to mention death certificates." She affixed an intense stare on the attentive police sergeant, both of them knowing what this all could mean. "This could be big, Carl. Not only that, but it could mean my client's life is still in danger. I won't rest until every lead has been extinguished."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright... but please, keep it down, Melanie." Carl look nervously towards his door, making certain no one was hovering close to it. "These walls can have ears... and the accusations you are making have serious consequences."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Melanie told him, "I don't like making them... but, it's the only thing that makes sense."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid I have to agree. I'd hoped there would be another answer... but it's been staring me in the face the entire time. I feel like a damned fool... and an incompetent officer--"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nonsense. You're a damned good cop... one with integrity. You don't want to think any of your own are corrupt. Sadly, it comes into play sometimes."  
  
  
  
  
  
Carl stood to his feet, grimly accepting the truth in her words. "Come on. I'll walk you down to the visitation room. You will have about ten minutes. Chief Stockwell is in a meeting with the Mayor; I want Hobbs back in his cell before he gets back."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Carl. Ten minutes should be more than enough." Melanie knew that Carl was probably right - Hobbs most likely would be too scared and belligerent to cooperate. That wouldn't stop her, though. She realized if the corrupt officer was around, they could become spooked from her snooping around. Whether she gained her information from the mouth of Chris Hobbs or another source... she would get answers today. Melanie was determined to do nothing short of that.  
  


* * *

  
  
Justin was sitting on the couch when he heard the sharp knock on the door. Daphne had left for work a short while ago, and his mother was working as well. He wondered who it could be. Stepping over to the door, Justin opened it, a murmur of surprise on his lips at the sight of his visitor. "B-Brandon. What are you doing here? And, how did you know where I live? Is everything okay?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon smiled at Justin, his brow arching in amusement. "May I come in, Justin? I'll be glad to answer your barrage of questions then."  
  
  
  
  
  
Scrunching up his nose, Justin opened the door wide to allow him entrance. "Oh, right. Sorry. I guess I did throw a few at you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's okay. I'm just glad to see you - after your abrupt departure last night." Brandon quickly noted the flush that spread across Justin's cheeks. Just as he'd thought. That look of unease; it was comparable to guilt-ridden - that told him exactly what he hadn't wanted to find. Brian's message delivered through the bartender last night hadn't been a ploy; Justin had spent the night with him. Now he had to determine if he still wanted to remain in this fight... or if he should just concede victory to the arrogant warden. "Perhaps I should go."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, please don't go. I was hoping to talk to you today. This is perfect timing." He motioned toward the couch. "Have a seat... please."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon sat down on the couch. He didn't look at anything other than Justin. Truth be known - he was the only thing he wanted to look at. "Tell me what happened, Justin."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin sat next to him on the couch, his eyes downcast when he answered, "I went to the restroom, like I told you... but I was detained."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't tell me," Brandon sneered. "None other than the subtle warden."  
  
  
  
  
  
Arching his brows at that statement, Justin laughed when he realized it was complete sarcasm. "Right. Subtle." He laughed, but it definitely wasn't in amusement. "I went with him to his office to talk about some of the misunderstandings and problems we've had. And then, well..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't need to tell me the rest." Brandon stood to his feet. Obviously he had made a wasted trip... and now he felt the fool. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Justin." He didn't look at Justin as he made his way to the door. With his hand on the doorknob, he told him, "I hope he doesn't hurt you again. I truly mean that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brandon, wait." Justin rushed after him. As much as he didn't want to string Brandon along, he wanted to be honest too. He owed this man that much. "It isn't exactly how you must be thinking. I mean - I did go home with him, and we, uhhhh well---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fucked?" Brandon cuttingly replied, in that instant piercing Justin with his own pained eyes. "I believe that says it all, Justin. I might not know you that well, Justin, but I know one thing - you aren't like Brian, or even me. You don't randomly fuck around. If you fucked Brian last night. It means something. At least, it does to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin knew Brandon was right. It had meant something to him. As much as he'd wanted to fight it, the truth had been hitting him in the face all morning. He had given himself to Brian last night out of love. It wasn't just to assuage a long endured desire. It had been love. Perhaps not for Brian... but for him, that hadn't changed. He still loved Brian Kinney. Justin doubted there would be a time when he didn't love that man. But... that didn't mean he would be Brian's victim, either. Sometimes what someone loves isn't good for them. That was a realization that pained him more than any other.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon shook his head sadly. "Your silence isn't very reassuring."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I just want to say this to you in the right way... and not have it mean something it doesn't." Justin knew he wasn't making any sense, except in his own mind, but regardless of what happened in the future with Brian, he didn't want to lead Brandon on. As smart as he knew it might be to fall into Brandon's arms, Justin knew it wasn't what his heart wanted. His own reality to accept was in realizing he might never have what his heart truly desired.  
  
  
  
  
  
As angry as he wanted to be, once again he found he couldn't. Not with Justin. This wasn't his fault. In his eyes, it had always came down to how Brian had maneuvered each meeting with Justin. He couldn't judge how Brian really felt about Justin... but he did know that many times he had abused his power as the warden. That didn't seem to matter now, though. It was clear to him, Justin had made his choice. He reached out and clasped Justin's hands in his own. He smiled at him warmly, yet with pain still in his eyes. "Justin, listen to me. You don't owe me anything. It's no surprise that I'd hoped for something to develop between us... but, we can't always have what we want."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, we can't." Justin's voice was almost forlorn when he spoke. He looked up with compassion and regret in his own eyes. "I never meant to hurt you, Brandon. You've been so kind to me. There were times I would have been lost without you. However, regardless of what happens between me and Brian, I'm afraid all I have to offer is friendship. If you don't want that - well, I accept your decision."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon smiled. He knew the smile far from reached his eyes, but he also realized that would be asking for too much. "I can accept friendship. I've never been led to believe it could be more." Forcing himself to escape from the bottomless pit of self-pity, Brandon winked at him teasingly. "I'll be your friend, Justin. And, if someday you want to talk about something more, well... I guess we'll have to see if I'm still available."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed. He really liked Brandon. If only he could like him in another way. It was hard to imagine this man breaking his heart. But... once again, a safe relationship obviously wasn't what his heart wanted. Now, all he could do was bide his time, and hope Brian came to the same realizations; not only realizing them, but acting on them as well. There was nothing he wanted more than that. Justin gave Brandon's hands a warm squeeze before releasing them. "Don't worry. You'll find your Prince Charming yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
Leaning closer, Brandon brushed his lips lightly across Justin's cheek, his lips lingering far longer than appropriate for such a kiss. "I already found him..." Brandon whispered huskily, before moving away. He smiled one last time at Justin, his eyes fully drinking him in. "You've got my number. Call me if you want to talk... or if you need anything. I'll always be there for you, Justin."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know you will." Justin closed the door, a bittersweet feeling in his chest. He wouldn't call Brandon. There wasn't a doubt in his mind. As much as he wanted him around for support, it wasn't fair to Brandon. It was time to be on his own for awhile. As Justin's mind drifted to Brian, and the incredible passion they had shared last night, he hoped he wouldn't be alone for long.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Brian sat at his desk at the prison, his eyes seeing nothing, and yet everything. He couldn't forget the events of last night. Finally, he had achieved what he'd desperately wanted from the first moment Justin Taylor had entered his life. However, he soon realized, he was left wanting more. He didn't know what to do to get him back. Brian only knew he wanted him back in the worst way. He couldn't think about anything other than him. It wasn't only the enticement of his perfect ass. Although, that had been more than worth the wait. No. It wasn't just that. It was everything about him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's smile kept returning to his mind. Fuck. That smile lit up the entire room. Brian gritted his teeth in aggravation. He didn't like that analogy at all. He was Brian Kinney - Warden Kinney to be exact. The Lord of all he surveyed. He wasn't a pathetic lesbian. And yet... when Justin had walked away from him last night, he had been filled with devastation. For the first time in his life he had felt weakened... and he didn't know how to balance those scales again.  
  
  
  
  
  
That wasn't quite true, though. He knew what Justin wanted - what he realized Justin felt he needed. Brian just wasn't sure he could be that man. Until he knew he could be, he had to stay away. He had hurt Justin too much already. That couldn't continue. No matter how much he wanted to go to Justin and pull him into his arms, his bed, stamping his presence inescapably into his life; Brian knew that wasn't fair to Justin. It was time he placed someone else's needs above his own. In not chasing Justin down last night, he had done exactly that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian ran an unsteady hand through his hair, grimly accepting what he had never thought to be a part of his reality. He loved Justin Taylor. The worst part was in knowing that didn't solve his predicament. He was the iron man incapable of showing emotion. Despite feeling emotions, he didn't know how to express them. Until he could prove to Justin how much he meant to him, he had lost him. The austere warden was the man who could always solve any disciplinary problem... but in matters of the heart, he was a blind man feeling his way through the dark. Brian knew until he found that way out, he was in the darkness. Never had he wanted to find the sunlight more. He only hoped he found it soon.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Melanie looked at Chris Hobbs' unrepentant face, her jaw dropping down in shock. "Would you mind repeating that, Mr. Hobbs?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Listen, I don't have to talk to you. If you don't believe me, then just leave me the hell alone..." Chris sputtered, the only reason he had said one word to Taylor's mouthpiece, was the fact that he thought she might somehow help him. Once again, he was screwed over by that worthless faggot.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't say that, Mr. Hobbs. I was just shocked." She took in a deep breath, trying to process what it all meant. "You are saying that Craig Taylor, Justin's father, plotted his own son's incarceration... and was paying you for your silence."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's right." Chris openly sneered. "Must be a fucked up piece of shit to have your father hate you so much."  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie glared hatefully at Hobbs, but, she wasn't going to risk his surprising cooperation by exploding on him. "And, the reason you came back?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Taylor said he couldn't keep paying me. He said he was out of money, and whoever was backing him had cut him off." He released a loud snort. "I then found out he was dead... I guess his partner grew tired of the arrangement."  
  
  
  
  
  
Very interesting, Melanie thought. And, utterly morbid. How would she tell Justin what his father had done? It was unfathomable from every conceivable angle. "Did Craig Taylor ever mention his partner's name?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. He just said that he was managing the purse strings, along with the cover-up. I assumed he was someone important."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Hobbs. You have been very helpful." Melanie stood to leave, tensing when Hobbs' eyes glittered at her in rage.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait a minute, bitch! I helped you." His hand reached out to the glass, knowing he couldn't touch her, but intent on making his presence felt.  
  
  
  
  
  
She smiled benignly. "Yes, you did. Sadly, at least for your sake, I can't assist you. It would be a conflict of interest. You know how that is, right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck you!" Chris snarled through the glass, the guard coming quickly to pull him from the visitation room. "I hope whoever killed Taylor gets his worthless son too!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie felt a shiver running down her spine. The malicious words filled her with fear - for all of them. She had some answers, but the biggest one still remained. Who had been working with Craig Taylor? She headed back towards the front of the station, her footsteps abruptly halted by a rough hand that clasped around her arm. She turned her head to face an enraged Chief Stockwell.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid your visits aren't quite over, Ms. Marcus." He kept his voice low, as he motioned her in the direction of his office. "Hold my calls..." he snapped to his secretary. Stockwell followed Melanie inside his office, his teeth grinding together in fury at the woman's insolent interference. He had to find out how much she knew... and then, he would be forced to act. Fucking queers, he thought to himself in revulsion. This immoral woman, nor her disgusting client would be the cause of him losing everything. No matter what he needed to do next - his secret would be protected.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	29. Chapter 29

  
  
Stockwell stared at the space Melanie Marcus had just vacated. She had clearly learned what little Hobbs knew... but not enough to pin anything to him. He found himself thinking back to every moment he'd spent with Craig Taylor, trying to decipher if any mistake had been made. He didn't think there had been. He was always painstakingly cautious. But... had Taylor made a mistake; some minor little slip that could cost him everything?  
  
  
  
  
He wasn't particularly concerned about Melanie. She would never suspect him... and she wasn't the root of the problem. The true problem resided where it always had - the worthless little faggot, Justin Taylor. He had released him quickly, only partially to save face. The public could see it as him trying to salvage the department's reputation... but it had been more about keeping that little blond-headed freak silent. Apparently, vindication hadn't been enough for him.  
  
  
  
  
His eyes were filled with hate as he stared at the empty chair across from his desk. He couldn't trust anyone. Craig Taylor had been a prime example of that. But... one solution screamed at him, the one that he knew he should have implemented the moment of Justin's release. Once he rid himself of Justin Taylor, all the suspicion would move from him. He had just worked through red tape in order to speed up Justin's release. No one would ever think he could be involved in his murder.  
  
  
  
  
Murder was exactly what it would be. Justin Taylor needed to die. Only then, could he put this behind him, once and for all.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Melanie arrived at the prison, her eyes were wide, taking in everything and everyone that passed her way. She was amazed that she had made the long drive to the prison without any mishaps. She lied through her teeth in order to gain entrance to the warden's office. Right now, red tape was the last thing she had time to follow. The arrogant asshole had better not refuse her now. Too much was at stake. Melanie couldn't help but to think it could be far worse than any of them could imagine. She stormed down the corridor that led to his office, holding up her pass to anyone that stepped in her path to slow her down; eyes firmly trained on the end of the hallway that would hopefully give her the assistance she so desperately needed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Without speaking a word to the guard watching Brian's office, Melanie burst through the door without knocking, not having a doubt of how unpleasantly she would be received. "I'm sorry, Brian. I need to talk to you now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Warden, she barged right past my desk. I couldn't stop her..." the hapless guard protested, his arms flailing dramatically at his sides.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling his eyes, Brian motioned him away, barking out, "Leave us... and close the door behind you. More importantly - try and keep everyone else out!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie approached the desk, only now noticing that Brian wasn't alone. "I'm sorry, Ben. I really need to talk to Brian."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Warden Kinney to you counselor..." Brian sneered, quickly taking a seat behind his desk.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben stood to his feet, his eyes darting back and forth between them anxiously. "I'll just be in my office, Brian. We can go over these reports later."  
  
  
  
  
  
"If it's okay, I'd like it if you stayed, Ben. Your input would be invaluable." Melanie gave Ben her most beseeching look, having no doubt that he could be helpful... and right now, help was very much in need.  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking to Brian for approval, Ben returned to his seat following Brian's affirmative nod. The tension that surrounded Melanie was almost eerie. Not only could he see it, but he could feel it as well. Something was very wrong, and for some reason she believed they could help. Knowing her recent representation of Justin, he hoped it didn't involve him. Waiting until she took the only empty seat across from Brian's desk, Ben asked her, "It's not Justin, is it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's attention immediately held on Ben's words. That thought hadn't escaped him, either. Melanie was clearly distressed... and it stood to reason that it had something to do with Justin Taylor. He hoped it didn't... but his gut told him that it did. "What's going on?" Brian bit out, ceasing his standard caustic comments with Melanie that generally dominated in their relationship.  
  
  
  
  
  
"To answer your question, Ben, yes, it does have something to do with Justin. However, a bit indirectly..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get to the fucking point!" Brian exploded, quickly earning him a look of censure from both Ben and Melanie. "I don't have all damned day. In case you have forgotten - I am running a prison here!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie knew that failing to rise to Brian's outburst in her standard caustic wit would show the autocratic warden just how important this matter could be. In fact, she was certain that lives were still in danger, primarily the one that had just escaped his wrongful imprisonment. "I paid a visit to Chris Hobbs this morning. It wasn't quite as informative as I would have liked... but I still gathered useful information."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chris Hobbs!" Ben's eyes were wide with shock and confusion. "This is highly unethical, Melanie. And, I must say, not like you. Why on earth would you do that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smirked, knowing exactly why. Melanie Marcus, whether he liked her or not much of time, was a tenacious little bulldog. He did admire that at times. If this visit was helpful in achieving Justin's safety, he was all for it... but if it proved to be detrimental, then he and Melanie would have problems. Brian wasn't the least bit interested in Melanie's normally lofty ethics. All he cared about was results, in particular, how they pertained to Justin. Nothing else really mattered. "What did you learn?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"None of this has ever added up. I couldn't let it go." When Ben and Brian looked impatiently at her, she explained, "Chris Hobbs' body had been pronounced dead before Justin's incarceration. Then he came up missing until he arrived to clear Justin? There was no way he could have perfected that on his own. He had to have help... and influential help at that. Surely you can see that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Grudgingly, Ben inclined his head. As much as he didn't approve of crossing the line in this manner, Melanie had a very good point. "Yes, I agree. Chris Hobbs couldn't have done this on his own."  
  
  
  
  
  
"This isn't exactly a news flash, Counselor," Brian spoke dryly. "I hope you have something more---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I do. Thanks so much for your confidence, Warden..." she replied drolly. "Hobbs revealed that Craig Taylor had been the mastermind. As we all know, Craig Taylor is now dead. In fact, murdered. Hobbs states that he doesn't know who else was involved, but that someone obviously was. Craig Taylor didn't have the money to consistently pay Hobbs off... nor have the power to change medical or police records."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben gasped, his jaw dropping down in complete disbelief. "Justin's father? It's absolutely incomprehensible! What kind of father sets his own son up like that? Despite the fact that Justin wasn't close to his father... the psychological implications of this are immense!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian gritted his teeth in fury. How he would love to get his hands on the deceased Mr. Taylor. One thing was for certain, if he could, his career would undoubtedly be over. There would be no understanding or forgiveness for that man. How could he have done this to his own flesh and blood? And... a man such as Justin? And yet, that wasn't the worst of it. It was more than apparent that Craig Taylor's murderer was still out there... and obviously had a grudge against Justin as well. That meant Justin was in danger.  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie nodded. "That's why I wanted you to stay, Ben. I am concerned how Justin will respond to this. If I have the story right, Justin had only just found out about his father's death while in prison... the truth surrounding that death could be devastating."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin is stronger than you realize, Mel. He will work through this and be even stronger." Brian's voice was filled with pride as he spoke, unbeknownst to him, completely interpreted by the two of them. "However... Justin is clearly not safe. Discovering who murdered his father is a top priority. Are there any leads from the police on that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
An indelicate grunt followed. "No. And... I don't see them breaking their backs to solve it. They clearly are intent on filing it away as a robbery. I think we all know that isn't the case." Melanie bit at her bottom lip, a shiver suddenly assailing her as she remembered her meeting with Chief Stockwell. "I had a run in with Chief Stockwell after my meeting with Hobbs. It was less than pleasant."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian snorted. "They always are."  
  
  
  
  
  
"He informed me that I wasn't an acceptable visitor for Mr. Hobbs, and that I had better not return. The entire meeting made me uneasy. I felt like I was being interrogated, and watched every single moment. For awhile, I wasn't even certain he would let me leave." Melanie clearly remembered the anger in Chief Stockwell. As many times as she had dealt with him in the courtroom, this had been different. He had shaken her... and that wasn't done easily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It could simply be a matter of Stockwell fearing his police department appearing as laughing stocks again... or it could be more." Brian tapped at his chin thoughtfully. "I have a very well connected friend that can obtain cell phone records, and virtually anything I need. I will give him a call."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Brian. Perhaps I should fill Carl in about this. Maybe he can find something out---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head, vehemently answering, "No! As much as I trust Carl Horvath, I don't like entrusting Justin's life to local law enforcement. Look what happened to him before... and, let's not forget - whoever killed Craig Taylor and plotted this out is very well connected."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben reached over and patted Melanie's hand reassuringly. "Brian's right, Melanie. I don't think anyone can be trusted now. It's best this information stays inside this room."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll have Craig Taylor's phone records quickly... and once I do, it might lead us directly to our killer." He looked at them impatiently, silently willing them to leave. "I'll be in touch as soon as I hear something."  
  
  
  
  
  
Knowing this wasn't something that she had ever done often, Melanie thanked Brian again. "Thanks. I'll be at home the rest of the day. I'm worried about this, Brian. Really worried. Someone out there obviously had it in for Justin; what's to happen now that he's free?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, another thought, prodding at his mind. Justin wasn't safe in that little apartment with his roommate. How could they possibly combat a vicious attack? That raised another problem... and one that held only one viable solution. Right now, risking his career was the least of his concerns. "I'll make sure Justin stays safe." His eyes darkened in determined anger, when he spoke, "That I promise!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben's eyes widened at Brian's almost prophetic statement, a slow smile materializing on his lips. Brian had finally let go of that part of himself that blocked love from his life. These moments in his office might have been unsettling in one way, but they produced hope in another. Brian loved Justin. He would see to his safety. Ben watched as Melanie departed, his eyes assessing on Brian. Now wasn't the time for 'I told you so', now was the time to hear his plan. For some reason, Ben wasn't certain he would like it. "So... what's the plan, Brian? I know you have one regarding Justin's protection."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Leave it, Ben. I don't want to drag you into it." Brian flipped through his address book, searching for the number that he hoped would name Craig Taylor's co-conspirator. "My friend is a federal agent. It's best for him if I speak with him privately---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing to his feet, Ben nodded, quickly moving to the door. "Okay. I'll stop back later. Be careful, Brian. I have a very bad feeling about this."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I do too, Ben." Brian waited for his call to be answered; the other part of his plan already forming. As much as he hoped his friend could assist in that part as well; if not, he would take matters into his own hands. Justin would not be staying in that unsecured apartment. If he had to take him to a safe place, and jeopardize his own job in the process - he would do it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin was worth it. He was worth it all. When this was over, and Justin was safe once more, Brian would make sure that Justin understood that.  
  
  
  
TBC

 

 **A/N** : **This is much of what could be referred to as a plot progression chapter. There is no Justin in this installment... but where it ends, I think we'll see that won't carry over into the next one. Thanks for reading! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N** : More plot progression... but finally some good interaction too. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading, and for your support of this story that doesn't seem to be in any great hurry to fully wind down! A bit of FYI - starting tomorrow, my work schedule becomes relentless for the next couple of weeks. I rushed to get this updated, but future updates for this story, and the others could be a bit delayed. Of course, I will do the best I can. Comments are greatly appreciated! :)

* * *

  
Brian's eyes had been pulled to the phone in his office more times than he wanted to count in the past hour. When he wasn't looking at it, he was checking his cell phone to make sure that his call wasn't somehow redirected there. Fuck! What was taking so long for his former college buddy to return his call? It didn't take this long to search cell phone records, even if the person in question was deceased; at least, not when one possessed the technology of a special agent. The length of time that had passed only served to alarm Brian more. As much as he wanted to be optimistic, and believe this nightmare was over for Justin, his gut told him differently. An enemy existed in Justin's world, someone who had went to great lengths to incarcerate him. There was no reason to believe that this 'nameless' person had suddenly developed a change of heart. As wonderful as that would be, Brian knew that wasn't how the real world worked.

  
  
  
  
  
  
Forcing himself to keep on task this past hour had been next to impossible. He wanted to leave the prison and check on Justin's well-being. He knew he couldn't do that just yet. As of now, he had nothing solid to base his accusations on. If he went to Justin imploring him to succumb to special protection, or the plan he was still methodically working out in his mind, Justin would rebuff every word he had to say. Right now he couldn't really blame him. To Justin, he would sound like a madman bent on controlling him again... just as he had seemed to be here in prison. Once again, he feared he would be placed in the role of protector; and again, he doubted that Justin would be on board with his more extreme methods.

  
  
  
  
  
  
His bottom line was very simple, though. Keeping Justin safe was all that mattered. He would go to any lengths to make that happen. When the phone finally rang, Brian swallowed, before picking up the phone. His palm slightly shook when he made contact with the object. Fuck. What was wrong with him? He had felt an eerie shiver coming over him the moment the phone rang. What that meant he didn't know. All he did know was that he had to answer it... and that he was more frightened than he had ever been.

  
  
  
  
  
  
Jaw tensing in resolution, and anger at his uncommon vulnerability, he clipped into the phone, "Warden Kinney."

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brian. Calvin here." A deep, and seemingly anxious breath fell from his throat. "I thought this would be quick... but the more I found - the deeper I looked." His tone was apprehensive, and almost curt when he asked, "Are you able to speak freely?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Calvin. I'm alone in my office." Brian released a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "I don't like the sound of this, old buddy. You found something."

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Indeed I did, my friend. The last thing any man in law enforcement ever wants to find..." he snapped bitterly. "You've got some big time problems there in Pittsburgh, Brian."

  
  
  
  
  
  
That didn't surprise him, but all he really cared was in how that pertained to Justin. "What can you tell me?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
"I shouldn't be telling you anything. I've already got my people on this... and I'll be heading to Pittsburgh within the hour."

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay. How about we start with this - how much danger is Justin Taylor in?" Brian already knew the answer, he just needed validation; there wasn't a doubt he was about to receive it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
A muffled curse followed. "Your friend is in great danger, Brian. I need your word that this is between you and me; not even the kid can know of this until we get a wrap on it."

  
  
  
  
  
  
More secrets to keep from Justin. Fucking great, Brian thought derisively to himself. He would never get the boy back at this rate. "I don't like keeping secrets from him, Calvin. However, if it will save his life, I will do whatever needs to be done."  
  
  
  
  
  
"If my hunch serves me right… it won’t take long.” He paused to rifle through the papers scattered on his desk, his jaw clenching as everything continued to fall into place. How he hated police corruption. It was, in his opinion, the most vicious form of abuse from authority to the public they were sworn to protect. Bringing this bigoted man down would be one of his greatest pleasures and accomplishments.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What should I do while waiting for your arrival?” Brian didn’t take orders often, but he trusted Calvin; he knew his professionalism well. Calvin would resolve it. In addition, he hoped that Calvin's answer would fill in some of the missing pieces of the puzzle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I am going to fax you the details, but I am placing Mr. Taylor in a safe house. Read the document, and destroy it immediately. I don’t want anyone else knowing about this, Brian.” Calvin inhaled and exhaled deeply, his brow furrowed in deep thought. “Chief Stockwell was Craig Taylor’s co-conspirator; in fact, most likely, the brains and money behind the operation. Taylor fucked up in his phone records… and in his financial records. I don’t have everything I need to indict Stockwell – yet – but if I have a day or two – I will have everything I need. Hell! He's even got the coroner involved in this. As I said - there are big problems in Pittsburgh!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s teeth clenched in fury. Sneering, Brian spat out, “Stockwell. I knew he wasn’t being altruistic in his diligent handling of Justin’s wrongful incarceration. He was trying to save his ass from any suspicion… not to mention, being the hero in the gay community. I’d like to take the son-of-a-bitch out myself!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Calvin sighed; a smile curving his lips. “As good as that might feel, buddy, I’m afraid you’ll have to leave that to me. And… you are far too valuable as the warden of a formerly unruly prison to lose. The state of Pennsylvania needs you exactly where you are now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes rolling, Brian caustically replied, “Nice little pep talk there, Calvin… but let’s be clear – if Stockwell gets near Justin, and I have an opportunity, I won’t be waiting for the Feds to arrive and save the fucking day!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know you won’t, Brian. I’ll be there soon. I just need you to maintain Justin in the meantime. I don’t really care what means you need to utilize to gain his cooperation. If he isn’t secured by the time of my arrival – he will be placed there by force. I can’t have an open target for Stockwell… and more innocent civilians possibly slaughtered.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian began to swear proficiently. “There’s no need for threats; I will do what needs to be done. Just fax me the location… and I will have Justin there within the hour!” Brian’s hand ripped the document from the fax machine as soon as it printed; instantly he committed it to memory before shredding it into minuscule pieces. Justin might fight him – again – but, he would be protected. And, Stockwell, professional ethics would be damned – if he had a chance to lay his hands on him – he would kill him with his own bare hands!  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Justin had just returned from his lunch with his mom, when a harsh tapping came to his apartment door. Frowning at who it could be, and why the urgency in the heaving pounding, Justin rushed to the door, his eyes widening in surprise at his unexpected daytime visitor. “Warden Kinney… and in the middle of a work day. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Not a good time for flippant, Justin.” Brian pushed his way inside, refusing to show the relief he felt that Justin was presently okay. “Don’t you ever answer your fucking cell phone? You know, that is the primary function of the device!? When someone calls – you fucking answer!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"For your information,  _Warden_ , I just had my cell phone turned back on..." Justin shook his head incredulously, unable to believe he was responding to Brian's irrational outburst. "Anyways... that isn't any of your business. Now, could you tell me what you want... and then, kindly leave?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved to the window, his eyes looking down onto the street, quickly scanning for any problems. Glancing back at Justin's glowering expression, he answered, "Don't worry, Justin. I won't be here for long. However, I won't be leaving alone. You are coming with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Coming with you? Are you out of your fucking mind, Brian?" Justin's jaw dropped down in astonishment. "I think I was more than clear the night we were together how things stand between us. I don't see where any of that has changed!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling his lips under, Brian's voice was barely audible - "You're wrong, Justin. A lot has changed... but I don't have the time to debate that now. We need to go. Now... pack a bag and let's go; I'll get the rest for you later."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pack a bag?" Justin moved closer, his eyes widening when he observed the concern on Brian's face - a look that oddly, Brian was doing nothing to disguise. "Brian? What's going on?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We don't have time to talk. I will tell you later..." Brian's nostrils flared, as he looked at Justin almost wildly. Now wasn't the time for delays. They needed to get moving. Right now the odds were in their favor; Stockwell didn't know they were on to him. Once he did, all hell would break loose. Justin needed to be safeguarded before that time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!" Justin vehemently argued. "You will tell me now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian ran a hand through his hair, realizing he needed to choose the words that would have them on their way in the quickest amount of time. "Everything is starting to come together regarding your set-up regarding Chris Hobbs. It is our belief that the man responsible plans on hiding it all by killing you. I need to take you to a safe place - now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kill me?" Justin swallowed tremulously. "And you say - our? Who is this 'our'?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"A friend of mine is a federal agent. He has uncovered a great deal of evidence. Some won't be easy for you to accept... but, if you come away with me to safety, I will tell you everything. All that matters is that we leave here now." Brian knew that Calvin wouldn't approve of him disclosing everything until he had his plan firmly in place, but he had decided on the way here that he wouldn't go down that road again. Justin meant everything to him... and he wasn't going to manipulate him further. That had been a disaster the last time. "Please, Justin. Come with me. I'm afraid the Feds won't ask your permission."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Regardless of the danger he obviously faced, Justin smiled. Progress, at last. "I-I can't believe it..." Justin whispered. He should be quivering in fear of the unknown, and the threat that seemed to be rising against him, but what stuck in his mind the most was that Brian was being open, and asking for his cooperation. "You're actually asking me, and not forcing things. I don't know what to say about that. Quite honestly, I never expected it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. "Forget the bag. We just need to go. I won't risk your life - not for anything!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin firmly held his ground, a knowing glint in his eyes. "Admit it, Warden. You care about me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Watching as Justin began to pocket his cell phone, Brian told him, "No! Leave the phone here. It's traceable. You can call your roommate from a safe line when we're gone."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Holding his ground, Justin stared patiently at Brian. "I'm not going anywhere until you admit it. I am more than prepared to wait here all day."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine..." Brian grumbled. "I don't have time to haggle with you. Yes, I fucking care about you. Now, can we go?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin wasn't oblivious to the fear and anxiety in Brian's eyes; that was the only thing that caused him to acquiesce and not push for something more. "Yes, we can go. However, I want to know everything... and I mean everything."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian grasped Justin's arm as he led him to the door. He kissed him soundly on the cheek, before he quickened his steps, thankful that Justin willingly kept up with him. "I'll tell you everything, Justin." When he felt Justin's arm quiver beneath his hand, he mistakenly thought it to be from fear. Turning to look at him, Brian's eyes searched Justin's deeply. "I'll never let anything happen to you, Justin. I promise you that. I will always keep you safe."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Feeling his heart thundering in his chest, Justin walked with Brian to his car, instantly believing Brian's words as the absolute truth. They had come so far, and yet, there was much left unsaid. One thing was for certain, though. Brian had given him a choice today, at least, as much as had been in his power. In that, they had gained much ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Despite the danger he now faced, another light was glowing brightly. Justin now had a greater hope in regards to his future with Brian. Any danger he now faced was a small price to pay in exchange for that precious gift. Brian had genuine feelings for him. He meant something to him. In his mind, nothing could be sweeter than that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N** : Finally, I think things are beginning to wind down. I am anticipating maybe three or four more chapters remaining. Needless to say, I plan to have everything wrapped up, and all loose ends neatly tied up when it's over. Thank you all that have been reading and supporting this story. It is greatly appreciated! :)

* * *

****_Two Hours Later  
_  
  
  
Chief Stockwell slammed the phone into the cradle with such force it was surprising to the enraged police chief that it didn't shatter. "Hell!" he snarled to no one in particular. He had been trying to reach the source of his stress by phone, knowing he couldn't leave his office during working hours to engage in what would be a fateful meeting for the defenseless young man. Justin Taylor. He should have had him killed from the start. This plot to incarcerate him had been faulty. Largely the plan's failure was due to the worthless men working with him; nonetheless, it had been a mistake. Now, he was forced to fix it.  
  
  
  
  
  
He almost gasped in horror as he realized the mistake he had just made. "Son-of-a-bitch!" he hissed. This blond-headed faggot had him so riled that he had made the biggest possible mistake - the one that could lead immediately to his own capture. Using his office phone to call Taylor. What the fuck! Thankfully, there had been no answer. As he thought about it, he realized even his cell phone would be off limits as well. He knew he could use a pay phone in the lobby, but that would draw suspicion too. Right now, his only choice was to wait for the day to end; then, he would be apprehending his victim; only this time, it wouldn't be to take him to prison. This time it would signal his death.  
  
  
  
  
  
Scowling at the clock that displayed he still had hours before he could legitimately leave for the day, he almost jumped from his seat when his intercom buzzed. His hand was slightly trembling when he pressed the button. This needed to be over today. His loss of composure, and distracted behavior were not traits of Jim Stockwell. It would be noticed should it linger much longer. "What is it, Connie?" he growled into the intercom.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir, there's an agent here from Washington that insists on speaking with you. His credentials have been confirmed..." she stated professionally, her eyes firmly affixed to the Federal agent that had virtually demanded a meeting with her boss.  
  
  
  
  
  
FBI? What the hell? Sweat began to break out on his brow. No! It couldn't be the Taylor mess. He had been so careful. However, a nagging thought remained. How cautious had Craig Taylor been? Knowing that stalling an FBI agent would equate to guilty behavior, he grudgingly complied, "Fine. Send him in."  
  
  
  
  
  
Moments later, he stood to his feet as the agent stepped into his office. He was young, perhaps mid to late thirties; he had that cocky know-it-all look that he despised with all of his being. Whatever this agent wanted, this entire meeting would be filled with aggravation. If nothing else - he was certain of that. "Chief Jim Stockwell," he spoke cordially, extending his hand in greeting, a brow arching as the agent appeared reluctant to respond to the welcoming gesture.  
  
  
  
  
  
Calvin's eyes slid over the repulsive man that he would deem it an honor to soon see incarcerated in a Federal prison. His paper trail was primarily circumstantial... but he was skilled in making the most cunning men spill their guts. As he noted the tension around the Chief's mouth, Calvin decided this would be yet another simple coo. He motioned to the seat across from Stockwell's desk, his eyes firmly on the older man. His stance was unyielding, his gaze even more so. Stockwell would soon know his options were limited. If all went well, securing the Taylor boy had been unnecessary; but, in light of all that he had already endured, Calvin had decided that a wise precaution. "Calvin Riggs, Federal Bureau of Investigations." Calvin took a seat, his eyes alert and watchful on this repellent man.  
  
  
  
  
Clearing his throat anxiously, he took a seat behind his desk, the refusal of his welcoming handshake not going unnoticed. "What can I do for you, Agent Riggs?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Arching a sardonic brow, Calvin asked, "Wouldn't you care to confirm my credentials first?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not necessary, Sir. I'm aware that my secretary did that already." He cast a pointed look at his watch, determined to keep control of this meeting, while knowing the likelihood of that wasn't in his favor. "I still have a busy day, Agent Riggs... can we get on with whatever brings you to my city---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Certainly..." Calvin replied, his voice suddenly encased in ice. "You know, it's moments like these that make me proud to be an FBI agent. Although, I am saddened by how easily a corrupt man can achieve power."  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyes widening in dread, he began to stammer, "C-corrupt? W-whatever do you mean, Agent?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think you know exactly what I mean, Chief Stockwell." Calvin sneered at Jim Stockwell, immensely thankful that Brian had brought this matter to his attention. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved a copy of both cell phone records, along with bank account statements for the past year. Stockwell's co-conspirators had been what sealed his fate. It was ironic that Stockwell found himself in this position. "Take a look at these... then, I would advise you to call your legal counsel before we speak further. Either choice works for me; the end result will be the same."  
  
  
  
  
  
His shocked eyes looked over the offered documents. Fuck! Craig Taylor and Chris Hobbs had succeeded in ruining him. There was nothing he could do to stop the fallout now. He knew he could stall for time and decipher exactly how much evidence the agent had... but, if he was here in his office displaying his hand, Stockwell knew that his nightmare was truly beginning.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"Okay, Warden... you've surveyed the perimeter how many times now?" Justin crossed his arms across his chest as he stared expectantly at his once-again warden. "It took us over an hour to get here, and another hour has passed since then; not to mention - you've been outside most of that. I think the location is secure!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his lips under, his head tilting to the side when he responded, "Awwww. Did you miss me, Sunshine?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sunshine?" Justin parroted. "Give me a break." A deeper scowl broke out on Justin's face when Brian began to smirk at him. "The time for games are over, Brian. I want to know what's going on!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine. Calm down." He motioned him towards the couch in the middle of the room; to his comfort - a piece of furniture that was far apart from any windows. As it was, he wasn't concerned right now. He had been alert during the entire drive here. They hadn't been followed by Stockwell, or anyone working for him. Brian thought that Stockwell was most likely going solo now. He wasn't about to take that risk. Ironically, it had been the ineptness of his partners in crime that would lead to his own capture. More than anything, Brian wished that Stockwell would be sentenced to his prison. However, that wouldn't be the case. Most likely he would get Hobbs, but in the case of Stockwell, he would be sent to a maximum security Federal prison. Seeing justice served would have to be enough. "I'll tell you everything. Just let me talk. Some of it won't be easy to hear... but you need to know it all."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded, silently sinking into the couch, yet perched on the edge, somehow knowing this would be bad. "Okay, then. Let me have it---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Melanie did a bit of investigative work, and dangerous at that." When Justin displayed a look of concern, Brian held his hand up. "She's fine. However, the questions she raised brought the heat down on you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heat?" Justin couldn't stop himself from asking. "I haven't bothered anyone since I was released."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian sat next to Justin. He wasn't sure where to start; Brian only hoped when it came to the part about Justin's worthless father, he could show the sensitivity he knew Justin would need. Brian had no experience with that more tender emotion. His concern was in Justin freaking out at the unexpected, and gut-wrenching news. "It's nothing you've done, Justin. This is all about the plot to incarcerate you. The players have all been revealed. Chris Hobbs you already knew about, but there were two others."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed, a chill going down his spine. "I figured there were more. Chris couldn't do this on his own. I can't even believe he was smart enough to mastermind it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sure he didn't. He was paid for his part in it. The leader paid the man who was in essence a courier. That same leader had the power to manipulate medical and police records." Brian watched as the shock appeared in Justin's eyes. He could understand that response. The sensitive and utterly giving man that defined Justin Taylor could never fathom how someone - in this case - multiple men could so relentlessly savage an innocent man's life. Fuck. How he wished he could rip Stockwell apart. And, as for Justin's deceased father, that was the only factor that saved him from his total wrath - the future of his career be damned. "I have a good friend, actually an FBI agent, bringing the end to this man now as we speak. Hopefully it can be resolved without any further threats toward you. However, we couldn't take that chance."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Justin had no desire to refute Brian's assertion of his need for protection. Brian was obviously correct, and he owed him for that. "Thank you, Brian. I - I can't tell you how huge this is that you're being honest with me... and not forcing me to comply. We've come a long way."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled. "We have. But... don't credit me too much. If you had resisted I would have forced the situation. In fact, if I hadn't, Calvin would have."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Calvin? Your agent friend?" When Brian nodded in agreement, he asked the question that was burning on his mind. "The men involved. Who are they?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"The leader is the Chief of Police - Jim Stockwell."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But why, Brian? Why?" Justin shook his head as he tried to understand. He just didn't get it. Stockwell had been instrumental in his release; and yet, he had been behind his incarceration. It didn't make sense.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stockwell is the biggest homophobe in all of Pittsburgh. He has made a steady campaign harassing the gay community. You were his crowning achievement. Then, Hobbs returned from the dead. He had to save face. Pushing forward your release made him a hero in the same community he actively persecutes. Nothing could be more ironic." Brian's eyes glittered in rage as he spoke. He had never despised a man more than Stockwell. Brian doubted there would ever be one he loathed as much.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin couldn't believe it. This was just unreal. If Chris hadn't of returned, and for once, did the right thing, he would have never been released; at least, not until his time was served. Justin didn't think Chris did it for any altruistic reasons, there had to be something that pushed him to return... but that didn't matter. "Well... I guess I can see why the FBI got involved. Police corruption at this level is really bad."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it is. Calvin will bring Stockwell down quickly. He doesn't play around with shit like this." Brian reached for Justin's hand, squeezing it tightly. He breathed in and out deeply, before speaking again. "That was the easy part to tell you. Now, I need to finish it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Finish it?" Justin asked, uncertain what could be worse than what Brian intended to tell him now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's about the middle man. The go between that handled the meetings and money exchanges. There's no easy way to say it, so I'll just tell you. It was your father." Brian sadly looked on as all color drained from Justin's face, although the angry flecks in Justin's eyes told him that acceptance may not have arrived yet. "In fact, Stockwell most likely killed him to keep him silent."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head, back and forth. "N-no. It can't be, Brian. I mean, I - I know my father hated me... but it couldn't have been to that degree." His lips quivered as he brokenly whispered, "He c-couldn't have done it, Brian."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Justin. We have bank statements. Money exchanged from Stockwell to your father's account, and then, transferred to Hobbs. There are also cell phone records, and other pieces of evidence that links him. I can show you copies of all of them - if you want to see them." Brian felt like his heart was being stabbed as he watched Justin's face transform from disbelief to heartbreaking acceptance. He pulled Justin into his arms, cradling his head against his chest. Brian whispered in the most tender voice in which he had ever spoken. "It's okay, Justin. If you want to cry - then cry. It's just the two of us. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
His arms tightened around Brian as he sobbed into his chest. Justin felt like that sensitive boy that had been rejected and hated by his father so many years ago. It had never ended. And, in his father's case, the hate had obviously festered and grown into this menacing plot. He was devastated that his own parent could sabotage him to such a degree. Justin cried for longer than he ever thought to be possible for him to cry, before he pulled back and looked into Brian's eyes, another shock assailing him when he viewed the tears in Brian's eyes. Tears? His authority yielding warden? Justin thought he knew what it meant, but he wasn't going to push for that now. In truth, this stunning revelation of his father's betrayal would be forefront on his mind for awhile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian knew he could spout venomous remarks about Justin's dead father, but he also realized that wasn't what Justin needed. He needed patience, care, and understanding. Brian was determined to give him those things that were so alien to him. Huskily, Brian spoke, "Everything will be fine, Justin. You are safe, and all those that foolishly threaten you will suffer for it. I swear to you, Justin... they will never hurt you again."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded, his arms still entwined around Brian's waist. He moved closer, his head falling to Brian's shoulder. He sighed deeply, sadness and a feeling of loss overwhelming him. Today was a bad day, but Justin knew tomorrow would be better. He was safe, and in the arms of the man he loved. Right now, that was the only thing he needed.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N** : Okay... this story is rapidly approaching the end. I only see about two more chapters remaining now. All will be resolved, though. Today was my last day off until Christmas Day, so I worked on getting this chapter ready and posted. My time will be extremely limited this next week. Thank you all for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! :) 

* * *

  
Brian paced around the perimeter of the safe house that was ideally well hidden from view. In fact, the road was so obscure, one wouldn't find it unless having specific directions, or stumbling upon it by accident. As it was, the few hours that they had been here, not a car had driven on it. That seclusion and security was exactly what he had hoped to come from this rescue mission. He nodded in passing to one of the guards monitoring the road, his words tumbling out needlessly. Brian knew he had been watching the road and property as devoutly as the trained guards. "Still no sign of anyone?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, Mr. Kinney. Agent Riggs placed your friend in a very secure place." The guard's voice was friendly, yet stern at the same time. It was a tone that stated he knew his job, and wouldn't deviate from it. "Why don't you go back inside and relax, Sir? I'm sure Agent Riggs will phone as soon as there is news of any kind."  
  
  
  
  
  
There wasn't a doubt the guard hoped that Brian would acquiesce to the request. These caliber of agents didn't care for distractions. Him pacing about was an unneeded distraction, even if a minor one. "I'll go inside soon. Justin was resting when I came out here. I don't want to disturb him."  
  
  
  
  
  
An understanding nod followed. "I am aware that Mr. Taylor has endured a great deal. I'm sure that rest is the best thing for him."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian agreed. "That and bringing Jim Stockwell down. Once that happens, Justin's future will be much more secure."  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're working on that, Sir. Trust me, Mr. Kinney. Agent Riggs is an expert at these matters."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled, and nodded. "I've known Calvin Riggs for a long time. I know this will be resolved quickly... perhaps even today."  
  
  
  
  
  
The guard opened his mouth to respond when his phone began to ring. He reached for it, prepared to ignore all calls except one from either Washington, or Agent Riggs himself. Instantly, he pressed the talk button when he found it to be the latter. "Agent Riggs, I was about to report in. I trust all is going well."  
  
  
  
  
  
Calvin chuckled in delight as he watched the Federal agents cuffing and leading an unresisting Chief Stockwell away. "Everything is well in hand. You and Spiro can return to Washington now. This case is a wrap now." He paused for a moment, before asking, "By any chance is Brian nearby? I can call his cell, but I had hoped to do this all in one."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Sir. He is standing right here. I'm glad everything went according to plan. I'll see you back in Washington..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian released a deep sigh of relief. That told him all he needed to know. Stockwell had went down, and it appeared to be with minimal fuss. As strong as the police chief always represented himself to be, he was in truth anything but that. Weak to the core, and foolishly had surrounded himself with co-conspirators even more weak than himself. It was a fitting end, in his opinion. He reached for the phone, the tension in his body slightly relaxed now. "Is it true, Calvin? It's really over?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stockwell is in Federal custody now, Brian. Your young friend is safe." Calvin was glad for both of their sakes that this ended so quickly. From what he had read on paper, and from what Brian had also told him, this young man had suffered a great deal. Justice being served here was the greatest of pleasures. "In fact, you can take Justin home anytime he wants."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Calvin. I can't begin to express my gratitude." Brian felt the tension completely leaving him, but with an anxiousness growing to share his news with Justin. There wasn't a doubt that Justin could use some good news after the revelation of his father's treachery.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Always my pleasure to help, Bri... in particular, to do so by bringing such a corrupt official to justice."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed and shook his head, still unable to believe how quickly it had all come down. "I just can't believe you got Stockwell to cooperate. This has to be one of your shining moments."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't take all the credit. Stockwell was nervous and anxious from the moment I arrived. Getting him to sing was a piece of cake. The physical evidence staring him in the face was too much for a man of Stockwell's police experience to begin to refute." Calvin arranged all his statements and documents in a pile, before he continued, "I'll be in touch if I need any witness accounts... but this should be fairly open and shut. Justin was never privy to any of this, so there isn't much he can attest to in court. It should be over for him now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Over for him now. Brian only wished it were so. The knowledge of what his own father had perpetrated against him would follow him around for awhile. Brian intended to be there for Justin - in whatever capacity his young blond needed. Everything was about making Justin feel secure now. It amazed him how much this boy had changed his life. Brian knew it to be a change for the better. He couldn't wait to see how much Justin continued to affect his life. Brian had the feeling this was only the beginning.  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Brian sat down on the side of the bed where Justin continued to doze. A tender smile crossed his lips... one that he loathed to have attributed to himself, and yet one he knew to be born of genuine emotion. He loved this man. In fact, there wasn't anything about this man that he didn't admire. So much had happened since the time of their first improbable meeting. Then, he would have never guessed how much his young, and utterly beautiful prisoner would change his life. He was a man that lived his life as he saw fit, and one with very few regrets - ever. However, he did regret some of his earlier harshness with Justin. From day one, Justin had rocked his world... his entire state of being - in and out of the prison. His response had often been cold, and not what the vulnerable young man most needed. Brian hoped to have many years to rectify those actions.  
  
  
  
  
  
He reached out his hand to stroke away a stray tendril of hair that fluttered near Justin's eyelids, his intentions not to awaken his lover, but to keep him in blissful comfort. There was no rush now. The nightmare was over. All that remained was in piecing together their future. Brian was determined that they would have one. Without a doubt, they had much to talk about. Disclosures of a candid nature, mostly on his own part, would be necessary to precipitate a solid reunion. As difficult as it would be for him to speak words that were of foreign nature to him, Brian intended to do his best. Having Justin permanently in his life was worth humbling himself in such a moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes slowly began to open; that feeling of being watched pulling him from a deep sleep. It took a moment for his gaze to focus, but when he viewed the almost bemused look on Brian's face, it nearly took his breath away. There was love in his expression. Love, and hope, to be more exact. Something had happened... and this time, Justin thought it must have been a good thing. "B-Brian?" Justin asked, with sleep thickening his voice. "Has something happened?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled, his hand lifting to smooth over Justin's silky, blond hair. He could never touch Justin's hair enough. It felt like the purest, and most refined of silk. Unaware of how his eyes pulled to his fingers idly sifting through the strands, Brian answered, "It's over, Justin. You are completely safe now."  
  
  
  
  
  
He sat up on the bed, abruptly dislodging Brian's hand. His eyes were wide when he looked at Brian. "Stockwell is in custody? For sure?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I just received confirmation from Calvin. I don't know exactly how it all went down; I only know he is a prisoner of the Federal government now. For the first time since your nightmare started, you are finally safe and free to live your life." Brian rolled his lips under as he surveyed the shocked, yet still saddened young man. "I know what I told you earlier will take some time to process... but, you will get through it. And... I hope to be part of your life as you do."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled tremulously. "I want that too, Brian."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll take you home or wherever you want to go." Brian didn't enunciate on precisely where he wanted to take Justin; he didn't doubt that the desire in his eyes would more than explain for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
A fierce, and determined look came over Justin's face. He would push Brian this time. Everything pointed to it being the exact right time. "Answers first, Warden Kinney. Tell me why you care so much. Why you've gone to so much trouble to protect me---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Audacious little fucker..." Brian growled in admiration. "Always pushing your boundaries. What is reality is never enough, always you need to hear it." Brian took in a deep breath before releasing it just as quickly. "Okay, here's your affirmation, Mr. Taylor. Don't expect to hear it repetitively, either!" Brian's eyes rolled to the ceiling, then back down again, all in preparation of speaking the words he never thought to say to any man. "Okay, here goes. I love you, Taylor. Everything about your entrances me. Now... I hope that is enough. I will never be a man for flowery sentiment..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin beamed from the inside and out. Nothing could contain his joy - not now. The aloof, and commanding Warden Kinney had done what he had feared to be the impossible. He had professed his love. In his mind, it didn't get any better than that. Moving forward until he could launch himself into Brian's arms, Justin's arms tightly tangled around Brian's neck, holding on as if his very life depended on it. Tears of happiness began to slide down onto his cheeks, his voice breaking when he began to repeat over and over, almost in a mantra - "I love you, love you... love you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian sighed, his heart lurching, the words and his earnest tone making him feel the most humble and vulnerable he had ever felt. His lips fell into the side of Justin's neck; Brian breathed him in deeply, before light kisses began to follow. He moaned into his skin. "You are incredible, Justin Taylor... and I don't deserve you."  
  
  
  
  
  
His fingers began to run through Brian's brunet strands of hair, his head tilting to give Brian unheeded access to his skin. "You don't... but I love you just the same."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chuckling against Justin's skin, his tongue swept a long stripe as far as he could reach. "Incorrigible twat!" Brian growled as his tongue stroked around his ear and behind it, instantly evoking shivers in the man in his arms. "It feels like forever since I've had you in my arms. I want you, Justin. In fact, I  _need_  you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin pulled back, his eyes searching the blatant yearning in Brian's hazel eyes. "I need you too, Brian." He looked around briefly, a slight frown furrowing his brow. "Not here, though. This place as safe as it may be is a reminder of my torment too."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. He couldn't agree more. Taking Justin away from this safe house was what he most wanted to do. It had all the necessary comforts... but it wasn't where he wanted to reunite with his lover. "Did you have somewhere special in mind?"  
  
  
  
  
  
He bobbed his head enthusiastically. "Actually, I do." Justin leaned forward, kissing Brian fervently, his lips moving warmly, and deeply against Brian's, still knowing what he had felt the first time Brian's lips had touched his - nothing was more perfect than a Brian Kinney kiss. He didn't want any other lips on his again. That was a reality he didn't question for a single moment. "Take me home, Brian. And, this time I won't leave you in the middle of the night."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's go home, Justin." Brian stood to his feet, his hand reaching out for Justin's. Brian knew this night marked a new beginning for them. He intended to awaken with this man in his arms not only tomorrow... but all the tomorrow's to come. Nothing could ever surpass this immense feeling of rightness. Brian was certain nothing ever would.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
 ** _A/N: Ugggggh. A bit of fluff here... but I think Brian realized that Justin needed that. Of course, I don't expect Warden Kinney will display such moments of tenderness in his demeanor with others, but with Justin... well, I think they have found that place they each need for the other to be. Okay, a little poll if you will. There will only be two more chapters of this story. My question is this - in the next chapter do we pick up and join them for that passionate reunion, or do we jump a bit ahead in time and see how they are doing? Either way, the final chapter will jump us ahead. And, as promised earlier on in the story, it will be at a time where Michael will be released from prison, giving us an opportunity to see how things are going to work out for him and Ben. As always, thank you for your support! :)_**  
  
  


 


	33. Chapter 33

Brian watched as Justin crossed the threshold of his loft with relief they were here once more, and yet, concern over the sadness that suddenly afflicted his beautiful blond. "It went well, Justin. And... it's better that she heard it from you than from the press. You were fortunate we got to her first."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Justin agreed, before slowly sitting on the expensive upholstery that centered the large room that Justin had only briefly admired on his first visit. "I hate to think of Mom finding out about what my Dad did to me over the news media."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your mom is a classy lady." Brian smiled as he remembered their formal meeting, and her instant disapproval upon realizing how he had met Justin. She was so proper in her questions. Mother Taylor asked pointed questions, yet she did so without being overtly rude. Brian found himself answering her without thought; although, as he recalled the telling blush on both mother and son's faces, he had been a bit more explicit than either of them wanted. Regardless of that, Justin's mother was now more than aware of his intentions toward her son.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She'll be fine. I'm just glad they were divorced when all of his plotting happened." Justin looked curiously at Brian who slowly was removing his coat, and hanging it in the nearby closet. "Did you get in touch with Melanie?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian moved to the bar and poured himself a tall glass of Beam. He tossed most of it back in one swallow, answering caustically, "Yes, the barracuda... I mean, Melanie, was very relieved to hear of Stockwell's capture."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin chuckled at Brian's reference to Melanie. In truth, he could see how he could call her that. She was a true fighter in every sense of the word. He had been fortunate to have her on his side, regardless of the evidence supporting his case to the fullest. "So... it's really over. All except Chris standing trial."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian motioned toward his bottle of Beam, asking Justin with a raised eyebrow if he wanted a drink. When Justin declined with a motion of his hand, Brian laid his now empty glass down on the bar, before moving over to him. "I've heard through the grapevine that the wheels of justice might move fairly quickly."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Isn't that strange with Stockwell just arrested?" Justin asked in astonishment.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not so surprising. This entire case casts a very unfavorable look on the Pittsburgh Police Department. I'm sure the Mayor will deem that speedy justice will push this to the back of the newspapers more quickly." Brian had no problem with that eventuality. The odds were that based on Hobbs' crime, he would be placed in his prison. That was a meeting, and a prisoner he didn't mind having under his control. In fact, he planned on some poetic justice to be the end result.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"God... I hope he gets what he deserves," Justin muttered bitterly. He looked over as Brian sat down beside him, an almost reflective look on his face. "On the other hand, though, if not for him and that horrible set-up, we would have never met. So, I guess I can't despise Chris Hobbs completely."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his lips under, as his hand reached out to grasp Justin's, his thumb slowly, yet sensuously rubbing across the back of his hand. His eyes stared intently into Justin's when he huskily murmured, "That would have been a tragedy for sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
As always, Justin felt himself lost in that penetrating gaze. He had already accepted there to be nothing like that deep, intense gaze; it swallowed him up whole, it make him feel like a man in more ways than he'd ever imagined feeling. This man had brought so many changes to his life; Justin didn't doubt that more would follow. There was nothing he wanted more than a lifetime with this arrogant man, yet a man clearly with some deep feelings. The more he learned about Brian Kinney, the more he craved to know.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's own voice lowered, as he looked down, then back up from under his lashes, a sultry smile suddenly curving his lips... a come hither look upon his face that he knew the lusty warden wouldn't be able to resist. "Well, my dear warden, I don't think you brought me here to discuss the future of Chris Hobbs. Unless, of course, you changed your mind about still wanting me so badly---"  
  
  
  
  
  
It only took the briefest of moments for Brian to make his answer more than known to his teasing lover. Unceremoniously, and totally without warning, Brian maneuvered their positions until Justin was laying flat on his back on the long sofa, his own body smashing Justin's body into the slightly giving texture of the expensive furniture. Brian growled in a deep, primal hunger, before his mouth smothered Justin's beneath his own. It wasn't a gentle kiss by any means... it was a kiss that re-established both possession, and a much needed connection.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian found himself content to just kiss Justin for the moment. Although, it hadn't been that long, it seemed to have been an eternity in his mind. Re-learning everything about this man was his prime objective. It was a goal he intended to fulfill. He didn't see any real need to rush; despite the fact that his cock was throbbing in his pants for a release that he knew had never been fully satiated - a burning need that he knew would always be provoked by this beautiful, and tempestuous blond.  
  
  
  
  
  
Love was still a very unfamiliar, and perplexing variable in his life. He didn't understand it, nor did he intend to spend much time dwelling on that thought. All that mattered now was his full acceptance, and his exhilaration that Justin returned the feeling. Brian didn't intend to waste time. He realized he was fortunate that they were together now. One of Justin's many attributes was his giving and forgiving heart. They had come a long way from where they started; Brian hoped that journey of discovery was only beginning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned under the onslaught of Brian's devouring mouth. Nothing in this world felt as good as the knowledge of being the man that Brian Kinney so ardently desired. It was a feeling that was indescribable. He couldn't even attempt it. Evening from their highly extraordinary beginning, Justin had been overwhelmed with emotion at being the focus of Brian's interest and lustful intentions. If he was lucky, Brian would desire him in that manner for many years to come. "B-Brian..." Justin whispered raggedly, when Brian finally released his mouth, his hands trembling as they clung to Brian's arms, breathless pants rising erratically from his throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's hips thrust into Justin's, the clothing that prevented their bodies from fully connecting doing nothing to hide the arousal that swelled within each man. Reaching his hands underneath, Brian clasped two mounds of perfect ass in his hands, arching his precious lover upward to as he began to continuously grind their throbbing cocks together. At this rate, neither of them would last for long. "You are so fucking hot," Brian rasped, as his eyes fastened on the sweat that began to run down the side of Justin's face, giving his skin a silky sheen, before falling into the glazed expression in his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck me, Brian... p-please!" Justin pleaded almost desperately. "I feel like I'm about to explode."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, I have every intention of fucking you. It will be an explosion you'll long remember!" Brian's eyes were feral with the wildest desire he'd ever known. Seeing the lust, need, mixed in with the undeniable love he could see in Justin's every expression made him harder and more frantic to take possession than ever before. This beautiful, special young man belonged to him; Brian knew the same could be said for him too. For the first time in his life he felt he belonged to another. He was now what had always been unthinkable to him - another half of a whole. In the past, such a thought would have been repugnant. It wasn't now... not with this man. This was where he was supposed to be... where they were meant to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin groaned when Brian removed his weight from his body, a gasp tumbling from his lips when Brian deliberately utilized a motion that dragged their still clothed cocks against the other. "Fuck, Brian!" Justin grumbled, shakily rising to his feet to accept Brian's hand. "You always make things so hard..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian hauled Justin against him, his lips fastening onto the side of Justin's neck. He trailed his tongue up and down, his teeth nipping at the exposed skin. Unable to resist, Brian tangled his fingers in Justin's hair, angling his succulent flesh more firmly against his lips. He had never been a man to be so intensely turned on by playing with a man's hair, not to mention how he felt with his mouth on Justin's bare neck. It was quickly becoming an addiction - one that he couldn't see outgrowing in the near future. Everything about this man, most especially gestures, or touches that led to possessing Justin, had become almost an obsession to him. Brian couldn't envision a time where these specific cravings would lessen. Truth be known, he didn't want any of it to change.  
  
  
  
  
  
He chuckled lustfully, as Justin's words finally penetrated his conscious mind, one hand playing with strands of hair, and the other sweeping down to possessively squeeze the mounds of Justin's ass - each side in turn. "Correction, my boy. You are the one to make things painfully hard - in particular, my cock."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned at the evocative words. "Well, if that's the case, take me to fucking bed!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling as he tugged Justin into the direction of the platform raised bed, Brian swatted him playfully on the ass. "Why do I have the feeling you will always be the bossiest bottom I've ever fucked?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmmph." Justin grunted, as he made quick work of stripping his clothes, his eyes watching in open admiration as Brian did the same. "I can't speak about the mindless fools you've picked up in the past... but I'm hoping your list for comparison is shortly dwindling now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian paused in his frantic disrobing, to look intensely at his lover; a man that clearly had a few doubts regarding his commitment - Brian intended to clear up any misapprehensions quickly. The last thing he wanted was any further misunderstandings or tension between them. This man meant everything to him. Now that he had finally accepted that fact, putting his feelings into true action was much easier to do. "Justin, I want to be very clear about something. I haven't fucked another man since fucking you. You have effectively ruined me for all others. In simple terms - you are the one I want, Justin Taylor. The  _only_  one I want."  
  
  
  
  
  
A dreamy smile came over Justin's face. In an instant he launched himself into Brian's arms, his arms tightly wound around his neck. "I knew you wanted to be with me... even knew that you loved me, but, hearing you say you desire only me - well, I - I don't know how to respond."  
  
  
  
  
  
Maintaining just enough space to step out of his pants, Brian rubbed his lower body against Justin's, a growl emitting at that flesh-on-flesh sensation. "It's quite simple, Justin. Tell me that you feel the same... that no other man will be good enough for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's easy," Justin whispered, pulling back to look urgently into Brian's eyes. His eyes locking with an equal intensity that now was burning in the hazel eyes that he adored, Justin reached out to cup the side of Brian's face. "For such an all knowing man of power, you see very little, Warden. It's always been you. From the first moment we touched - it's only been about you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian pulled Justin into his arms; his libido was forgotten for the moment as his very soul rejoiced in the words that Justin had just spoken. Justin truly loved him. He had always loved him. Brian turned his lips into the side of Justin's neck as he fervently whispered, "I do love you, Taylor. The past is done. Our beginning starts right now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Later, as the two lovers fell into an exhausted sleep, tentative plans for the future being discussed, each man found the most blissful, and restful sleep either of them had ever known. Finally, they could look toward the future. Now that they were together, nothing else truly mattered.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
 ** _A/N: There will be one more chapter of this story. The final part will move us about three months into the future. Michael will be released from prison, and Chris Hobbs will have faced his judgment. And, of course, we'll see how things are going with our special boys. I didn't go into detail as I normally do with their sexual escapades in this encounter; I really wanted to leave the reader more with the feeling of how far they have come, and the great love that was born from that. Of course, we know that sex will always be a big part of their life... but, for me, this unlikely love and connection they forged in this alternate world was far more significant than the smut in the end. Thank you all that have followed this immensely long journey. This is one that will always be special to me. As always, comments are greatly appreciated, and what motivates me to continue writing. :)_**

 


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N** : This is the FINAL chapter, in what has been such a long journey. I thank everyone that has taken part in it with me. I do hope you enjoy the conclusion. Closing comments would be very much appreciated. Thank you!

* * *

**_Three Months Later_**  
  
  
  
Michael Novotny was nervous. In fact, he was on the verge of being panic stricken. He had been released from prison for over two weeks now. Most of the time he had spent reconnecting with his Mom, Emmett and Teddy, but at night, when he was alone in his room, his eyes constantly strayed to his cell phone - hoping for the call that never came. Last night, the call finally arrived. He had been afraid to answer it at first. After two weeks of freedom, and no call or visit forthcoming, he had started to give up hope. To be honest, there hadn't been much hope left; yet, while a flicker still remained, his heart still yearned and sought the impossible.  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes stared off into the distance as he remembered the call. He was so transfixed in the memory that he didn't see the man that now stood next to his booth, nor did he see his Mom smirking in delight from behind the counter. Michael tried to imagine what it would be like to see Ben again. It had been so long since he had seen him outside of prison walls. There wasn't a doubt it would be different; he only hoped they each adjusted to the change. One thing was for certain. Ben was a creature of habit. He analyzed everything and everyone. Michael knew he would be foolish not to recognize that this meeting would be included in that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben cleared his throat, a smile on his lips as he looked down at Michael. He had thought long and hard about this meeting. There wasn't a doubt of what he wanted; it was more a matter of what was best for both of them. When Michael nervously sprang to his feet, nearly spilling his coffee in the process, Ben couldn't help being charmed. It was always the little things that stood out to him; Michael's nervous actions and gestures always bespoke of them. More than anything, he hoped the professional regard he had held for Michael at the prison was now a thing of the past, and that they could return to another time - a time where romance had been in the air. Ben thought he knew what Michael wanted, but prison changed many men. He would be foolish not to consider it could have happened that way for Michael.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhh, B-Ben. I didn't see you come in," Michael told him, his face becoming flushed in his excitement and embarrassment. Almost sheepishly, he admitted, "I've been watching for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Michael. I know I'm late." Ben glanced at his watch, realizing his late arrival had done nothing to put Michael at ease about this meeting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael shook his head, uncaring now of any wait. As far as he was concerned, that was insignificant. Ben was here now. That was all that mattered. "Please, sit. I'll call Ma over to get you some coffee."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No need. I spoke to Debbie briefly on the way in. She's bringing it over now." Ben smiled in greeting at Debbie's enthusiastic arrival. "Thanks, Debbie."  
  
  
  
  
  
She placed his coffee in front of him, a mischievous wink following. "It's about time you got here. Michael has been going crazy wondering if you'd ever call."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ma!" Michael groaned in protest. "Give it a rest."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine, fine." Debbie chuckled as she walked away, humming as she went, not a doubt in her mind everything would soon be righted in Michael's world. "Call me if you need me," she tossed over her shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We won't!" Michael grumbled, his face lowering to hide the flush that he knew still stained his cheeks. "I - I was hoping you would call; hell, I even watched the phone some... but I wasn't going crazy." He glared at where his mom stood behind the counter, before he added, "Despite the impression she just gave you---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben smiled amicably. "Don't worry about it, Michael. Debbie is a sweetheart, and the most important part of all - she loves you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, she does." Michael looked at Ben uncertainly, not quite sure of how to bring up what was most on his mind. "Uhhhh, so you wanted to see me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I did." Ben took a sip of his coffee, frowning when he found his hand slightly trembling when he placed the cup back down. He was actually nervous too. It had been a long time since they had spoken on a purely personal level. Ben knew it would be presumptuous to be confident that Michael still wanted to pursue a relationship as much as he had initially. Things generally changed with time. Ben was finding himself hoping this wasn't one of those times. "Well, I remember awhile back you inferred that you still wanted to see me... when your prison term was over. I guess I wanted to know if you still felt the same way."  
  
  
  
  
  
A dreamy smile immediately appeared on Michael's face. "You are kidding, right? I've been more than clear about that since the day we met... along with every time our paths crossed at the prison."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben reached across the table and laid his hand over Michael's, a warm smile spreading from his lips directly into his eyes. "Okay. So, if I were to ask you if you were free for dinner, perhaps a movie afterwards... well, what would your answer be?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I would ask you what time I should be ready." Michael felt like his heart was thundering in his chest. This was the stuff dreams were made of... at least his dreams of the past five years. It seemed too good to be true, but, he wasn't about to question it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How about seven-thirty? I'll pick you up." Ben glanced at his watch, grimacing at the time, and all that he had left to do today. He should have waited for this meeting until his work load was a little less full... but, he couldn't hold off longer. These years had been rough on him too. Seeing Michael in passing almost every day at the prison, yearning for so much more, and yet, adhering to his honor. Last night, he just couldn't wait any longer. He had to have his answer. "I have to get back to the prison. I have reports to file. New arrivals this week. Well, you know how that goes."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael laughed. "It means Brian is probably on the rampage."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not so bad, really. Justin has really changed him, at least in some respects." Ben smiled as he thought of the changes love had brought to Brian's life. Yet, that hard edge still remained.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin is a good kid. I looked him up when I got out. Ma already wants to adopt him." Michael shook his head in remembrance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben nodded his head. "I think Jennifer Taylor might have something to say about that... but, I can definitely see Debbie taking to him." Squeezing Michael's hand briefly, Ben stood to his feet; he leaned over the table, and kissed Michael briefly on the lips. "I'll see you tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't wait," Michael sighed in response. Michael watched as Ben headed toward the diner door, thinking that this had been the best day of his life. Not only was he a free man again, he also had been given the opportunity to re-connect with Ben. He couldn't wait to get started on that. Finally, his bleak existence was a part of the past. Now, he could see the promise of love reborn - one that had remained burning in his heart. As he thought about this brief meeting with Ben, he thought that Ben just might feel the same way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tonight couldn't come soon enough for him. Tonight, tomorrow, and every day after.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Have a seat, Mr. Hobbs." Brian remained seated behind his desk, a short nod to Brandon signaling that he wished to be left alone for this meeting.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Warden, I'm not sure why you wanted to see me. I haven't done anything wrong." Chris glanced briefly at the guard exiting the office, his eyes returning to the warden that was almost menacing in his intensity.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Haven't done anything wrong..." Brian repeated the words in a bored tone. "How unfortunate for you that the justice system didn't agree."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris' eyes narrowed sharply on the warden. He wasn't going to show fear to this man. He had received a two-year sentence; a possibility of parole existed after one year. Thankfully, at the last possible moment, his family had come through with some good legal representation. Things could be much worse. "I get that you don't like me, Warden. And... if rumors are correct, I know exactly why."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes became even more glacial, his tone the coldest pitch it ever reached. "It's not my job to like or dislike you, Mr. Hobbs. I am here to effectively run this prison... and I do exactly that. I will warn you of this, though - trying to challenge me can turn your prison sentence into an even worse nightmare."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll bet you didn't tell Taylor that..." Chris sneered his comment, refusing to allow this queer to take the upper hand with him - no matter how powerful he might be.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are a fucking fool," Brian hissed. "If you have a brain in your head, Hobbs, you WON'T continue to make this personal." Brian was utilizing every ounce of self-control he possessed not to use his power against this odious man - a man that he wanted to see suffer as painfully as he had intended for Justin. In the wake of this prisoner's attitude, in conjunction with his crimes, objectivity was quickly slipping away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harassment, Warden? I can have your job for that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed, ice falling from his eyes to be replaced by the fires of revenge. "Better men than you have tried." He shouted loud enough to be heard through the door, calling Brandon back inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You needed me, Warden?" Brandon asked, his eyes ripping into the prisoner that he would love to be given the task of disciplining.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmmm, yes, I think so." Brian leaned back in his chair, eyeing the malevolent man dispassionately. "I believe Mr. Hobbs can be in a shared cell environment. I don't foresee him being a risk to a fellow inmate."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon bit his lip not to smile. He knew where this was heading. Brandon was just left to wonder which depraved man Brian would choose. "Where shall I move him, Warden?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hold on a minute!" Chris protested. "Don't I get a say in even that!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No! Your rights ended when you committed a crime that sent an innocent man to prison." Brian's nostrils flared in his rage. Fuck! He wanted to beat this man down within an inch of his life... but no, he couldn't do that. He was forced to do everything according to the system; however, he was in power here - there were some things he could do. Brian looked to Brandon, aware that Justin's former admirer would approve of his decision. "Kip has been behaving for awhile. I see no reason why he shouldn't have a cell mate."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brandon's eyes widened. This was good, he thought. No, this was poetic justice at its best. Ethan was manageable... but, Kip, now that was another story. "As you wish, Sir. I'll get it arranged."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kip! I know who that is..." Chris stood from his seat, his eyes wildly looking back and forth between the two men that despised him equally. "He's already tried to accost me in the showers, the cafeteria, the yard. Hell, everywhere! You're going to make me bunk with him! You can't do this, Warden!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Perhaps you didn't understand any of our conversation, Hobbs. I am the warden of this institution. Everything I say goes here!" Brian's hands trembled in the supreme rage to rip him apart. He knew he had to keep his composure. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Chris Hobbs would test it in ways Justin never had as a prisoner. "Get this filth out of here... and into his new home."  
  
  
  
  
  
"My pleasure, Warden." Brandon moved forward to pull Chris to the door, a smile of understanding and approval passing between him and Brian. "Let's go, Hobbs. I'm sure Kip will be glad for some companionship."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian watched as Brandon led the suddenly silent Chris Hobbs away, instantly deciding this meeting had turned out much better than he'd hoped. He could only imagine the scolding Ben would give him for his decision... but, that wasn't enough to sway him. Perhaps in time he would remove Chris from his new situation... but, for now, Kip had a new play mate. In his amusement, Brian decided nothing could be more fitting than that.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin had his head resting comfortably on Brian's shoulder, as his lover, and now partner, had his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. They moved in perfect sync to the music; in truth, they were barely moving at all. That didn't matter. All that existed at this moment was the connection they shared - the closeness that had become their reality as a result of it. Justin had never been happier in his life. It was all due to this perplexing, yet amazing man. This had been the first evening they had spent together in nearly a week. He had missed Brian almost unbearably.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is nice..." Justin sighed against Brian's shoulder, his feet baring moving, his senses only taking in the scent and feel of the man in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled against Justin's neck. "Nice? You are surrounded by the hottest, and horniest fags that Pittsburgh has to offer... and you state, this is nice. I'm afraid they would be grossly offended."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin scrunched up his nose, his eyes flickering open to glance around in complete disinterest. "Well, it should be apparent by now, there is only one man's attention I seek to acquire."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You've done more than that..." Brian whispered, his lips beginning to move along Justin's neck. "And... it's good to know your hot little cock is focused on where it should be."  
  
  
  
  
  
He pulled back to scowl at his aggravating lover. "Little? Perhaps you'd like to rephrase that, Warden Kinney---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine. I stand corrected. Your not-so little cock."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Much better..." he cooed in approval. Entwining his arms around Brian's waist, Justin began to roll his hips against Brian, a sultry smile curving his lips. He looked off in the direction of the hallway that led to the backroom, a glint suddenly appearing in his eyes. "Come on, stud."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian arched a brow, yet, allowed his tenacious lover to pull him away from the gyrating bodies that had surrounded them. He shook his head as he recognized how truly hooked he was on this beguiling man. They were at Babylon, formerly his pleasure palace for the fulfillment of his deepest desires; and yet, he could see no man other than the one tugging him along. He might still be the commanding warden that many feared, but with this man, he was simply a man besotted with his lover. Going back to his former life was something that became repellent to him more each day. Thankfully, he couldn't foresee a reality that would bring that into existence.  
  
  
  
  
  
Keeping his eyes firmly on the tempting ass moving in front of him, Brian didn't pause his steps, as he asked, "The backroom, Justin? You couldn't wait until we got home?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I could." Justin kept walking until he found the spot that he thought to be perfect. It was out of the way of traffic, yet, it was visible for a large number of men to see. Justin wanted them to see. For some reason, he wanted to celebrate the fact that this former player belonged to him. It wasn't something they spoke of much, but, Justin knew it was the case. In fact, it was a two-way street. They belonged to each other. Justin urged Brian's back against the wall, his teeth biting at his lower lip; raising his gaze to see Brian's eyes suddenly become smoky, and hungry, Justin knew his provocative gesture had hit the mark.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his lips under as he watched Justin unsnapping, then lowering his zipper, having no doubt what his tempestuous little blond was up to. "I see," he murmured, almost as if in deep thought. "You wanted a little appetizer before we go home. I think I can oblige you in that..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought you might." Justin pushed his body against Brian's, his lips lifting to meet the ones that were descending to claim his own. If anything, it was an equal claiming... but, it was one Justin was exhilarated for all of Babylon's most devout fags to witness. Their lips moved together almost endlessly, breathing became sharp, and clearly audible. If not for the need to refill his lungs with more air, Justin would have kissed him forever. One thing never changed - there was nothing like kissing Brian Kinney. He doubted there ever would be. "I love you, Brian." Justin whispered the words against Brian's lips, even now, uncertain of how much Brian wanted to publicly expose of their relationship in public. There were times he knew he couldn't hold back his emotions. That was just who he was. Now was definitely one of those times.  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling at him affectionately, his eyes drinking in the beauty of this incredible man that had so touched his life, Brian gently responded, "I know you do."  
  
  
  
  
  
Mischievously, Justin glanced around. All eyes were on them, even though they were all engaging in their own pleasurable pursuits. "Do you know why I wanted to come back here with you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian affixed a blank look on his face, although, he knew exactly what his capricious boy was up to now. "I was hoping it was to suck my dick. However... it appears you had something more profound in mind---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin arched his head back and laughed. Brian couldn't even manage that witty, and sarcastic tone with him any longer. The emotion came through each caustic syllable. His love for him only continued to grow - in leaps and bounds. "You're right on both counts, Warden Smart Ass." When the smile turned up Brian's lips, Justin continued, "I want them to see that the King of Liberty Avenue is completely off the market. And... I want to see your eyes dilate in pleasure in a way it never has when any of them have sucked you off in the past."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Regardless if they know it or not, I have been unattainable from the moment you slammed into my world, Justin Taylor. It's not about to change now." Brian's eyes were alive with love, and need as Justin slid to his knees; his boy wasted no time in going to work. Brian's eyes rolled back in his head as Justin skillfully began to make a promise of his intentions. Justin had no equal... in any capacity. Looking back at some of his most erotic encounters with other men, they all became relegated to mediocre in comparison to what he felt with Justin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Moaning at the fullness of Brian's cock slowly thrusting forward, Justin gave all of himself over to pleasuring him. He could barely manage to keep his eyes open, and yet, he forced himself to do so. Justin wanted to see every flicker of pleasure that truly made Brian the most beautiful man alive. The man that could quite accurately be referred to as The Face of God.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Brian lost himself in the pleasure of the man that so lovingly worshipped his cock, he knew it was a homage attributed to all of him. It was mutual on all counts. Their tumultuous relationship had begun on obsession, but it had evolved into a love of a lifetime. Brian didn't care how this man had come into his life. All that mattered was that they were together. Was he still obsessive over him? Perhaps so. However, that no longer mattered. Behind the prison walls, he might still be the arrogant, and autocratic warden, but with Justin, he was simply a man - a man that would forever love and protect him.  
  
  
  
  
  
If that was obsession, Brian was content on living obsessed for the rest of his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **The End**

 


End file.
